


No Strings

by PaintedRoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 93
Words: 100,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedRoman/pseuds/PaintedRoman
Summary: Severus Snape waited for death to claim him as Nagini's venom solidified the remaining blood in his veins. Except he woke in a bed...in the Slytherin dorm...at the age of sixteen...Inspired by: The Apprentice by Deborah Peters. Warning: None of the characters you recognize are mine, I only borrowed them without permission. I dont get any money though, so I'm told its okay.Updates: Monday (usually...)For the pairing concerns:NO Sev x LilyNO James x Lily
Comments: 454
Kudos: 497





	1. Waking Up

There was nothing but darkness. Severus felt at peace.

It hadn't lasted nearly long enough when light began to irritate his eyes. 

He opened them, only to find himself in a bed. Green curtains were drawn around him and a dim light was penetrating them from his left.

He bolted upright, his hand instinctively exploring his neck. There was no trace of an injury.

Was he dead? He didn't feel dead.

He couldn't have lived. The blood loss made sure of that, nevermind the venom…

Was this hell? The bed seemed a bit too comfortable for that...not that it was great but it wasn't the bed of nails he would have expected. 

Why was he in a nightshirt anyway? It looked like one of the ones provided for students.

He examined himself further. Why was he so skinny? Not that he was ever anything larger than 'slim,' but he was particularly scrawny. How long had he been laying here? His brain had more questions than Granger in first year.

Snatching his wand from the nightstand he noted his limbs felt entirely too short. Severus burst out of the curtained bed with a stumble, nearly crashing into a neighboring bed.

He was in a dorm. A slytherin dorm. 

His dorm when he was a student.

The curtain of the bed nearest him whipped open and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

The face of a very young Avery frowned at him in the dim morning light. Sweet merlin, did he land on a time turner?

"Bloody hell, Snape! Did you find a spider in your trousers or something?"

A muffled guffaw came from the other side of the room. "Twas probably just his pubes! They finally grow in, Snape?"

Mulciber and Avery laughed at their oh-so-witty joke combo.

Ugh, teenagers. No, worse: teenage wannabe Death Eaters. Perhaps this was hell after all.

Snape scowled in disgust. "I didn't know you were interested, Mulciber. Though I suppose it's good  
you prefer men and not boys."

Avery snickered.

"Bugger off, Snape."

"Was that not what you wanted? I'm not really interested personally, but we could certainly find you someone willing."

Avery cackled at his friend's expense.

Severus continued, "Rosier might enjoy an extra pair of hands...among other things. If not, I believe Madam Rosmerta is single."

Mulciber made an indignant sound and Avery had nearly fallen out of bed in a fit.

Before Mulciber recovered enough for another retort, Snape went to the loo.

He came to a halt in front of the mirror. Had he ever looked that young? It had no inscription like the Mirror of Erised, but perhaps it was similar? He knew he had no desire to experience puberty for a second time.

Poking at his face he concluded it was simply his reflection. He was, in fact, young again.


	2. Breakfast

Severus made his way to the great hall for breakfast. He nearly marched passed the main doors before he realized using the staff entrance as a student would definitely earn him a few weird looks...and possibly a detention.

Dream or not, he didn't want detention. Though he had a sneaking suspicion that this wasn't a dream, or nightmare, or even hell for that matter. Heaven was out of the question entirely.

Severus strode into the great hall and over to the Slytherin table. He sat at the end he occupied as a student. Alone. 

Old habits.

What year was he in anyway? If he was a proper genius, he would have checked his homework before leaving the dorm. However, his morning was a bit more eventful than he ever anticipated a morning could be. And was continuing to be so in a deja vu sort of way. Or was it nostalgia? Perhaps both applied here.

He had to be somewhere around fifth or sixth year, since he was fairly tall but hadn't reached his full height yet. He didn't even have to shave this morning, his facial hair was practically non-existent. Certainly for the best since he had been reacquainted with his old nemesis: acne.

He would kill for a Prophet, just for the date alone.

He settled for a plateful of eggs and toast. The bacon looked more underdone than he would like.

He watched as the hall began to fill with students. It was only a matter of time before the circus dubbed 'The Marauders' would arrive.

Severus observed as Alecto Carrow flounced over to the Hufflepuff table and fought back a cringe. That woman and her brother caused him the same amount of grief as the Dark Lord and Albus combined and in the span of a year.

Speaking of that particular devil: he was looking spacey. The eyesore of a man was colorfully perched at the center of the head table. The last time he saw him alive was at the receiving end of his wand...he wasn't even sure he felt bad about it. He asked for Severus to be his executioner personally, after all.

Who was he kidding? The manipulative bastard was the closest thing he had to a friend since Lily…after pledging his life to the man and his cause of course. He was glad to see him alive and well again, but he could keep his schemes to himself.

If some greater power had decided to give him a second chance, he wasn't about to waste it. The idea of having no master after living under the thumb of two for so long sounded like a vacation. He didn't want to be on Albus' radar, well, no more than he was already. The old man could leave him be this time around, thank you very much. Unfortunately there was no way his occasional tormenting of Gryffindors went unnoticed. Not that anyone noticed when he was tormented, or cared if he was.

Lily did. That is, until he completely cocked that up.

How long had it been since that day? For her it really couldn't be any longer than a year. Could he salvage their friendship this time? Was that why he was here?

His thought process was interrupted by a group of ruffians entering the Hall. 

Four guesses who.

Potter, the original model, shot a glare in his direction. Snape returned it with his signature sneer, as per tradition. Black made some joke, likely at Severus' expense, and the four of them laughed obnoxiously.

Ah, the joys of youth. He had almost forgotten the feeling of wanting to tear out a quartet of Gryffindor throats simultaneously.

Had he ever been this angry? He was no stranger to the emotion but this felt next level. Perhaps his reacquired youth had his temper running hotter than normal. However, he was not a child, nor a teenager. He was pushing forty last he checked and successfully participated in two wars against the Dark Lord. Mission complete on his part. He did everything in his power to allow the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-his-arse to fulfil his destiny. (Then promptly be killed, however, his cover was never blown.) 

Severus would control himself. Even if he had to throw some occlumency into the mix. Though, he doubted he would have to resort to such things unless Albus was feeling curious.

Mulciber and Avery made their dramatic entrance. Mulciber had a glare for him almost as sharp as Potter's. He obviously did not appreciate waking up to verbal abuse. The little shite brought it on himself. Avery still had the ghost of a smirk on his face and Severus was fairly certain he gave him a small nod.

It was then that Lily entered the Hall.

She smiled at him.

She.

Smiled.

At him.

His lips twitched at the edges into something he hoped resembled a smile back.

In the time it took him to process this miracle, she had made her way over to him.

Scratch all of the other theories, he was in heaven. Surely a divine mistake but he wasn't about to correct them.

"Hey, Sev."

He couldn't speak.

Why had his mouth ceased to function, now of all times?

"With our Ancient Runes OWL tomorrow, I was hoping we could get a head start on studying for it together after the Defense Exam?" She glanced over at his dorm-mates. "Unless you have other plans?"

So they were in their fifth year. The end of it anyway. That meant he was sixteen...there were worse things...like fifteen.

"N-no." He managed to croak. "I'm all yours."

She smiled at him again. "Our usual spot by the lake?"

"Sure, yeah."

"Great! See ya then."

"See ya."

Gods he sounded like a teenager with a crush. Excellent disguise, Severus.

Merlin's balls.

It was today.

No, it was supposed to be today. He wouldn't let it happen.

Severus Snape would never call Lily Evans a mudblood.

...Never again.


	3. The Library

Lily would occasionally look up at him from her conversation with MacDonald and grant him a smile. Was this what hope felt like? It had to be, he had his best friend back. 

And there was no way he was letting her go this time.

Severus couldn't seem to finish the other half of his breakfast since the butterfly invasion in his stomach. He had ran on less many times before, but it was best not to fall back into bad habits...starting tomorrow.

Severus humored the thought of taking his NEWTs early and moving on with his life but he was sure the professors collective would be having none of that nonsense. He may have been a swot but he was not favored by any of them. 

Perhaps that was a point in his favor, he would at least ask.

He stalked his way to the headmaster's office, thinking of a way to ask politely if he could skip ahead of his class because he was too smart (and impatient) to sit through two more years of education. At the gargoyle he paced and listed off the names of every candy he could think of. 'Sugar Quills' was the winner and he climbed the stairs to enter the office.

The headmaster appeared to not be there, though experience told him the man could be lurking about nearby or at the very least on his way. Fawkes trilled at him so he scratched the bird on the neck where he liked.

Albus looked surprised to see him when he entered just a moment later. He did not ask how Severus managed to get into the office without knowing the password. "Mr. Snape, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could have a word...sir."

"Since you are already here, I don't see why not." The headmaster went around to sit at his desk. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you."

Albus gestured for Severus to sit as well. He shook his head for he didn't plan on being here that long.

"I was wondering if, perhaps, I could take my NEWTs instead of my OWLs?"

"Oh?" Something sparkled in those blue eyes of his. "Are you not feeling challenged, Mr. Snape?"

"Not exactly, sir. I know I'm not old enough for an apparition licence, but I had hoped an early graduation was possible. I feel out of place here and would like to simply 'move on' as soon as possible."

The man had the gall to smile. "I understand your concerns, but I don't believe that sacrificing your education is the way to go."

He didn't think so, but he tried. "Very well. Forget I asked." He made to leave.

"Mr. Snape."

He stopped. "Sir?"

"Is there...something you wish to tell me?"

"Nothing in particular, sir."

Severus made his escape before the headmaster tried for a glimpse into his mind.

Upon entering the library, Madam Pince raised an eyebrow at him. He ignored her in favor of gathering texts on History of Magic since he hadn't touched the subject in any form in almost twenty years. He did not have to worry about Transfiguration since he had already taken that test. They were really the only subjects he was worried he couldn't get an O without a thorough refresher. He may have to brush up on Runes as well, but he would do that tomorrow with Lily.

Besides that, his real challenge of the day would be finding a vacant table. He wasn't about to risk going outside with the marauders on the prowl, and the common room would surely be filled with grumpy seventh years. His dorm was an option if he wanted to walk through the aforementioned upperclassmen who may or may not let him through to his room without a hassle. He could also tuck himself in some obscure corner of the castle but then he ran the risk of getting found alone by unfriendly wands. Not that he couldn't hold his own in a fight but he didn't want to give away his skill just yet.

Against his better judgement, he opted to stay in the populated room. He sat at a table with a group of Hufflepuffs since they were the most likely to not bother him or would simply go somewhere else entirely.

After a short while two of them snickered.

Madam Pince shushed them with a warning look.

"You do realize that today's test is on DADA, right?" The girl across from him whispered.

He simply sneered at her and continued re-memorizing the dates of the Goblin Wars.


	4. Date with the Marauders

Severus finished the DADA exam with ease and arrived at ‘their spot’ by the lake before her, just like last time. 

But unlike last time, he was fully prepared for what was to come. 

Severus watched as the marauders approached from not too far behind him and settled in the grass together. 

Pants charmed to stay put (just in case, gods forbid) and absolutely no stray vocabulary. He was ready.

Black spotted him first and said something to Potter. They both smirked and looked his way.

Severus rose to his feet, Potter and Black did as well. Lupin kept his nose in a book and Wormtail looked on with anticipation.

"Snivellus!" Potter said loudly.

Severus came out from behind the bushes and held his ground, unarmed as to not give them any excuses, and took in their every move.

Students all around had turned to watch.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" asked Potter with mock concern.

"Quite good, actually. Thank you for asking, Potter, how was yours?"

The cocky smile fell off of his face.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Black. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people laughed.

"I didn't know you liked to watch me, Black. I'm flattered."

Black looked disgusted but at least shut up for a moment.

"He was in the perfect position to make sure you didn't try anything." Potter said in an attempt to salvage their upper hand.

"There's no need, your spelling alone is detrimental. Hopefully you used enough small words they'll be able to tell it's written in english."

Their audience chuckled a bit.

Both marauders were expecting this to go much more smoothly and it was written all over their faces. His unusually 'friendly' behaviour towards them and biting comebacks had thrown them off their game. Which was exactly what he wanted.

"Well? You never answered me, Potter. How was your exam?"

Potter frowned. His fingers twitched but his Gryffindor pride prevented him from drawing his wand on an unarmed foe. Hopefully that would hold true.

He smirked at them when it was obvious Potter had nothing to say. "No matter, how about you, Black?" 

He scoffed. "What are you playing at, Snivelly?"

"I am not 'playing' anything. Can we not have a civilized conversation?"

Black whipped out his wand and Potter followed suit. Severus raised an eyebrow at them.

There were a few whoops of excitement that something was finally happening. Wormtail was the loudest.

"What's going on then?"

Potter and Black looked round at Lily. Potter's free hand immediately jumped to his hair.

"All right, Evans?" said Potter, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

She was looking at him with every sign of great dislike. "What are you doing? He's not even drawn his wand."

"Well, he's obviously trying to provoke us."

"Can't take what you dish out, Potter?"

"I can! It's just he's...Snivellus." Potter said, appearing to deliberate the point. "It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"

There were a few snickers.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said Potter quickly. "Go on...go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Black briskly, and turned back to Severus.

Severus shrugged at him.

Lily brushed past the miscreants on her way to him. "You alright, Sev?"

He gave her his best smile. "Never better."


	5. Always

Severus was incapable of removing the smile from his face. 

Lily returned with him to sit in the grass and they both pulled potions notes and books out of their respective bags. He hadn't actually taken anything more than a quill out of his since retrieving it before the exam. His notes were just as cramped and thorough as when he made them...twenty years ago… 

"Were you actually being nice to Potter and Black? Or were you trying to rile them up?"

"A little of both I suppose…"

"Sev!"

"No, Lily, listen. I don't want to fight with them, especially when they can't comprehend a loss, or a win for that matter, they take things too far. However, I'm not just going to let them say or do whatever they want to me or anyone else. Potter is a 'toerag' as you so eloquently pointed out to everyone but there's no point to seeking trouble with him when I could be fighting for something so much more worthwhile."

"Oh?" She crossed her arms. "And what would you consider a 'worthwhile' reason?"

From the look on her face she was expecting him to say something like 'Dark Magic.'

"You are. You're worth fighting for Lily." I would die for you, I already did once before.

She went through an array of expressions. Surprise, confusion, possibly even joy before she settled on a frown. "You...you want me to go out with you?"

Shite, of course she would come to that conclusion, Potter asked her to go out, and Severus just told her she was worth fighting for. Lily Evans was no fool. He simply wished he had not inadvertently brought that particular topic up right now… She did not seem keen on the idea.

"N-not...necessarily." He fumbled the words and felt his face getting warm.

"Severus Snape, I am not some prize to fight over!"

"It's not like that at all, Lily! I said I would fight for you, by your side even, if it ever came to that. Not over you. You're my best friend… I admit I wouldn't mind us being more someday, but I would never expect you to be my prize from winning a duel. I just don't know what I would do if I lost you completely."

It killed him the first time. Literally.

She looked concerned. "Where is this coming from all of a sudden? You have barely talked to me outside of class in weeks."

He couldn't tell her the whole truth, he was still having trouble wrapping his head around it.

"Well...I realized that I am a bit of a dunderhead and you are the most important person in my life."

"Oh...that's really kinda sweet. But I've never really thought of us as more than friends. I just...I don't know. I can't...-" She cut herself off.

It felt like his heart was trying to suffocate him from the inside. "That's fine, Lily, really. I wasn't trying to ask you out…and if you're not interested in me in that way, well, I guess we'll just have to continue to be the best of friends." He smiled at her. Not a single word he spoke to her was a lie. He'd rather have her as a friend than not in his life at all.

Severus wasn't quite sure where to put his hands when she hugged him.

"You will always be my best friend, Sev."

"Same, always."

When she released him, the pain in his chest faded to a manageable level, however, Severus couldn't help but feel like a part of him had been broken. He had loved her for so long, even after she married Potter, even after she was murdered. To find out he never really had a chance...hurt.

"So, what runes should we review first?" She asked with a smile.


	6. Plans and Plots

Lily had fallen asleep next to him in the grass and he wasn't about to disturb her.

Every day now they had plans to study together. The marauders were mostly leaving him alone, which was good for their health. Not that they were aware of that fact. He was still getting some long distance harassment...they were definitely planning something.

Mulciber had already taken his revenge for the morning tongue lashing yesterday. He had sabotaged Severus' history notes from class, which he wasn't using anyway. Mulciber was unaware of this detail and had been avoiding him, expecting retaliation. He would let him sweat a bit and then maybe do something to his pants before summer break.

Avery wanted to help with whatever he was 'planning' but Severus told him to leave it for now. He kept trying to hang out with him too. He wasn't sure if Avery was spying for Mulciber or if he made a bit of an impression on the boy with his 'sudden' confidence.

In other news, the tests and essays weren't particularly hard, but they were so bland! On top of that he would finish early and have to sit there doing absolutely nothing or run the risk of the professors thinking he may be cheating. He wondered if he could get away with bringing an off topic book tomorrow if he asked first. It was friday after all.

All of this 'asking permission' was getting tedious.

The practicals were okay-ish, at least he was doing something the entire time.

Severus hoped the NEWTs in two years would be a bit more...engaging.

Merlin, two years was a long time. He may just go mad since Albus shot down his attempt at graduating early. He could always just drop out...but that never looks good on a resume. 

What would he do this time around? 

Not become a Deatheater. Check. 

Working at an apothecary sounded appealing…aside from dealing with customers…and their potentially screaming children. If he could skip the 'shop boy' phase then maybe, but the chances of that were slim to none at this point in his second life. Perhaps he could do something like that once he had a solid financial foothold.

Speaking of potions, he would have to pursue his mastership by other means. Malfoy would not sponsor him without joining the Dark Lord.

He could try to do something in the ministry, an unspeakable perhaps. It sounded exciting enough but Severus wasn't sure he wanted excitement after the overdose from Attempt One. 

Auror never had any appeal, and he wasn't the political or office setting type but if he could research whatever he wanted it might be worth looking into the positions they have available.

Healer had a special place in his heart. He knew more about dark spells than your average wizard, and the potions were child's play. He made more salves and creams and antidotes to gods know what for poppy than he ever thought would be needed at a bloody school. In his youth he thought he'd seen everything during the marauder's reign of terror, but as a teacher there was at least one condition that would give him pause each year. Not to mention those weasley twins, they were a special kind of trouble. At least most of the kids who came into the hospital from pranks were not 'regulars' like himself. The quidditch players were the closest to regulars as it usually got.

He could teach again...it was a respectable job at least.

Really though, if it wasn't potions…Severus didn't have time to gain an opinion the year he taught Defense. If he wasn't so busy trying not to die in the minefield of the Dark Lord's mood and his company or be depressed about killing his only remaining friend, he might have enjoyed it. 

The year he subbed for Lupin every month was...amusing.

The real question was, did he really want to be living under Albus' rule once again. It was much less mandatory this time, and it was a familiar setting. Severus had known nothing else for most of his life. Perhaps a change would be good.

That curse on the DADA position would be a problem if he even wanted to consider it though. He knew Albus never really wanted to break it for whatever scheme he was planning or playing with. By the time it wasn't entertaining him anymore, they were all a bit too busy to do much about it. He couldn't remember how many times he had fought with the man to hire a cursebreaker (or let him have a crack at it) before Potter became a student. Perhaps he could give it a go just for kicks next year. He would have to do something during his free period. 

Maybe curse-breaking was something to pursue.

Before getting too ambitious...The Dark Lord was still a thorn in his side. His first priority would be to take care of him, if for no other reason than he had the potential to kill Lily. That was unacceptable.

He wouldn't die by normal means like a good villain and Snape had not quite figured out what his methods were. Potter-who-lived knew the answer, unfortunately he hadn't been born yet.

It was when the Chamber of Secrets opened (apparently again) that Albus started plotting. That diary, the one that Lucius bragged to him about some evening while drunk years before, made its way into the school and into Ginny Weasley's impressionable and naive hands. Tom Riddle's diary was the cause of all hell breaking loose that year. Lucius didn't actually know what the Dark Lord had given him. That did not save him from Severus' wrath after discovering his supposed friend (inadvertently) almost released a giant snake upon the castle he lived most of the year.

Severus shuddered. He did not care much for snakes anymore, not that he was partial to the beasts before he was killed by one. They were fine as a symbol for his house, but the second they slithered in his general direction they were getting hexed. Especially if they had teeth.

Moving on…

Albus had him look at the battered diary and asked if he'd ever seen anything like it before. He told Severus that it possessed the Weasley girl and that Potter stabbed it with a basilisk's fang. He had apparently slain the beast. Severus thought the whole story was a bit exaggerated at the time…though the hole in the diary was rather large.

The next time something 'like' the diary made an appearance, it very nearly killed Albus. The Gaunt ring was surprisingly indestructible until the headmaster destroyed it with the (supposedly basilisk slaying) sword of Gryffindor. He seemed very pleased with himself upon that discovery. Severus knew Albus had figured something out but at the time didn't give it much thought...He had a lot on his mind.

He took the boy somewhere that same year. There wasn't another incident like with the ring but that was when Potter was given his 'mission,' he was sure.

Completely separate from the 'leave your old potions book around so Harry can impress Slughorn' mission. Probably.

That was also the year he found out that not only would he have to kill Albus, but the brat he had spent blood, sweat and years protecting would have to die.

Whatever those 'things' were...there were more. 

And somehow Potter had one inside of him. 

Potter, on his mission from Albus, infiltrated the Ministry of Magic as the most wanted wizard in Britain and then broke into Gringotts and escaped on a bloody dragon. 

Both extremely stupid acts, even for a Gryffindor. There had to be a purpose. Information was so controlled at that time, details may as well have been written in Greek.

Two destinations. Two items. Two more pieces of the puzzle: The Dark Lord's secret to immortality.

Diary, Ring, Potter, and (at least) two mystery items.

Pieces...of the Dark Lord?

Like, pieces of his soul? No wonder the man was barely human by the end of the first war. His reincarnation spoke volumes.

If that wasn't dripping in dark magic...

Severus was fairly certain he came across a volume that spoke of soul splitting while reading everything the Malfoy's owned at least once. He made more fertility potions that summer than should be legal and was maddeningly bored between concoctions with no desire to participate, watch, or listen to the Malfoy's reproduction activities...He left immediately after receiving the news that they conceived Draco.

Severus needed to go to the Library. Specifically the restricted section.

And he knew the perfect way to get in there unnoticed.

"Lily, wake up. I have a favor to ask."


	7. 'Squid Lover'

Severus loitered outside of the Gryffindor common room, arms crossed and back propped against the wall next to the portrait. It was less than an hour before curfew. A lone student raced around the corner and came to a halt in front of the entrance. He looked like a first year or a small second year. The boy had either forgotten the password or thought Severus might attack him if he tried to enter.

His least favorite prefect, one James Potter, changed the password after the lake encounter. He and Lily found it highly amusing.

"Lolligo Amator," Severus said louder than necessary. 

The boy nearly fell on his bum as the portrait swung open. 

He raised an eyebrow and the kid scurried into the common room.

About five minutes passed before Lily emerged carrying a bundle of cloth.

"Why is Irwin Hafford crying in the lounge?"

"Is that the boy's name? He seemed unsure of what to do since I was standing nearby. I merely helped him along."

"Well, he's concerned 'that tall slytherin' is going to come in and kill him in his sleep."

"How dishonorable. I would at least wake him up first."

"Sev!"

"What? It's not as if I chased him down the halls or hexed him. I'm sorry I don't look 'friendly' to my average peer."

She put her free hand on her hip.

"I may have been... slightly intimidating. I just wanted him to stop gawking at me and go to bed like a good little miscreant."

Lily sighed. "You mean like you should be doing?"

"I am a 'big' miscreant, thank you very much. Besides, I couldn't sleep with the answer to a dilemma within reach."

"Perhaps not, but you could still 'go to bed' and rest. I don't understand why you need to sneak into the library tonight instead of just going tomorrow."

"The book I need is in the restricted section."

"You could get a pass."

"I'd rather not for this particular venture."

"...You know how much I hate dark magic, Sev."

"It's not dark magic to read about dark magic."

Lily went to protest but he cut her off.

"I really don't want to argue with you about it, again. Dark wizards are real. The more I know about dark magic, the better equipped I am to protect myself...and those I care about."

"I don't like the idea of you using it..."

"I have no intention to. I just like to learn as much as possible, knowledge is power. One cannot heal dark spells without knowing how they work."

She looked at him speculatively. "What is it you are looking for then?"

"The name of something and how to destroy it...just in case I find one."

That seemed to convince her, mostly, for she hesitantly handed him the wad of cloth. "How did you know Potter had this anyway? He seemed put out that I knew it existed at all."

His brow furrowed. "I figured it out a while back. At least, I was pretty sure…"

"I'm coming with you."

"What? Lily, you need sleep too."

"It's the weekend, All I'll be doing tomorrow is studying. Besides, if I help we could find it sooner, then we can both get a decent amount of sleep. You will get your answer and I won't worry about whether or not you got caught in the middle of the night."

How could he say 'no' to her? "Very well…"


	8. Silence in the Library

Severus had patrolled these halls enough to know which sounds were just the castle and its portraits moaning and/or snoring and if the echoing footsteps were close enough to worry about. On top of that, they were invisible under the cloak. Lily really had no need to worry unless she decided to start making a ruckus.

Despite all of that, she was much too nervous about (the certainly long gone) Madam Pince still being there and which corner Argus was surely about to pop around with his charming cat. She really wasn't a rule breaker. He idly wondered if the Marauders had made their map yet and whether or not they were watching he and Lily sneak about. 

It would have been nice to borrow the blasted thing, if only to ease Lily's mind that they weren't going to get caught. But she was not a planned companion so he didn't bother to bring it up at all. He also didn't actually know when they made it. 

"How are you so calm, Sev?"

With how close you are to me, I'm hardly calm...

"It wouldn't do to have an elevated heart rate, I couldn't hear if anyone was coming."

She snorted a laugh. "Only you could logic yourself out of anxiety."

A few more corridors and a silent alohomora later, they slipped unnoticed into the library and into the restricted section.

He shed the cloak from them and they both lit their wands.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?"

Severus ran his finger along a few volumes. "I don't know the title, just that it's got something to do with the soul."

"In this context, that sounds pretty dark, Sev."

"Yeah, well knowing how to destroy something that dark seems like a good thing to learn."

"I suppose...can't you tell me a little more about what we are looking for?"

He was silent at first, not sure how to answer her question. He settled on the truth. "If I tell you, and I'm right...it could put you in danger."

"From what?"

"The Dark Lord." He whispered.

Her eyebrows shot up. "We should tell Dumbledore about your theory, Sev."

"Not yet, Lily. I want to make sure I'm right first. I don't want to waste Dumbledore's time with a dead end." I also don't want him to know I'd help him. I have no desire to be his puppet again.

"Well then, let's find this thing."

"Careful of the cursed ones, they scream and sometimes bite."

"Speaking from experience?" She quipped.

"Yes, actually. Would you like to see the scar?"

They had been searching for about half an hour when she asked him a question that took him completely off guard.

"Why do you call him 'The Dark Lord?' Last I checked only his Death Eaters and their fanclub called him that."

Well you see, Lily, I was a Death Eater for about twenty years. "Yes...both of my roommates are in that 'fanclub' so I get to hear it all the time. I suppose I picked it up from them."

"You should be careful who hears you call him that. Some people might get the wrong idea."

"No one's opinion matters to me but yours."

The pain in his chest reminded him of its presence.

"Sev…"

"It's only the truth, no one else matters to me." He started feeling a bit too warm.

She looked over to him. "...I think you should make some more friends besides Mulciber and Avery."

"They aren't my friends, I simply try to maintain civility since I am required to share a dorm with them."

"You can make friends outside of Slytherin."

"Yes, because that works out so well."

"We seem to be doing just fine."

"I would venture to say that we are a special case."

"If you just let other people see what a good friend you are I'm sure they'd be lining up."

"Maybe I don't want any more friends. Maybe I find other people annoying or tedious or just using me to get something they want."

In all of his experience, no one but she had ever been a true friend to him. Mulciber and Avery wanted his knowledge. Argus was just all too happy to be given detention duty. Lucius wanted his skill with potions, as did the Dark Lord. Dumbledore only valued his skills as well, as a spy and a potions master. He grew to care for the man, and it had been returned to some extent, but the foundation was artificial. His loyalty to Albus was guaranteed through a vow. Minerva was a friendly rival and Poppy would heal his wounds but he never had a relationship beyond professional with either of them.

But Lily...Lily was only ever his friend, study partner, and the only person who truly cared when he was hurting. He regretted ever rejecting her for his pride. There was no question why he loved her, she was the only good thing in his life. The only person he ever let into his heart.

She now knew he would like to be more than friends, but she didn't want that, much to his heartache. He respected that, and wouldn't ever force himself on her, but now she recognized his commitment to her for what it was: love. 

He knew she only wanted what she thought was best for him. She wanted him to have options besides her.

Severus didn't know if he was capable of loving another, or if he even wanted to try. He didn't even know if he could open up to someone new, even as just a friend, he had been hurt so many times.

"I'm sure not everyone is like that, perhaps you've been looking in the wrong places?"

He almost responded but decided against it.

When he pulled himself out of his thoughts, he was staring at the spine of the book: Magick Moste Evile.

He pulled it from the shelf and skimmed through the pages.

The book mentioned something called a Horcrux. Unfortunately, no more information was given than the name and that it was the 'moste evile' spell. Severus couldn't help but think that the Dark Lord would be all about this, whether it was what he was looking for or not.

Severus felt a fool. Of course Albus wouldn't leave information on the darkest magick around for a student to find. However, knowing the man was just as much of a knowledge hoarder as he was, (if not more so) he certainly had something more informative in his office.

"Lily?"

She turned to him, a text titled Immortale Soules clutched in her hands.

"How do you feel about breaking another rule?"


	9. Red Handed

Lily seemed resolved to completing their task no matter the consequences. However, that did not cure her of her corridor anxiety. She seemed to calm down once they stopped in front of the headmaster's office.

'Sugar Quills' did not grant him entry this time. Perhaps Albus changed the password or could simply lock out visitors for the evening.

Before he could start listing off candies, Lily, the prefect who knew the password without guessing, laughed and said 'Reese's Peanut Butter Cups.' 

The gargoyle allowed them entry and Severus stuffed the cloak under his robes.

"What the devil is a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup?"

"Oh, they're my favorite muggle candy… I discovered early this year the Headmaster is quite fond of sweets so I gave him some for christmas. It's nice to know it's password worthy, but I don't know why he changed it. He usually just changes it once a month or so."

"That's probably my fault. I met him in his office after breakfast...before he got there."

Her eyebrows rose. "How'd you get in?"

"I guessed...I wanted to talk to him about taking my NEWTs early."

"Oh?"

"It's not possible. I wasn't too torn up about it, I just wanted to know if I could."

"Well, I'm glad you must finish school with me."

He chuckled.

Fawkes awoke from his slumber when they entered the office. He cocked his head as if asking for another neck scratch. Severus obliged.

He and Lily promptly began searching the bookshelves.

After his third pass, on a shelf just out of reach, sat a book that Severus couldn't seem to focus on.

He cast finite and read the title: Secrets of the Darkest Art. It called to his subconscious so he pulled over a stepladder to retrieve it.

There it was in the text, Horcrux. To split one's soul and contain it in an object. 

The first and only known creator of a Horcrux was Herpo the Foul in ancient Greece.

To make one, a Wizard had to deliberately murder someone, thereby fracturing their soul. They would then commit a horrific act and cast the spell to bind that piece of soul to an object.

Nothing hinting at making more than one, but Severus was sure the same rules applied. Yada, yada, most vile of all magic, consequences, regaining of physical body.

Ah, here it was: Destroying a Horcrux was extremely difficult. Only by very powerful means or magics could one be damaged. The only known success being Fiendfyre.

A basilisk's fang would also do, as Potter-who-lived demonstrated. The goblin-made sword of Gryffindor also apparently did the trick.

He smirked at Lily.

"Did you find it, then?"

"I did." Severus replaced the book and returned the step ladder to its corner. He re-charmed the book with its notice-me-not and gave Fawkes a goodbye scratch. 

A slight shift of fabric was heard.

Bollocks.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Snape. What are you doing in here at this hour?"

Both of their heads whipped toward the Headmaster's voice. He stood with his arms crossed, blocking their exit.

Lily looked as guilty as a niffler.

Severus put up his occlumency shields. "Well, Sir. I was actually hoping to go unnoticed. I needed to investigate a theory of mine, but you changed your password, so I had to borrow one of your prefects."

The headmaster furrowed his brow at that. Albus then looked to Lily, who was staring at Severus in disbelief.

"Ms. Evans, is this true?"

"N-no, sir! I broke the rules just as much as he did."

"Now, Evans. Who's to say you weren't merely tricked by a cunning Slytherin such as myself?"

Albus raised an eyebrow at this.

Lily frowned in frustration, her heart on her sleeve. She then decided to stare at the floor.

Gods, Gryffindors were so oblivious sometimes. He could only hope she didn't make eye contact with the Headmaster. She didn't know much about what Seerus was looking for, but she knew enough to give him a hint. And he was always a clever bastard.

In an attempt to prevent just that, Severus glared at the man. Sure enough, he felt the slight pressure of him trying to graze his thoughts. 

It was almost unnoticeable, but there was definitely a twitch on Albus' face from the unexpected block.

"I believe detentions are in order." He turned to Lily. "Ms. Evans, you will report to Hagrid after breakfast tomorrow."

She bowed her head lower in defeat. "Yes, sir."

Albus turned back to him. "Mr. Snape...since you have developed a habit of getting into my office uninvited, you will report to me. Here. After lunch tomorrow. We shall then discuss your detention schedule for the remainder of the year."

Shite. "Yes, sir."

"Off to bed. Both of you."

The headmaster looked at Severus warily as he passed.

So much for going unnoticed by Albus…Lily didn't make eye contact so he at least didn't know the nature of what they found. 

He would have to teach Lily occlumency, especially if she wanted to know any more. Hopefully she was more receptive than Potter-who-lived.

Under the invisibility cloak for a third time that night, just in case Filch was still patrolling, he escorted her to Gryffindor tower.

"Why did you lie to Professor Dumbledore? I thought we were trying to help him."

"Not him specifically, I don't trust him, but I do want the Dark Lord to be defeated. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Not really, no."

"I'll still help Dumbledore, but on my terms. I don't want to get too involved, it's too dangerous. Will you let me do this? My way?"

"It's your theory, Sev. I won't say anything. I just don't understand why you don't trust him."

"It's complicated...more of a bad feeling, like he'd just use me."

They arrived at the portrait and she hugged him for the second time that week. "You don't have to assume the worst of everyone, but I'll let you do it your way."

Oh, Lily, if you only knew… "May I borrow the cloak to get to the dungeons?"

"Sure, you can give it to me tomorrow."

"Actually, if you don't mind, could I return it to Potter myself?"

"You, Severus Snape, want to talk to James Potter, willingly?"

"I want to make peace with my demons."

She sighed. "All right. I really hope you're not just making an excuse to fight with him."

He smirked. "Next time, perhaps."


	10. Free Time

Severus sat alone at the end of the Slytherin table for breakfast as he usually did. He and Lily exchanged long distance smiles. She would be serving her detention soon and then he had his with Albus after lunch. He probably wouldn't get to talk with her at all…

Or he could be bold to the point of concern and sit with her at the Gryffindor table. 

That was a bit defiant, even for his budding reputation. It had barely been forty-eight hours since he had been displaced in time, but his peers were much less antagonistic than he remembered. His little performance by the lake certainly had a hand in that. Word had gotten around: Severus Snape stood up to the Marauders and escaped unscathed, perhaps he shouldn't be messed with.

After breakfast, With his unwanted freetime, he decided to track down Potter and return his cloak. He wasn't joking when he said he wanted to make peace. He had to start somewhere… Severus would not tolerate being their target for two more years. Albus always insisted Potter had 'grown up' after he requested they be put under protection. Perhaps he could give him an early nudge in the right direction. 

To inspire: one must lead by example. He would have to be nice.

Unfortunately the fiendish foursome were nowhere to be found. On a whim, he wandered over to Gryffindor tower to pace in front of the portrait.

He was contemplating entering the common room when small boy he recognized from yesterday emerged. He froze in his tracks when he saw Severus.

"Hafford, wasn't it?"

The boy nodded.

"Would you be so kind as to retrieve Mr. James Potter for me?" Too much 'professor,' tone it down, Severus.

Hafford retreated to presumably find Potter.

Severus stood by and waited, ignoring the fat lady's heckling.

After what was decidedly a rude amount of time, Potter graced him with his presence.

"Snape, what do you want?"

He held out the invisibility cloak. "To return this, and thank you for lending it to me."

Potter made a particularly ugly sneer, his teeth bared and his face turning red. "I lent that to Evans! Not you, Snivelly. It's probably all greasy now."

Breathe, Severus. You're dealing with an immature teenager.

"Yes, I asked her to borrow it from you. She actually didn't believe you had one, she was quite impressed."

His demeanor changed immediately to confusion then something resembling surprise. "She was impressed?"

"Indeed."

He frowned then. "How did you know about it?"

"I've seen it before, you lot aren't as sneaky as you think. I am aware of your secret map as well."

Potter looked surprised and then hesitantly asked, "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Don't be foolish."

"Then what's your game? You've been acting weird ever since the lake."

Severus took a deep breath, remembering Albus as his friend, the slightly wise madman he had grown to care for.

"How we choose to act defines who we are. No one can make those choices for us, unless we let them." He pointed at Potter's nose. "I've decided not to hate you anymore. I'm not forgiving you for what you've done, nor do I expect you to forgive me, but I would like to move on from this juvenile chapter of our lives. It won't do to keep up a battle of retaliation that has been run into the ground." We have a war to win...and I find your pranks annoying.

He let Potter chew on that for a moment then turned to leave.

"Snape?"

"Potter."

He was clutching the cloak nervously. "Er, thanks...you know...for giving it back…"

"Of course."


	11. First Detention

'Reese's Peanut Butter Cups' was not the password. He listed every candy he could think of to no avail...Severus felt as though he was being tested.

What would Albus change it to? Another muggle candy? No, this was a test designed for him. It would be something he wasn't supposed to know but did.

Horcrux.

The password was Horcrux. Probably. 

Or the title of the book he briefly borrowed.

He wasn't going to say either. That would show his hand. Lily didn't know the word or what book he had, but if Albus dug into her mind at all when Severus wasn't present, he may have glimpsed a hint at what they were looking for. He could have also guessed, he was rather clever...or had seen him put the book away.

Severus wasn't about to give the man any ammunition, so he tossed a few odd words at the gargoyle. A few minutes passed before the stone beast jumped to the side to reveal an amused Albus.

They exchanged a look that mutually said 'alright then' and silently went up to the office.

Severus gave Fawkes the now regular greeting scratch, much to Albus' confusion and interest. 

He wouldn't deny he was still loyal to the man...that didn't mean he had to trust him enough to blindly follow his every command. He only really trusted him to do what he believed was right.

Fawkes knew Severus' heart, and that he would keep the promises he made to the man in another lifetime. He was simply no longer trapped by the vow that kept Albus in control of him...and if he could make the headmaster question what he thinks he knows, all the better. He idly wondered what Albus thought about his motive sensitive familiar enjoying attention from the obviously suspicious Slytherin boy who likes potions and dark arts and gets into fights (or at least used to) with his prize Gryffindors.

Severus passed on the lemon drop, as he always did, and sat when invited since he would probably be there for a while.

Albus pulled a book out from under his desk: Secrets of the Darkest Art. 

"Does this look familiar to you, Mr. Snape?"

So Albus was, at the very least, suspicious he found it. He would go off of the assumption he knew he had grabbed that specific book. There was plenty of dark stuff in there besides 'the horcrux'...he could play it off.

"Yes, sir, I would have liked to borrow it, but you weren't around to ask."

Merlin, his cheek was going to get him in more trouble than anything else.

"Mr. Snape...what do you find so interested about dark magic?"

"I would like to learn as much as I can about every subject, sir. Unfortunately, the dark arts are not taught here at school."

"We do teach Defense, Mr. Snape. Do you think, perhaps, that there is a reason for not teaching the dark arts?"

"I know there is, the practice of dark magic should by no means be encouraged. But merely learning to defend oneself does no good if a dark practitioner lands a hit. If one does not understand the nature of the dark spell, it is unlikely that one could counter it properly. I am by no means intending to practice the dark arts, but to understand the theory could be the difference between life and death at some point in the future."

Albus stroked his beard. "An interesting point, my boy, but what puts you above the other students to seek this restricted knowledge?"

He flinched at the familiar term. "Absolutely nothing, sir. I merely breached your security. Perhaps it should be improved?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Duly noted…Why was Ms. Evans with you?"

"I told you, you changed the password. It was rather frustrating, I would have never guessed a muggle candy, for I do not know the name of any."

"She is your friend, is she not?"

"Yes, sir."

"And yet you claimed to have tricked her into accompanying you."

"I merely suggested it was possible, sir."

The man glanced at his familiar then returned his attention to Severus. "You have been acting very...strange, Mr. Snape. Are you well?"

"I am quite content, sir." Something I have not been in a very long time.

"I'm glad to hear that...Though, I cannot help but notice your change was quite drastic. One might say you are an entirely different person."

"Do you think I am another, polyjuiced as myself?"

Albus blinked. "Would you be willing to consent to take the antidote?"

"I am not fond of the bile. If it will ease your mind, I suppose I could subject myself to it."

Albus retrieved a small bottle from his desk.

Severus examined the potion, making sure it was not tampered with in any way. The last thing he needed was to be slipped veritaserum. It wasn't really the headmaster's style to do such a thing, but it was best to be cautious. 

He made a face after drinking the nasty concoction.

The headmaster waited for something to happen. When nothing did he almost looked disappointed. He proceeded to cast finite and a few other silent spells on Severus. Afterward, he stood there at a bit of a loss.

Severus almost smiled. He had, for the first time, fooled Albus Dumbledore. Granted, even he would have never believed his condition was even possible before experiencing it himself. 

He settled for a raised eyebrow. "Are you satisfied, sir?"

"I don't understand…"

"I simply wanted to change, so I did."

He contemplated something, then frowned. "Is breaking into my office and reading restricted material a part of this change?"

"No, that particular act was necessary for my own research."

"And what is it you are researching?"

"The dark arts. I was under the impression we had established this already, was I mistaken?"

"You have developed quite the cheek, young man."

"Would you prefer I lie to you?"

"It would certainly make more sense…" The man frowned. "Was whatever you found worth it?"

"Yes. I would have rather not been caught, but I was and I am resigned to the consequences."

Albus studied him. He was surely confused by his compliance and yet blatant defiance. This man was not his Albus, they simply did not share the history. Or rather, Severus did, but he did not. It must be somewhat disturbing him to have someone he doesn't know manipulate him with such familiarity.

Severus felt pressure on his mind, a bit stronger than before but still light compared to what the man could do if he tried.

Severus scowled at him. "I would appreciate you not doing that, sir."

He looked frustrated. "How long have you been practicing occlumency, Mr. Snape?"

"Since I discovered Legilimency, sir."

"I see..." Albus stroked his beard again. "It is an art not practiced much anymore. Either of them."

"Perhaps that's for the best, sir."

"Perhaps...Would you care to share with me what you found in my book, Mr. Snape?"

"I honestly didn't find much, sir."

"And yet it was worth the risk of detention? Expulsion even?"

"Yes, sir."

Albus studied him for a second time. "Do you have plans to break into my office again?"

"Not at this time. I'll be sure to warn you if that changes."

He frowned at that. "I don't appreciate your sarcasm."

"That was not sarcasm, sir. If I feel the need to enter your office in the future, I shall ask your permission first. I fully expect to be denied access, especially if you are not present."

"I am not sure what to make of you, Mr. Snape, and I am starting to wonder if that is not a good thing."

Severus looked at him expectantly.

"Aside from today, you will be serving your detentions with me, every day after dinner until the summer break. What sort of tasks do you believe you have earned yourself?"

"Whatever you feel is necessary, sir, I am at your mercy."

"I think lines will do today."

Albus opened Secrets of the Darkest Art to the last page. "You will write 'I shall not guess the headmaster's password.' three-hundred-seventy-one times.

He sighed inwardly. If only he could have read all three-hundred-seventy-one pages. "Yes, sir."


	12. Morning After

His hand hurt. Or rather, his entire right side hurt, but his fingers got the worst of it. His young and barely calloused hands did not fare as well as his seasoned essay grading ones. Not that he'd trade them out, for he knew of the rest of the aches that came with them.

There were no exams tomorrow but that didn't stop them from having time to study together.

He was sitting in the courtyard waiting for her when Avery dropped down next to him.

The boy smiled at him. "Hey, Snape."

"Avery."

"Mulciber and I were going to practice some spells after lunch. Care to join us?"

He really didn't want to. He had yet to do anything to Mulciber so he probably sent his messenger to try and play nice and see what happened. 

"Not particularly."

"Are you sure? We were planning on tie-dyeing some Gryffindors, perhaps even the Marauders."

"As appealing as that sounds, I think I'll pass." He would not be antagonizing them anymore.

"Really? You'd never pass up the chance before. You busy with that mudb-?" He didn't finish due to the fist colliding with his jaw. 

Now both of Severus' hands hurt.

"Do not use that word around me. Ever."

Avery spat out some blood and what was probably a piece of tooth. "Bloody hell, Snape. Didn't know you were so sensitive."

Avery stood and departed without so much as a 'goodbye.'

Severus was pretty sure he heard a muttered spell from the direction he left.

He looked up to see a concerned looking Lily.

"Saw that did you?"

"Your hair is red, Sev."

He ran a hand through it to see and scowled at the result. "So it is. I assume I will be sporting this until tomorrow."

"Would you like me to fix it?"

"If you wish."

She sat down next to him and set to work with her wand. Poking and turning his head at odd angles while charming his hair back to normal.

"...Aren't you upset with him for this?"

"A bit. I did punch him, though."

"I noticed. What happened?"

"He almost called you a...word."

"...Oh. Only almost?"

"I may have interrupted him."

"I see." She smiled. "There, good as new."

He checked his hair for the sake of his own sanity then smiled at her in return. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"What did the headmaster have you do for detention?"

"First he interrogated me, then had me do lines. How was your gardening with Hagrid?"

"We didn't do any gardening, actually. We went out into the forbidden forest to feed some things called 'Thestrals.' They're invisible, but I got to feel one, they're really smooth and a bit bony. Hagrid says they look a bit like horses."

He smirked at her in amusement. "I thought you said they were invisible?"

She flushed in embarrassment. "Yes, well, I couldn't see them, Hagrid could."

He wondered if he told her… "Do you know why he can see them and you can't?"

"He said only someone who knows someone who has died can see them…"

"Ah."

"I think I'd like to be able to see them someday...but I don't want anyone I know to die."

"Yeah…" He wondered if the death he had seen in his past life counted, on top of that, he had died himself. It would be interesting to find out if he could see them still. 

"I have detention for the remainder of the year, every day after dinner."

"Oh, that's terrible! Excessive even."

"Perhaps a bit..."

"I should have at least as many detentions, then!"

"No, Lily, it was my idea and I made sure he knew that."

"But I agreed to go with you, it's just as much my crime as yours!"

"And you got a detention for it. I was also quite disrespectful to the headmaster."

"Yeah, you were…"

"Dumbledore also believes I have been acting strange."

"You have been acting strange, Sev. At first I thought you may have been putting on an act, but you've really changed, haven't you?"

"I suppose...Am I terrible now?"

"No! Actually, I rather like this 'new' you. You're much more in control of yourself, mature."

"I’m glad you approve. I wish the headmaster saw it the same way. He thought I was someone else entirely."

She laughed at that. "I think I'd notice if you weren't you."

"I agree. You know me better than anyone."

"I would hope so, we've known each other for about forever now."

"Yes…"

"Speaking of people acting strange, Potter and Black had a fight in the common room."

"Huh...interesting."

"He asked me out again too."

"Oh?"

"I told him to grow up."

"I see. And what if he grows up?"

Lily contemplated this. "I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead."

"I see...Would you like to hang out after lunch?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

His face suddenly felt too warm. "Not as a date, if you were worried about that…I realize my timing is terrible."

She laughed. "I'd love to, but I have already made plans to hang out with Mary and Marlene but Alice doesn't want to 'waste any study time'...You could join us if you want."

Did he want to spend the remainder of his day with three teenage girls? Not really. However, one of them was Lily...The question then was: would the other two be willing to hang out with him? Civilly?

"I don't think they would enjoy my company."

"Well, I'm inviting you, so they'll just have to get over it."

"In that case, I look forward to it."


	13. Party by the Lake

When he approached the girls in the courtyard after lunch, they were huddled around a deck of cards.

Mary Macdonald and Marlene McKinnon were not fans of Severus Snape. They both gave him the look one would give gum on their shoe.

Lily smiled at him though, and that's all that really mattered. "Hey, Sev."

"Hello, Lily...McKinnon, Macdonald." He greeted.

"Snape" the two said in unison.

"Ready to be crushed at exploding snap?" Lily asked.

"Only if you wish the favor returned."

The four of them played for just under an hour, then Severus taught them the Bavarian rules and they played that version of the game until the afternoon sun cast shadows over the courtyard.

Macdonald had the luck of the cards on that particular day. Severus and McKinnon tied for second after he caught up to her in points during the last round. Lily was a bit of a sore loser.

Lily started a heated conversation with McKinnon about one thing or another. It was hard for him to tell what they were actually bickering about because the topic had changed at least three times since he began listening.

They started heading towards the lake so Severus trailed behind them as to not intrude.

"She's not interested." Macdonald said, suddenly beside him.

He looked over to her in confusion. "What?"

"Lily. She doesn't think of you as a 'boyfriend' type."

"I am aware...She's still my best friend."

"After all that crap you pulled with those two buddies of yours this year, I'm surprised she still wants anything to do with you. That Mulciber is a special kind of creep."

"Mulciber and Avery are not my friends. Pulling pranks and tormenting my peers is something I no longer wish to participate in, however, it is still not a crime. I will say, Mulciber has a hard time telling the difference between 'cruel' and 'funny' and Avery will do just about anything if it involves laughing at someone else's expense. One might even say that Potter and Black have a similar handicap."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're no better than any of those gits so stop acting like you are! You are just as bad as them, if not worse because you're pretending you're not. Lily thinks you've changed for the better, but I see through your act. You're just as sneaky and evil as you always were, Snape."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I hate to disappoint you, Macdonald, but your opinion does not matter to me in the slightest."

She scowled at him. "See, I was right. You may be acting more 'mature' but you're still a pathetic slimy git."

"I suppose I never claimed to be anything else."

Severus picked up on something in his peripherals and stopped in his tracks.

A confused MacDonald stopped a bit ahead of him. She turned to the direction he was looking. "What? Do you think you're cool or something, acting like someone's in the trees?"

He ignored her and readied his wand.

Lily was too far away to protect…hopefully the pricks in the trees were together and he wouldn't have to cover so much ground. If they got ambushed, he couldn't help them.

"Lily!" He hollered.

The two girls did not hear him, probably due to the wind. Lily was pretty tough...she and McKinnon were both a force to be reckoned with by themselves, nevermind together, and they both joined the order later. They would be fine...

He was just stuck protecting the worst duelist of their year.

Severus had pulled more impressive stunts, they'd be fine too...probably. His only real concern was if he could maintain his charade of 'student who has never seen a war' in combat. He would try to go easy.

"If you're trying to scare me, Snape, it's not going to-"

A flash of light shot out towards Macdonald, from where he assumed either Mulciber or Avery was hiding.

Reflexively, he blocked the hex and darted over to her. He positioned himself between the girl and their attacker, or attackers, wand pointed down.

Mulciber emerged from the trees with a smirk on his face. "One mudblood wasn't good enough for you, Snape?"

"I was thinking of having a harem, actually." Severus shot back.

That earned him a scowl from Mulciber and he threw another hex, which Severus blocked. A third year, Derrick Frost if he wasn't mistaken, joined at Mulciber's side.

Macdonald, wand in hand, had stepped over to his right, though still a bit behind him. He couldn't help but notice her timid stance. "Shove off, Mulciber! You're supposed to stay away from me!"

"Ah, Macdonald, perhaps you'd like to pick up where we left off? Frost wouldn't mind a peep show I'm sure. Snape probably wants to see tits for the first time too, even if they're yours...Imperio!"

She didn't move at all so Severus shifted to take the hit.

The familiar sensation of contentment came over him. It was a weak imperius...compared to his future abilities.

Once Mulciber realized it had no effect he tried again, this time stronger.

It was of no consequence, Severus resisted once more and shot an incarcerous at him.

He blocked it.

Severus managed to disarm Frost in the same movement, who belatedly realized he was out of his depth. When one spell took his wand as another was barely blocked by his companion, he retreated back into the woods.

With his wand in enemy hands, it was really his best option, unless he planned on having a fistfight with Severus. Most wizards forgot they could attack someone with their bare hands. Severus was not one of those wizards or he would have never survived for as long as he did.

"Coward!" Mulciber shouted.

Severus sent another spell at Mulciber but he managed to remove himself from its path at the last second.

The two Slytherin's exchanged a few more hexes and curses, blocks, and a dodge where he had to shove Macdonald out of the way as well since she didn't seem to be moving on her own.

They were far enough apart now that if she could manage to collect her bearings and hold her own, whichever of them Mulciber decided to attack, the other could flank him.

Mulciber deemed Severus the bigger threat and continued his assault on him. Macdonald seemed to be still dumbstruck for she still lay on the ground from when he pushed her.

He didn't want to actually hurt Mulciber, but he would have a hard time ending this quickly without doing so, the boy was pretty good for a novice.

Thankfully after a short while, Macdonald suddenly came to the realization she was in a duel and sent a terribly aimed jinx at Mulciber. She flinched at her own spell but was able to use the momentum to roll to her feet.

Mulciber threw a curse in her direction, landing a hit on the girl, but it also gave Severus the opening he needed. He silently cast stupefy and Mulciber dropped to the ground. He then cast expelliarmus and langlock for good measure.

He now had quite the wand collection.

Severus ran over to Macdonald, who was on the ground again, holding her ears and crying. She was likely hit with the ear-shrivelling curse.

He knelt down beside her. "Let me see, Macdonald."

She shook her head and continued to sob quietly.

"I can fix it, but you have to let me see what I'm doing. Unless you want dog ears or something as equally ridiculous."

That probably wouldn't happen but he'd rather not make it worse simply because he couldn't see.

Macdonald slowly removed her hands so he could perform the counter curse on one ear and then the other.

She was shaking when he was done but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"What the blazes happened here!" Barked a professor approaching the scene. Must have been that year's defense teacher. Professor Richland (he was pretty sure.)

Severus stood slowly and Macdonald followed suit.

Professor Richland cast rennervate on Mulciber and he popped up like he'd been stung. He flailed about since he was unable to speak.

"Somebody better start talking! Were you three duelling?"

"We were ambushed, professor." Macdonald said. "Snape and I were walking to catch up with our friends and Mulciber hexed us from the trees. A younger student was with him too but he ran back into the woods."

Richland looked to Mulciber. "And your side of the story?"

Mulciber made a moaning sound.

"What have you done to him?" She accused Severus.

"Made it so he could not hex us anymore."

"Well, un-hex him!"

Severus rolled his eyes and flicked his wand at Mulciber.

He wasted no time with his newfound ability to talk again. "Those two ambushed us, Professor! We were minding our own business, enjoying the nice weather when they came along and hexed us! Frost managed to run away but I don't know what they would have done to me if you hadn't shown up."

"I think we should settle this inside. Let's go, all of you."


	14. Runespoor

Professor Richland followed the three of them up to the castle. 

Mulciber glared at Severus the entire way. He could see the boy was trying to figure out how Severus could have resisted his imperio as if the answer was in the pattern which acne attempted to take over his face.

Once they arrived at the Defense classroom, Richland floo called Minerva and Slughorn from her office. Great, more professors to bicker about their fates.

Now that the six of them were present, the three students recounted their tale of the events by the lake. Minerva had been looking at Severus accusingly until Macdonald told her truths. Frost was then collected to tell his version. 

The three professors bickered, as he knew they would. 

Slughorn was convinced it was all a misunderstanding. Minerva was having none of the possibility that one of her innocent cubs was guilty of anything. Richland wanted them all to have detention between the state she found Mulciber in, and the curses that were allegedly cast on both sides.

Merlin's beard, it was like listening to the three heads of a Runespoor.

The planner would be Minerva, obviously. The dreamer would be Slughorn. The critic would be Richland. They needed to bite off the head of the critic or bring in a parselmouth to settle their disagreements. Albus would play the role of 'parselmouth' quite nicely.

"In all due respect, professors, might I suggest, since the details of our stories differ so greatly, that we consult the headmaster? Be it with his pensieve or other means. I would even volunteer to take veritaserum." Severus offered. 

"Veritaserum probably has no effect on you! Greasy potions swot." Mulciber retorted.

"Mr. Mulciber, please." Minerva said sternly. "Mr. Snape, we do not use veritaserum on students."

"The headmaster is a busy man, Mr. Snape, I think we can work this out ourselves." Slughorn said.

"I don't believe so, sir. The imperius curse is an unforgivable, that is a serious matter of the law if Mulciber used the spell as I said. I do not want to interrupt the headmaster either, but I would be more comfortable if he were to share his thoughts on the matter." Added Severus.

"I think having the headmaster's opinion would be insightful, if nothing else. Using an unforgivable on school grounds is a serious accusation." Agreed Minerva.

_

The headmaster joined them in his own time. He was a 'busy man' after all.

Upon entering he looked around the room at the collection of people. "How can I be of service?"

"These four are in need if detentions for duelling by the lake." Richland stated.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Said Minerva.

"Perhaps we should let the student's retell their tales for Albus. It was his opinion we wanted, yes?" Suggested Slughorn.

Mulciber started this time. "Frost and I were practicing spells-"

"Oi! You said you were just enjoying the weather last telling!" Macdonald interrupted.

"Yeah, were were enjoying the weather and practicing spells! It's possible to do more than one thing you know!"

Albus raised a hand. "You will have your turn, Ms. Macdonald. Please continue, Mr. Mulciber"

Mulciber cleared his throat. "Right. So we were practicing and then out of nowhere Snape and Macdonald showed up and picked a fight with us. I thought it was odd that Snape was with Macdonald instead of Evans but she's friends with her so I guess it didn't really matter to him which Gryffindor girl he got to hang out with him. I think he fancies himself a Gryffindor."

Snape scowled but didn't say anything, though he most certainly wanted to protest.

"They managed to disarm Frost pretty quick and he ran off for help. The two of them kept attacking me, and I was a bit overwhelmed and I don't know what spells I was using, I just wanted them to go away. They got me though, and that's when Professor Richland saved me."

"All right, Mr. Frost?" 

"We were hanging out, like Mulciber said, and they showed up." He pointed at Severus and Macdonald. "I lost my wand to Snape so I ran to find a teacher. Never found one until you brought me here…"

"I see...Ms. Macdonald?"

"Lily, Marlene, Snape and I were playing cards in the courtyard. We got tired of it after a while and called it a game. I won, Snape and Marlene tied for second and Lily lost. Lily and Marlene began arguing about why Lily lost at cards and other stupid stuff and then started walking while they were talking. Snape and I followed, assuming the other two had a destination in mind. We ended up walking by the lake. He and I started talking and then suddenly Snape stopped. At first, I thought he was trying to scare me, but then he called for Lily and someone tried to hex us from the trees.

Snape blocked it, then Mulciber and Frost came out. Mulciber said some creepy things to us and then tried to imperio me like he did a while back. Snape stopped him somehow and then Frost ran off. Before I knew it, there were spells flying everywhere. At one point Snape pushed me out of the way of a spell and we were separated. While Mulciber attacked him, I realized I had the perfect opportunity to throw a spell at him. I missed though, and he cursed me and it made my ears hurt really bad. I don't know the rest of what happened until Snape came over and fixed them."

Albus looked curiously at Severus. "And Mr. Snape?"

"It's as Macdonald said. Though, when she distracted Mulciber, it gave me the opportunity to stun him. When I went over to her, I realized he had hit her with the ear-shriveling curse. I know the counter curse, so I returned her ears to their pre-curses state."

"And then?" Albus prodded. He was searching for more of something, Severus just wasn't sure what.

"Nothing, sir. That's when Professor Richland showed up." He handed the headmaster his wand and trophies. "To solidify our story, you can check our wands. I have no idea what you may find on Frost's wand, though, since he never got the chance to cast anything on us."

Severus was most curious what the third year had been 'practicing' with Mulciber, and what sort of evidence was in his wand.

Albus looked at the wands, amusement in his eyes. "What would you have done if Professor Richland hadn't spotted you all?"

"Left Mulciber there to sleep off his stunner and catch back up to Lily and McKinnon to make sure they didn't get ambushed as well. If Mulciber is about, Avery usually is too."

"If any of them find themselves in the infirmary, we shall have a talk with them as well." Albus said.

"You also put a curse on Mr. Milciber's tongue, or did you forget?" Snapped Richland.

"It only stuck his tongue to the top of his mouth. It would have worn off about the same time as the stunner if you hadn't woken him up." He replied dryly. "I didn't want him to somehow hex us with our backs turned if he happened to regain consciousness early."

"Even though you already had his wand?" Asked Minerva.

"One can never be too careful." Severus heard Alastor Moody's 'Constant vigilance' echo in his mind.

"I've never heard of a hex like that." Commented Slughorn.

"I made it up." Supplied Severus.

"On the spot?"

"No, sir. I've been making up some of my own spells since about my third year." Langlock was actually one of the first ones he created.

"That's quite impressive…" Mused Slughorn. He was probably wondering why he hadn't invited him to his 'Slug Club' yet. Not that Severus wanted to join.

Meanwhile, Macdonald offered her wand to Albus. He cast Prior Incantato on the collection before him. They read as Severus knew they would. As a bonus, Frost's last spell was in fact: imperio. That young man was in quite the predicament, now.

"Well isn't that interesting…" Albus said mostly to himself. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what happened, thank you all."

He dismissed all of the professors except Slughorn. 

"Ms. Macdonald, you are free to go as well." He said as he returned her wand.

She left and the headmaster turned his attention to Severus.

"Are you trying to making a habit of getting into trouble more regularly, Mr. Snape?"

Slughorn raised an eyebrow at this.

"Attempting to cut back, sir. I would say this time it backfired a bit."

He stroked his beard. "Yes...We can discuss this more later, if you wish?"

There was a gleam in his eye that suggested he had something else in mind. He definitely skimmed the memories of everyone in the room besides his, there was no doubt. He was getting more curious about Severus. That was fine, he could be curious, he could even be on friendly terms with the man.

However, he would not be his soldier, and definitely not his spy again.

"There is really nothing more to say, sir, but thank you for the offer."

Albus handed him his wand. "Very well, you are dismissed."

Severus bowed his head slightly and left Mulciber and Frost to their fates. Mulciber would weasel his way out of anything too severe. Frost had the chance of being expelled, though, the headmaster could be all too lenient sometimes. Severus knew this firsthand.

Perhaps Frost's life would be spared this time around if he learned from his mistakes today, since he was caught. He had died so young in Severus' previous life, the boy wasn't cut out to be a Dark Wizard. Hopefully whatever he decided to do with himself now would be what he wants to do instead of what his peers pressured him to do.

Only time will tell.


	15. Extracurricular

Severus found Lily and her two protegés loitering in a nearby corridor.

"Sev! Mary just told us what happened, you didn't get in trouble again did you?"

"No, Slughorn, Mulciber and Frost are still up there, though. I believe the headmaster figured out what really happened."

"He really does know everything." Said Macdonald to no one in particular.

"Was your walk interrupted as well?" Quizzed Severus.

"Actually, yeah. Avery, Black's little brother and Nott tried to ambush us."

"I see they were not successful."

"Not really, they did get Marlene with antlers before we knew they were there. I removed Black's fingers straight off. Marlene jinxed a few rocks to bite and they chased Nott about. Those two ran away then. Avery and I exchanged a few spells but he ran off too once he noticed he had been abandoned."

They could hold their own, he had nothing to worry about. "Remind me not to upset you two, especially if you're together."

The girls all laughed. 

"Lily, ever the charms expert, got the antlers off of me." McKinnon continued. "Then we went looking for you two and saw that Professor Richland was escorting you guys and Mulciber to the castle. We followed and waited outside the classroom. What took so long anyway?"

"The professors were not sure which of us to believe. We ended up having the headmaster come in to settle it all."

"He checked all of our wands at Snape's request." Macdonald threw in.

"How'd you get the other two to give theirs up?" Lily inquired.

"Snape already had them. He disarmed those prats before Richland caught us."

"The last spell Frost cast was imperio. He didn't cast it on either of us though." Severus added.

The group was silent for a moment.

"Mulciber did. Twice." Said Macdonald. "Snape took both hits and brushed them off like they were nothing."

Lily addressed Severus. "Wow, Sev, you're kind of amazing." She smiled at him and he knew he blushed from the compliment.

Lily then turned to Macdonald. "You're lucky it was Sev who was with you, Mary. Mulciber is a nasty piece of work."

Macdonald tuned to him. "I never did thank you for that. For not letting Mulciber imperio me again...So, thanks.

Snape was suddenly uncomfortable, no one had ever thanked him for protecting them before. To him it had always been a thankless job, more an instinct than anything else. He had to constantly suppress the urge to do so in the presence of the Dark Lord. 

"Sure, don't mention it…"

"How did you do it?" McKinnon asked. "How did you block the imperius curse?"

"Oh...I didn't block it exactly, at least not with a spell. I overcame it in my own mind, pushed it out."

"How'd you do that? How do you even learn to do that?"

"Practice...Occlumency helps a bit too, but it's not a requirement."

"I don't know what that is, but would you teach me?" Macdonald asked. "I don't want Mulciber to imperio me ever again."

He wanted to teach Lily Occlumency...the more the merrier, he supposed. So long as there were no potions to blow up on his shoes and robes, he could probably teach them with ease. Good practice for if he decided to continue on the path of 'professor.'

"Occlumency or how to resist imperio?"

"Both?" She asked hesitantly.

"I suppose they are both good to know...I shall offer 'lessons' to all of you next year."

They all grinned.

"Be warned, neither of the things I will teach you are easy to learn. If you cannot grasp the concept in a timeframe I deem acceptable, I shall not waste my time to continue. Also, occlumency is especially invasive, so if you are not okay with me discovering your secrets, I cannot really teach it to you effectively."

The girls looked significantly less happy with the new information.


	16. Second Detention

After dinner, Albus had him organizing his books, surely tempting him to read one. He even left the office, but Severus knew what he was doing: giving him an opportunity to snoop...only to get caught again.

He wouldn't mind having the headmaster's collection at his disposal again, so many of them were one of a kind. There were even quite a few handwritten ones. He was a bit sad he didn't have the time to enjoy any of them during his reign of terror over the school.

As it was, he did not have permission to read any of the headmaster's books, so he simply did not. The only reason he broke into the office to do just that was, as Albus would say, for the greater good.

His version of the greater good just happened to be built around Lily.

He felt like a new person, now that he had Lily back, and the life he had led (and death) put everything into a new perspective.

Gods, Albus and Lily were right, he basically had changed into another person since he was a teenager that was mad at the world for being unfair. He was not quite the grumpy professor his student's feared anymore either.

He had learned from his mistakes. Severus was in fact a new man.

A man who had the knowledge to destroy the Dark Lord...once he found all the pieces.

"How's it coming along, my boy?"

So the man had finally returned. "I think I'm about a third of the way through, sir."

Albus pretended to admire his work. "Ah, I see."

Severus continued to organize and Albus watched him. He ignored it for a while but it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Something on your mind, sir?"

"Oh, there's always something rattling around up there…"

He stopped and turned to the man. "Anything in particular?"

Albus appeared to be amused. "Actually, I was wondering...how do you feel about the political climate?"

He wanted his opinion on the Dark Lord?

Severus blinked. "I think we are in need of some 'climate change' or at the very least a better weatherman."

At that Albus tilted his head. "Weather man?"

Severus wondered why he would occasionally remember muggle terms...He sighed. "A bloke on the telly who talks about the weather."

"This, coming from the boy who doesn't know the name of a popular muggle candy?"

Severus frowned. "Da, watched the telly a lot."

Gods, he hadn't thought about his parents in years. Wait, it was 1976. They were still alive...Merlin's beard...

"Watched? He doesn't anymore?"

Leave it to Albus to catch that.

"I can only hope he's found a better pastime since I saw him last." Nice save Severus.

"I see...And how do you feel about muggles? "

"I find them tedious." Severus said blandly.

"Hm." Albus stroked his beard. "And muggleborns?"

"They are no different than any other witch or wizard but are usually handicapped right from the start. They have no means to be educated about our world and customs before they get their letter. Then they come to school and get bullied by some purebloods and self-righteous half-bloods because none of their family is magical. Their ignorance is frowned upon by many, but that's not exactly their fault is it? We don't even offer them a class to get acquainted with the foreign culture they get tossed into."

The headmaster's eyebrows had been steadily rising during his short rant. "I hadn't realized you were so passionate about the subject, Mr. Snape."

"Lily Evans is muggle born and probably the most talented witch attending Hogwarts. I told her about the magical world before we attended school. She had an advantage over the rest of the muggleborns because of this, but my question is: why isn't this information easier to access for them?"

"Interesting...forgive me for the sobject change, but do you ever wish you were in a different house Mr. Snape?"

Severus barked a laugh. "I am a proud Slytherin, headmaster. But being in Slytherin does not mean I am only the definition of one."

This seemed to amuse Albus. But Severus had seen it with his own eyes repeatedly. There were so many who fell out of their 'mould' whether it be for the good or the bad.

Severus had wished Lily to be in the same house as him when they were first sorted. He has since realized one's house does not decide who anyone is or can be friends with. Houses simply divided them with a list of traits that are most prominent in an individual, but it's how they choose to use them that really matters.

"...Would you care to elaborate?"

He could list examples all day of people who became something that was much different than everyone else expected. Quite extreme examples:

A Gryffindor could be chivalrous, but also cowardly and betray their friends like Wormtail.  
A Hufflepuff could be loyal to a fault, but also be cruel to a perfect stranger like the Carrows.  
A Ravenclaw could be clever and witty, but they can easily use their treasured knowledge for selfish gain like Lockhart.  
And a Slytherin could be cunning but also have the courage to defy their family to do what they know in their heart to be right like Regulus Black.

"Very well, I suppose a good example would be you, headmaster. You do not fit your Gryffindor mould. I would consider you one of the most cunning men I have ever met, more so than many Slytherins. There's always a motive behind what you do, but more often than not, it turns out for the best. It is not a bad thing, but the trait is not common to your house."

Albus thought about what he said then chuckled. "Are you certain you are only sixteen, Mr. Snape? You have the insightful qualities of someone who has lived a life of experience."

"Age does not determine experience." Though it definitely helps.

"Very true...Would you tell me something? How long have you been hiding this side of yourself?"

Severus thought for a moment. "I never hid anything, per-se. I recently discovered that being true to myself and my desires was the only way I would ever be content."

"And what are your desires?"

"No disrespect, headmaster, but that's none of your business."

Albus smiled at him. "You are a delightfully intriguing individual, Mr. Snape."

"If you say so, sir."


	17. Potter's Predicament

There was someone invisible outside of the Slytherin common room. James Potter revealed himself from under his invisibility cloak looking nervous. 

"I do hope you're not here to pick a fight with me, Potter. I'm booked on detentions and really not in the mood for another duel today."

"What? No, I need your help. Are your roommates in?"

"I have no clue, I've been in detention since dinner...you are not coming into my dorm."

Potter made a strange face. "You got detention without me? I'm wounded."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, Potter?"

He looked both ways as if someone might be eavesdropping. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

He sighed. "Follow me...I swear to Merlin, if you ask me out, I will hex you."

Potter scoffed.

Severus led him to an abandoned classroom and warded the door behind them.

"Speak."

Potter tossed the cloak on a desk and began pacing. 

"Sirius wants to 'put you in your place' after what happened by the lake Thursday. Lily Evans told me to 'grow up' and if I do she might consider having a real conversation with me and that could lead to a date, and I really want a date with Evans…" He looked at Severus sceptically. "You don't like her...do you?"

"She is my friend." He said vaguely while making a forward motion with his hand. "Continue."

"Anyway, I can't be 'grown up' if I prank you, and you were the one who proposed a truce between us anyway. I agree by the way, I thought about it and we have tormented each other enough over the years. Sirius doesn't believe me when I say you don't want to fight with us anymore, says you're a Death Eater and is determined to do something to you before the end of the year. I think he recruited Peter since I won't help him and now he wont talk to me."

"Do you not think I'm a Death Eater, Potter?"

"I decided to try believing Lily Evans about you not being a Death Eater. I hope, for your sake, she's right."

Severus couldn't help but smirk a bit. "Are you just warning me about Black or do you actually have something you need my assistance with?"

"Yes, I need you to talk to Sirius before he does something stupid. Like how you talked to me when you returned my cloak. It really got me thinking and I think he needs something like that to help him realize that we're less than a year away from being adults and need to stop acting like little kids."

"I don't think words would penetrate the thick skull of Sirius Black. He's too stubborn. He and Pettigrew can make their diabolical plans, I already expected him to not be on board with the idea of a truce between us. In any case, thanks for the warning, Potter."

He frowned. "There's one more thing."

"What's that then?"

He looked like he wasn't sure he actually wanted to say whatever it was but then he took a deep breath. "Would you put in a good word to Evans for me? Let her know I'm really trying?"

He looked the young man over as if he were evaluating his worth. His conclusion: Not much. But it wasn't him that Potter had to impress, it was Lily. He didn't want him anywhere near her, but he knew that whatever he became was the man Lily fell in love with. He wondered if she would still fall for him. Probably, and if she did, Severus would have to accept that if he wanted to remain in Lily's life. He wouldn't give up her friendship for any inconvenience, whether it be named James Potter or otherwise. Severus would never encourage their relationship, nor would he sabotage it. Lily's happiness meant too much to him. 

She was free to make her own choices just as he was.

"If you want her heart, Potter, you'll have to earn it. She is no trophy."

With that, he un-warded the door and left.


	18. Not Looking for Group

The morning brought another exam day. Potions. Unfortunately he did not sleep well having Mulciber and Avery in the same room as him and making all sorts of noise in the middle of the night. At this rate he would have to find alternative sleeping quarters for his fluctuating relationship with his dorm-mates.

Severus had been enjoying the luxury of sleeping through the night, despite the regular nightmares that haunted him, but he was accustomed to those. His young body, still in the process of growing, needed the rest (even if his tortured mind couldn't get any) and was upset by the neglect. At least he could do anything potions related in his sleep...He might actually have to today.

He showered and discovered he finally needed a bit of a shave but couldn't bring himself to care today.

Severus spent the study period that morning with Lupin since he was alone at one of the tables. The young wolf looked at him curiously but went back to his studying. With the marauders fighting amongst themselves, he wondered which 'side' he was on, or if he even took a side.

They sat in silence until Potter joined them.

"Remus, sorry I'm- Snape?" He whispered.

Severus sighed and whispered back. "No, Potter, I'm Snape. Would you like me to label your pants for you?"

He frowned at the remark. "You look like hell."

"Thanks, I work tirelessly at it."

"You can't be stressed about...potions?"

Sverus looked up at the boy that saved his hide from the one sitting next to him during a full moon.

"No, Potter, I'm not worried about my exam." He returned his attention to his arithmancy book.

Potter inhaled like he was going to pry but thought better of it. He then started quietly helping Lupin with his last minute studying for potions. 

Lily appeared from wherever she usually hides in the mornings after breakfast. She came over and sat across from him. 

"Jesus, Sev, did you sleep?" She whispered a bit too loud.

Madam Pince shot them a look. He silently cast muffliato around he and Lily.

He spoke in a quiet tone still. "Not well. When Mulciber finally came in, he and Avery started rummaging about and whispering. They were up half the night and I think at one point they tried to get through my wards on the bed curtains. When I woke I had to disable a few of their traps."

"That's not right. They can't do that to you!  
...What's that buzzing sound?"

"Its a spell to keep people from eavesdropping. Anyway, I left them a present. Hopefully they received it well."

"You didn't hurt them I hope?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "No, but they might find themselves quite uncomfortable today."

Lily turned to see the two marauders staring at them curiously. She jabbed a thumb in their direction. "Why are you sitting with them?"

"I only sat with Lupin because he had the table to himself and my options were a bit limited. Potter came over a few minutes ago."

"What do you two want?" She asked them.

"They can't hear you, Lily." He cancelled the spell and began whispering quieter again. "Now they can."

"What was that spell, Snape?" Potter asked just as quietly.

"One of mine, Potter. If you're nice I might even share." He returned just as quiet.

"Show me." Potter demanded.

"Madam Pince will kick us out if we keep making noise." He said as he re-cast it over the whole table. He added a notice-me-not for good measure.

"I need it." Potter continued.

"I'm sure you do. Now is not the time nor place."

That seemed to shut him up for now. Severus left the spells up as they all studied as to not potentially antagonize their librarian.

"Are you two...getting on?" Lily asked in reference to himself and Potter.

"We have come to an understanding." Severus responded.

She turned to Potter with a skeptical look. "Really?"

"Yes, Evans." He said matter-of-factly.

"Is this why you and Black are having issues?"

He nodded.

"I saw him and Peter skulking about this morning."

"I believe they have plans to disturb me in some manner. Perhaps it will be today." Severus added.

"We need to stop them." Potter said.

"We?" 

"He's my friend. So if I know he's planning on being a prat and let him, it's just as much my fault as his."

Lupin's eyebrows shot up at his friends words. Good, maybe he'll start standing up for what he believes in.

"I appreciate the gesture, Potter, but I'll be fine."

"Maybe so, but I want to be there to try and talk some sense into him. I'll walk with you to exams."

Lupin looked back and forth between them. "I'll go too."

Ah, it speaks.

"After yesterday don't you dare think you're going anywhere without me, Sev." Added Lily. "We'll all go together."

Severus looked to her and saw the determination in her eyes. 

"I suppose I don't really have a choice in the matter. Bloody stubborn Gryffindors." That last bit he said under his breath.

They heard him anyway, not that he cared, and the three of them smirked to themselves.

"What happened yesterday?" Potter inquired.

He and Lily ignored him.


	19. Observations

Severus and his unwanted Gryffindor entourage left the library and made their way to the great hall together.

He was still quite tired from last night but his coffee from breakfast was finally starting to kick in. He really did not want to reacquire his habit of not sleeping followed by coffee, if for no other reason than he hated coffee and liked sleep. At least it did what it was supposed to, he was awake enough to function.

This exam would be too easy...he wished he remembered to bring a book. Maybe he'd just keep writing the essay portion and see how many feet of ink he could put to parchment in the allotted time.

They made it to the exam room unscathed and the four of them went to their assigned desks.

Once seated, he looked over to Black, who was glaring daggers at Potter. He turned to him a moment later and Severus could almost feel the hate in his glare.

He supposed the root of Black's extreme prejudice was his own family. He hated what they believed in and all of them were Slytherins except him. He connected the two in his mind and it made everything black and white. Slytherins were bad, because his family was bad. Slytherins became Death Eaters, no exceptions.

Potter's heart was his motivation to change. He already wanted to change to impress Lily and to be the 'good guy' he saw himself as. He just needed an opportunity and Severus had given him one. Lucky for him he was running with it on the chance that Lily might like him.

So long as he left him alone most of the time and didn't make it a habit to ask for favors outside of his dorm, he could refrain from murdering the boy.

Black had no desire to change. In his world, all Slytherins were the villains and Severus was their poster boy. He would be a challenge. He would need an entirely different approach, but what?

A paper swan landed on his desk that came from from somewhere behind him. He was fairly certain something like this had happened before.

He made note of Minerva's location and opened the paper carefully. He read the love note from a 'secret admirer' in Wormtail's feminine loopy writing.

Yes, same deal, how unoriginal. Though, Black didn't know he had already pulled this prank on him but much later in their school years.

He tossed the paper on the floor between himself and Black and it burst into flame.

He did not break eye contact with the boy who had commissioned the letter. He blew him a kiss in an exaggerated manner, something he would never do in any other circumstance. It had the desired effect, Black turned a shade of green and stuck his nose back into his exam. Severus returned to his work as well.

Professor McGonagall came over to investigate the small fire on the floor but no one in the immediate area looked up at her. She vanished it with a suspicious look to all of them and continued her patrol of the exam.

Severus reacquired his unwanted bodyguards after the written exam (they ambushed him before he could leave on his own) and the four of them walked to the courtyard together. They sat in a half circle to study.

"Did I see you blow a kiss at Black?" Lily asked when they got settled.

"Yes."

"...You like him?"

"No, but the idea that I do makes him liable to vomit."

Potter and Lily both laughed.

"Is toying with him really the best idea if you're trying to 'make peace' with him?" Lupin asked, looking thoughtful.

"I am confusing him more than anything. The more I can throw him off and do things he doesn't expect, the more likely I can use it to my advantage. It's still going to be a while before he comes to the conclusion that I have no desire to participate in this ridiculous and ungrounded feud any longer."

"...Did you manipulate me?" Potter asked suddenly.

He locked eyes with the boy. "I used your own motives to get you to do what I wanted, so yes."

"And what are my motives?"

"To be the man of Lily Evan's dreams."

The girl in question, who was quietly listening, burst into laughter.

Potter frowned at him. "What about Lupin? Have you manipulated him?"

The wolf looked at him curiously, as if he was unsure if their silent study time counted.

"Don't have to, he still feels guilty about our unexpected meeting in March. Besides, he already doesn't like to antagonize or upset others, to the point it's a character flaw. Where you lot go, he follows in the path of least violence."

"And Peter?"

"The rat likes a good show so long as he isn't the one who has to put it on. The bloody coward only wants to hang out with you lot so he doesn't become a target himself. If he doesn't have an initiator, he will not act on his own."

The two marauders flinched at the term 'rat' but Lily just frowned. "That's not very nice, Sev."

"I'm not nice, I'm honest."

"You're also scary observant sometimes." Said Lupin.

"And weird." Added Potter.

"If you say."

"I don't know how you manage to have any friends, Snape." Potter stated.

"Slytherin's don't have friends."

"But we're friends, Sev." Lily said.

He nodded to her in agreement. "Food for thought."

The three Gryffindors looked at eachother like one of them might have held the answer to an unasked question.

"You ever going to tell me what that anti-eavesdropping spell is?" Potter asked suddenly.

"Probably not."


	20. The Pitch

At some point after the practical, Macdonald and McKinnon joined his Gryffindor hoard. They asked him if he was okay after last night since he shared a dorm with their attackers. He was sceptical if their concern but told them he was fine.

Potter asked again what happened and the two girls told him the bare bones of it while twirling strands of hair. Then they proceeded to gossip with Lily since Severus had apparently 'stolen' her that morning.

He opted for a short nap among them. If they insisted on keeping him company, may as well take advantage of their proxy protection.

And Lily wouldn't let them do anything to him.

_

Severus woke from a dead sleep with a start.

He took in his surroundings, which were smelly, smoggy and filled with the sound of coughing and gagging.

A dungbomb gift from Black, or possibly the dynamic duo he made to be a bit itchy. Either way, he fled the immediate area along with the others. He ended up going the same direction as Lupin and McKinnon.

"Did either of you see which direction it came from?"

They both shook their heads between coughs.

He turned and happened to see Potter taking a corner quickly, looking to be hot on a trail. Severus took off after him.

They chased their attacker (Wormtail) all the way out to the quidditch pitch, where Black was waiting.

"Get lost James, this doesn't concern you!" He hollered at his friend.

"It does though! I don't want you to-"

"Shut up! You're supposed to have my back but now you are hanging out with the enemy!"

"I'm not hanging out with him! I want to hang out with you, but you keep blowing me off!"

Lupin and Lily both arrived then. McKinnon and Macdonald not far behind them.

"Can't you see he's just tricking you? He's just another one of them! I can spot a Death Eater in the making a mile out!" He turned to Severus and pulled out his wand. "I want a duel Snivelly! Right here, right now, just you and me!"

"Quit being daft! Just let him be and see what he does! If he buggers us then we'll know we were right all along!" Potter protested.

"You're the one being daft! He'll stab you in the back!"

Wormtail looked far too amused. This was going nowhere.

"If you really want to duel me, Black, I will happily teach you a lesson." Severus interrupted. He decided to limitate himself for the fight: no shielding charm.

All three looked at him.

"The conditions of a win?" Severus asked.

"Render the other unconscious." Spat Black.

"Very well, and what is your prize?"

"You'll never talk to Evans again and give my mates back!"

"Sirius!-" Potter started.

"You don't get to tell me who I can be friends with, Black!" Lily protested.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had a bit more than hot air between your ears, I see I was wrong. You can have your mates as much as you like, but you can't make me stay away from mine."

Black paused in thought for a moment. "Fine. You'll wear red and gold at every Gryffindor quidditch match from now on, and you will attend them! You'll also have to sit with your fellow snakes!"

"Very well, my prize will be similar. You will wear green and silver at every Slytherin match, and you will attend them all until we graduate. Our seeker would certainly enjoy the support of his big brother."

"But I'm on the team!"

"Then you'll be excused from any match you play in."

Black hesitated but did finally agree. "Fine."

They positioned themselves about twenty paces from each other, their audience of six at the edge of the pitch. Severus drew his wand and bowed.

Black's bow was short and before he was fully up, he shot a stunner at Severus.

He dodged it and sent two back at him in quick succession.

Black managed to evade them but nearly fell over in the process. He may be fast, but Severus was faster.

He waited for the boy to recover his footing, then sent a barrage of spells at him while slowly walking in a large circle around him. Some were silent to change it up. He pointedly kept them light, for he just wanted to see what Black could handle. He didn't want to hurt him...much. But this was a warning to stay away.

Black blocked and dodged most of them but a couple of the stingers got through and a knockback landed him on his bum.

He sat there a bit disoriented for a moment, then flew into a rage that could be mistaken as a tantrum. He shot as many spells as quickly as he could Severus' way.

He dodged them all while continuing to make his slow circle around Black. This was far too easy. He felt like a teacher duelling a student...well, in a way that's exactly what was happening.

Severus started throwing jinxes between Black's spells and it slowed him down immensely. The boy favored blocking over dodging and had barely moved aside from turning as he circled him. Perhaps this 'no shielding' was working to his advantage. He could only get away with it since he had no one to protect, but now that he didn't have to block hexes and just doge them, he had created an offensive advantage...

Leave it to his brain to strategize his self imposed limitations to his favor. It was, however, physically demanding. Merlin bless his youthful stamina.

Severus decided to have mercy on Black for, despite the exercise, he was getting bored.

He collapsed the ground beneath Black's feet with reducto. Black overcompensated the correction to keep his footing and fell over again which left him open to attack. Severus took advantage of it this time and stunned him, thus concluding their duel.

Potter and Wormtail rushed past him from behind to collect their friend.

Lupin stopped beside him. "Snape…" He spoke with an unsure quality.

"Tend to your friend, Wolf. I'm afraid his pride will be severely wounded."

Severus joined Lily and the other two girls. They had a look of unease.

"Where did you learn to duel like that, Sev?" Lily asked.

He cocked an eyebrow. "I was trying something different."

"Well, it was like watching a predator play with its prey...it looked like you wanted to kill him."

"I...I never cast anything worse than a hex at him."

"He was so helpless though. You could have ended it a lot sooner, but you just kept toying with him. You didn't even block his spells, and the way you prowled around him with such a serious look…it was kind of scary."

Severus wasn't sure how to respond, he was just trying to prove a point to Black.

"Black barely moved, he made himself an easy target...I guess I'm used to four on one…" he reasoned.

"People usually stand still in a duel." Macdonald said.

"That is bad practice, staying mobile makes you a more difficult target. Besides, the unforgivables can't be blocked."

"You take dueling way too seriously, Snape." McKinnon said.

"Perhaps you don't take it seriously enough. There is a war on the horizon, and it's best to take every advantage in preparation for a real fight."

"You're such an overachiever, Sev." Lily said.

"They don't say Slytherins are ambitious for nothing." He quipped.

He lead them off the Pitch toward the great hall for dinner.


	21. Third Detention

Detention number three consisted of book organizing again. Albus sat at his desk pretending to read while observing Severus.

"Do you enjoy duelling Mr. Snape?"

He must have seen what happened on the quidditch pitch earlier. Sneaky old coot.

"Not particularly." He said nonchalantly. He didn't bother turning toward the man and continued his task.

The headmaster made a noncommittal sound...he was studying Severus again. Albus looked to his familiar questioningly then back to him. 

Fawkes paid neither of them any mind.

"Do you trust me, Severus?"

"...Not particularly."

"Hm...Fawkes thinks you do."

That is where you are mistaken, headmaster, Fawkes knows my loyalty. Trust is another matter. "Then Fawkes is as mad as his wizard...sir."

He chuckled. "Perhaps...or perhaps you are mistaken?"

"I think if I trusted you, we would both know it and not have to depend on the opinion of a bird."

He was silent for a while. "Have I upset you, my boy?"

Only frequently, pay it no mind.

Severus had to think about what would be an appropriate response. Best to keep it simple. "Yes."

Albus stroked his beard. "Was it because I used some surface legilimency on you?"

"No." Perhaps there was such a thing as 'too simple' with Albus...

Hm...Does it have to do with a particular group of Gryffindors?"

"...No."

"Or perhaps a specific event involving them mere months ago during the full moon?"

"It has nothing to do with your golden boys, I assure you."

The man looked contemplative for a moment. "Would you care to enlighten me as to what I've done?"

Great, now he was being interrogated again. "No. It-...it doesn't matter anymore."

Albus had only taken his freedom from him, but also given him something to live for. Something to fight for...and then took that away too, in a sense. All for his precious greater good, and Severus didn't even know if Albus' master plan had worked before he was murdered by that blasted snake. Nevermind the assisted suicide he had to help with.

"Oh, but it does. It affects your opinion of me greatly." Albus pushed.

"Perhaps, but there is nothing to be done for it."

"Are we speaking of one act, or many?"

"...I think we are done speaking about it at all, sir."

"I must disagree, are you sure whatever it is cannot be reconciled?"

He grit his teeth. "Quite certain."

Albus furrowed his brow and stroked his beard some more. "...Do you hate me, Severus?"

"Yes." 

But only sometimes.

That word came out of his mouth faster than he could think it, but the man also held a place in his cold and blackened heart for such a long time he couldn't help but care for him. It may have beat for Lily, but Albus, despite his motives, was always there when he needed someone after she died.

But this man was not his Albus, but he also was (or rather would be?) and it was frustrating.

Severus finally turned to face him. "I suppose hate is a bit too strong a word. I dislike you, I find you annoying and invasive. On top of that, the way you have treated me thus far has left something to be desired."

The man looked a bit hurt. "I am sorry to hear that's how you feel, my boy."

Severus returned to the books and Albus watched him for a bit longer in silence.

"Mr. Snape?"

"What." He said shortly.

When he didn't answer Severus turned back towards him. 

"If you ever find yourself in need of an ear-"

"I appreciate the offer, headmaster. I'm afraid my complaints are of no consequence."

"Very well...my offer still stands. You are dismissed for the evening." Albus said.

"Good evening then, sir."

"And to you, Mr. Snape."

Severus left in what would be a billow of robes if they were not his threadbare school uniform.


	22. Rundown

Mulciber and Avery were livid with him, or at least Mulciber was. He almost got caught in one one of his particularly nasty traps upon entering the dorm the night before. Much more of this crap and he'd make do with a broom cupboard on another floor as sleeping quarters.

Maybe he could find that disappearing room Potter-who-lived used when Umbridge was (not) teaching Defense. He knew it was on the seventh floor and had actively avoided it (and directed the Carrows away from it) while he was headmaster for students had been using it as a safe haven that horrible year.

Perhaps he could convince Avery to assist him, he'd see how upset he truly was about the itchy pants later...Maybe he could even turn him on Mulciber. He was being very friendly before...well, before he punched him…he could try to salvage a working relationship.

Frost was at breakfast, having survived the wrath of the headmaster. He kept his head down and didn't appear to want to converse with anyone.

As severus passed, Mulciber was giving him a good tongue lashing for his 'cowardice' and how much it had cost him when he abandoned him. Severus grabbed the boy by his collar and practically dragged him all the way to his end of the table. He sat him down and told him to fill up a new plate. Frost hesitantly complied and the two of them ate breakfast in silence.

If Mulciber wanted to be mad at the boy for his own mistakes, so be it, but Frost needed somewhere away from the weight of the blame. It wasn't actually his fault.

The students nearest his vacant edge of the table, first years, kept looking at him like he was some sort of poisonous deity.

Albus seemed unsure of what to think of him and hopefully would give up on trying to pry into his head. Probably not, but Severus could hope he'd at least take a break. He stared at him just about all through breakfast until Minerva distracted him.

Richland glared at him. She would be gone soon so he didn't even care.

Lupin was his library table companion again. They did not speak much, but he did ask him a question about Astrology.

Potter joined them, late like yesterday. He then accused Severus of cheating during the duel against Black.

A younger severus would have been very upset by this. Who was he kidding, a younger Severus would be very upset by anything, especially if it involved the marauders.

He told the boy to leave him alone so he could study in peace.

Potter called him a swot.

Severus may or may not have called him something unsavory in return.

Care of Magical Creatures was by no means his best subject, but so many bits of creatures were used in potions he could focus his essay around that and still get an O. It's what he did last time. Apparently the board liked it when a student applied their learning across subjects.

Slughorn tried to get him alone to chat about his spells before lunch. He claimed 'studying' again and evaded the man.

McKinnon and Macdonald chatted amicably with him during their study session in a mostly non-annoying manner.

Lily was still his best friend and she studied with him as usual. She was always the highlight of his day…

Black was avoiding him, which was what he wanted anyway.

Wormtail was just as scarce, if not more so.

The live creatures in the practical were just gross in general. The bowtruckle liked him for some reason.

He would have rather spent more time with Lily but he had a mission before dinner.

He managed to catch Avery alone with twenty minutes to spare.

"Our charming roommate isn't around I hope?" Severus asked.

The boy flinched. He nervously looked around and seemed on the verge of panic when he realized they were in the corridor alone.

"I just want to talk, Avery."

"My tooth still hurts, Snape."

"Madam Pomfrey has a potion for that."

"I'm not going to her, 'cause she'll ask what happened."

"Mulciber not willing to nick one for you?"

"Mulciber is more concerned with his own inconveniences."

"I'll brew you one then, but you'll have to help me get the ingredients from Slughorn."

Avery hesitated. "I don't think I trust you enough to make me a potion."

"Then don't complain about it."

He frowned at that. "What is it then?"

Severus grinned. "I was wondering if you were still interested in helping me with my revenge on Mulciber?"

"...Are you going to punch me again?"

"Not unless you say that word again."

"Are you cross about me ambushing Evans?"

"I'd say we are even after the itching powder."

"...Mulciber set the traps last night, not me."

"I know, he's...excessive. And I know you didn't bother with trying to stop him."

"Yeah." Avery scratched his neck. "Okay, I want in what's the plan?"

"Not here...And I have detention after dinner so we will probably have to talk about it tomorrow."

"Alright."


	23. Reaching Out

A/N: I just wanted to make sure and tell all of my lovely readers how much I appreciate them (wether or not they leave a review) because I have failed to do so yet. I love you guys and thank you for reading!

Albus excused his detention that evening so he would be well rested for his Astronomy OWL.

Severus took the opportunity to track down Avery again.

Avery liked his pranks and his laughs but he was not malicious in nature. That came to him later after pressure and practice, but even then he was fairly mild as far as Death Eaters went.

He, like everyone other person, wanted to have a place to belong. Avery was simply, as they say: 'hanging with the wrong crowd.' Severus would only have to give him another option: The chance to take a less dark path than the two who take great pleasure in the suffering of others.

After speaking to him, Severus concluded the boy needed someone to care less about house pride and his own itchy pants and more about Avery personally. Mulciber didn't care that Severus had punched his 'friend' in the face. He cared that he was publically defeated and pranked.

He didn't even care about Frost's fate after teaching him an unforgivable and was probably the one who suggested he practice it as well. He had left the child to Albus' scrutiny, not knowing the man could see the truth in their minds. Frost was in a similar situation to Avery: giving into peer pressure, trying to fit in, to belong.

Perhaps Severus could experiment with his friend making skills (or lack thereof.) It couldn't be that hard to make friends out of two lost boys. If he could be civil with Potter he could do just about anything.

Unfortunately that meant he could not punch Avery in the face again. Not that he wanted to regularly, but in the moment it felt pretty good despite the pain.

He found the boy in question sitting out on the grounds, sulking.

"I'm not that terrible at conversation, am I?"

The boy looked up at him. "I thought you had detention?"

"The headmaster excused me for tonight. He wanted to make sure I had plenty of rest for the Astronomy exam instead."

"Oh...that's rather kind of him."

"I thought so too, I even thanked him. May I join you?"

"Sure."

Severus sat next to him but facing the opposite way. A relaxed but strategic position, no one (like say, Mulciber) could sneak up on them and with that, subtly saying he trusted Avery to watch his back.

"What's up?" The casual words felt odd to say.

"I guess Mulciber saw us talking earlier. When I found him, he got really mad and called me a traitor."

"Ah..." So that was why he was sulking outside.

"He doesn't mean it...he's just a bit cross." Avery reasoned, mostly to himself.

"Why would he be cross?"

"Well...He's upset that I would still talk to you I guess."

"So I'm not to be associated with? That's good to know."

"I mean, you defended that Gryffindor mu-...ggleborn." Avery looked to him hesitantly. "Evans is one thing, Snape. I mean I get it, she's very pretty, but why would you want anything to do with Macdonald?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I fancy muggleborn Gryffindor girls. Perhaps they are my 'type.' Perhaps I should be asking you why you don't?"

He scoffed.

"Really, tell me what's wrong with muggleborns?"

"What are you getting on about, Snape?"

"Just answer the question, Avery."

He was quiet for a long time. "They're impure. They don't know how to be proper witches."

"Says who?"

"Says me and every other pureblood worth a damn!"

"Right, I forgot only purebloods had any right to use magic..."

Avery frowned in thought. "You're a half-blood, right?"

"Yeah."

He studied the ground in front of him. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't" Severus thought a moment, arranging his words in a way Avery could hopefully understand. "Parents teach us what they know of the world in order to best prepare us for it…But who your parents and ancestors are don't make you a 'real' wizard, or good or bad. We simply are the ones magic chose, and magic doesn't care about blood purity...That's how I see it anyway."

Avery took some time to digest his words.

Severus broke the silence. "Besides, there's a huge difference between a muggleborn and a muggle. There's nothing wrong with some new culture to keep things fresh. Wizards are pretty outdated in most things...like the music, it's ghastly."

They both laughed.

"Anyway, I just wanted to see why you were so down. Also, I wanted to share my official plan for avenging my notes."

Avery sat up straighter. "Oh?"

He smirked. "I have been made aware that Norman Mulciber is allergic to cats."

He looked surprised. "...Even kneazles?"

"Especially kneazles."

He barked a laugh. "Really?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. And I also heard Victory Pritchard's half-kneazle had kittens a few months ago...I wonder if she'd lend us a few for a short while?"

Mulciber was apparently not on speaking terms with Avery so none of them talked at all that evening. It was peaceful...and slightly disconcerting.

Astronomy was a refreshingly different exam, it was much less tense than the others at the very least.

Frost sat with him at breakfast again, this time of his own free will. They still had yet to exchange words.

The day exam was Arithmancy, one of Severus' favorite subjects when he was in school. He was a bit rusty but was confident he did well.

Avery brought him the ingredients he needed for the requested potion afterwards.

Albus mostly ignored him during the detention that evening while Severus finished sorting through his books.

He then stayed up most of the night brewing the tooth-regrow and listening to the other two snore quietly.

Thursday was History of Magic, the only exam he was really worried about. Most of his study time was filled with memorizing dates and details of events.

And that concluded their OWLs.

After much playing nice and stroking the ego's of some Ravenclaws, he and Avery were allowed to 'babysit' two of Pritchard's kittens. They were adorable and tumbled all over Mulciber's bed in a mock battle, thoroughly coating it in their hair and dander. They were then encouraged to take a short nap on his pillow before being returned to the Ravenclaw common room. During that time in the dorm, Severus administered a drop of the regrow brew to Avery's tooth, much to his gratitude.

His detention was passed off to Richland. Severus assisted with correcting some first year essays. The professor was not thrilled to have him do anything he could potentially 'sabotage' and dismissed him as soon as he was done. He took his time with the last three essays just because she seemed too eager to get rid of him. She may have felt a bit antagonized by the time he left and expressed it with a frustrated snarl and rude remark.

Mulciber seemed nervous that evening, expecting Severus to do something since the exams were over.

Good, he should be.

Later, Mulciber couldn't seem to get comfortable in his bed.

Friday finally came along and the fifth years collectively sighed in relief.

However, Mulciber woke with a pricklier than normal attitude and an excess of hives. He itched his way around the room to make himself presentable enough to go to the infirmary. He glared hatefully at Severus on his way out of the dorm.

He will never admit to accepting Avery's high-five.

"That was brilliant, mate."

"Yes...I believe breakfast is in order."


	24. Last Day

Severus decided it was time to shave before his shower and then headed down to breakfast a bit late. Avery was waiting for him at his end of the table along with Frost.

The nearby first years looked a bit concerned at the rapidly growing population of older students at their end of the table.

Afterward he went to find Lily, but her other friends decided they could have her attention since he lived near her and could see her 'whenever he liked.'

So he spent his last day at the school with Frost, who had been following him around like a lost puppy since breakfast.

He eventually found Avery and the three of them hung around together in the courtyard for most of the day.

The de-hived Mulciber was cross with all of them. Severus for the final retaliation that cost him some more dignity, Avery (knowledge of hives involvement pending) for still talking to Severus, and Frost for his 'betrayal.' He shot them all nasty looks from afar throughout the day and was noticeably putting a damper on Rosier's good mood.

"What are you going to do this summer?" Avery asked while perched on top if one of the statues.

Severus looked up from his book. "Oh, uh...research for a personal project of mine. And hang out with Lily of course."

"Right...Is it weird, living near muggles?"

Frost, sitting a few feet from Severus, was now listening to them intently.

"It's fine I guess. The neighbors usually just want to ask about how I'm doing in school. I find being vague works pretty well."

"You talk to your neighbors?"

He frowned. "Not if I can help it. You can come over sometime and talk to one yourself if you're that interested. I understand if you don't want to though, it's quite boring in Cokeworth."

Avery had an amused smirk, obviously entertaining the thought of talking with a muggle.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What are your plans then?"

"The Malfoy's are hosting an exclusive party at the end of July. I plan to attend with my family."

"Ah yes, that...I also received an invite. I don't think I will make it for I have no way to get there unless I walk to London. Besides, I planned to get a job for the summer so I can have some pocket change and my parents can stop trying to control my life."

"Oh...Hey, I could ask my mum if we could pick you up on the way."

He didn't really want to go but he wanted to keep Avery close. He could navigate Death Eaters easily enough.

"Perhaps. I appreciate it, though I have already planned around it...Let me see what projects I bury myself in or if I actually do get hired by someone and have that day off. I'll definitely request it, but if it's the decision between some prestigious party and the money to buy a decent cloak, I'm picking the cloak."

Avery laughed. "Alright, I'll write you this summer then. Keep me posted on your cloak fund?"

"Will do."

"Hey...do you think Mulciber is going to stay mad at us?"

Villainizing Mulciber would just make Avery defend him and all of the progress he made will have been for naught. He will let him find out for himself how unsavory the boy really is on his own.

"...I think he'll get over it. He may be self centered but he should realize sooner or later that it was all good fun."

Avery smiled. "Yeah, I think so too."

"What about you, Frost? Any plans for the summer?" Severus asked.

The boy looked shocked, obviously not expecting to be included in the conversation.

"...My dad is taking me to a football game like every year since my mum..."

"Football?" Avery asked, missing the boy's sad tone when he trailed off.

Frost was at a loss for words.

"Muggle quidditch." Severus translated.

Frost found his voice then. "But there's only one ball and two goals and the players run around on the ground. They also can't touch the ball with their hands, they have to kick it."

"Huh…" Mused Avery.

Severus' final detention was spent with the headmaster. They left his office almost immediately, but not before Severus gave Fawkes a goodbye scratch.

Albus led him to the trophy room (an old favorite of his) and decided he needed to supervise.

He started with polishing the badges.

"Any fun plans for the summer, my boy?"

Severus sighed inwardly. "I have a few projects to work on. Mostly theoretical since I will have to wait until we have returned to school to test many of them...I am also being scouted by Death Eaters."

That gave the man pause. No one in their right mind would tell Albus Dumbledore they were being recruited by Death Eaters…unless perhaps they didn't care to join them.

"...What?"

He fought back a smirk. "Death Eaters? You know, followers of the Dark Lord?"

Albus blinked. "Yes, I am familiar with- Do you wish to be scouted by Death Eaters?"

"They will do as they please. Just as I will do as I please. Everything just comes down to choices, doesn't it?"

Severus passed over the badge with the name 'Tom Riddle' and continued on to polish the next one. The headmaster quirked his eyebrow but said nothing.

"I see… You don't plan to join them then?"

"I plan to keep my options open."

He watched the gears turning behind Albus' eyes. "And what if you were propositioned another option?"

Like the Order? Ha!

"And what would that option be, sir?"

"Opposing the Death Eaters. Not alone of course, there would be others. Once you are of age we would be happy to have you."

"And what would I be offered in return for my services?"

Albus smiled. "Comradery, protection, respect, and the knowledge that you are doing the right thing."

He turned to the man.

"Is there something else you seek? I'm sure we could arrange for anything you may want, within reason, you need only ask."

Severus frowned like he had to think about his answer. Albus wanted to sink his claws into him...To be fair, he had made quite an impression on the man.

"I stand by what I said before, sir. I would like to keep my options open."


	25. Ride to London

Severus sat with Lily on the train.

They had the compartment to themselves until about halfway to London when Frost flung himself in through the door. He landed in a heap at their feet then scrambled to the far side under the window.

Children were so dramatic...

"All right there, Frost?" He asked the panicked boy.

"He's gonna kill me! Says it's all my fault he got detention when he needed to study for exams!"

"Mulciber brought it on himself, it's not your fault he was ill prepared."

"Wait, you're the other kid that attacked Sev and Mary?" Lily exclaimed after rising to her feet. "What are you doing in here!?"

Mulciber slid open the door.

Severus stood and faced him, blocking him from Frost and Lily. "Move along, Mulciber. Your presence is unwelcome."

"Who did you imperio!?" She practically screeched at Frost.

The boy curled up to bury his head in his knees.

"Lily you're not helping." Severus said calmly.

"I say we give him to Mulciber, Sev." She said viciously.

"No."

"Yeah, Sev, give him to me."

"Get lost, Norm." Severus shoved him out of the doorway and closed it in his face.

"No?" Lily questioned.

"No. He has done nothing wrong."

"He cast imperio!"

"Yeah, I'm sure only after Mulciber convinced him it would be fine! That's what he does, Lily. Obviously it wasn't okay and I think Frost figured out he was wrong. He's looked like a beat dog all week, I dare say he's even sorry."

The boy looked up at him, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

Lily looked at the boy and then back at him. "Seriously?"

"Everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserves a chance at redemption, someone just has to be willing to give them one."

"Sometimes I don't know who you are anymore. When did you change so much?"

When I had a lifetime of deception and betrayal and lies that I lived without you.

"When I realized how wrong I was before, and that the path I almost chose would have destroyed me."

She stroked his cheek with her hand. "What happened to you, Sev? Did you do something bad? Something had to have happened…"

You have no idea…

An angry looking Avery slid opened the door. "Have you seen- oh..."

"Do you want to get hexed again Avery?" Lily snapped.

"No, but if you see Mulciber, feel free to hex him in my place."

"You just missed him." Severus said.

"Right, well...sorry to bother you." With that he left.

Severus warded the door to deter future visitors.

He pulled Frost off of the floor and sat him across from himself and Lily.

"I still want to know who you imperio'd." Lily said.

Frost sniffed. "I dunno, some second year Hufflepuff I think. I only made him dance a bit, just to test it out. Mulciber said it's the best spell and as long as I didn't get caught…" He trailed off and covered his face with his hands. He let out a whimper that sounded suspiciously like 'sorry.'

"How were you not expelled?" She pushed.

"I don't know…" The boy shuddered. "Mulciber lied to the headmaster...said using imperio was my idea."

"Yeah, he does that." Severus said. "Mulciber will lie to save his own hide."

Frost turned to him. "Can Dumbledore read people's minds?"

Severus cocked his head. "What makes you think that?"

"He didn't believe Mulciber at all. And I lied...He had to know I was lying too or I'd have been expelled for sure."

"Yes, well, he's been a professor for longer than any of us have been alive, he's probably heard every lie there is." Severus reasoned.

Frost said quietly for a while and stared at his feet. "I am really sorry I helped him ambush you and that Gryffindor girl."

"Are you really sorry you did it or are you just sorry you got caught?" Asked Lily.

"...I don't know…" The boy said honestly. "I just know I never want to do something like that again."

Severus and Lily exchanged a look.

Frost wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve. "Are you two dating?"

"No." They said simultaneously.


	26. On to Cokeworth

Severus and Lily joined their peers on platform nine and three quarters. The bustling station was packed full of families who were awaiting their children's return home.

Same as last time, neither of his parents were there. At least he still had Lily this time.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were waiting for Lily (with no Petunia to be found) on the muggle side of King's Cross Station. She practically dragged Severus over to them before finally letting go to gather them in an embrace. They expressed their missing each other and how they had all been well. Petunia apparently had friends to hang out with instead of welcoming her little sister home.

Severus felt a pang of jealousy for the family he would never have.

"Dad, Mum, can Sev ride with us back home?"

They looked over to him. They had never really liked him much, you could see it in their eyes, but they were always polite to their youngest daughter's friend from the other side of town.

"Of course dear." Mrs. Evans said.

Severus hated the muggle contraptions known as automobiles for they made him feel sick. Unfortunately, it was his only way home apart from walking or risking the ministry catching him Apparating underage and without a licence. Being young was inconvenient. 

He prayed to any deity who'd listen that he not sick up in the car. 

_

The four of them loaded into the vehicle and took off towards Manchester.

Severus remained quiet, watching the horizon that moved the least and letting the Evans' reconnect. Lily told them about her memorable times with friends and OWLs and how she wanted to do something with Charms after they were out of school.

He was unprepared when they asked him a question:

"What are your plans after you graduate, Severus?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I uh...haven't decided yet."

"Sev is so clever, Mum. He could really do anything he wanted, he just has to pick." She turned to him. "Didn't you say something about being a healer?"

"I'm considering that among other things. I want to get my potions mastery first, no matter what I pursue"

"A healer is basically a doctor, right?" Mrs. Evans asked. "Do you intend to poison people or heal them?" She inquired sincerely."

"Mom, potions are more like medicine than poison, though there's plenty of poisons too…" Lily explained.

"Oh, well that makes sense then. Petunia is going to university to be a nurse, perhaps you two could share notes?"

"I don't think most of the methods are...comparable."

There was an awkward pause and then Lily went on about how she wanted to look into careers involving charms.

They dropped Severus off at the end of his street. When he got out of the car, so did Mr. Evans. He helped him unload his belongings from the trunk of the car.

"Do you like Lily, Severus?"

"Of course I do, sir. She's my best friend."

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you know anything about why she had a detention during the last week of school?"

Ah, so that's why he decided to help. "I'm afraid that was my fault, sir."

The man looked annoyed. "Oh? Do explain."

"It was an irresponsible decision on my part, Lily merely wanted to make sure I didn't run into trouble. Despite our precautions, we were caught after curfew."

He was starting to look more angry than annoyed. "What was so important to risk getting caught then?"

Severus blinked. 

No I did not take advantage of your daughter. "A book."

Mr. Evans sighed in exasperation, returning to annoyed. "And why couldn't you find this book during a normal hour?"

"It wasn't accessible by normal means." Severus explained.

"Do you think, perhaps, there was a reason for that?"

"Yes, sir. The book should not be available to students."

"...And yet, you read it anyway?"

"Part of it. I did inform the headmaster of his security issue when he found us."

He rubbed his temples. "Any mischief you include her in puts her future at risk. As her friend who claims to care about her, you should leave her out of it."

Severus didn't want her to get into any trouble either, and it's not like Lily made a habit of participating in rule-breaking, nor did he (excluding duelling in the corridors...which he was also trying to quit.)

"Yes, sir. I have no plans of misbehavior in the future. I believe the only reason she accompanied me was because it was such an unusual occurrence."

"I certainly hope so." Mr. Evans said shortly then returned to the car and drove his family away towards their home. 

Lily waved goodbye from the back seat.

He took a deep breath and marched himself down Spinners End to see his parents for the first time in twenty years.


	27. Unwelcome Home

Severus stood frozen in front of the door to his home on Spinner's End.

Should he knock? Should he just walk in? What if they weren't there? What if they were? What if they knew something was off about him?

Not that his father would notice, but his mother might...maybe.

He steeled himself with all the courage he could muster and walked in the door like he would own it someday.

He didn't know why he felt disappointed that everything wasn't where he left it. It had reverted to the way it was before his parents had died. Well, they were still alive after all…

He felt like a stranger who had broken into the home of an unhappy couple. Unsurprisingly accurate for the situation.

His father was zoned out in his chair watching the telly and a half empty bottle of whiskey was hanging from his fingertips. His mother was in the kitchen mechanically cutting up something to throw in a pot without making a sound besides the knife on the board.

Neither of them noticed him, or cared that he had entered. He wasn't exactly quiet while dragging his trunk through the door so they had to know someone came in.

He felt more like a ghost than their son.

Severus made his way up the stairs to his room. He dumped his trunk on his bed in order to sort through it. Making a pile for everything that needed washed, including his current clothes. Afterward, he rummaged around his room and found some clean pants, a t-shirt with a band logo and some tattered jeans that were once his fathers. More searching rewarded him with his favorite belt he had forgotten existed (and briefly wondered what happened to in his other life) and some socks that he deemed 'clean enough' for the moment. Finally he unearthed his jacket that had all sorts of interesting things in the pockets that his younger self had treasured.

It was still early evening by the time he put everything else away. He decided to go for a walk to clear his head so he slipped on his trainers and stuffed his wand into his jeans.

He trotted down the stairs only to be stopped by his mother at the bottom.

"And where do you think you're going? You just got home."

No thanks to you… "For a walk?"

"No, you're not. Go set the table."

Should he pull the teenager sass card on his mother? ...Best not, she could still make his life miserable and that would ruin his summer plans.

"Yes, Mum."

He followed her back to the kitchen and set the table for three. When he finished he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, trying not to be in her way but waiting for more orders from his reacquainted overlord. He was unsuccessful in that she almost crashed into him with the stew. She looked more annoyed than Mr. Evans had. "Go fetch your father before he starts complaining."

He nodded and retreated to the living room where his father was still slumped in the chair exactly as he was little more than an hour ago. The only sign he had moved was the whiskey bottle was almost empty now.

Severus stopped between the man and the telly.

Tobias scowled at his son.

"Mum says dinner's ready."

"You're in the way, boy."

Severus scowled back at him and returned to the kitchen. He was pretty sure he heard his father utter something like: 'useless boy.'

He ignored him and and sat himself next to his mother and they silently ate without the man in the other room.

Afterward, he cleaned his dishes and escaped out the back door before his mother could stop him.

He walked with no direction in mind, he just wanted to walk.

And breathe.

He ended up at the playground where he first met Lily. There were some children playing so he wandered over to a nearby field and lay in the grass to stare up at the clouds.

His parents were alive. It was bizarre, more bizarre than everything else for some reason. And it sucked.

As bad as it sounded, he wished he didn't have to deal with them, especially knowing what was coming… He didn't even know if he could stop it. And if he could, he didn't know if he wanted to.

Why bother though...Because they are his parents and he should love them. Did he love them? He wasn't sure about that either.

It was unfortunate how long he would have to wait to do anything.

He couldn't do anything about the Horcruxes yet.

He couldn't break the curse on the Defense position without being at school. He couldn't research anything outside of his school books unless he found a way to a wizarding library. He couldn't even teach Lily occlumency yet, she was busy readjusting to muggle life, just like him. She would probably want to hang out in a couple days.

...He needed a job, with the thirty-first of July off. Harry bloody Potter's birthday, nice date choice for your party Malfoy.

Irony was painful.

He sat up and marched his way to the town center. Most of the shops would be closed but he could scout out his potential options.

He mostly just wanted to kill time until it was dark so he could go back home and to bed without being bothered by either of his new (but old...in more than one way) housemates. Perhaps if he was lucky he could find some potion ingredients as well. He had plenty of small containers in his jacket pockets to fill up.


	28. Sunday Escape

The following day Severus woke up before his parents.

It was Sunday and just about everything would be closed still so there would still be no applying anywhere. 

He hoped for a job at the library, or at least the little bookstore, but he did not invest his heart in the idea. Unfortunately they were all just muggle books, he had checked. 

The convenience store at least had a 'help wanted' sign. The bakery or butcher would be a last resort for they seemed the wrong kind of messy, but if it was his last option (and only for a summer) he would do it.

He stuffed his pockets full of more empty containers and a notebook with a fountain pen attached. Quills and ink were simply not practical to carry about in pockets.

He wandered down the street. One of the neighbors, Mrs. Beckett, was outside watering some pathetic looking plants. She waved to him. If he recalled, the old woman died in a few years. Of what, he did not know.

Severus continued on his way. He loitered about in town for a while, making church goers uncomfortable with his dour presence. When that wasn't fun anymore he stalked off towards the river.

It was just as he remembered it, heavily polluted with trash along the edges. The mill in the background created an impressively depressing scene. It was almost beautiful in its misery, all it needed was some rain.

Maybe he could find a few more things to add to his unimpressive collection of (not quite suitable) potion ingredients. There really wasn't much growing around Cokeworth. He figured a trip to the forest wouldn't go amiss.

Severus followed the water's edge until he made it to the sparse woods. He spent his day wandering around and finding things that may be usable, even if it was just for (likely to fail) experiments to help cure his boredom.

The young potions master filled his vials and containers with odds and ends and even a few colorful flowers that he recalled having a few, if useless, properties. He saved a few on stems for his mother. 

She could have flowers while alive, right? Maybe she'd even appreciate them...He needed to shake the morbid feeling he got every time he thought of his parents.

Severus ventured deeper into the woods and away from the unpleasant river and horizon. He found a nice spot and produced the notebook and pen from his pockets. 

He spent most of his day there, and scrawled out theories and possible helpful uses for the things he had found. He ignored the hunger eating away at his stomach in the afternoon, he could do nothing for it besides go home and face his parents' probable wrath.

At one point he heard children (probably teenagers) making a ruckus off in the distance. They were probably just causing a bit of mischief away from the prying eyes of adults. So long as they didn't invade his space of peace, he paid them no mind. 

He was just thinking it would be best to start heading home for dinner when the kids collectively screamed in terror.

He dropped the book and pen where he had been sitting a fraction of a second before and took off towards the sound. He drew his wand, despite the potential consequences, for he would rather be prepared for anything.

Severus stopped in a clearing that had a small dying fire in the center and a few burt pieces of trash and a half melted can. This is where they were, but where did they go? And what was chasing them?

He noted freshest layer of tracks all heading in the same direction and took off yet again. Among the indentations of trainers, there was a set of large boots.

...A man was terrorizing these kids?

He continued to follow the trail deeper into the woods. Along with the now spread out screaming, a motorized buzzing noise, like that of a muggle contraption, was growing louder as well.

After a while he approached a behind a large grubby looking man with a chainsaw, the buzzing noise source. Beyond him was a frightened boy wielding a large stick (he had obviously found on the ground) to protect a crying girl who had fallen and was caressing her right ankle.

Merlin's beard, it looked like a scene from a horror film.

...Perhaps it was.


	29. It

After his ignored shout of "Oi, ugly!" Severus picked up a rock with his off hand and chucked it at the large masked man. It hit him square in the back of the head.

That got his attention, and that of the two kids as well. Depending on how this played out, he might have to obliviate them. He kept his wand in hand but hid it behind his leg.

The man started approaching and then it happened: He contorted into the lifeless body of Lily Potter as he had found her that horrid day.

Severus stepped back a few paces and nearly tripped over the hazardous ground. He knew it wasn't real, but the vision before him made the loss feel real again, if only for a moment.

Anyway, that explained why the previous form looked vaguely familiar: The grubby man was in a horror film that came out when he was young.

...So recently...

It was a boggart, as he thought.

He looked up at the (now very confused) kids. "Leave." He ordered.

The boy dropped his makeshift weapon and hurried to assist the girl to her feet. They gave him and the boggart a wide berth as they cautiously hobbled around them to return to town. He watched the boggart half change in spasms when they stopped a few paces from him.

"What's wrong with...it?" The girl asked.

"...I don't know." Severus lied. "I thought I told you to leave."

"It was Leatherface before...What is it? What're ya' gonna do with it?" The boy continued.

"I don't know! Just get her out of here!" He gestured to the girl's injury.

Once they left, the boggart turned back into the still form of Lily. She was so young...Not as young as she was now...but she had barely started her life when she had been murdered. 

There would be no early death for Lily this time, he would not allow it.

The boggart twitched and spasmed again and took a new form. That of Voldemort: the noseless bald edition. Nagini hung from his shoulders like a scarf, her tongue flickered out to taste the air. They stared at each other for a few moments before it shifted once more into a snarling werewolf.

Severus flinched but had a smile playing on his lips. It was confused, and attempting everything it could to make him scared. He refused to fear an imitation of his nightmares. He wasn't even sure he truly feared anything anymore, he had already experienced the worst life had to offer.

He did his best to find the humor in the boggart's desperate attempts and laughed. It was forced, but had the desired effect. The creature disappeared to wherever it resided in the woods. 

He didn't have to use magic, thank Merlin. He didn't want to have to deal with the ministry.

Severus shoved his wand back into his jeans. He backtracked (at a significantly slower pace than sprinting) to find the location he left his belongings. 

As he walked home, he wondered how that all played out when he did not intervene in his previous life. Did those muggle children (okay, they were about his current physical age…) have to be obliviated by the ministry? Did they go mad? Did the boggart hurt them? He didn't remember anything about 'something' terrorizing the woods outside of Cokeworth before.The ministry must have brushed whatever happened under the rug and made sure nothing out of the ordinary was noticed.

He arrived home just as the sun was falling below the treeline. He opened the door to find his mother livid in the kitchen.

"You missed dinner. Where have you been all day?"

"I spent most of the day in the woods, actually." He held out the small bouquet he collected that morning to her.

She ignored the flowers. "You know how your father gets, he's cross."

There was a boggart in the woods. I rescued some muggles from it, without magic, not that anyone here would care about that. I think I'll catch it in my trunk tomorrow and leave it in father's closet. 

"Where is he anyway?" Severus asked.

"Carl's."

"...I'll just go to bed then."

She sighed heavily and led (dragged) him to the table. She set down a plate of rice and beans with a roll in front of him. "Eat."

He held out the flowers for her again.

"Why do you keep shoving flowers in my face?"

"I'm not shoving them in your face, I'm giving them to you."

Her eyes narrowed. "Did you steal them?"

"No, I picked them in the woods...I thought you might like them."

She stared at them and then him as though he had grown another head. "Are you ill, Severus?"

Probably.

"Not that I am aware of."

"You were hanging around that Evans girl again, weren't you." She accused.

"I haven't seen Lily today, no."

"So, she didn't want to see you so you brought them to me instead?"

He scowled at her. "I picked them for you, Mum."

She frowned and gingerly took the flowers. She then realized she had nowhere to put them and appeared to be at a loss of what to do. 

Severus watched her contemplate while he ate his cold dinner. She made to use a jar but deemed it too short. 

When he was finished eating, he wandlessly conjured a vase with some water inside.

"No magic in the house." His mother scolded him but took the vase anyway. She put the flowers in it then placed them in the middle of the table.

"Yes, Mum."


	30. Errands

Severus woke to the sound of his father shouting. He tried to ignore it but once he heard the crash of something fragile having been thrown, he hastily put on the nearest trousers and practically flew down the stairs.

By the time he reached the bottom, the front door had already slammed shut and his mother was sitting at the table. Her hands were covering her face and she appeared unwilling to move. The vase and flowers lay scattered in pieces on the floor by the wall with a new dent.

He banished the vase and its former contents silently with a flick of his wrist just as he had done with potions gone wrong at least a million times. He repaired the wall too. If he could stick to wandless magic until next year, he shouldn't have any problems with the ministry.

At a loss of what to do next, he made tea. He made her a cup and set it on the table for her for when she did decide to move. He left his at the place across from her to cool.

In the meantime, he went back upstairs to dress properly in more than just trousers.

When he returned downstairs, his mother was clutching her cup and staring at the wall where the vase had scarred it.

Severus sat down across from her and sipped his tea. He rested his gaze on the wall as well. "Father did not like the flowers I brought you?"

"Did you use wandless magic?" She asked without missing a beat.

He looked at her.

"Wordless as well?"

"...Yes."

"That's very good, Severus… but your father-"

"-will never know."

She turned to study him. "Make sure he doesn't."

He nodded.

They both took a drink.

"Are you planning on disappearing today too?" She asked after a long silence between them.

"...Is there something else I should be doing?"

"I know you run off and brew things sometimes. I can smell it on you when you do, and you haven't. Be glad your father hasn't noticed. And you usually are brooding or doing 'research' in your room as is typical when you're not hanging around that Evans girl."

"I haven't seen Lily since her parents dropped me off the other day."

She scoffed. "Don't lie, Severus, it's unbecoming."

He scowled at that. "What good would lying do me?"

She looked at him incredulously. "I want you to come to the market with me today."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"...I think it would do you good to be around different people."

Why was everyone suddenly so interested in his social activities? "Again, I ask: Why?"

His mother narrowed her eyes. "The baker has a niece I think you should meet."

Merlin's beard he remembered this conversation...Or at least a version of it. His mother was not a good matchmaker.

"I am not interested in meeting girls, Mum."

"...In that case Mrs. Fairchild's grandson-"

"-or blokes. I don't think I even want to consider a muggle. Besides, I am focusing on school right now." Which wasn't entirely a lie...breaking a curse on a teaching position was school related.

His mother sighed with a bit more exasperation than the conversation warranted. "I just don't want you to get too invested in that Evans girl."

It's a bit too late for that. "She's just a friend, Mum."

"So you say." She took another sip. "You should still come into town with me to help carry the groceries."

Severus sighed. "Alright. It just so happens, I have a few errands of my own."

She raised an eyebrow at that but did not try to pry more information from him.

Eileen, with Severus in tow, walked the short distance from their home to the heart of the town.

First they visited the bank. Severus glared at the unoccupied teller, who returned the favor, while his mother cashed his father's work check at the first desk.

He did not want to even try to work at the bank.

As they walked past the library, Severus diverted from his mother and asked the Librarian if she needed any help for the summer. She looked at him suspiciously when she told him she was not hiring but said they always needed volunteers. He said he'd consider it.

He met back up with his mother at the general store. They looked around for some canned and jarred goods, rice, beans and whatever else she deemed necessary for the house.

He asked the cashier if they were still hiring. The girl gave him a nasty look and said no.

He then followed his mother to the bakery. She looked around in search of (presumably) the baker's niece, but gave up after the quick search and purchased a couple loafs and a dozen rolls from Mrs. Hoover. She was not hiring.

Next they went to the market for some vegetables.

While his mother browsed, Severus wandered down the street to the bookstore.

They were also not hiring and glared at him suspiciously.

He was sure most of the places he went might have hired him if he was not the local weirdo.

Last they stopped at the butcher. His mother interrogated the young man behind the counter about the quality of meat she would be purchasing.

Severus found the owner in the back room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Courtney, sorry to bother you."

The man looked up from his task of chopping. "Ah, young Mr. Snape. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you might be wanting to hire any help this summer?"

The man wiped his hands on his apron. "You mean yourself?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have you ever had a job before?"

Yes, I was a professor for twenty years, not to mention a spy for just as long.

"No, sir."

Mr. Courtney looked him up and down. "You think you can handle this sort of work, lad?"

This was the furthest he'd gotten with anyone so far. Perhaps he would have to work with dead meat after all...it was better than nothing.

He told himself to think if it like potions. "Yes, sir."

"And what would make you an asset to me?"

"Well...I'm quite good at cutting things."

The man gave him a strange look. "And where might a young man pick up such skills?"

Potions...

"Science class. We're always...dissecting something."

"You enjoy that class?"

"Very much, sir. Almost as much as-" he paused awkwardly. What would Defense translate as? "-gym."

He frowned at Severus, "You're not the one killing things in the woods I hope?"

Was the boggart running rampant? "That's news to me, sir, I've only been home from school for three days."

Mr. Courtney evaluated him with another look and then pointed at him. "You're pretty skinny for a fella who likes gym class."

"I'm fast."

"...Do you play any sports? Like football on your school team?"

Just duelling in the corridors when provoked. "No, sir. I prefer not to have to depend on others to win."

"Ha! A tennis player then! A fast and independent athlete who is good at 'cutting things.' You'll do just fine I think. We'll start you part time for the first few weeks and see how it goes."

The man jutted out his hand to shake. It was grimey and Severus didn't want to touch it. His mother would not be pleased if he made a mess of her purchases.

Mr. Courtney looked down and realized why Severus was making a disgusted face. He wiped it on his apron again, though it did little to improve the condition.

"If you aren't willing to get your hands dirty..."

"It's not that, I just don't think my mum would appreciate blood on her groceries."

"No, I'd imagine not." The man chuckled. "Alright, when can you start?"

"Whenever you like, sir, my schedule is relatively clear until September for school. All I ask is for the thirty-first of July off, for I have some pre-existing plans."

"All right, remind me again about a week in advance." Mr. Courtney smiled at him. "How does tomorrow morning at five sound?"

An early schedule was nothing new to Severus. "I'll be here. Thank you, sir."

Severus returned to the front of the store and found his mother had chosen and purchased her prize. She was now waiting for him by the counter.

"Where did you go, Severus?"

He picked up the bags he had set on the counter. "Mr. Courtney just hired me, I start work tomorrow at five."

She just stared at him blankly.


	31. Honest

Severus followed his mother home, both of their arms full of groceries. 

As they were putting them away in the pantry, his mother finally spoke to him. "You have been acting strange since you returned home, Severus."

"It started about the last week of school according to Lily." Severus countered.

His mother looked to him, concern in her eyes. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

Actually, something very hard to explain (or even believe) happened. And it was probably one of the best things to ever happen to him. He had his complaints but he wouldn't trade this second chance away for his old life if given the choice.

"Nothing bad. I just realized a few things...or rather, I have acquired a different perspective."

This only made her look more worried. "What happened, Severus?"

What could he tell her? What should he tell her? He could continue to be honest with her... the worst that could happen is she think him a liar as she already did. 

Or mad...

"I have already lived a terrible life, was murdered, then woke up as my teenage self a couple weeks ago. I am a bit upset with having to go through adolescents again, but if that is the price of having the people I care about in my life again, I will enjoy the suffering."

She had an unreadable expression while she stared at him.

Then she laughed. Truly laughed, which was something he had never seen her do.

She calmed down enough to speak. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Did you make that up just now?"

Severus answered with a shrug. He then left her in the kitchen to draw her own conclusions and went up to his room.


	32. Hunting

Severus wandlessly shrank his empty trunk to fit in his pocket. He trotted down the stairs and out the front door so quickly he only caught the first word of his mother's protest.

He set off towards the woods for he had a boggart to find.

It took him a good twenty minutes of walking before he found the clearing the kids were at. The trail he found yesterday was ignored as he followed the two sets of trainer imprints, under that of boots, backwards in the other direction. Once he reached patchy grass the trail was a bit harder to follow, but he managed.

He traced the slightly winding path for another five minutes or so before he came upon an abandoned shack whose door looked about to fall off.

That made much more sense: a couple of the kids disturbed the boggart in its home, it did not just attack them. Unfortunately, that still didn't explain the 'dead things' the butcher had mentioned.

Severus entered the rickety shack and found nothing more than dust in the outline of where a cot once may have been, an empty crate with a broken side, a falling apart shelf next to a gutted cabinet, and what appeared to be a battered wardrobe with a curtain draped across the front.

Actually, this would be the perfect place to brew potions away from the prying eyes of muggles...including his father.

Movement flickered behind the curtain.

He removed the trunk from his pocket and returned it to it's normal size. He left his wand in his jeans, though he was certain he had never tried to cast ridikkulus without one. 

It couldn't be any more difficult than anything else...

The boggart emerged from its wardrobe. This time it opted for just the form of Nagini: the cause of his death. 

Severus did flinch, but quickly (and loudly…) cast the spell on it. It turned into a (rather long) colored scarf, he then leviosa'd it in his trunk and locked it.

All of this happened within less than a minute, but he found himself short of breath.

Well, now it won't be bothering anyone anytime soon.

He cast a featherlight charm on the now surprisingly heavy trunk. He secured it over his shoulder with a hand on the end and made his way back home.

As he passed the playground for the second time that day, he heard a familiar voice.

"Sev?"

He turned to see the confused face of Lily.

"Hey."

"Why are you lugging your trunk about?"

"I caught a boggart."

"What, really? How'd you manage that?"

He smiled at her. "With a bit of magic of course."

She frowned. "We're not supposed to use magic outside of school yet, Sev."

"I am well aware, but the ministry doesnt know unless you use your wand."

"...You can do wandless magic?"

"Of course. I've been practicing, haven't you?"

"Well, a bit...without much luck."

"We'll be learning wordless spells next year, and I thought it best to try wandless as well."

She smiled then. "You're such an overachiever."

He smiled back. "Look who's talking, Prefect Evans."

She laughed and it made his heart feel both lighter and heavier. "Where did you find it?"

"In an abandoned shack out in the woods. I think I'll use it for projects...you're welcome to share the space with me of course."

"I'd love to see it, perhaps we can practice wandless magic together and brew some weird potions."

He nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

"Shall I meet you here tomorrow?"

"I am actually busy tomorrow and I don't know for how long...can I come over to your house after work so we can make plans?"

"Work?"

"Mr. Courtney has hired me for the summer."

She looked appalled. "Did your parents make you get a job?"

"No, of course not. I just decided I want to have a bit of freedom, you know?"

Lily shook her head. "I mean, I guess… Anyway, you're welcome to come over. You should stay for dinner too."

"I don't think my mother will approve, but I'll ask anyway."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." She smiled broadly at him again.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Severus walked the rest of the way home with a smile plastered to his face.

Upon entering the house, he went straight upstairs and shoved the boggart's temporary new home into his closet. He then bolted back down and came to a halt in the kitchen just as his mother looked as if she were about to holler for him.

She stopped mid-breath in her confusion at him suddenly near her. "Severus?"

"I'll set the table before father gets home." He said before she could ask.


	33. Fresh Meat

Severus woke up around four in the morning from a loud thunk from the boggart. Perhaps he would keep the creature as an alarm clock.

He rolled out of bed and locked himself in the bathroom (just in case someone else decided to wake up early) for his morning ritual.

Feeling more awake after a shower, he dressed in a plain black t-shirt and some jeans without too many holes accompanied by his favorite belt. He chose an older pair of shoes after remembering the floors in the back of the shop. He tucked his wand away on his person as always and quietly made his way down the stairs and out the door.

He walked leisurely through the sleeping town of Cokeworth as the sun peeked over the horizon. Severus kept an eye on the time with the occasional tempus as he wandered about the eerily deserted streets.

He arrived at the butcher shop at exactly five, the front door was locked so he wandered to the back and found the door there wedged open just enough to fit his fingers through.

He opened it a bit and poked his head inside. "Mr. Courtney?"

"Over here, lad." He said from somewhere to the left. "Close the door tightly behind you."

Severus entered the chilly room and found the man studying a chunk of meat about the size of a first year.

"You're early." He said.

"Just on time, sir."

"Earlier than I expected, then." The man wiped his hands on his apron, which Severus concluded must be a habit, and led him to a small office.

Mr. Courtney showed him the clipboard where he would record his time for work, which severus scrawled 05:00 in the first slot under Tuesday. He then handed Severus an apron that looked like his own but significantly cleaner. "Here ya go. Now, where should we begin?"

"You're the expert, sir."

The man chuckled. 

Severus was taught how to tell if a cut was good or not and how to divide up each section of an animal. He also watched how to trim off excess fat and gristle as well as tie some of the meat together. Tying was a new concept, but it looked easy enough, and the cutting, once he realized what he was cutting, was fairly self explanatory. Severus watched and absorbed as much information as he could. 

His 'training' managed to kill about an hour before Mr. Courtney let him try to cut and tie a shoulder.

He apparently impressed the man, for he decided Severus would divide up the rest of the first year sized meat himself. Under his watchful eye of course.

Severus was slower than the butcher, which was to be expected, but the man was pleased with his work if the smile on his lips was anything to go by.

"Are you sure you've never done this before young man?"

"I am certain, sir, though some of what I already know can be applied to this...I might even be able to use some of what I learn from you in class."

He raised an eyebrow. "I see…"

At around eight, Mr. Courtney told Severus he had a thirty minute break. 

Severus washed his hands thoroughly before he 'clocked out' on the timesheet. It was still pretty early and he wasn't hungry, but he figured eating a bit of something wouldn't be a bad idea. Unfortunately he did not think to pack a snack, nor did he have any money, so he went for a walk instead. The fresh air was growing on him, though the dungeons still held a place in his heart. The town was beginning to wake up as well, there were a few shops opening and some folks milling about. 

Pun not intended, but credit will be taken.

When Severus returned, the boy who served his mother the day before was there. His name was Jethro Park and he seemed to speak only when spoken to.

Mr. Courtney then taught Severus how to run the service counter. He learned how to use the scale and where to find the book under the counter containing the prices of the different types of meat by weight. He also learned how to work the register, which he found to be a temperamental piece of machinery. 

The magic in him did not get along well with muggle technology.

Severus then was tested on his new knowledge.

"Hello, Mrs. Beckett, what can I get for you?"

The old woman smiled at him. "I didn't know you worked here, Samuel."

"Severus. And I just started today, Madam."

"Oh! You'll have to forgive me, Seamus, I'm afraid I can barely remember my own name anymore."

Severus blinked.

She chuckled. "How is the lamb today?"

"Fresh as always, Madam."

Severus chopped a lamb thigh in half upon her request. She also wanted a loin, which he cut to size for her. He weighed them and told her the total. He had a small struggle with the register but figured out the issue (at least this time) was just that one of the buttons had stuck. Upon receiving her change, Mrs. Beckett told 'Stephen' what a wonderful job he had done and expressed her gratitude to himself and Mr. Courtney who was still observing them.

His boss watched a few more transactions then had him continue to work the counter with Park while he took a short break. The two of them served an assortment of citizens their 'fine selections' of meat. Just as Severus finished helping Mr. Scott, the last customer currently in the shop, Park invaded his personal space.

"What was that thing in the woods?" He breathed into Severus' ear.


	34. Muggle Theory

Severus stepped away from him. "Your breath stinks."

Park frowned at him but continued to whisper. "Seriously, what was it? First it was just a mean looking dog, which is kinda scary, but Desiree was all sorts of freaked out. Then it turned into Leatherface, I did see that. Greg and Kimmy were both there afterward, they told the rest of us all about it, including what happened when you showed up and it turned into a dead woman...What happened to it?"

This was annoying.

"As I told them, I have no idea what it was, and it disappeared shortly after they left." Severus whispered in return.

"What did you do to it? How could it just disappear?"

Technically, he laughed at it...

"I didn't do anything to it. It disappeared; vanished, like some sort of bad magic trick."

They were both silent as Mrs. Macgyver entered the shop. Severus helped her since Jethro seemed a bit out of it.

When she left, he was on him again. "Why did it change into a dead woman?"

Severus sighed. "I. Don't. Know."

His expression turned thoughtful. "Are you sure you don't know what it was?"

"Why would I know what it was? I saw the same thing your friends did."

"I don't know! You're weird and that thing was pretty weird. I thought maybe one of your weirdo books would say something about monsters in them."

Severus knew most muggles thought he was strange, most wizards thought he was pretty strange too, but they didn't need to say it to his face.

"It had to be a prank. There's no other explanation." 

"There is though: Monsters are real!"

He frowned at the boy. "Leave me alone, Park, I can't help you."

He continued talking despite himself. 

"It's got to be a shapeshifter of some kind, obviously. It wanted us to be scared, but then why would it turn into a dead woman? That's just sad, not scary." He looked to Severus again. "Are you scared of a woman's corpse?"

I'm scared of losing my best friend...again. "Comedy does not suit you. I also thought I told you to leave me alone?"

"...What are you afraid of, Snape?"

This kid was wearing on Severus' nerves.

"I'm not afraid of anything. It had to have been some illusion. Were you lot getting high? I'm pretty sure the air smelled weird near your little campsite."

"Desiree is terrified of dogs, she was attacked by one when she was little, has a nasty scar on her shoulder. I know I've had nightmares about Leatherface. All of us had to have, or it would have turned into something else, like it did with you and Des-...maybe since it couldn't scare you, it tried to make you sad?"

"Is this going somewhere? Have you magically discovered through theory what this monster is?"

"It's a nightmare, a living nightmare."

No, it's just a boggart.

"Nightmare's are just fictions our brains create while we are asleep, they have no physical form."

"How can you say that when you saw it too! We have to find it and catch it. Maybe even kill it!"

Severus rolled his eyes.

You can't kill a boggart. And good luck finding it since it's living happily undisturbed in my school trunk.

The boy grabbed him by the shoulders. "We have to! It's killing all of those poor defenseless creatures in the woods! We're the only ones who have seen it and lived!"

Boggarts don't generally kill animals, and if this one somehow managed to develop a habit of it, it was safely locked away. He couldn't help but think that there was something else in the woods...and he didn't really want to find it. Although, with all of these muggles trying to get themselves killed by 'saving the bunnies,' he probably should at least try to figure out what it is.

Severus removed the boy from his person. "You and your buddies can do whatever you want, but leave me out of it. I may be 'weird' but I'm not stupid."

Mr. Courtney returned then. 

"You boys didn't have too much fun without me I hope?"

"On the verge of exciting, sir." Severus said.

The man grinned at them. "How do you think our new guy is doing, Jethro?"

He and Severus exchanged a look. "Honestly, sir, I think he was made for this job."

Mr. Courtney made a sound that Severus could only describe as a cut off cackle.

"I was just having that thought earlier! I think young Severus will do just fine here." He clapped Severus on the back as he spoke.

He tried not to grimace. He was mostly successful.


	35. Unusual Behavior

Mr. Courtney asked Severus if he had any problem continuing to come in early, but at six instead of five and that he would be off at noon. Severus was agreeable and Park eagerly accepted a later shift from ten to six and Mr. Courtney was happy to have help in both the morning before the shop opened and after it closed at five.

Park took his break at ten-thirty upon Mr. Courtney's request, and then Severus was dismissed from work at eleven when he returned. He had never recalled working such a short day in his life, but he wasn't about to complain. His paycheck would just be a bit smaller than he anticipated, though it would still be much better than broke. 

Severus had yet to need worry about bills, he was only sixteen after all.

He went home and headed straight up stairs to change out of his 'work clothes' and make sure his hands were actually clean. Back downstairs he went to throw together a small lunch for himself and his mother who he found brooding in the living room. He handed her one of the sandwiches he made on a plate and a cup of tea. 

Severus sat at the other end of the couch with an identical meal, but did not hesitate to dig in. He had forgone breakfast due to his early schedule and was hungrier than anticipated and he reminded himself that his body was still growing.

His mother appeared to be observing him closely.

He spoke between bites. "Is there something I can help you with?"

She looked to the plate in her lap then back to him questioningly.

He continued to eat his sandwich, unwilling to be bothered by his 'unusual behavior.' To be fair, he was pretty sure he never touched anything in the kitchen unless his mother asked him to...until she was no longer around to do so.

His mother adjusted to face more towards him. "Why did you get a job, Severus?"

He finished chewing his current mouthful and swallowed. "Because I wanted one."

"Why do you want one?"

"So I can do things that I want, without having to depend on others."

"...You want money."

"I want independence, but am unequipped for the full amount at this time, so money will have to do for now."

"If you want independence, are you prepared for the responsibilities that come with it?"

His eyes narrowed. "I just said I was not. My current wage would be insufficient to both pay rent and feed myself, let alone buy school supplies."

"It would appear you've put a lot of thought into it."

"I suppose. If I were to suddenly find myself as independent as I desire, life would become quite difficult until I had satisfactory finances. Oh, and the being only sixteen would be a bit of a problem as well."

She began picking at her plate. "...Are you planning on moving out next year, Severus?"

"What gave you that impression?"

"You appear to have some sort of plan..."

He was growing tired of everything he did and said being over analyzed by his mother. He did miss his solitude...but not enough to be irresponsible. "I have no plan, though I am not so keen on being completely underprepared for any circumstance to arise."

She drew conclusions and appeared offended. "Your father and I would not kick you out."

Severus looked at her, unamused. "...Does Father know this?"

"That's not funny, Severus."

"Humor was not my intent."

"I don't like you speaking ill of your father."

"I did no such thing. There were, perhaps, implications...I will speak no further on the subject for it obviously upsets you."

He stood after finishing the last of his sandwich and tea, taking his dishes to the kitchen. He washed and dried them, put them away and then headed towards the front door.

"Severus."

He stopped and waited.

A question lingered in the front of her mind, he did not need to be a legillimens to know it was different than the one she voiced. 

"What's been banging around in your closet all day?"

He blinked. "It's just a boggart."

Concern surfaced on her face. "How long has it been in there?"

"I caught it in the woods yesterday after we went shopping. I haven't figured out what to do with it yet, though I am open to suggestions."

"It needs to go before the weekend."

"Yes, ma'am." He paused in thought. "Do you know anything about what happened in the woods? Apparently some animals were found dead."

"I heard something like that happened recently, yes." She said before finally testing her sandwich.

"Do you know when it happened?"

"Mid-June. Maybe a little before."

"Hm...good to know."

She frowned. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Severus?"

"Yes, I feel fine, quite well actually...I'll be back before supper." With that, he left.


	36. Professor

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I appreciate your patience with me over the holidays, things are starting to calm down at work (mostly...sort of…) so I should be getting back to a more regular update schedule soon. I'm posting a few bits as I write them and I hope one of these days I will catch myself back up to being enough ahead to post one of my 'chapters' (a laughable term for how short most of them are) at least every other weekday. Your comments amuse me and are always appreciated, and my silent audience is also appreciated. You all make me happy by continuing to read my story. ANYWAY! Enjoy! Your 'chapter' awaits:

Severus trotted his way over to Lily's, a smile creeping onto his face as he went. When he knocked on the door, Petunia answered.

Her surprise only reinforced his (probably mad looking) grin. "Good afternoon, Tuney."

She made the expression as though she just stepped in feces and slammed the door in his face.

He heard her yell. "Lily! Your weird friend is here!"

There was the sound of feet thumping down the stairs and shortly after Lily opened the door. "Sev!" She said with a smile.

"Hello, Lily."

She rushed him into the house and practically dragged him up to her room. He waved awkwardly at Mrs. Evans when they passed the living room. 

Lily released him once her door was closed. "Do you know what's been going on in the woods? I heard there were some animals killed."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Nice to see you too."

"Sev, this is serious! We can't just go out there if there's a killer on the loose! What if they decide to kill a person next?"

"Who says it's an intelligent being?"

"The Sheriff thinks it was a stray dog, but animals usually eat what they kill. They found torn up bits of a few different small creatures. Even if it is just a dog, I don't want to encounter a wild animal!"

"Lily, who told you about this?"

"Mrs. Hoover was talking to my mom about it earlier today when we went to town. Desiree Hoover tried to convince me that there's actually a monster in the woods and that's what was really killing the animals."

Ah yes, Desiree, the girl afraid of dogs that Park mentioned.

"Oh, well the 'monster' was just that boggart I caught yesterday."

She paused. 

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense...Wait, a boggart was killing small animals?"

"No, I'm certain there's still something else out there."

"Then I still don't want to go into the woods!"

"...Have there been any more dead animals found since then?"

"Mrs. Hoover only talked about the one time. She said nothing like this has happened in Cokeworth for decades. The last time was when some kid was skinning animals, but they didn't know it was him at the time, and then he ended up killing his sister. But that was over thirty years ago. Mrs. Hoover said she was really young when it happened. The 'boy' was still in prison last she checked and his parents moved away a long time ago with his younger brother."

"Huh…" Severus frowned. "I was planning on putting muggle repelling charms on the shack anyway...and animal repelling charms wouldn't hurt. I don't think it could be anything we couldn't handle, but we don't have to go out there if you don't want to."

"I'd rather not until the Sheriff finds out what's going on...I mean, it could be something worse, what if it's-" She lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper. "What if you know who or his death eaters are somehow involved?"

Severus couldn't help but bark a laugh. 

"I don't think they'd waste their time with terrorizing Cokeworth. And not even properly! They would kill muggles, not squirrels."

She frowned at him. "How do you know?"

"It's only logical. Sure, someone like Mulciber would, he's the kind of prat who would find that sort of thing funny. A real Death Eater is actually scary, they're murderers… but I really don't think they'd waste their time here. They'd go raise hell somewhere more populated, like London, to impress their leader, if not ordered by him to do so already."

"You're sure confidant in your knowledge about Death Eaters."

"I live among two of their spawn from September to June."

At that she laughed. "It's not that I don't believe you, Sev...but I still think we should hold off from going to the shack. I've got a bad feeling about it."

I can investigate the matter myself then…

"Very well. Potions smell terrible and your mum would definitely not be pleased with us for that, and I'd rather not destroy your house accidentally with botched wandless magic we may not be able to fix with more wandless magic."

"What about going to the playground?"

"With the excessive amount of Cambry brats and their miscellaneous friends running about? I think not."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them…they weren't out yesterday."

"Well they are today…I suppose we could do Occlumency lessons?"

"Sure, but I thought you were going to teach Marlene and Mary too?"

"I still plan to, but I thought maybe we could get a head start. I will pretty much be using you as a test subject for how to teach another...if that's alright?" Since I couldn't manage to teach your son, I am slightly worried about it.

"How could I refuse?" She smiled. "But before we dive into that, how was your first day at work?"

"Better than expected."

"Oh good! I was kind of worried you would hate it."

"Nope. Not yet anyway. My coworker, Jethro Park, is a bit annoying, but I won't have to see him much."

"Glad to hear it." Lily adjusted to be more comfortable. "Right then, what's the first lesson, Professor Snape?"

Severus cringed. "Please...Never call me that again."


	37. Legillimens

"Alright, concentrate on the feeling first, then we will go from there."

Lily's face was that of intense focus.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded once.

Severus took her hands in his. "Legillimens."

His mind was flooded with the surface thoughts in her head. She was nervous, but determined, and much less fearful than Potter-who-lived was. 

He was also under a lot more pressure and (to no small degree) hated Severus...Which should have been a motivator to do better and not have to spend more time with him. He also maybe could have been slightly less aggressive, but the boy had to learn quickly. There was no better teacher than experience, so Severus had shown no mercy. To this day he understood little of how that boy's mind functioned without imploding in on itself.

Lily was trying to concentrate on his presence in her mind, though her thoughts occasionally flickered off onto any tangents they could connect to. Keeping one's mind from making those connections was a defensive tactic. Perhaps he would have her attempt that one, but that was not for today.

Severus skimmed along the surface, avoiding being too invasive. He followed a 'tangent' that was innocent enough about her sister's reaction when she came home for the summer, which led to the memories of every summer she had returned from school so far. He then put pressure on a few places she was not thinking about and then removed himself from her mind.

She blinked a few times. "That felt weird."

"Yes, it is a strange sensation at first."

"I-I think I have a headache."

"I forgot that is a possibility... I am not nearly as good of a legillimens as the headmaster."

"You mean to tell me that Severus Snape is not all powerful?"

He scoffed. "No one is."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not that that will stop me from trying." He admitted.

She rubbed her temples. "Wait, back up...the headmaster is a legillimens?"

"Well, yeah. He did try seeing my thoughts a couple times after we were caught in his office."

Lily seemed disturbed. "That's...creepy. It seems unlike the Headmaster to invade someone's mind without permission."

"He had to only be checking what's on the surface, he never pushed very hard…I believe that's how he always knows when someone is lying."

"That explains a lot…" Lily mused more to herself than him.

"Anyway, now that you know what to expect, I want you to try and push me out."

"My headache is only going to get worse, isn't it?"

"Probably. We can stop whenever it becomes too uncomfortable."

She took a breath. "Okay. Let's do it."

There was a soft knock on her door before it opened to reveal Lily's mother.

She noted that they were holding hands but he refused to budge or feel embarrassed. 

"Sorry to interrupt...I was just wondering if you would be joining us for supper tonight, Severus?"

"I'm afraid I can't, Mrs. Evans. I promised my mother I would be home this evening." So that I don't have to be uncomfortable while being glared at by your husband and eldest daughter. Maybe I'll have the patience to deal with them next time.

"I see…Well, you know you are always welcome." She glanced at their hands again. "What are you two up to?"

"Mental exercises." Lily said smoothly.

"Ah. Like meditation?"

"Somewhat." Severus responded.

"Right, right. A magical equivalent I'm sure." She waved a hand and laughed lightly. "Well, have fun I suppose. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"M'kay. Thanks mum."

She smiled at them and closed the door as she left.

"Right." Stated Severus as he squeezed her hands slightly. "Where were we?"


	38. Change of Palns

Lily seemed to pick up on occlumency much better than her future son. She did not have an affinity for it, but she was receptive to his teaching, which was promising. 

He would brew her a headache relief potion for next time since she had resorted to a muggle pain reliever once they were finished.

Severus left the Evans' household an hour before supper would be ready. Lily wanted to join him, so they walked the short distance back to his home slowly. He glared at the Cambry children still at the playground, not that they noticed.

"Oi, Snape!"

Severus ignored the boy and he and Lily continued chatting without missing a step.

"Snape!" He hollered again, this time much closer and approaching fast.

Severus sighed and stopped, the young man nearly crashing into him.

"What do you want, Bauers?" Lily said with a frown.

"You-" He breathed heavily, pointing at Severus, "you saw it-it too. You should come with-with us."

"I'm not interested in going 'monster hunting' with a bunch of idiots." Severus said.

"Is he talking about that b-...thing?" Asked Lily.

Severus nodded once.

"Come on man, whatever you did scared it away. We need you." Bauers pleaded.

Severus rolled his eyes and continued walking home. "No, you need a psychiatrist."

The boy made an indignant sound. "Coward! Even Desiree is coming back out into the woods with us to make sure nobody else gets hurt from that thing!"

"It's a prank! You are all making fools of yourselves. And if it somehow is a real monster, you deserve to be killed by it for your own idiocy."

"That's why we want you to come with us! You stopped it before!"

Severus had a retort on his lips but Lily spoke first. "We should go with them, Sev."

He turned to her in surprise. "What? Earlier you didn't want to go anywhere near the woods."

"Yeah, but if they're already going...And there will be a whole group of us, so it should be fine. Besides, you were the one who wanted to go out there. May as well have some extra help finding what's been killing those creatures."

What was this? Lily suddenly remembered she was a Gryffindor? Well, there were people to 'protect' now. She knew he had the boggart so they would be looking for the 'other monster.' Worst case scenario, they could leave a muggle as a snack while they escaped...Lily would not be okay with that, they would basically be protecting these idiots.

Severus sighed in defeat. He still could not tell her no. "My mother is going to be cross."

"Yeah, my parents won't be too happy either." Lily concluded.

She and Severus followed Gary Bauers to his friends at the edge of the woods.

Armed with sporting equipment was six more teenagers. Desiree Hoover and Andrew Cambry, as well as Kim Gibbons and of course Jethro Park who was surprised to see Severus. There was also a set of twins Severus did not recognize.

"Right then, you saw the thing last?" Andrew Cambry accused Severus.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." He replied.

"Which way did it go once you scared it off? Back towards that sha-"

A twin cut him off with a smack to the arm.

"It didn't go a direction, it disappeared like it was never there." Severus answered, unconcerned with their secrecy.

"It had to go somewhere!" Exclaimed Desiree Hoover.

"It was a prank, a distraction maybe. But someone did kill those creatures out here. Treat the situation like the murders they were, and the evidence should lead us to the real killer."

"It's been nearly a month since the killings, there's nothing left to follow but the nightmare." Said Park.

"Where were the bodies found?" Pressed Lily.

"Nearly on the other side of the woods." Kim Gibbons answered.

"Then that is where I will be heading. You lot can do as you please. I'm going to find the real culprit, not some fake evidence." Severus stated.

"Hold up!" Cambry bellowed over everyone as they started arguing. "Before we get ahead of ourselves, there's enough of us to go in groups of three. We should split up to cover the most ground."

There were murmurs of agreement amongst them.

"I'm going with Lance and Hugh." Hoover blurted. That must be the twins.

"I'm going to the campsite and shack." Stated Park.

"Me too." Said Bauers. "I'm not convinced it was just an illusion."

"I'm going with Snape." Said Gibbons.

Gary Bauers looked offended. "You should come with us, Kimmy."

"Perhaps she's too smart to go with you, Bauers." Severus retorted.

"I should probably go with Park and Bauers." Lily said.

Severus frowned. "If you must…" She was clearly only going with them to make sure they didn't find any real trouble. Bloody Gryffindor.

"That leaves me with, Snape and Kim." Cambry finished. "Right then, let us be off."


	39. Trail of Blood

Severus let Kim Gibbons lead himself and Andrew Cambry into the woods, since she apparently knew where they were going. She had a slight limp that Severus probably wouldn't have noticed had he not known she twisted her ankle the other day.

They walked for quite a while before any of them spoke.

"Where is your school again?" Cambry attempted casually.

"Scotland."

"And Evans goes there too?"

"Yeah."

"Right...you and Evans a thing yet?"

"You have less siblings yet?" Severus snapped back.

"So prickly." The boy chuckled. "They teach you to be an arse at that boarding school?"

"They teach us to mind our own business."

He held up his hands in mock surrender, nearly whacking himself with his bat. "Alright, I can take a hint. Was just trying to make conversation."

Cambry shoved a fist in his pocket and continued. "I fancy Evans myself."

"That so? Have you told her?"

"Well no…" Cambry frowned. "That doesn't bother you?"

How annoying. "Why would it?"

"I mean, you like her, right?"

"She's my best friend. If your intent is to antagonize me, you will have to do much better than that."

"Challenge accepted."

"You're such a prick, Andrew." Gibbons added over her shoulder 

"You fancy Snape, Kim?"

"What's it to you? He scared off that thing chasing us, whether or not it was an illusion, the least you could do is show some respect."

Cambry smirked. "If you say."

"Don't mind him, Snape. He just likes to get a rise out of anyone he can."

"I know the type, thanks for the warning though." Severus smirked. "Lily is far too smart for the likes of Cambry anyway."

The boy in question scoffed. "I can get any girl I want."

Gibbons shot him a glare.

"Careful Cambry, Gibbons is not so easily fooled by your narcissism either. She's far too pretty for you anyway. Would have to walk you on a leash for it to work out."

Gibbons immediately blushed and turned away.

"I said any girl I want. Kim isn't my type." Retorted Cambry with a dismissive wave.

"My apologies. I didn't realize you liked your ladies unattractive simple minded. Unfortunately for you, Ms. Evans and Ms. Gibbons do not fall into either category."

Cambry scoffed.

Severus continued, "I personally prefer a girl who can think for herself. If she's pretty too, that's just a bonus."

The boy bristled."You're just a weirdo, Snape. What girl likes that?"

"At least he's charming." Countered Gibbons.

"The word you're looking for is 'snarky,' Ms. Gibbons, common mistake."

A slightly red Gibbons laughed at that. 

Cambry huffed indignantly.

"I was wondering, Ms. Gibbons, who those twins are?" Severus asked.

"Lance and Hugh Smythe." Said the increasingly red teenage girl. "They are Desiree's cousins that live in Manchester."

So she likes the Smythe twins. Or at least one of them, not that the information mattered to Severus in the slightest. "Ah, that explains it."

"Hey, we're here." She said.

They had come upon police tape that seemed to stretch on as far as they could see in either direction.

Severus ducked underneath the line, holding it up for Gibbons and Cambry to follow.

Gibbons hesitated. "What if we get caught by the police?"

"We won't." Severus said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because if there does happen to be someone patrolling out here, I have a plan. Just make sure to do as I say."

She looked at him sceptically. "…We'll see"

The three of them ventured beyond the marked perimeter. Severus followed a few paths that led to nothing, they were probably just the paths of disturbed vegetation caused by the investigation.

He did, however, come across a patch of dirt that was significantly darker than the rest. He knelt down beside it and checked to make sure his muggle companions were not looking at him before casting a quiet wandless spell to verify his suspicions.

It was blood.

He scanned the immediate area, but all he saw were some scattered boot prints from the police. Severus began to make a slow spiral away from the blood. After a good few meters, he found what could be part of a paw print. 

Perhaps it was just a stray after all. But what Lily had said about animals usually killing for food and not sport bothered him. He knew that, but because she said it too it nagged at the back of his mind.

He ventured further away from the blood spot, following the direction of the maybe-paw-print. He mostly found more partial boot tracks, though they were getting more spaced out and easier to distinguish as separate paths. He kept following the partial prints of a maybe-dog, a pad or two here and a claw puncture there, occasionally a snapped twig. It was hard to tell since the tracks were so worn, but he persisted.

Gibbons had noticed he was following a path and started trailing behind him, searching for what he was seeing. Cambry eventually caught on too after he finished scuffing up a bit of something on the ground. 

They both followed him further toward Manchester, past the other side of the police line, and then looped back into it again and deeper into the woods, passing a few more spots that looked like blood along the way. He could not confirm with the muggles watching, but he was fairly sure.

He had seen the occasional whole print, definitely canine, but still too spaced out for Severus' liking. It was almost as if it were bipedal…

He shook off the uncomfortable feeling he developed and pressed forward, the other two still in tow. 

The full moon wasn't for a few days anyway...

The sun was beginning to fall behind the trees, casting long shadows throughout the woods. They would have a hard time seeing much in the dark, and he wasn't about to cast a lumos given the present company.

Severus stopped in his tracks.

The ground before him was torn up, in such a way that would suggest a fight or violent thrashing...or where a transformation took place.

"Well that's definitely something." Cambry whispered once he caught up to Severus.

Severus barely spotted what could have been a human footprint. He wandered closer to it, trying not to look directly at it.

It was the footprint of a small child.

There was a very small werewolf in the woods last month, and likely would be again in a few days.

"I think we should head back, It's getting dark." Gibbons suggested on her approach.

Severus turned to them while brushing his trainer over the small human track to make it unrecognizable. "I agree, let's go."

"What?" Cambry protested. "But we're so close!"

"No, we followed a bad trail, there is nothing left to find. There's far too much grass that way and it's been too long, it could have gone anywhere. We'll have to try again another time, preferably with better planning and more daylight. I don't want to get caught in the dark with something that has bigger teeth than I do."

"Yeah, Andrew, I don't want to be in the dark woods with a mad dog either." Gibbons said.

Luckily, it only comes out once a month.

Cambry scoffed. "Fine, wimps."


	40. Planned and Banned

On the way back towards Cokeworth, Severus and his extras had a heart-stopping run in with the Smythe twins and Hoover just as darkness fell upon them. 

They were very lucky they didn't get hexed…

The groups exchanged their findings, though Severus only listened.

The Hoover-Smythe team apparently found what severus concluded was an earlier piece of the trail he had followed. They lost track of it about where they had started, since the visible tracks became few and far between.

"I thought it was strange," One of the twins said, "It appeared as though the dog was only walking on two legs."

Indeed, I came to the same conclusion, clever twin. Though, I must contradict you. 

"I noticed the same at first too and thought it odd. But I found in one small section of tracks the other two paws were visibly present but significantly lighter. For whatever reason the creature was carrying the majority of its weight in the front."

"That is strange." Agreed the twin. "Maybe it was carrying something in its mouth?"

Severus continued his false theory. "That's what I'm thinking. I wonder what though, it had to be heavy." 

"Wait, when did we see that?" Asked Cambry.

"At that particularly washed out spot somewhat near that root you tripped on."

He frowned. "I hardly remember seeing many tracks at all. I was mostly wondering what trail you were following."

"It was the same trail that led us to the dead end. Perhaps you should have been paying closer attention to the ground instead of to me?" Severus snapped.

"I remember seeing some bits of what could have been tracks." Gibbons added.

"There you go." Severus gestured to her. "I'm glad more than one of us have observational skills."

"How come you're so good at tracking?" Cambry questioned.

Shall I make a list? It was practically a survival requirement for a chapter of my life...

Severus decided to share a slight truth, "I spent a significant amount of time in forests for various projects for school. After encountering unfriendly wildlife a few times, you learn how to avoid it. Put that in reverse and you're tracking instead."

Once they exited the woods, Lily's group met up with them. Severus had hoped she made it home before dark, but she decided to wait for him instead. They walked back to town together, the mob of teenagers that they were, and continued retelling their experiences. Severus was only interested in one person's experience, though.

"We found a shack." Lily said, knowing it had to be the same one that he had found. "There was no sign of any monster though, but whatever it was, it left boot prints."

"Huh, interesting." Was all Severus said on the matter. "Cambry fancies you, by the way."

"Oi!" He exclaimed from somewhere behind them.

"Hm." Lily's eyes flicked back to the boy. "How unfortunate for him."

Severus smirked in amusement.

Gibbons and Hoover laughed at their friend's expense. Even some of the boys chuckled.

The group stopped on the first road they encountered to make plans to meet up on Saturday before they all split off towards their homes.

Severus told them not to expect him again, despite Kim Gibbons' protests.

He concluded that he was already in as much trouble as he could be in for the evening, so he walked Lily home in order to tell her the 'real' details of what he found.

"A werewolf!?" She squeaked a bit louder than necessary.

"Shh! Yes. But I'm pretty sure it's just a little kid. They probably have no idea what's going on, especially if they're from a muggle family."

"That's so sad, Sev! How can we help them? Can we even help them?"

"I think we can. I was going to try and use the shack."

The rest of the way to her house, they exchanged theories about what and how they will ward the shack in preparation for its guest.

He escorted her all the way to her porch, received and gave a well earned hug, and lost a few years of life from the door slamming open.

Mr. Evans was livid.

"Where have you been young lady? Your mother is beside herself with worry!"

"I-" Lily started.

He held up a hand. "Go apologize to your mother. Now. We will discuss this in a moment."

Lily sheepishly entered the house. Once past her father she gave Severus a small wave goodbye.

Mr. Evans, and all of his fury, was now directed at Severus. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved a finger towards his face. But before he could speak, Severus broke the man's hold on him and shoved him back into his house. 

"Don't touch me." Severus said with disgust.

Mr. Evans made a sound that could be mistaken as a growl. "I don't know what you did, or what you plan to do, but from now on I want you to leave my daughter out of it. I never want to see you here again so you'd better stay away from this house!"

"No problem." Severus turned around and walked away. Over his shoulder he continued, "I have no desire to see you again either, and you're right, you don't know what happened."

"Insolent boy!" He slammed the door.

Severus let out a frustrated yell and stalked his way home where he fully expected to have his head bit off...again.


	41. Consequences

A/N: I was informed that wolves were eradicated from the british isles a few hundred years ago, which I did not know (thank you mcpel) and did not even think to research (which I have now done.) I am probably going to go back and tweak the story to reflect this if I remember to…I also would like to apologize for how late this chapter is, work is continuing to be a nuisance and this last week was particularly bad. Anyway, your very delayed chapter awaits:

As expected. Upon entering his home, his mother was on him.

"Severus Snape, do you have any idea what time it is?"

She was whisper yelling, which meant father was home...

He kept his voice low. "Actually no...ten perhaps?"

"It's nearly eleven-thirty! You told me you'd be home before supper."

"Yes, I know, something came up."

"What could possibly come up?"

He sighed and had a look of defeat. "I suppose it doesn't matter...It won't happen again." Probably.

She got that concerned look again. "What's wrong, Severus? You've been acting so strange. You stay out hours past when you said you'd be home, not to mention you've barely been here since returning from school. You have gotten yourself a job, your father is pleased about that by the way and you have been exceedingly kind to me in unusual ways, yet you lie to me? I want to know what's happening to my son!"

"...I have not lied to you once, since returning from school this summer."

"Are we not counting today?"

"When I told you I would be home before supper, I had no intention of breaking my word. I decided to not allow some idiots to find themselves in harm's way, it seemed a bit more important at the time. I was mistaken and I apologize. They were informed that I would not be joining them on their next 'adventure' of idiocy."

"Alright then, since you did not mean to be untruthful that particular time, what about the other day? While your explanation of why you have been acting so strange was amusing, it was obviously in jest. Making up a story is also lying, Severus. I want to know the truth."

Severus blinked. "I have not lied to you once, since returning home from school this summer."

His mother frowned.

Just then his father emerged from his lair (better known as the living room) to join the conversation. 

Tobias leaned against the wall, one hand rubbing his eyes, trademark whiskey bottle in the other. "I tho' I'd heard the door-" 

Severus deemed the conversation over now that his father had interrupted and was visibly deciding what he was most mad at him for. He began heading to his room, he could sneak down later if his empty stomach woke him before a reasonable breakfast time. "Good evening mother, father."

"You weren' home f'r supper, boy." He slurred.

Severus resisted the urge to be upset by his father's insistence of calling him 'boy.' 

"Indeed." He forced out as neutral as he could manage.

"Don't e'spect to be fed if y're not even gon' to bother comin' 'ome on time! Nex' time I'll lock y'r arse out!" He said louder than necessary.

Severus just continued to climb the steps.

"Answer me, boy!"

You asked no question, foolish drunk.

He attempted to follow Severus up the stairs, surely with the intent to manhandle him in some fashion. He stayed just out of reach once he realized he was being pursued, even if it was clumsily.

"Go lay down, father, we both have work in the morning." Severus stated calmly.

"You don' tell me wha' to do, boy!" The man said as he made a grab for Severus. "C'mere!'

Tobias growled in frustration from losing his balance and sliding down the few stairs he managed to climb. 

"Y're grounded 'till I say!"

Severus ignored him and continued up to his room. He heard his mother attempt to help her husband back to his chair, but he loudly rejected her offer, smashing his nearly empty bottle on something.

After removing his clothes for bed, Severus warded his door just in case Tobias sobered before morning and remembered he was upset.

He listened to his parents fight about what to do with him. They concluded their inconclusive battle with his father crash landing (presumably on, or at least near, his chair) and his mother stomping up the stairs to her room. 

Their room? No, definitely hers.

After the evening's entertainment for everyone in a three block radius, he felt restless.

He leaped over to his jacket to remove his shrunken notebook and jar from the pockets, then settled back into bed and created a bluebell flame to set on his nightstand in the jar he returned to normal size. 

Severus began scribbling the ingredients of the wolfsbane potion.


	42. Overanalyzing

Severus did not sleep.

The boggart stirred around four again, startling him out of his notes.

Right, he had to do something about that as well...and he had until Friday to figure out what. That meant he had two more days.

"You'll be quiet today, won't you?" He whispered, fully expecting no reply.

There was none.

"If you're good, I'll even let you out into the closet." He continued.

There was another thunk and it caught him just enough off guard he jumped again. 

"Bloody hell." He breathed.

It was an hour too early for work, but it would allow him time before his father woke up to get ready and leave the house. He could kill an hour or so before he needed to be there out of Tobias' reach.

Severus put away his journal and banished his flame. He showered and dressed similarly to the day before, though this time he finished in a much more efficient time. 

Since he still had a half hour to spare, he headed down to quietly make something to eat. Between skipping supper and not sleeping, he would need it.

After rummaging through the kitchen, making sure there was no pause in the light snoring from the living room, Severus made a pot of coffee, tea for himself, and enough sausage, toast and eggs for everyone once they woke.

He did it for his mother, one less thing for her to worry about today since he had the time to spare. For all he cared, Tobias could suffer, but not at her expense.

He sat himself at the table and practically inhaled his breakfast. As he cleaned his plate, he heard someone descending the stairs. He had hoped to be gone before anyone woke.

"Good morning, mother." Severus said quietly without turning around.

She was silent until he set his dishes to dry and turned towards her. She was staring at the table.

"Did you make breakfast?"

"Obviously." He drawled.

She frowned at him.

He picked up his bag and headed towards the door. "There's fresh coffee in the pot, I daresay the rest is self explanatory."

She still had no verbal response for him so he left her stunned in the middle of the room.

He kissed her cheek and headed toward the front door. "I promise to be home at a decent hour today." He said on his way out.

Severus was halfway down the street when he realized what he had done. That was the first time since he was ten that he'd shown any affection towards his mother. Well...someone should, Tobias wasn't about to start anytime soon.

Perhaps that's why…nevermind.

He stopped at the playground to sit on a swing and go over his notes.

He had a few theories, but he had no way to test any of them. It was frustrating to not have access to many potions ingredients during the summer, hopefully he could use his 'cloak fund' for some. He also didn't have a werewolf on hand to experiment on. He would have poked at Lupin more if he'd had the bloody time.

That was one thing he had now, that his older self didn't. Time.

If he had resources too, he could do just about anything. And have time to spare! What the hell was he doing before?

Getting seduced by death eaters...

Moving on…

He scrawled a quick note about a possible alternate ingredient and headed off to work.

\--

The workday went as expected and Mr. Courtney was still weird. Severus learned a few new things that he had not encountered the day before, but he picked it up in no time.

Park tried to theorize more about the 'living nightmare' with him, convinced that was the beast they were tracking in the woods. Severus had to remind him that he was not going to be helping them with their monster hunt any longer. Luckily they only had a small overlap in their shifts for Park to annoy him.

When he arrived home, the front door was yanked open before he had the chance to grab for it.

He withdrew his hand. "Afternoon, Mum."

"Sit." She ordered.

He entered the house slowly to make himself comfortable on the sofa.

Eileen joined him at the other end, as was their usual seating arrangement when Tobias wasn't home.

"Am I actually grounded?" He asked.

She let his words hang in the air while staring at the floor by her feet. It was a long time before she finally spoke. "No."

He frowned. "Okay."

They spent what felt like an age in silence.

He slowly stood and she indicated no intention to stop him. Severus returned shortly with two cups of tea, handed one to her and returned to his seat.

"How old are you?"

What sort of question is that? "Have you actually forgotten?"

She gave him a blank look.

Oh. So that's what this is about… She believes me?

He cleared his throat. "I was thirty-seven when I died."

His mother did not ask him any more. She was apparently having trouble processing the information she was given while sipping her tea.


	43. Severus, A History

After giving his mother what he deemed enough time to try voicing another question, he retreated to the kitchen and created a small meal for her and himself from the leftovers of the dinner he never ate the night before. 

When he returned with her plate, she had finally formed words. "What happened?" She asked simply.

"Quite a lot, could you be more specific?"

Her brow furrowed. "How did you...die?"

"I was murdered."

She took a moment to let that sink in. "Who? Who killed you?"

"The Dark Lord and his bloody pet snake." He rubbed his neck, happy to find it still intact against his fingers.

"Language." She sighed in what he could only describe as relief. "I'm so glad you did not follow that ridiculous preachy man."

"Oh I did, fresh out of Hogwarts. Though I soon discovered what a mistake that was." He waved a hand like it was an everyday occurrence. "Switched sides."

"He...let you?"

Severus couldn't help but bark a laugh. "That would have been kind. No, I became a spy."

"...It took him almost twenty years to discover you?" She sounded impressed.

He couldn't help but swell with a bit of pride. "The Dark Lord was not...active that entire time. But, no, he never discovered me. He killed me while believing I was completely loyal to him. I was simply in the way; an obstacle in his climb to power. However, it was a deception, all a part of the grand plan. Never let it be said that Albus Dumbledore is any less cunning than a Slytherin."

Eileen frowned in thought again. "Albus Dumbledore...knowingly sent you to your death?"

Severus nodded. "Basically. Just after asking me to kill him to spare the soul of my godson. Nevermind informing me the child I swore to protect would be a necessary sacrifice as well. 'For the greater good' he would often say."

"Your godson had to be sacrificed?"

"No, another boy...A child of prophecy."

"This is very confusing." His mother rubbed her temples. "And I have a feeling there's a lot more to this than you're telling me."

"So much...I could write a book. Or seven."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to know?"

"I do."

He sighed. "It might be easier to just show you. It should also make more sense in order, as opposed to explaining it backwards." 

Severus took her plate and set it on the coffee table next to his then pulled out his wand. He handed it to her, curling her fingers around the handle when she seemed reluctant to take it. Silver sparks showered from the tip once she had a firm hold.

He sat next to her sideways so he was facing her.

Her hands trembled slightly. "Severus…"

"I trust I inherited my natural affinity for the mental arts from you?"

She nodded slowly. "Severus...I haven't used ma-"

"It's fine." He reassured her. "Father will never know, and you can hardly hurt me, I am a master Occlumens."

There was that eyebrow again.

"How else do you think I fooled the Dark Lord for so long?"

Eileen developed a look of determination, but it fell almost immediately. "I could botch the spell."

"But you won't."

His mother took a shaky resolute breath and pointed Severus' wand at his own nose. "Legillimens."

He showed her his previous life.  
She saw the old memory of himself taking his owls and then being tormented by the lake, what he called Lily that ended their friendship. He skipped the end as much for her as himself.

'That never happened, this time around, that was the day I came back to...None of what I am about to show you will ever happen if everything goes the way I plan it to.' His thought echoed through his memory and he continued to show her more. 

He shared his persistent apologies to Lily and her rejection of them.

He then skipped ahead through the next two school years, where he watched from afar as Lily grew closer to Potter. When he was informed of his father's accident and then his mother's suicide not a week later, the only shreds of kindness he was shown were from those who supported the dark lord. She saw what he had to do to take the mark, how much he liked it, how accepted he felt.

He became a potions master, sponsored by Lucious Malfoy, his payment was to become his personal brewer in order to assist in conceiving an heir. He had to invent a potion specifically for them, and it worked. They were going to have a baby, and they asked him to be the godfather.

He then struggled to climb the ranks among the death eaters. He was talented with potions and could hold his own in a fight, but that was not enough to impress the Dark Lord for long for he did not enjoy the revels like the others. The torture lost its novelty quickly, though he continued to do it, but he had no interest in using his body on another. That act of intimacy was for lovers, not torture victims, and he did not have any desire to participate. He watched as the Dark Lord did, and hoped that he would find in him a kindred spirit.

Then the prophecy was overheard and presented to his master for any acknowledgement he could acquire. He was given the praise he so desperately desired, but it was short lived when he realized it involved Lily and her new family. He begged the Dark Lord to spare her, and he said he would if she gave him the baby willingly. Severus knew Lily never would so he resorted to throwing himself at Dumbledore's mercy. Agreeing to do anything if he would protect her, no, all of them.

He reported everything to Dumbledore, but it did no good. Her life was lost, as was her husbands and as was the Dark Lord's, though not fully. 

However, defying all odds, the baby lived. Dumbledore made arrangements for the Potter boy to be protected. 

Severus went to trial for his crimes, and was defended by none other than Albus Dumnledore, claiming him as his spy for the Order of the Phoenix, he was cleared of all charges. Also, with Slughorn 'retiring' due to stress, Snape was hired to take his place as Potions Professor and the head of Slytherin house. He was to play his role as double agent until the imminent return of the Dark Lord.

He had a rough time adjusting to teaching, none of the little miscreants would listen. Some he had even attended school with and did not respect his position, calling him his loathed nickname 'Snivellus' in class. He decided the only thing he could do was be strict, passing out detentions to any and everyone who so much as coughed in his presence. He made sure to favor his Slytherins though, especially if they were members of death eater families, so long as they weren't too disruptive. He would have to keep up appearances.

He developed a reputation as cruel and unforgiving. Argus Filch also became his number one fan for giving him so many students to punish.

The little joy he had in those days was when he had the occasional week or so with Draco over the summers. Usually it was when Lucius and Narcissa wanted to go somewhere alone. He would stay in one of their many guest rooms at the manor so he did not have to commute every day from Spinners End. The elves took care of the necessities, but the Malfoy's didn't want their precious son 'intellectually neglected' by the creatures. The boy was wicked smart and had a knack for potions. Unfortunately he was also a spoiled little brat. He loved that little shite like one would love a nephew.

A rather large jump in memories, skipping over the depressingly mundane everyday that was his life between the wars, took them to September 1991. 

Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts, and he brought hell along with him.


	44. Correspondent

Now that they were outside of his memories, Eileen regarded him differently than before.

His mother solemnly returned his wand. Instead of going back to her original position, she leaned further over and embraced him.

He thought about squirming away as he most definitely would have at sixteen, but resolved to letting her hold him...just a little.

"I'm so sorry, Severus."

He had a bad feeling about where this was going. "Whatever for?"

She let out a small sob. "Everything."

And there went his patience. 

He slid away from her, returning to his end of the couch. He did not look at her and grabbed his plate. "I do not want your pity or your tears, Mother, you wanted to know what happened, so I showed you."

He finished the remainder of his lunch in a few bites.

"Severus."

He stood.

"Severus, look at me."

He sighed in exasperation, but did as she asked. There was no sign of emotion on her face, which was a relief.

"Thank you, for letting me know of your previous life."

He fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well...thank you for believing me."

She looked just as uncomfortable as he felt. "Do-...Should-...I don't even…Severus, you're only physically sixteen."

"I'm aware, it's tedious." He grumbled. "Now, if you would please excuse me, I have some notes to go over before supper."

__

Severus spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in his room, pondering his notes and theories.

He had a few ideas about modifications for the potion, though he would have to test them. He wondered how a certain classmate of his would feel about being a test subject once he got his hands on the materials needed.

It was about time to start helping with dinner when there was a soft rapping on his door, though he was too absorbed in his notes to notice the time...or his surroundings.

The boggart thunked in response.

"Enter." He said in a tone implying his visitor was a student interrupting him outside his office.

Eileen pushed the door open and poked her face in. "I thought you were going to get rid of that thing?"

"I said enter, not linger in the doorway." He snapped, belatedly realizing he was speaking to his mother. 

Severus turned to see her enter swiftly and slam the door, an eyebrow raised.

The boggart thunked again.

"My apologies, I was distracted…"

She exhaled in annoyance and crossed her arms.

He gave her a pleading look. "Forgive me for being rude?"

"Perhaps." His mother's scowl relaxed a bit and she gestured towards his notebook. "Homework?"

"N-no, research...of sorts."

"On boggarts?"

"Werewolves, actually." He stood. "I assume you are here to recruit my assistance?"

"Yes, after you get rid of the owl in the kitchen."

He paused. "What?"

She swept out of the room without giving him an explanation.

He trailed after her, curious who had written to him this early in the summer.

Upon reaching the kitchen, he noticed his mother was nursing a cut on her finger, likely from the bird.

He did not recognize the owl perched on the back of his father's chair. Severus approached the moody dark feathered beast cautiously. 

"How did you it get in?" He wondered aloud.

It cocked its head in response and nipped at his fingers when he made to remove the letter from its possession. Severus retrieved a small piece of meat from the leftovers still in the fridge to offer it. 

It then loitered after he relieved it of its burden, surely waiting for a reply.

Bollocks.

Having left his wand upstairs, he tapped a charm with his finger to check for any unfriendly magic attached to the letter. The scrawl of his name on it was familiar, but he did not recognize it immediately. 

Who in Merlin's name…?

Severus flipped it over and tore open the envelope. Unfolding the parchment, it read:

S. Snape,

I hope my letter finds you well. Did you manage to get hired to start your 'cloak fund?'

I have found myself incredibly bored this summer and it has barely begun. Mulciber is still not talking to me, and I have no desire to be considered 'annoying' by our older peers by attempting to correspond with them casually. I do, however, find myself curious about what we discussed before school ended. Might I request to stay with you for a few days? Whenever it is convenient of course, I do not wish to impose. Tenebra has been told to wait for your reply, since I know you do not have an owl.

I eagerly await your response, 

L. Avery

Severus scoffed at the semi-formality of the letter. Purebloods.

"Who is it from?" Eileen asked.

"Leland Avery. He has asked to spend a few days here..."

"That is one of your dorm-mates?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't he become a death eater?"

"In another life, not necessarily this one."

His mother seemed to ponder the idea. "You wish to invite him, then?"

"Yes...I suppose I should ask your permission?"

"I believe we have come to a mutual understanding. Asking permission is for children."

"I appreciate that...more than you know."

"However, you will still need to ask your father."

Bugger. "Very well…"

Tobias might be an obstacle, but he could be persuaded somehow.

Severus continued. "The time is up to my discretion, I can set it up for a few weeks from now after I get my first paycheck. You and father won't have to worry about us emptying the cupboards or being underfoot. We can spend most of our time either out of the house or in my room."

Her scowl returned with a vengeance. "I won't show poor hospitality to a guest."

"Then I shall at least help with the groceries for the temporary extra mouth."

She stiffly nodded her agreement. "Very well. You know the rules, I expect your friend to follow them as well."

"Yes, mum."

For whatever reason she flinched when he called her 'mum.'

Avery was curious about muggles. So long as he didn't hex any for sport during his stay (as Mulciber certainly would) he could sate his curiosity. In the meantime, Severus could pull him in closer, especially since Mulciber was still being a prat.

Actually…

Severus snatched a blank parchment from the living room and quickly scratched a reply.

L. Avery,

I am delighted at your letter, though unfortunately not the time if it's arrival. This is no fault of yours, I am simply overwhelmingly busy since the end of term. Adding a work schedule between my projects and also readjusting to living among muggles has been quite the chore. 

The Snape's would gladly host you in our home a few weeks from now once everything settles back into a routine. How does the last Friday of the month, the 25th, sound? You could arrive at your leisure, (I get off work at noon) then spend the weekend. Muggle clothes are recommended unless you want to be gawked at by the entirety of the town. If you have any desire to purchase a muggle artefact, I also recommend a trip to Gringotts.

I look forward to your visit,

S. Snape

P.S. If you wish to pass it along, I extend my invitation to Mulciber.

There, that should do it.

Mulciber definitely won't make an appearance. Even if he began talking to Avery again, he thought himself above being in the vicinity of muggles for an extended period of time.

After a quick readthrough to make sure he didn't miss any words in his haste, he stuffed it in an envelope, wrote 'Avery' on the front and held it out to the owl along with another piece of meat from the fridge.

She gingerly took the treat first, swallowed it whole then positioned the letter in her beak. Severus scratched her gently then opened the back door for her.

Eileen watched the whole encounter while holding her damaged finger.

"I don't like that owl." She said.


	45. Thunk

After supper, Severus retrieved his notebook from upstairs and settled himself on the couch with his mother. She was anxiously awaiting her husband’s return and didn’t seem to notice his presence.

Tobias was late, now later than Severus was the previous evening, and his meal was cold. He was going to throw a fit, unless he was too drunk to notice, which probably wasn’t possible. 

However, he would be too drunk to be reasonable.

Severus discreetly cast a warming charm on the untouched plate of supper then headed upstairs. He hoped for minimal shouting while he tried to sleep.

  
  


\--

  
  


_ Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. _

He popped out of bed in the twilight of the morning and (quietly) tore open his closet door.

_ Thunk. _

"Shhh." He hissed. "If father wakes up because of you, I will banish you somewhere faraway and unpleasant with no one to torment, the Ministry be damned!"

_ Thunk. _

Severus growled, lugging his occupied trunk out to the middle of the floor and contemplated for a moment what he could do with the blasted thing.

_ Thunk. _

He removed most of his clothes from the small space and placed them on his bed. He then swiftly dumped the contents of his trunk, which had no chance to take a solid shape, into the nearly empty closet and closed the door quickly but refrained from slamming it.

"Happy now?" He whispered.

Some shuffling could be heard on the other side of the door as well as the shifting of the clothing he left inside that he had no intention of wearing again. Then it settled somewhere on the left side, no longer thumping about and not trying to break free of its new, slightly larger, prison...yet. He cast a quick locking ward on the door, just in case.

Well...now he was awake, far earlier than he needed or wanted to be. 

Severus then cleared his room of any and everything school related and packed it neatly in his trunk. His robes were left out, but those were in need of replacing anyway. Shrinking the trunk to a manageable size and stuffing it under his bed, he then turned his focus to finding a new home for his clothes. 

The drawer he half emptied would have to do. The remaining contents of odds and ends were placed in the empty section of the bookshelf to be gone through at a later time, then he stuffed the clothes scattered on his bed inside the vacant space. 

There, that was acceptable until he found a better solution.

Severus sighed in exasperation, then looked to his closet. "You are a menace." He murmured.

Quickly and quietly dressing himself, he then made his way downstairs.

Tobias was in a heap in his chair, dead to the world. Severus sighed in relief and returned upstairs to finish getting ready.

Work was mostly uneventful. Mr. Courtney had a longer absence than usual in the mid-morning and during so Mr. Fitzpatrick, Tobias' boss if memory served, was having none of Park's explanation that they were simply  _ out _ of sirloin. Severus ended up taking the annoyingly persistent man to the back room to show him there simply was none available at this time and that he could come back tomorrow, for they were expecting a steer that evening.

Severus arrived home in the afternoon and found that his mother had put together lunch for them.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Fine. I would say Mr. Fitzpatrick is the most high strung man in this town."

"Few would argue that. I dare say even your father would agree." She cleared her throat. "I noticed how quiet your room was today, when did you find your boggart a new home?"

"I released it in my closet this morning, it's still up there."

She frowned. "And how is your werewolf project going?"

He paused. "Why the sudden interest in my activities?"

"I am re-aquainting myself with my son. I missed about twenty years."

"Ah, well nothing too exciting has happened since our...recap." He shifted. "But it's looking promising. Unfortunately I won't know until I can actually apply my findings...and then test them."

"Have a werewolf on standby, do you?"

"Not sure yet. I haven't an owl."

"I see…" She chewed on a bite and swallowed. "How much do you think the ingredients of a sobering potion would be?"

He looked over to her in mild surprise. "Too much, since the recipient would just continue to drink afterwards."

She pursed her lips. "He needs to stop, just long enough to have a civil conversation. He can't go on like this, he'll-"

"He won't, not of his own accord." Severus added when she didn't continue.

"I hope you're not suggesting..."

He suppressed a laugh, it ended up sounding more like a scoff. "Certainly not. I wouldn't use an unforgivable on Father, he's not worth the time in Azkaban."

Eileen crossed her arms in annoyance. "Any ideas then, oh brilliant son of mine?"

Severus ran through a few scenarios in his head and decided on the best one. "Put a potion in his morning coffee. Something that makes anything containing alcohol taste horrid."

"And where might one find such a potion?"

"It doesn't exist…Perhaps you could invent it, or ask your 'brilliant son' to do so?"

"That's…-" Eileen studied him intently. "Could you?"

Severus ran a finger along his chin. His stubble was returning and he sighed inwardly at the (literally) growing inconvenience. "In theory."


	46. Messenger of the Snapes

A/N: Not relevant to the story and I am making nothing for this advertising except that I feel the need to share it:

There's this charming little candy shop I stop at every day for work that I thought I should tell y'all about. They have a website, so if you like honey candy, or would like to try it, you should google: Queen Bee Gardens.  [ http://queenbeegardens.com/ ](http://queenbeegardens.com/) They are based in Lovell Wyoming and I have never had tastier candy. As far as I know they only ship within the United States (sorry to my non-state readers.) Everything they sell is gluten free and to those it may concern they even have some organic options.

Those busy bees are also having a St. Patricks sale going on for all of their 'greens.' 

My personal favorite are the Honey Essence Honeymoon Patties, but if you prefer dark chocolate, the Black Pearls are supposed to be excellent. Not to mention the tasty mint ones and their honey caramels in so many different flavors. 

Honestly, all of their candies are wonderful. If you are interested, go check them out, they are well worth a try. I would happily have more pickups from them to send your way! 

Aside from that, your chapter awaits:

  
  
  
  


Severus escaped his mother after their lunch and went for a walk. Not before stuffing his pockets full of any and everything that could potentially be used in potion making, including his shrunken school trunk and all of its contents.

He ran into Lily as he passed the playground and she reluctantly joined him.

"The full moon is in two days, Sev."

"More the reason to go now, then." He countered.

They wandered out into the woods, in search of nothing in particular but hoping to find a few usable ingredients, heading in the general direction of the shack.

"My father doesn't want me to hang out with you anymore." She said offhandedly.

"Oh? Then pray tell, Miss Evans, why are you doing so?"

She huffed. "Because he can't choose my friends any more than Black can."

He smiled in amusement. "And you told him this?"

"N-" Lily flushed in embarrassment. "Not yet…"

He could not contain the chuckle that found itself in his throat.

Severus circled the pitiful structure once they arrived. It didn't seem terribly sturdy, but magic could help with that. After his evaluation he cast a muggle repelling charm, gave it some structural reinforcements, added a few protection wards and then a notice-me-not charm for good measure.

Lily looked impressed at his wandless work, and he offered her a small smirk. He then gestured for her to enter first.

Severus set up a work area for himself on the vacant floor. Lily did the same right next to him, borrowing some of his supplies and sharing her picked ingredients from the woods. They brewed silly potions (that caused hiccups, sneezing, eyebrow growth and one that would briefly turn skin an array of neon colours) until suppertime.

Ah, it was lovely to have no issues with his knees. He wouldn't be bowing to any dark wizards in this lifetime to wear them out either.

  
  


_

  
  
  


The following day after work he was given a modest envelope of his earnings which he was eager to accept, and earlier than he anticipated to boot. Apparently, Mr. Courtney paid his employees weekly.

He asked his mother to take him to Diagon Alley.

She was hesitant to do so at first, but he reminded her that he could not make a potion for father if he lacked the proper materials.

Eileen borrowed Mrs. Beckett's car to drive them to London.

Gringotts was their first stop, after passing through the Leaky Cauldron of course, so Severus could convert all but some pocket change into Galleons. His mother even exchanged a bit for herself.

Slug and Jiggers was mostly empty, save for a tall young woman speaking quietly to an elderly looking man that Severus was certain he had seen before. The looked out of place with her animatedly cheerful demeanor.

Severus quickly rounded up the ingredients he needed to experiment with for his modified wolfsbane potion, as well as his father's anti-alchohol potion, and then a few he liked to keep on hand for pain potions and such. 

The cheerful young woman rang him up and asked 'what on earth' he was making.

"Experimenting over the summer." Severus dismissed casually.

"You must be quite the potioneer, young man..." She looked as though she was about to say more, but the shout of 'Cadogan' from the elderly man, now in the back of the shop, interrupted her.

"Have a good day." She said with a smile and hurried to the summons.

He found his mother poking around the pre-made potions.

"Shall we?" He asked.

She nodded.

He didn't have enough leftover to buy himself any decent robes. So, upon Eileen's request, Eyelops Owl Emporium was their next stop. 

Severus was curious as to why. Was she planning on getting an owl?

Severus went straight over to a sleek black owl who nibbled at his fingers. She was beautiful, but certainly cost more than he (or his mother) could afford. At least not today. Severus stroked her feathers despite this fact and she trilled in satisfaction.

Eileen interrogated the old wizard, who looked a bit owlish himself, until she was satisfied with whatever deal she had made and handed over her galleons.

The old man lead her to a somewhat pitiful looking owl and caged the small bird. He was a young owl, no more than a year or two, but his feathers were falling out. The poor thing obviously had some sort of disease.

Something a potions master could certainly treat, if not cure. 

Clever purchase, mum.

She returned to his side, showing him her selection.

"He looks like roadkill." Severus observed as they walked out of the shop. 

Eileen frowned from his comment. 

He handed her his bag from the apothecary as he took the caged bird. Poking his fingers through, the creature rubbed the side of his face on them. 

"He's charming, though not very pretty. A Snape, if I ever saw one. All he lacks is a black cloak."

Amusement could be seen on her face, but she shook her head. 

"Any thoughts on a name?" He asked.

She thought for a moment. "Hermes."

"Mother, that is a terrible name for an owl." He handed the cage back in exchange for his bag. "How about Hephaestus?"

"Severus."

"What? Not many owls can look that ugly with dignity. I would say he is worthy of a greek god's name, and that one suits him well."

She studied the bird and he cooed his agreement.

"I still don't like it... I have always been fond of the name Horus."

"Egyptian god of the sky, among other things." Severus made a face. "Though it just reminds me of Slughorn."

"Right, your head of house has a variant of that name...Amun, perhaps?"

He glanced at the creature. "God of the sun and air...he could be an Amun."

"Amun it is, then." Eileen agreed.

Flourish and Blotts was their last stop. Amun was left in the entrance, for it would be impolite to lug an owl about the shop.

It was not as if they could purchase much, but he wanted to browse the selection nonetheless, as did his mother. They both spent the rest of the day, which was coming to an end, perusing books until the shopkeeper had to shoo them out so she could close. 

Severus ended up spending the last of his galleons on a small book about boggarts.


	47. Intruder

A/N: Hello! It's Monday!  Almost...

To any and all who noticed, the tall lady working the counter at Slug and Jiggers in the previous chapter was, in fact, Sheridan Cadogan from Deborah Peter's 'The Apprentice' and the old man was most definitely Master Jigger. I have nodded to this work before, (In the description, obviously, and when Severus asked to take his NEWTs early and possibly in other small ways I forgot about) for not only was this fic of mine inspired by it, but it will always be one of my favorites, even if it is still (and will probably always be) incomplete. *cries*

I know I have had ideas inspired by other works as well, though the names of those I do not remember. Just know, anything you may recognize from somewhere else was just so good I could not fail to include at least its essence in my story. 

Unfortunately for anyone who wishes I would write this faster, including myself, I got my hands on farcry5 so I've been playing a lot of that instead of writing like the bad (former?) gamer I am…but i wrote a lot this weekend! I also went back and changed the 'wolf' in the woods into a 'stray dog' that the muggles saw, I hope I caught all of it...

Anyway, see you again on Wednesday or Thursday or next Monday at the latest. ;) Promise!

And now, for your feature presentation:

  
  
  


Severus opened the door to let his mother into the house. "Not that I'm opposed to the idea in the slightest...but why did you get an owl?"

"I thought having the ability to write to my son while he's at school would be nice. Also, you should be able to write to your friends as well, not all of them live just a few blocks away."

He didn't have more than just the one friend, but he wasn't about to correct her. And he was attempting to make a few more, it didn't just  _ happen _ ...or did it? He wouldn't know.

"That is-...but where shall we keep him? Somewhere Da won't see would probably be best...at least for a while."

She frowned. "I was just having the same thought."

"He could stay in my room, I have a window. That way I can easily work on a cure for his feather problem as well."

"You still have that boggart, though."

"And it hasn't made a sound since I released it in my closet."

Her eyebrows shot up.

"I can't put it back in the woods, the muggles will find it. I'm still working on a solution."

Eileen processed the information and finished with a heavy sigh. "Your room would probably be best for Amun until we break the news to Toby."

He nodded his agreement and swiftly, definitely not eagerly, took the little owl upstairs to set up a space for him.

_

  
  


Tobias did not return that evening. 

After Eileen had waited 'long enough' to hear from him, she phoned Carl.

His father had apparently drank far more than usual, which occasionally happened on Fridays, and did not have the motivation to drag himself home. He was currently unconscious on the Bauers' couch.

Eileen visibly relaxed from the information. 

Severus went up to his room to try and get some rest without stressing about the man who wasn't home. He made sure to leave his window open for his new companion to stretch his patchy wings before he fell asleep.

__

  
  


The following day, Severus decided he would enjoy his first official 'day off' no matter what. And no matter how much grumbling his father decided was necessary once he returned home. 

_ If _ he returned. 

The thought of him simply not ever coming back was nice, but it would be terribly distressing for Eileen. He dismissed the brief fantasy, for the man always did seem to return despite the unanimous misery. 

Until he didn't, but that was another time, literally.

Severus wasted no time in getting to work on his projects with his newly acquired supplies. He found himself back in the confines of the small shack by ten, Lily on his heels since the playground.

"The full moon is tonight, Sev." She noted aloud.

"I am aware." He dismissed. They were in no danger if they made it home before dark. Besides, he had faced a werewolf before, on two seperate occassions, and once without a wand! This one was significantly smaller as well, they would be fine. "My mother purchased an owl yesterday."

She nearly stumbled at the unexpected news. "And how has your father taken to it?"

"He is unaware, as of yet, to the latest addition to the household. The owl is to stay in my room, hopefully unnoticed, until my Mum can get him used to the idea."

"I can't imagine he'll be pleased."

"No, my potion for him should help with that."

She stopped in her tracks. "You're going to drug your own father?"

He laughed. "Not so much as 'strongly encourage' him to stop drinking."

"Well, I suppose that isn't so bad." Lily mumbled as she caught back up to him.

"Amun has a mild disease, that keeps his feathers from growing in properly, that I plan to brew a cure for. But, aside from that, if you find yourself in need of an owl, I could lend him to you. Though if you make it a habit, I might have to charge a fee."

She giggled. "Thanks, Sev, I'll keep that in mind when my friends take too long to write."

The two of them settled into their now 'secret' hiding place that the muggles would now find quite difficult to locate. Lily decided to 'meditate' in preparation of more occlumency lessons, so he started a brew.

He had just begun a prototype of the potion his mother requested for his father when he heard something outside the shack.

Severus quickly and silently moved next to the door and drew his wand.

"Sev, what-"

"Shh!"

He motioned her to move from the center of the floor. She comprehended the situation and scooted over to hide next to the wardrobe, her wand now drawn.

_ Constant vigilance. _

He felt his wards drop and then slowly, painfully so, the door to the shack opened.

Lily's breathing became shallow.

Once he saw movement in his field of vision, he snatched at it with his free hand. He grabbed onto a wand, pulling its owner the rest of the way into the doorway. She did not release it, nor did Severus, with his own wand now pointed at her nose.

The woman smirked at him. "Nice reflexes, kid, but you don't want to use that on me."

"You are correct in that I'd rather not use it, for the ministry would not be amused. Though, I'm disinclined to be caught unarmed."

She pulled out of his loosening grasp and lowered her wand.

He lowered his as well.

The woman looked familiar...but he couldn't connect a name to her face. She was dressed oddly, like most of the magical world when they tried to blend in with muggles.

Her gaze landed on Lily. "Oh, did I catch a couple of lovebirds?" Her eyes then left Lily and darted around the small space to settle on his potion. "Brewing something, I see."

"State your business." Severus demanded.

She scoffed. "You first, this area is under investigation."

"We live nearby. Your 'crime scene' is that way," he gestured, "so back off."

She inched closer to him. "The entire area is a 'crime scene' with a werewolf about."

"Werewolf?" Lily parroted in mock surprise.

"Yes, love, a  _ werewolf _ ," She stressed the last word, obviously trying to scare Lily, if not both of them. "and the full moon is tonight."

"Well isn't that nice. Lucky for us, there's still plenty of daylight to enjoy the afternoon." Severus drawled in a bored tone. He waited a tick before making his point: "Uninterrupted."

The woman scowled, but it was not as practiced as his mother's. "I am Eleanor Kennewick of the werewolf capture unit. I will find the werewolf and bring it to the ministry to be registered and dealt with by whatever methods they deem necessary depending on the circumstances."

She suddenly pointed her wand at Severus. "You  _ will  _ cooperate."

Kennewick. This woman would be their defense teacher once school resumed in September. That's why she looked familiar, but he simply wasn't able to place her out of context.

He glanced at Lily, who was now pointing her wand at their intruder, and then slowly tucked his wand into his denims.

"Alright." He raised his hands in surrender. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything you know about what happened in the woods last month."

"We were still in school." Lily started.

"You live in a small town, my dear, I'm sure you heard  _ something _ about it."

"I heard-" Severus drew her attention back to him. "there was a 'monster' in the woods. A bunch of muggles, our age, were out looking for it the other night and I joined them."

He thought it best to leave Lily out of his story.

"And did you find anything?" She pressed.

Lily looked shocked that he had freely given such information to a stranger, but he continued. "Tracks."

"So what? There's endless tracks in the woods." 

"Yes, I followed the Canine tracks. Then they suddenly turned to human tracks."

The woman did little to hide her eagerness. "Where? Where do they turn to human tracks?"

"I don't remember exactly, but I could find them again and show you."

She looked skeptical then and eyed Lily.

"Would you stay here and make sure my potion doesn't boil over?" He asked her.

Lily looked thoughtful as she pondered a response, perhaps realizing that he had a plan. 

"Sure." She finally said.


	48. Untraceable

Severus began to lead Kennewick to where he started following the tracks the other day. She was still holding her wand, but no longer pointing it at him. If only she'd put it away...or maybe she didn't have to.

"You're certainly more cooperative than your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." He stated matter-of-factly.

She chuckled. "My mistake."

He stopped suddenly and turned to her. "I forgot to mention something, about the tracks…"

"What? What about them?"

"They were very small. I believe your werewolf might be…" He gestured with his hand, pretending to show the height of a child. " _ Expelliarmus." _

It was too late when she realized he had cast a spell. Her wand tore out of her hand and landed in his. 

The look of shock on Kennewick's face was priceless. "I-"

He petrified her with her own wand. 

A wand the ministry wasn't tracing. 

A mad smile grew on his face. 

He'd have to return it, as to not raise suspicion, but he could do anything...for a short while.

He sprinted back to the shack, which wasn't terribly far, and re-upped all of his wards and the like, but better and stronger now that he had a conduit. A reluctant one, but a slightly less than compliant wand was still more effective than no wand.

Severus disillusioned the whole area, making it even harder for anyone, wizard or no, to find. He also added a repelling charm and anti-detection wards. They could now use their wands inside it without triggering the trace. It was now the safest place to hide in the forest, from just about anything, except perhaps a particularly determined Dumbledore or someone of comparable strength, and even then it would take a while. It was merely a secret keeper shy of a fidelis charm.

It was also now an even better, almost impenetrable prison, if he were to trigger it to be so if say: he tossed a werewolf inside of it.

His smirk was wild and he knew it.

He swiftly returned to Kennewick.

On second thought…

Severus apparated to his bedroom, startling a sleeping Amun. Realizing his trunk was currently in use, he transfigured a pile of books into a suitcase. He threw open his closet door, at the same time he cast a  _ riddikulus _ and immediately locked a now familiar looking scarf into the portable containment device. 

He popped to the edge of the forbidden forest, a featherlight charm escaped his lips as he marched into the trees until he couldn't see the edge anymore. He dumped out the suitcase and before the boggart could fully take shape, he sprinted back the way he came until he could see the sky and returned home with a resounding crack.

Amun made a quiet sound and he stroked the bird's cheek lightly before he turned the suitcase back into the books he needed. 

Severus then apparated one last time back to Kennewick, who had regained the ability to blink and twitch her fingers.

"Can't have you remembering any of this, sorry." He pointed the wand at her. "I'll give you a few leads though, some of the muggles might help you if you're nice to them, so don't be too disappointed for the few seconds you remember this conversation."

He smirked at the look of fear that developed in her eyes and cast one of the few spells he did not trust to do without a wand for risk of irrevocable harm. 

" _ Obliviate. _ "

He then cast a few random detection charms at the ground to clear the wand if someone for some reason decided to check it before she cast something else. He then returned it to its master, curling her fingers around it, and hastily returned to his friend before Kennewick became lucid.

He entered so quickly it startled Lily into a battle stance.

"Sev?"

"Hey," he huffed, a bit short of breath for some odd reason, for he certainly wasn't just running about like a madman. He pointed to the potion, "how's it coming along?"


	49. Nutter

"So...are you going to tell me what happened?"

Severus looked up from his potion. "I...well. I sent her to the muggles. Bauers, Hoover and Park, specifically. They seem most likely to cooperate with an 'authority figure' and they were actually around when the attack happened. They just might mix up their boggart and werewolf evidence a bit…" He smirked.

"Well, that's good for getting her off the trail...But, what about the tracks?"

"What tracks?"

"The human-werewolf tracks?" She said, sounding almost unsure of herself.

He shrugged. "She couldn't find them."

Lily had a look of confusion. "Oh…"

_

  
  


The sun was starting to creep lower and it was making Lily nervous, so Severus called it a day when his feather potion for Amun was finished. 

He would dose him every day for a week and if he did not see improvement, it was back to the drawing board, or rather journal of notes that was getting a bit full.

As they were leaving the woods, they made a wandless practice game out of catching 'breakfast' for Amun. Together they ended up with four stunned mice and a tiny colored bird that Lily insisted they release because it was 'pretty.'

He walked Lily to her street, but not her door, since Mr. Evans had banned him from the property. They exchanged their goodbyes on the corner.

Severus headed home and gave Amun his first dose of the potion along with two of the mice. He stored the other two in a container for later. 

He then trotted downstairs to find his mother. Tobias was still not home.

"I have this for you." He held up the vial to her. "For when father returns. It's my first attempt, so you'll have to tell me what happens. It's supposed to make him gag if whatever he drinks has fermented. If he doesn't, or just coughs a bit, it's too weak. If he stops breathing, make him drink some water and I'll adjust it accordingly. Pour it into his morning coffee."

"Thank you, Severus." She gingerly took the potion from him. "Though, why can't you see for yourself if it works?"

"I have some werewolf business to take care of this evening. Don't worry, and don't wait up." He kissed her cheek before heading towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She looked concerned but let him go with a small wave.

Severus walked back to the forest, the spot where he found the small footprint, and headed in the direction it went. If he could find the werewolf before it turned, locking it up would be easier. And it would be less likely to run into the muggles that had (foolish) plans to be in the woods that particular evening or the werewolf capture unit's local enforcer.

It was difficult, and the tracks were old and very sparse. Most of the time he just hoped he was going the right way.

Severus could distantly hear raucous teenagers, the 'saturday search party' if he was not mistaken. He briefly wondered if Kennewick was with them, then decided it didn't matter either way.

He disillusioned himself to be sure he wouldn't be spotted.

He eventually found himself on a farm when the sun was hanging low in the sky. He hadn't seen a track in a while, but he had gone the direction the last one pointed. A herd of cows was grazing in a neighboring field to the one he found himself in.

He pressed on hoping to find something, anything, hinting at the presence of a werewolf.

Flashing lights caught his attention.

An...Ambulance?

Severus headed in the direction of the muggle emergency vehicle.

"-SICK" A man shouted in conclusion to whatever he had been saying as Severus approached them.

"Sir, she was in the hospital nearly all of last week. I tended to her myself and the doctors couldn't find anything wrong other than she is tired, maybe a bit pale and exceptionally hungry. She's just growing, it will pass."

"But it's getting worse!" The man insisted.

Whoever 'she' was, was a few hours from turning into a monster.

"Mr. Schultz, I know you're worried, but give her a bit of time. I assure you, nothing is wrong. If she is still feeling ill in a few days, we'll check her again, but we just released her this morning. When we checked just now, she was perfectly fine."

Like hell she was.

Severus rounded a corner and waited for the medics to leave. 

Once they drove away he removed the charm from himself, just to turn right back around and approach the man.

"Excuse me, Sir." Severus said.

Schultz whipped his head round. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing on my property!?"

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Is something wrong with your daughter?"

"She's sick!" The man all but yelled. "And the bloody doctors are useless!"

"May I see her?"

"What good would that do? Are you a doctor, boy? Or perhaps you have some insight educated adults do not possess?" 

His words were dripping with sarcasm. Severus refrained from hexing the man, for he was distressed.

"You might actually be surprised, Sir."

Schultz scoffed. "How so?"

"I believe your daughter is a werewolf."

He paused. Then barked a laugh. "Go away, boy, your fictions are not welcome."

Severus shrugged. "Very well. I was simply trying to save myself the inconvenience of catching her in the woods later. I sincerely hope she doesn't kill you before she finds her way out of the house." He waved at the man as he headed back towards the woods. "Good evening."

"Nutter." He heard the man say as he marched towards his home.

Severus diverted his path once he was out of sight behind the barn. He disillusioned himself and headed towards the house.

He could not, in good conscience, let that poor girl unwillingly kill her own family. It would haunt her for the rest of her life, until the ministry relieved her of that with their execution policy.


	50. I'm a Wizard, Harvey

Severus slipped in the back door of the farm house, nearly tripping on a pair of boots. 

He spelled his shoes clean, as to not leave dusty tracks all over the floor and give himself away. Invisible or no, the lady of the house would notice his trainer prints and find him, or so help her Merlin. He knew the type, and would like his ear to remain on the side of his head.

He crept silently through the house, following the sound of voices.

When he arrived outside of a room, he heard a small voice speaking.

"Papa, I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of, love, the doctors say everything is alright."

The little girl let out a sob. "I don't want it to happen again."

"Don't want what to happen again?"

"It hurts."

Severus peered through the half opened door, a older girl, probably closer to his physical age, was wrapped around a small child, holding her while she sobbed quietly. Mr. Schultz was sitting next to them, stroking the smaller girl's hair gently.

"What hurts?" He asked, concerned.

"I can feel it, it's coming. It's going to hurt me again. It likes to hurt people."

"What, hon?"

The little girl trembled. She spoke so quietly into her sister's chest, he almost couldn't hear. "The monster."

Footsteps coming up behind Severus jolted him out of his trance and he moved to the other side of the door silently. It was a woman, Mrs. Schultz perhaps, and she entered the room with a cup of something that smelled strongly of ginger and other herbs.

"Here you go, baby." The woman soothed as she handed the little girl the cup, "this should help a bit."

The child took a drink and grimaced, but she smiled at her mother afterwards. "Thanks, muma."

She inhaled deeply and frowned, then looked directly at Severus. "Who are you?"

The other three looked at the doorway he occupied.

"There's no-one there, love." The woman said.

"Yes there is. He looks like a shadow...and he smells like weird plants."

Severus cancelled the charm with a wave of his hand and the family simultaneously leapt up, except the little girl who just said, "Oh."

Mr. Schultz recovered first. "I told you to get lost, boy and now you're trespassing! What sort of trick is this?"

"Magic."

"What!? Don't be daft! I knew you were a bloody nutter!"

"Harvey!" The woman scolded.

"I'm not daft, or a nutter." He made a show of transfiguring the cup in the little girl's hands into a hamster. "I'm a wizard, I used magic." 

She squealed in joy at the small creature. "Papa, can I keep it?"

Schultz stared at the little rodent in shock and awe, as did his wife and daughters. When he turned back to Severus, he seemed unable to speak.

Severus spoke instead. "I am a wizard. You are muggles." He pointed at the little girl. "She is a werewolf, and we are all in danger."

He entered the room with the dumbstruck family. "There's a shack in the woods that I have warded to keep everything out, and anything in."  _ Hopefully… _ "I am going to take her there, and lock her up for the night. You are welcome to come."

He approached the small girl, who suddenly looked concerned. "Can I bring Teacup?"

He assumed she meant the hamster. "I don't think that would be such a good idea…" he decided to keep the more morbid possibilities to himself. "He might get squished or lost in the woods."

Her face fell. "Oh."

Severus transfigured a small cage for the tiny beast from a dollhouse. "He can stay there for the night, then you can see him in the morning when you come home."

She looked at the cage, fascinated, and then put 'Teacup' inside with a smile. She whispered a quiet goodnight to the happy little thing.

"If one of you wouldn't mind grabbing her a change of clothes for the morning?"

The little girl followed Severus, holding his hand as he led her out of the house. Her family trailed behind them.


	51. Howl

The little girl stumbled a bit beside him as they walked. Not halfway through their field he gave up on trying to walk slowly for her and just flung her onto his back. She giggled and held on firmly to his shoulders as he supported her weight from her legs.

"What's your name, Mr. Wizard?"

"Severus...but the wizard part is a secret."

"Okay, Severus. Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Then I won't tell anyone you're a werewolf." He said, genuinely hoping she, and the rest of her family, would not share their experience this evening. That would just draw the attention of the Ministry...he would be having a chat with the rest of them as soon as their little werewolf was put away for the night.

"My name is Megan."

"Nice to meet you, Megan, not many muggles survive the initial attack."

"He was mean." She whispered into his ear, and he could hear the frown on her lips. "I thought he was just a doggie. But he was a monster and he bit me and ran away."

"Yeah, they do that. How big was it?"

"Hmm...when he stood up he was about the same as Papa, but skinny like you." 

Not Greyback then, small mercies. "Where were you?"

"Home, in the barn. I heard him crying. Muma and Papa were busy with the cows that escaped, and Haley wasn't home yet. She was hanging out with her  _ boyfriend _ to see a film. Blech, boys are gross."

He smirked. "I'm gross?"

"Not you silly. You're a wizard, not a boy."

"Ah, I see. I'm glad there's a difference."

"Me too...Severus?"

Were young children always this chatty? "Yes?"

"Can you teach me magic?"

"Are you a witch?"

"No...how do I become a witch?"

"You have to be born a witch. Like you have to be born a cat to be a cat."  _ Bad example.. _ .

"Oh. That makes sense." Disappointment colored her voice.

"You muggles have your own magic though, like computers and phones and the telly."

She lit up. "Those are magic?"

"Yeah, muggle magic. I can't really use them, and if I try to I have to be really careful or they'll explode."

"Papa exploded the telly once."

"Oh? Was he using muggle magic?"

"No, he was trying to fix it. He just broke it worse so we had to get a new one anyway…" her voice wavered at the end, "Severus?"

"Megan?"

"...I feel really sick."

"You'll feel better after tonight."

"...I'm still scared."

"I can't make it go away, but I can keep you and your family safe."

She hugged him tightly and he wondered how long he could go without breathing. "Thank you."

When they were getting close to the shack, he stopped and waited for the rest of the Schultz family to catch up.

"You'll want to stay close to me, or you'll wander off and not even realize it."

They nodded collectively.

He led them, slowly, to the invisible shack in the remnants of the daylight. When they were within the wards, it suddenly became visible. He opened the door and let the continuously baffled muggles in before he followed and set Megan down.

He turned the little girl towards him by her shoulders. "Now, I know it's kind of creepy in here in the dark, but I cleared all the monsters out, I promise."

She nodded, but he could see tears starting to fill her eyes.

"It'll be okay."

He left, dragging his trunk out with him, to let her family hug her and say their goodnights.

Severus set up a small campsite within the wards. He made a fire and a few chairs from branches that were laying around for the Schultz's. He wasn't leaving her alone, and prepared for them to do the same.

He then began brewing a strong pain relief potion for Megan.

The first one to join him was the older sister, Haley.

She had yet to say anything since he had seen her, and she continued that trend, watching him as he stirred the potion and added ingredients.

The sun set, and the parents were still inside with the wolf-to-be. Severus stood and went back over to the still open doorway and found the little girl squished between her parents, sobbing.

Then it happened.

Megan let out a blood curdling scream and thrashed her parents off. 

"Out!" Severus hollered above the girl's wailing.

Mr. Schultz had to practically drag his wife away from their transforming daughter. Severus sent the strongest stunner and incarcerous that he could manage the little girl's way in the hope that it would prevent her from self inflicted injury, at least for a while. He slammed the door closed and activated the holding wards.

Severus returned to his potion, though it didn't need stirred for another fifteen or so minutes, and the next ingredient wasn't for another hour. He just watched it bubble and hugged his knees as the Schultz' watched him like he was the most interesting person they had ever met. For all he knew, he was.

Harvey held his wife, who had started weeping into her hands. Haley had moved out of her chair to sit opposite him and watch his potion too.

"The transformation is painful." He lectured. "Some say it's worse than the cruciatus curse."

At their confused looks he explained. "The torture curse."

"Is it common for wizards to be tortured?" Mr. Schultz asked.

"I expect not. Though, in times of war, the 'norm' goes out the window."

"Your people are at war? With whom?"

Way to go, Severus, blab away. Now you'll have to at least try and explain. "...Eachother. One side is overly concerned with blood purity. Those from long lines of magical families. They believe that those born with magic to muggle families are lesser. Their opposition believes us to all be equal. Individuals are more or less, and their blood status does not make them so. It's all very political and controversial."

"That can happen?" He gestured to his wife. "Regular folk like us can have magic children?"

"Indeed, they're called muggleborns."

"...You're a 'muggleborn' then?"

"Half-blood, actually. My father is a muggle."

The man frowned in thought. "...How does that work?"

"It is rather uncommon. I would say healthier, though, for some of the purebloods get…" He grimaced. "Incestuous."

The three of them flinched at the crude word.

"Why is this not common knowledge?" Mr. Schultz continued. "If people are giving birth to baby witches and wizards, shouldn't there be some news about it somewhere?"

"There is a statute of secrecy. Our society is woven through yours, and even parallels it in many ways, but it is hidden. People tend to panic when they're all told at once that there are people who can do things they can't. Harmful things they can't...It always goes bad, hence the laws."

"Why are you letting us in on the big secret, then?" He asked in curiosity.

Severus looked up from his potion. "There is no cure for lycanthropy. Your daughter is now a 'magical beast' and once a month has no choice but to become a human killing machine against her will, and then will remember all of the horrible things she may have done the next day. It would be unfair to you and her if you did not know. The same goes for parents of muggleborns, their families are allowed to know about magic as well. 

I suggest you keep the information to yourselves or the Ministry will come and investigate what all the ruckus is about.

If your daughter was a witch, it wouldn't matter, they'd obliviate anyone panicking or talking and make sure you lot knew 'the rules' and all would go back to as normal as can be with a magic child in a non-magical home. Unfortunately, there is great prejudice against werewolves, more so than muggleborns. If you can keep her off of their radar, it would be best, especially since she is not a witch as well. She has no way to defend herself from anyone who would want to hurt her.

I ran into a member of the werewolf capture unit in these woods this afternoon. She'll probably continue her search elsewhere after tonight, but you don't want the Ministry to send another officer. If they know what Megan is and she hurts anyone, even accidently while human, they will incarcerate her, or even kill her, if they think the crime to be vicious enough. What they think is vicious could be a papercut."

The Schultz family silently absorbed the barrage of information he just dumped on them.

"This explains so much about what happened last month…" Mrs. Schultz whispered to her husband. "Thank you, for helping her. For helping all of us."

Severus scoffed. "I don't want to get bitten..."

Mr. Schultz then added, "Well, in any case I am grateful you found us before the werewolf officer did. I apologize for my animosity, I simply could not fathom the possibility that…-" He sucked in some air but did not finish.

"She's safe from capture tonight. And everyone else in the area is safe from her. That's what matters."

Severus stirred the potion thirty times. One clockwise to every two counter-clockwise.

"What is that?" Haley asked.

"A pain relief potion for Megan."

"So...medicine?"

He frowned. "I suppose it is, yes."

__

  
  


The sound of footsteps and voices in the distance put them all on high alert.

"Be silent." Severus ordered in a whisper while putting out the crackling fire. "They won't be able to see us, but noise could draw their attention."

They waited and watched as a group of teenagers wandered around nearby. The light they carried darted about and even passed over them a few times.

"I know it's around here somewhere." Said a voice he recognized to be Gary Bauers.

"It can't have moved, it's a bloody shack!" Andrew Cambry returned.

Unbeknownst to them, the light from their electric torch passed over the family again.

"Maybe we should just call it a night." Jethro Park added. "It's dark, and that government woman said  _ The Nightmare _ was most dangerous at night."

"She said it was 'safest before dark' if we wanted to hang out in the woods. She said nothing about your stupid  _ Nightmare _ ."

Severus stood and deftly approached the shack. He had put a silencing charm on it for more than one reason. Listening to the full transformation would break the hearts of the family, and hearing a werewolf howling and trying to escape a rickety looking shack is simply disconcerting. Also, the less noise to draw attention, the better.

"It was implied!" Defended Park.

He removed the silencing charm.

"Don't be daft. There is no monster, there's a killer, and we are going to find them before they hurt a person. We just need to find the shack again for evidence."

Megan let out a deafening howl that crawled down his spine.

The Schultz family reeled away at the sound.

The pesky teenagers scrambled around every which way, hollering obscenities and half witted plans of retreat. He was pretty sure one of them even screamed.

Severus re-charmed the shack and sat back down with his potion.

With the intruders having left, Mr. Schultz grabbed a small pile of fresh branches to restart the fire.

"Not yet." Whispered Severus.

The man nodded and silently returned to his wife.

Minutes later, hurried footsteps were coming towards them. Once they became visible, the figure slowed to a halt. Their light looked suspiciously like a  _ lumos _ .

Who he could only assume was Kennewick cast a few different detection charms. With a huff she began marching off in another direction.

Severus smirked to himself. When she was far enough away, he re-lit the fire.

"That last person...was that-?" Mrs. Schultz asked in wonder.

"Eleanor Kennewick, the 'werewolf officer' looking for Megan."


	52. Wizard of Awes

The Schultz collective stayed all night in the woods with him, waiting for their youngest to become human again. Haley had fallen asleep across from him on the ground and he cast a cushioning charm on the hard dirt under her.

Mr. and Mrs. Schultz did not sleep. They did a lot of watching Severus, which was a bit annoying. Then they tried asking the occasional question about werewolves or magic or the potion he was making, and he dodged most of them. Finally they settled on just watching him again, as well as the fire and randomly looking expectantly at the deathly quiet shack. 

Severus finished the pain potion for the small girl and put each dose in its own container. He then pulled out his notes.

He was itching to start brewing his modified wolfsbane potion, but it certainly would not last a month sitting around. 

The theory was: only one dose the eve of the full moon. It had more ingredients than the original, but it was still far less expensive and significantly less was needed to be taken for it to work. Severus wasn't even sure exactly what it would do to the transformation, there were quite a few possibilities. He only hoped it at least functioned as the other one did. If it prevented the transformation altogether as well (which is what he was trying for) all the better. The side effects of that were unknown though. A werewolf forced to not transform had never exactly happened…A test subject was needed to see how well it worked and what adjustments he might need to make.

He skimmed through the pages, making sure all of his calculations were as accurate as one could be without the actual physical brew.

He finally decided some essence of dittany wouldn't go amiss, for it never hurt to have some around. He had the ingredients, may as well use them.

_

  
  


When the sun finally peeked over the horizon, Severus stood and motioned for Mrs. Schultz to follow with the small pile of clothes she brought.

He deactivated the holding wards and let the woman inside the trashed shack.

While she dressed and coddled her youngest, Severus grabbed a dose of the pain potion he jarred and the vial of dittany.

The half dressed child looked frail, and had wounds on the back of her head and neck from where she clawed at herself during the night. Mrs. Schultz was sobbing quietly along with her daughter.

Severus knelt down to them and showed them the small vial first. "This is essence of dittany. I'm going to put some on your scratch to heal it, but it's going to hurt a bit.

Megan sniffled and turned to give him the best access to the back of her head.

He applied some to each claw mark and they immediately started to heal. The little girl winced for each drop, but made no sound. He stored the vial on his person once he was finished.

Next, he handed her the jar with a small dose of the pain potion he invented when he was regularly suffering from the cruciatus.

"This should help with the pain. It tastes awful."

She took a sip and made a face. "Ick."

"Indeed. But you have to drink it all for it to work."

She finished it in one big gulp.

"You know, you're very brave...If you were a witch, I'd believe you to be a Gryffindor." The words tasted like bile in his mouth. He hoped it sounded like the compliment he intended it to be.

Megan, already looking less pallid, frowned. "What's a Gryffin?"

"A...well, it's a faction at my school. Gryffindors are the bravest, their crest is a lion."

"But not all lions are brave. What about the cowardly lion?"

Severus frowned in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know, Dorothy's friend? From  _ The Wizard of Oz  _ on the telly?"

Mrs. Schultz spoke then. "I don't think Severus watches much telly. Remember he said it's our magic? And if you remember: the cowardly lion wasn't a coward in the end."

"Oh, right!" She smiled at him. "Would you like to watch it with me? They play it on the weekends sometimes!"

He looked to Megan's smiling mother and then back to her. 

The woman rescued him from answering. "I think Severus needs some rest before he makes such a commitment."

"That's okay, I can wait." Her little smile broadened. "Are you a Gryffin, Severus?"

He smirked. "I'm far too cunning to be a Gryffindor."

Severus returned outside to find Harvey sifting dirt into the dying fire and Haley awake and holding one of his books.

Anger flared inside him, but he held it (mostly) at bay. He came up behind her and discovered it was his potions textbook.

"Some might consider it rude,-" 

She jolted as he spoke into her ear and dropped the book.

"-to have their things gone through in their absence."

"S-sorry."

He held out his hand and she picked up the text to return to him.

Severus pocketed the remaining dose of his pain potion as he efficiently packed his trunk back up and locked it with a charm. He tucked it away in the (now vacant) shack, activating all of the wards as he left.

"Nice to meet you, Severus!" He heard Megan shout from behind him.

He stalked towards home, trying to quell his lingering temper with a brisk pace.

  
  


XXXXXXXX

  
  


After the young man, Severus, helped their family through such an awful night, they felt humbled and more than a little disturbed.

There was a whole world out there that they knew nothing about...

Lenore joined her husband on the walk back home and spoke quietly so that the girls couldn't hear. "What a strange boy...though very kind to have helped us."

Harvey furrowed his brow. "He seemed upset when he left, did Megan do or say something invasive?" 

"No, he was perfectly fine with Megan and I, but when I came out of the shack with her, he seemed angry and then stormed off without so much as a farewell."

"Huh...I wonder if Haley may have said something to him, you know how teeneagers are. I only hope he is not too upset from whatever it was. I have no idea what to do during the next full moon aside from maybe lock Megan up in the barn for the night."

"I worry if it would hold up... that shack was a mess this morning, and that young man said he thoroughly magicked it. If she were to hurt herself again...Without his assistance...I hope he is still willing to help us until we understand what we need to do for our little girl. I don't know who else we could even ask if he doesn't."

He nodded his agreement. "If we don't hear from him in a few days, I will find him and see where he stands on the matter. He appeared to have walked here, so he must be local...unless wizards can teleport."

Lenore laughed at the absurdity of the idea.

"We should have asked for his surname." He continued. "Oh, bloody hell…"

"What? What is it, Harv?"

"We'll have to get Haley a pet or she will sulk 'for eternity' that her little sister has one and she doesn't."

  
  


XXXXXXXX

  
  


Severus returned home in the early morning and, to his simultaneous relief and annoyance, found his father back home and asleep in his chair. His usual whiskey bottle was not visible, but that didn't mean there wasn't at least one laying around.

His fury had subsided, the adrenaline had officially drained from his system and all he really wanted to do was sleep. 

The girl had watched him brew all night and when she saw the potion book, her curiosity must have gotten the better of her. He did not appreciate the disrespect, but he found himself feeling a bit forgiving towards the traumatized family. 

Only a bit.

An actual apology from the brat would be appreciated, not the caught-in-the-act 'sorry' she tossed his way.

He forced his tired body up the stairs as light footed as he could muster, but when he reached his bed he landed on it with a  _ fwump _ and groaned at the effort.

Amun hooted softly at him.

It was all he could do to turn his head enough to look at the bird. "Right...I should do that now."

Severus, feeling oh so generous today, pushed himself off of the bed and scrawled a quick letter. It didn't even look like he had written it, for the letters were lazy and spread out. Perhaps that was for the best, he wouldn't want his scrunched spiky script to be recognized. He also didn't sign his name, for that would raise suspicion, but he had to put  _ something _ to have it received as he intended…

'A Friend' would do, though the term was nowhere near accurate.

After dropping the shrunken jar of pain potion inside he handed the letter to Amun. The little owl happily accepted his first delivery from one of his new masters.


	53. A Friend

A/N: Sunday Bonus Chapter! Because literally no one can stop me. *evil laugh*

He hurt everywhere.

It always felt like his bones were broken after the full moon, but it seemed to feel worse each time. It was as though his body was aging ten times faster than it should. 

Remus sat up in the middle of the shed, careful not to twist too much for he had scratched himself on the ribs pretty good.

He hissed in pain as he found the edges he could not see on his back. Tracing with his fingers, he carefully plucked the grit causing him the most grief from the wounds.

His father would let him out soon and stop the bleeding, but he was in for a miserable few achy days from the transformation.

Remus wished, more than anything, that there was something, anything, anyone could do for at least some of the symptoms…He missed his friends. The nights were not as rough with playmates in the moonlight, and he didn't end up with new scars. Though the pain never seemed to fully go away.

He felt the wards lift and heard the heavy  _ clank _ from the latch on the door.

His father entered, wand in hand, and approached him slowly.

They exchanged no words, as always, while his father mumbled cleansing and healing spells onto his torn up side. When finished, he hauled him up to his feet and tossed him a pair of trousers.

Remus was slow as he trudged towards the house. Every movement burned or tugged or stabbed  _ something _ . He wondered if death would bring relief, or if that just hurt too. He decided it wasn't worth the effort to find out.

Entering the house, he plopped onto the nearest seat which was at the kitchen table. The hard wooden chair brought its own discomfort, but it relieved others. The exchange may have been equal, he wasn't sure, but at least he was no longer required to maintain his balance. 

He slumped forward until his cheek made contact with the table. Curling his arms underneath his head, he tried to tell himself it was comfortable enough to rest until using his body was a bit more bearable.

_

  
  


Remus woke with a start to something nibbling at his fingers. The jerking motion sent a wave of fire through his shoulders and back.

When his vision cleared of stars, his gaze met that of a small patchy brown owl with a curious look in its yellow eyes.

He did not know this owl. 

Looking at the letter it had dropped by his hands, he found his name written across it in an unfamiliar hand. A small lump protruded the edge. 

He opened it carefully.

  
_ R. J. Lupin, _

_ It has come to my attention that you could benefit from my creation. I know you've been told otherwise, due to your condition, but the potion included in this envelope will lessen your discomfort. _

_ A Friend _

  
  


Remus' heart stopped and he had to read it a few more times to be sure his eyes had not deceived him.

Someone had heard his silent prayer.

Folding the letter back up, he eagerly removed the small container creating the lump in the envelope. It was a miniature jar with a dark green liquid inside.

He stood, and the rush that shot through him almost dropped him back into the chair, if not onto the floor. He stumbled through it and with a bit more caution headed to his room.

It took longer than he would have liked, but he made it up the stairs and grabbed his wand from his bedside with a trembling hand. He tapped it to the small jar and it grew to its actual size.

Remus removed the lid and froze.

What if it was poison?

He tapped a detection charm on the glass. Clean, or so it appeared. He sniffed the contents. Not that he knew what every poison smelled like...but he didn't recognize the potion at all. He supposed he wouldn't. If the sender had just invented it, they wouldn't be learning about it in school. 

He set the jar on the small surface before him.

So it wasnt a common poison, or potion, but who was this mystery friend or potential murderer? If they had just told him how they knew him, it would help... 

Perhaps they were a relative of one of his friends? But the other marauders swore an oath to him they would never tell. Not that he wanted them to make such a pact, but they insisted.

So who was it? Dumbledore? A friend or acquaintance of the man? Who else would even know? Snape knew...and would likely send poison. Perhaps he created some horrible death for him disguised as 'relief' for revenge for earlier that year. If that were the case Sirius might have recieved a mysterious letter as well. But Snape seemed different those last couple of weeks, like he was done fighting with them, didn't want anything to do with them. He was calm, even when Sirius tried to provoke him. So it must be someone else, but who could it be? 

He stared at the potion, afraid to hope that it was just as the letter promised:  _ Relief _ .

Against his better judgement, he picked it back up and swallowed it in one go before he could talk himself out of it. 

It tasted horrid, not at all like it smelled, and for a moment he thought he had made a grave mistake.

Then, the overactive stimulation in his bones and muscles faded away to a dull ache.

He slowly took a deep breath, finding it not crippling to do so, and tested a step backwards. He was still a little sore, but it was nothing compared to what it was but moments ago, and continuing to fade.

Remus bounded down the stairs and back to the kitchen where the owl of his new friend patiently waited for a treat.


	54. Petty

There was a war going on downstairs, Severus was certain. Tom Riddle must have broken in and cast a spell, therefore breaking Tobias' number one rule, and now he was murdering the Dark Lord with every moveable object in the house.

If only…

He sighed heavily into his pillow.

The clock sitting next to his bedside revealed that it was just before eleven. 

So he had managed to get a few hours of sleep…

Flipping over, he saw Amun had returned and there were two letters sitting next to his perch on the bookshelf. 

Severus blinked. He had not anticipated a response. 

Then again, it was Lupin.

The other was probably from Avery, though his owl, Tenebra, did not stay this time. Perhaps she deemed her lingering unnecessary with Amun present...and forgone the customary treat for a better one at home. That, or Amun was a bully, he had not seen him interact with another owl yet.

Something crashed exceptionally loud on the floor below.

"You weren't supposed to wait for a reply." He scolded.

Amun chittered at him in argument.

"I suppose I did not specify, so the fault is mine." Severus sat up and opened the first letter. 

  
  


S. T. Snape, 

_ My father was difficult, but I have convinced him our arrangement is educational in nature and he has agreed to allow my stay for a few days. Mulciber has yet to respond to my letters, leaving me to assume he is not interested. I look forward to our visit, I shall plan to arrive in Cokeworth at noon on the 25th. _

L. B. Avery 

  
  


As he suspected, Mulciber was still cross with them and holding onto a grudge as if it were his only true friend. It would cost him his real one and Severus would be there to lure the boy down another path. Baby steps…

He proceeded to the second letter.

  
  


_ My Friend, _

_ You have my deepest thanks. There is little I can do in return, but know I will do anything in my power to repay your kindness. _

_ Graciously, _

_ Remus _

  
  


He scoffed and tossed it onto the nearest surface. "You will be my lab rat, Lupin, that is your payment."

He removed his shoes followed by his clothes from the day before (and that morning) for they reeked of campfire, potions and BO. He paused on his way to the bathroom and flicked a freshening charm at his bed contaminated with the aforementioned scent.

After a quick shower and re-dressing, he crept downstairs to see what damage had occurred in Tobias' rampage.

The smell of alcohol was overwhelming before he reached the bottom of the stairs.

His father's retching could be heard from within the kitchen.

All of the furniture had been moved, overturned, or in one case (the coffee table) broken. Glass from no less than four whiskey bottles and the remainder of their contents covered most of the floor along with other debris that were once things around the house. Even Tobias' precious telly did not escape the assault unscathed.

Severus banished the treacherous mess and returned the living room to some semblance of order. Once it was safe to walk through, he did most of the work by hand, making sure to clunk a few things back to where they belonged, lest his parents suspect the use of magic.

Once finished, silent as a wraith, he entered the kitchen. 

It was in a state of disarray as well, but much less hazardous to one's feet. His father was bent over the sink, pale and trembling and holding onto the counter for dear life. His mother had her back pressed against the far wall, a far off look and a red handprint forming on her cheek.

Instantly furious, he leered at the man who dared to strike his mother.

He had done it before, Severus knew, for he had heard them fight on more than one occasion. Although, he had never seen the evidence on her face...her suffering would be avenged. 

He had not feared the man, nor his belt, in a very long time. 

"Severus, not now." Eileen whispered.

He returned his attention to her, standing his ground.

Tobias groaned something unintelligible at the mention of him.

She must have seen the hatred burning in Severus' eyes for she gently escorted her irate son back into the living room.

"I will only be returning the favor," He spoke quietly to her, "perhaps he likes the belt, he certainly likes to use it."

"Severus, dont," her look was pleading, "it's working."

"Yes, I can see that, but he has no right to take it out on you." He brushed his fingers over the mark on her cheek. "I'm not afraid of him like I was as a boy. I can protect you now, keep both of us safe...from him, or anyone and anything else."

She gently removed his hand. "He's not a villain, he needs our help."

"He didn't need help beating me, or you for that matter. I remember quite clearly."

"You will let this pass." She said firmly. "And then we will talk with him, or I will at least. That's the whole point of doing this."

He had nothing to add, nothing that would get her to agree with him anyway...so he scoffed and stormed out of the house. Redirecting his anger would hopefully dilute it. 

It was too late now to antagonize church goers, so he plotted other ways to terrorize the citizens of Cokeworth.

Severus found himself at the playground. The youngest of the Cambry collective were screeching and running about with a few strays. He hadn't decided if it was worth staying and waiting for Lily to happen by or if he should just wander off somewhere else.

A mother belonging to one of the pint sized brats glared at him and he made up his mind: he would stay out of spite. He climbed to the top of the bar structure, silently declaring to the children that he was now king of the small (and very hollow) metal castle. 

The little cretins could join him at their own peril.

He hung himself off the bars in a lounging position and returned the woman's glare.

Was he sulking like a child who didn't get his way?

Absolutely.


	55. Twisted Truths

Severus grew bored and annoyed of the playground quickly. Lily was worth it, but he had no idea if she would be out today. 

The uncertainty brought him firmly back to the ground when one of the children began wailing loud enough for London to hear in response to a facefull of grass and dirt.

He wandered into the woods again, convinced he had the necessary ingredients for a migraine draught. At least then he could do  _ something _ productive until Lily had her next occlumency 'lesson.' 

He set his course for the shack in the woods.

Not far from his destination, he was intercepted by Bauers.

"Snape! You can help us!"

He regarded the boy who's father regularly spent time with his…who was definitely alone. "Us?"

"Jet is looking too."

He knew what the boy meant, but he couldn't help but prod. "You're being awfully vague, Bauers."

"The nightmare. We heard it last night. And get this: the shack is  _ missing _ ."

"You actually believe Park's mad theory?"

"Well, yeah, we heard it! It sounded like a  _ wolf _ ." The boy brushed some of his bushy hair away from his eyes.

"Hmm. You do realize the prankster probably made whatever sound you heard artificially…"

That stumped him for a moment. "I hadn't thought of that…"

"The good news, or bad, depending on your perspective, is you probably got close to your prankster. Close enough for him, or her, to react to your presence?"

Bauers nodded.

"Good for you then…" he continued on his way, "happy hunting."

"Wait!" The boy caught him by the arm. "You're not going to help us?"

"I already did." He pointed to his vice-like grip.

Bauers released him. "But…"

"I said I was done. Helping you lot has caused me enough trouble. I have better things to do than play hide and seek in the woods with some nutter trying to get a rise out of anyone who'll play. If you're that bored, by all means, try and catch them. I'm not interested."

"Snape, the shack  _ vanished _ . Don't you find that suspicious at all?"

"Sure, but alas, I find no motivation to care."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "It's you."

Severus raised an eyebrow and let a smirk play on his lips. That was an interesting conclusion to draw. He could twist that into his favor with ease. "Is it?"

"You've been weirdly knowledgeable about a lot of stuff. Like following a practically non-existent trail, being conveniently around when something's happening, the way Evans looked at you like she knew something too...you're the prankster."

Severus raised his hands in an exaggerated shrug. "Oh no, you caught me, I'm guilty." He thrust his wrists forward to the boy. "Arrest me, Sheriff Bauers, for I have set traps and gags in the woods for nearly a week and a half. Congratulations for solving the mystery."

Bauers looked dumbstruck. Shocked even. "...How?"

"Magic tricks, illusions, you've heard of those, yes?"

The boy nodded.

"I'd tell you the specifics, but I don't want to spoil the fun. I like the idea that magic is real, don't you? I'd say it was a rather successful test run for the most part."

"...You killed the animals?"

"No, that wasn't me, I wasn't even home when that happened. The pranks were for the killer, though, not you and your friends to stumble upon. They've been caught by the way, the one who was poaching. Just a kid with a werewolf fantasy, hence the full moon ritual sacrifice of small mammals...I told the parents and they are dealing with the punishment and such. Shan't be a bother anymore."

He smirked at his on the fly rapid fire half-truths.

"Who was it?"

"None of your concern. I've already shared more than I should since it's already been taken care of." He gestured around him. "Notice the lack of flayed squirrels?"

"But the police...and that investigator lady?"

"Are likely giving up on the search for what is now literally nothing." 

"And the shack?"

"Someone probably tore it down thinking it unsafe, it was rather rickety...the parents, thinking the kid was using it? The police could have too, or the investigator you mentioned. Anyone really, perhaps it was even used as firewood."

Bauers took a moment to process, but accepted his explanation with a nod. He would certainly relay the false truths to his friends as well. It was far more 'logical' than an actual monster in the woods, and no one should need obliviated if the ministry happens by. The bloody barbarians. 

"I didn't know you did magic tricks, Snape."

"Hobby I picked up at school." He brushed past the boy and continued on his way towards the warded firewood that contained his potion supplies.

"Wait."

He stopped with a sigh.

"What are you doing out here, then?"

"Believe it or not, Bauers, I actually like it. It's relaxing...so long as there isn't a bunch of people stomping about to disturb the tranquility by looking for someone that upset half the town who wasn't even out here but twice in two months."

"Oh…"

Severus left for the third time, finally without interruption. He might need the first migraine draught for himself.


	56. Loose Ends

"Thought I'd find you here." Lily said upon entering the shack.

Severus looked up from his cauldron. "Ah, Lily, how lovely of you to grace me with your presence."

Her fists shot to her hips. "Don't start with me, Sev, what's wrong."

He smirked at her. "Nothing in particular, just had a rough morning. You just made my day infinitely better, actually."

She relaxed again. "Oh...well, glad I could help."

He gestured for her to join him and she did.

"Whatcha brewin'?"

"Migraine draught, for after your lessons."

"That's sweet of you, Sev...Hey, do you remember that woman, Kennewick?"

He blinked. "Hard to forget."

"She showed up at my house today. It was weird, she asked about the woods again, but she was dancing around topics like she thought I was a muggle. She didn't recognize me at all. She also asked if I had any idea where you were."

"Odd…" He agreed. He supposed the muggle children he directed her to would name drop them, they did go with them on their wild goose chase.

"I think something happened to her...did she hit her head when you went with her?"

"No, nothing like that..."

She looked worried. "Sev...what did you do?"

"It's almost done…" He stirred the potion. "Would you, perhaps, be interested in a lesson today?"

"Don't change the subject. Did you do something to her?"

He felt his face go warm. She had caught him, there was no way out of it. "I...maybe...sort of... _ obliviated _ her."

"Sev! That's dangerous! And without a wand-!"

"I borrowed her wand! I wasn't going to risk not using one for that…"

She glowered at him. "Why would you do that?"

"Firewood had to be hidden...I used it for the werewolf last night."

Lily suddenly lit up with nervous excitement. "You found it!"

"I did. It's a little muggle girl. She lives on a farm not far from here."

She covered her mouth with her hands. "The poor thing...Firewood?"

"I named the shack. It all worked out, though, I brought her here before she turned. Her family camped out with me just outside for the night."

"How'd that go?"

"Fairly well, all things considered."

"Is...is there anything I can do to help?"

"Well...Actually, I have been working on a potion. Something to hopefully stop the change. It's just a theory I can't test until next month, and I don't want to test it on the kid...And I think I have a test subject next month."

"You know another werewolf?"

"Sort of...anyway, I brewed a very strong pain potion for her yesterday, and I wouldn't mind some help with making more of that until I know whether or not the other potion works correctly."

She nodded vigorously. "Absolutely."

He smiled. "Excellent."

"Sev, there's no cure for lycanthropy. Nothing has worked to prevent or lessen the change. We learned that in class…"

"Who says something can't be created?"

She smiled at him. "If anyone can do it, it would be the most ambitious Slytherin."

"I hope so…" He mused, thinking of the borrowed invention of another that hasn't technically been invented yet.

"Do I get to know her name?" She inquired.

He looked up at his friend. He could trust Lily, she only ever wanted to help. She would not betray him or the innocent little girl, it was against her very nature. "You can never tell anyone."

She nodded "My lips are sealed."

"Megan Schultz."

She gasped. "I know her mum, Lenore. She used to watch me and a few other kids when we were little. The last year she watched me she was pregnant with 'Megan or Kevin' she would say, since they weren't sure what she would be. I believe they have another daughter as well, she's older than us."

"Yes, Haley..." Severus grumbled in distaste.

Lily went through an array of expressions, then settled on concern. "How terrible. How could this happen?"

"Well...when a werewolf bites a human-"

She smacked him, though it was hardly meant to harm.

"Ow." He rubbed his arm, feigning injury. 

She scoffed at him.

"Since that's settled, I believe the potion is ready. That is, if you still wanted an occlumency lesson today."

She smiled. "Of course! That was why I came out here in the first place...It's like you read my mind." She smirked at her own joke.

"I'm about to." He countered.

She helped him bottle the potion and put the cauldron away. They settled back onto the floor and he held out his hands for her to take. 

  
  


_

  
  
  


Lily was making decent progress. At this rate, she would have the basics down by the end of the month, or an equivalent timeframe of lessons. After that she would just have to keep up on her 'meditation' until it became a natural reflex to close off her mind.

Then they would start on  _ imperio _ resistance.

He walked her to her street and she rewarded his efforts that day with a hug.

He practically skipped his way towards home until he saw Kennewick loitering at the playground.

When she noticed him, she looked at him curiously then started towards him.

Great.

"Are you Severus Snape?" She asked once she was close enough.

"Most of the time." He snapped. He quickly composed himself, reminding his vocal cords that even though he had met this woman, she didn't remember meeting him.

Kennewick introduced herself, more politely but decidedly more awkwardly than the first time they had met. She had been questioning the muggles...she thought Lily was a muggle earlier...she thought he was a muggle.

...How amusing.

She asked her question about strange happenings in the woods.

Severus was careful not to show any sign of cunning enjoyment as he purposefully examined her attire of 'muggle camouflage' for the second time. "You mean...like a werewolf?"

Kennewick twitched at that. He saw brief excitement turn to suspicion then to worry.

He decided casual dismissal would be the fastest way home. "I'm afraid they are fear of mine, you see, there was a boggart in the woods… Not to worry, though, I already took care of it. Have a good evening, Ma'am."

He walked away from the woman who's mouth moved but could not seem to form words.


	57. Legacy

A/N: Wassup! I hope y'all are enjoying the quarantine...I just wanted to remind you that I love you and we'll get through these political shenanigans. Yes it would suck to get a highly unstable virus, since you cant actually cure them, but as long as we all do our part, (and hopefully stop this needless panic which always does more harm than good) we'll make it. I hear humans are annoyingly resilient as a collective.  Enjoy your slightly early Monday/Sunday night chapter! (I get a little overambitious about posting when my weekend feels long in the wrong kind of way x.x I am a Slytherin after all...) Your continued audience means the world to me and reading your comments always make my day!

Without further ado:

Severus walked into an interesting scene.

Tobias was sitting in his usual chair, that was about the only usual thing though. His telly was off and his bottle of whiskey was still sealed and positioned on the coffee table in front of him.

The man looked over at Severus when the door clicked closed behind him. He had an odd expression during the brief glance, but returned his full attention to the bottle shortly after.

"Evening, Da." Severus tested.

Tobias grunted.

He entered the kitchen to find his mother fixing their evening meal and...chipper? He wasn't sure he had ever seen her...well, not tense when Tobias was home.

"Hello, Severus, how was your day?" She greeted.

"Fine…" He said, pointing in the direction of the living room with a question in his eyes. "yours?"

"Promising." She smiled and continued her task.

Severus felt like he missed something...Did Eileen have her 'talk' with Tobias with satisfactory results? Or were they still in limbo? Or perhaps his parents were just victims of polyjuice? 

He went upstairs to give Amun his dinner and dose of potion. 

Heading back to the kitchen, he stopped by the living room. He stood in the entrance, studying the man having a staring contest with a glass bottle.

After what felt like an eternity of silence, he spoke. "Something's wrong with the whiskey."

"All of it, or that one specifically?" Severus quipped.

His comment spurred no reaction from his father. He was pretty sure  _ the talk _ was pending, for Tobias was uncertain and anxious. 

Had his mother been waiting for him to return?

"Are you alright?" He asked his father.

"I'm sober."

"Ah." Severus had no idea what a response to that should be. "Is that...bad?"

"I haven't decided." The man suddenly turned his attention to him. "Have you done something to the whiskey, boy?"

He frowned. "I haven't."

"You didn't cast some evil spell on it?"

Severus bristled. "I haven't done anything to it."

He leaned towards him. "Well you must have done something!"

"Toby!"

Both of them turned to see Eileen in the doorway.

"Supper is almost ready." She said.

Severus fled to the kitchen and set the table.

  
  


_

  
  
  


Supper was an awkward affair. Tobias sat with them at the table, though he spent more time glaring at Severus than actually eating.

"Something I can help you with, father?"

He watched as fury slowly ignited in the man. "Fix my whiskey!" He demanded.

"That can be arranged, though I'll probably have to use  _ magic _ ."

Tobias flinched at the word.

Severus leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "What seems to be wrong with it?"

"Toby…" Eileen interrupted. "We need to talk."

"Then talk!" He pointed to the two of them. "One of you did something! I can't drink without getting sick!"

"Yes." Eileen admitted. "I wanted to have a conversation with my husband, not the drunk who has taken his place for the past twelve years."

Tobias started turning angry shades of red. "You have no right-"

"I have every right to talk to you!"

"You could have! At any time! You don't have to  _ poison  _ me!"

"I tried, Toby! For years I have tried! I sobered you up so we actually could!"

He stood. "Bloody  _ WITCH _ !"

"Okay!" Severus joined in the shouting match. 

"You are both miserable, all the damn time!" he pointed to his father "you're always pissed and either aggressive or too far gone to function," he turned his finger to his mother, "and you brood or sulk or hide in your room!"

"And what do you do, boy!?" His father retorted.

"Watch my parents wage war! You two are constantly fighting or ignoring each other and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it! You're bloody  _ married _ ! That means you had to have at least  _ liked  _ one another long enough to exchange vows. Does that mean nothing to either of you?"

"She lied to me!" Tobias bellowed.

"About what!? Being a witch? So what? She can do magic and you can't. It's not exactly something she can go around telling people. You can do loads that she can't too! I've seen you build or fix things a wizard wouldn't even think of!

You've fixed the telly more times than I can count, though most of the time you are the one to break it in the first place. You used to work on the car, not sit in your chair and drink yourself legless. It used to run too, I remember you would take us to London for ice cream when I was little...when we were a real family-"

Severus sucked in a shaky breath.

"You used to make me toys. Then you just stopped because you were mad at me and mum...and for a long time I didn't understand what we did wrong.

But it's magic...Magic tore our family apart because you hated it."

Tobias stood there, fists clenched and knuckles white. "You were supposed to be my  _ son _ . You were supposed to like cars, and build things with me, and go fishing on the weekends...like my father did with me…"

He turned to his wife.

"But you," he seethed at her, "you lied to me. I had hoped I would have a family, a real son, a legacy. But all I have is a liar for a wife and a scrawny ponce you claim is mine! It's a wonder I drink my life away!"

Severus chose not to move. He feared that if he so much as twitched he would murder the man.

"I never lied to you." Eileen began.

Tobias stormed towards the door.

"Toby! Listen to me!" She rushed after him, she managed to grab his hand as he jerked on the handle. 

"Release me  _ witch _ !"

She held onto him when he tried to shake her off. "I didn't think that anything so trivial as magic mattered because I loved you...I still do. I thought you had loved me as well."

He shoved her away and slammed the door behind him as he left.


	58. The Wisdom of Experience

He actually left...

As far as Severus knew, his mother was still crying in the entryway. He had gone up to his room to lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling.

They had gotten what Eileen wanted; insight to what Tobias was upset about. Severus had suspected, but now they knew for sure.

She should have told him she was a witch before they married, but that was an old mistake, nothing to do for it now except move on.

And the suggested unfaithfulness was just an uncalled for stab...

It's not as though Tobias was quiet about his distaste for his son...Severus had been called many things he was not, but his sober father's less than satisfactory opinion of him hurt in a deep place he didn't even know existed.

A  _ ponce _ though.

Liking to fish and build and tinker with machines did not make a man a man. But the words he chose and the way he said them...that's what Tobias saw when he looked at Severus: less than a man, an unworthy heir. 

Severus always had thought himself mentally  _ and  _ physically strong but it certainly didn't show like his father's bulk. He was clever, considered a genius even, though he did not spare a thought for muggle machines, not that he really could do much with them anyway. His talents were focused towards spells and potions...and fishing was just not something that ever interested him.

No, he would never be the son Tobias wanted, and he had no chance from the very beginning. His very existence was what made his father unhappy. Magic just solidified that, and it made his father angry.

Severus was  _ intimately _ familiar with angry. 

Their little whiskey experiment would either push him completely out of their lives, or he would return drunk to his chair approximately two days after his potion wore off and all would go back to their sad version of normal.

He sighed into his pillow.

Tobias leaving was supposed to make him feel better, not worse.

  
  


_

  
  
  


Work was a welcome distraction the following morning. He was even starting to think it would be an okay day until Park arrived for his shift. He wanted to know how Severus made the 'illusions' in the woods and-

would

not

leave

him

alone.

He did his best to ignore the boy, but Park was annoyingly persistent. 

Thoroughly tired of saying: no, leave me alone, (and all of its variants appropriate for work) Severus left like fiendfyre was snapping at his heels once noon rolled around.

He didn't want to go home, not yet. He wanted to talk to someone that wasn't his mother. He wanted to talk to his friend.

A pass by the playground held no result. 

She wasn't at Firewood either.

No sign of her or any of the Evans' in town.

Severus stopped dead at the end of Hawthorne Avenue.

Mr. Evans could potentially be a problem...

He did a quick check to make sure no one was around and disillusioned himself. After some sneaking, a near death experience with a neighbor's chihuahua and nearly crash landing on one of the lawn chairs in his escape, he discovered the Evans family was not home.

Disappointment tugged him back across town and down to the river. No can nor bottle was safe from his wrath. 

After exhausting himself with riverside target practice, he found a nice spot to contemplate setting something on fire. He would have to go home soon and deal with his mother and her...emotions.

  
  


_

  
  
  


Severus hesitated at the front door.

What if she was still crying? He didn't know how to handle a crying woman. The fact that it was his mother just made it worse, he couldn't just sneer at her and walk away.

Well...he could, but that was just asking for trouble.

He steeled himself and entered the house.

She wasn't crying, thank Merlin, that was something at least.

Eileen was sitting in Tobias' chair, watching telly and sipping a glass of something suspiciously whiskey colored.

"Mum…"

"Sev'rus." She replied without turning towards him.

He went upstairs to feed and dose Amun then joined her in the living room. They watched almost an entire episode of  _ M*A*S*H _ before he decided to start dinner for them, since she did not appear motivated to do so.

He was just about to retrieve her when she entered the kitchen. 

"He lef' us…" She said to no one in particular.

"Yes." He agreed. She looked so gutted, he continued. "It's technically only been a day, he still might return."

She huffed a humorless laugh, but he did see the glimmer of hope in her eyes.

While picking at supper, Eileen did a lot of glancing at either Tobias' seat or the front door. 

"I...I c'n see why I made th'choice before…" Eileen started.

She must be refering to her suicide in his previous life...Why she loved that man so bloody much, he did not know. Severus wanted to say that Tobias wasn't worth it, but to her...he was.

His mother breathed deeply. "I'm a cow'rd."

"For an act you haven't even committed?"

She choked back a sob. "Bu' I did. In'nother life I did…"

He nodded. "Yes. In another life, not this one."

"You say tha' like 'm a differen' person."

"Aren't you?"

She frowned at that in thought.

Would she leave him alone again? After everything he had shown her, would she still make the same decision? And this time Tobias wasn't even dead, he just left...

"I have been given a second chance, who says you can't have one too?"

Eileen clutched her silverware tightly. "I...I don' know wha' to do...I don'...no' without 'im."

"You can't control him, but you can control yourself. You must keep going, one day at a time."

She scoffed.

"Prince's aren't cowards." He stated.

That got her attention.

"What happened to the witch who defied her own blood because she loved a muggle man? You can live without him, and he may return, but you are not weakened by his absence."

She calculated his words.

"He does not give you value, your decisions do."

"Whid my son b'come a man of wis'om?"

He hesitated. "The day I lost the love of my life."

At her sudden intake of breath, Severus knew she understood.


	59. Re-Stabilize

A/N: Evening all! I don't know about you guys but I've had a crap week so far. In an attemt to make it better (and encourage friday to be the sweetheart it sometimes is) you get a bonus chapter...right now...because I just got home. :p 

I love being ahead on chapters again. :D

It was three days of plotting the murder of Jethro Park the wannabe magician, and avoiding Gary Bauers who seemed to be popping up everywhere, before the Evans family had returned to Cokeworth. 

A good thing too, for his past life was attempting to haunt him in the form of vivid nightmares. They were getting worse and he was developing a plan to get his hands on the ingredients for a brew of dreamless sleep…until Penny Evans came into the butcher's shop that morning.

She stopped dead when she noticed Severus. She then looked as though she was deciding whether or not to just get what she came in for or perhaps walk back out.

"Hello, Mrs. Evans, what can I help you with?" He tried.

She decided on the latter, likely coming to the conclusion that whatever she wanted could wait until Park's shift.

The only other customer in the shop, Mrs. Cambry, watched the strange scene curiously.

  
_

After work, Severus couldn't have made better time if he had apparated to Firewood.

"Sev!" 

Lily greeted him with a hug, and for a moment he felt the weight he was unaware of on his shoulders lift away.

"Where did you go this time?" He asked.

She groaned in annoyance. "Frankfurt."

"That must have been...exciting?"

She pulled away with a grimace. "I guess…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I didn't exactly want to just pack up and go to Germany for a few days..."

He smirked. "Miss me that much?"

"He's being unreasonable!" She threw up her arms in an exaggerated manner. "Mum and Tuney were excited about going, which was fine and all, but apparently that means I have to go too? I wanted to stay here! I mean, I've been doing okay at occlumency and we have potions to brew and I wanted to write Mary and Marlene and Alice and-"

"Lily?" He stopped her rant.

She paused and looked at him.

"Why are you so upset? It was just one of your father's conferences, right?"

"That's my point! He made me go with them so I couldn't hang out with you...Even after I told him that I was the one who talked you into staying out late that night with the others, not the other way around. He's also overreacting because we just found out that Tuney fancies a boy from University." Her face started turning bright red. "We've always been best friends, Sev, but that doesn't mean my father sees it that way. Now he thinks we're snogging at every opportunity."

Severus made a noncommittal sound at the disappointing irony.

"And after Elanor Kennewick showed up at our house he's convinced that you are a bad influence and is doing everything in his power, short of condemning me to the property, to keep me away from you."

"Lucky for me, my best friend is an extremely stubborn Gryffindor."

She hugged him again and her laugh was muffled by his shirt.

His heartbeat began increasing speed and it was making him self-conscious. "So...Aside from not wanting to be there, how was Frankfurt?"

"Really beautiful, actually."

"Oh, good…"

"Anyway." She released him and returned to the floor where she had half of their potion things from his trunk spread around. "What did I miss?"

He sat and joined her. "Well...My father hasn't been home since Sunday night..."

She blinked. "He took the potion?"

Severus nodded.

"...Should we be celebrating or mourning his absence?"

"Too early to tell...my mother is very distressed. I think she's handling it alright since that first day...at least she's not panicking anymore, just generally flustered."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

He exhaled heavily. "Da blew up during supper, called Mum a liar and told me what a poor excuse of a son I am. Then he just...left."

She took his hands in hers. "Oh, Sev, that's kind of terrible...Do you think he'll come back?"

"I don't know, is there a timeframe for these things to happen in?"

"Afraid not...Well, if he has any sense, he'll realize he is mistaken. I don't know your mum all that well, but anyone who thinks you're not extraordinary is a blind fool."

He raised an eyebrow. "Even your father?"

"Especially my father. But that just proves I'm right!" She concluded with another flourish. "He's going mad!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her dramatic display.

For the rest of the evening they caught up on the mundane details as he taught her to brew his crucio potion for their little werewolf. She dubbed it 'Moon-lightener' and Severus agreed that there were potions with worse names.

Lily had letters for her friends that she had written while in Germany asked if he'd owl them for her next time they met up. Of course he would, Amun was all too happy to have something to do besides fly around Cokeworth at night and put a dent in the mouse population.

She told him all about how Tuney was annoying the entire trip and how her mother kept trying to have a chat with her about boys.

He shared his Kennewick encounter, his growing distaste for his coworker and his suspicion that Gary Bauers was stalking him.

At the conclusion of their evening he accompanied her to her street as he always did. Not willing to risk another chihuahua encounter anytime soon, they exchanged one last goodnight hug on the corner. 

Severus felt infinitely lighter on his walk home. He was certain, no matter what happened, everything would be okay as long as he had Lily in his life.


	60. Payday

In the morning before work he noted that Amun's feathers were, in fact, showing signs of improvement. Severus wore a satisfied smirk as he readied himself. The owl would be patchless by the end of the month.

He was determined to let nothing spoil his good mood, not even Jethro Park. 

It was also payday.

Before he left the shop at noon, Mr. Courtney gave him his cheque and a somewhat decent cut of pork that he could not sell the following week since it had a bit of freezer burn. Severus expressed his gratitude and made for the door, but the boy who had pestered him about magicians all week pulled him to the side to show him a sleight of hand trick he had been practicing.

"Thats...cute, Park." He said before swiftly departing the premises.

Eileen could not be bothered to take him to London, though he could practically see her plotting different meals around the pork he brought home. 

Since he did not want to lose the blasted cheque or, gods forbid, accidentally destroy the thing, he cashed it at muggle bank with the teller who now had a habit of glaring at him. Severus kept a small portion as spending money, but the rest would go straight to Gringotts once the opportunity arose..

On his way out of the town center he intercepted a stray ginger on her way to the library. He tagged along and they browsed for anything new and interesting. Lily did end up checking out a fiction called  _ The Space Vampires _ , though he thought the very idea ridiculous. 

If she found it amusing perhaps he would give it a go anyway.

Unfortunately, she was expected home by her father after her little library trip, so their time together that day was cut short.

He did, however, convince her to let him buy her a treat with his newfound riches.

She led him to the little grocery store, not the bakery like he expected, and picked out a small orange wrapped candy.

"I do love Reese's Peanut Butter Cups." She said with a smirk. "Thank you, Sev."

Remembering the name from when it was the headmaster's password, he grabbed one for himself to try.

_

  
  


Chocolate was alright, as say: cake or in a pastry. By itself in a bar or filled with peanut butter, he could live without. Lily could enjoy the little discs of disappointment without him.

He lay in the grass in the middle of a field debating how cross his mother would be if he managed to get himself to London.

Footsteps approached.

"What do you want, Bauers?"

The boy stopped a few paces away. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess. You've made a habit of crossing my path lately."

He inched closer. "I guess that's true...Can we talk?"

"No."

"Okay." 

Instead of leaving, the boy sat down next to him.

"Are you trying to annoy me? Because it's working."

Bauers sighed. "Look, your dad has been at my house all week. Kimmy won't even come over anymore since he's always there...I know he's upset... and it's different than usual. My dad has been trying to talk to him about it...He's not even drunk."

"How nice, you should enjoy that while it lasts."

Bauers shifted uncomfortably. "When my...when my mom left-"

"Keep your sob stories to yourself, I'm not interested."

Bauers sat with him in silence for a while. 

Arguably, not silent for long enough. 

"...You know, after last week with everything that happened...you're not at all like I thought, like  _ he _ says you are...You're kind of cool."

"Congratulations, you have managed to perform independent thought."

He scoffed. "You're kind of a prick too."

"Package deal."

The boy huffed a laugh.

Severus pushed himself up into a sitting position. "It is...unfortunate he's now decided to inconvenience your life instead of mine, but I don't actually have any control of the man. He left...and he's not really my responsibility to keep track of."

"Yeah, I know, it's just...I had hoped you'd at least try to collect him I suppose…"

Severus suppressed a cackle. "Yes, because he has always done as I've asked him. It always worked out well, and I never got the belt for being 'disrespectful' or whatever tripe my crime of the day happened to be."

Bauers slowly decoded the sarcasm.

"It's your house, Bauers, you are completely within your right to tell him to leave. The worst he can do is get angry, I doubt your dad would let him beat you."

"Either way, I don't exactly want him to hate me…"

"Then be  _ polite _ about it." He lay back down in the grass. "Would you leave me alone?"

"Yeah...sure." The boy stood. "And sorry about Jet, I didn't think he'd start obsessing over magic tricks. I know he's been pestering you..."

"Like my father is not my responsibility, Park is not yours. He will figure out sooner or later that I have no desire to be his 'magic buddy' and then maybe I'll find him tolerable at work again. Or I'll strangle him, I haven't decided yet."

A look of concern crossed his features. "Was that a joke?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in mild frustration. "Yes, Bauers, that was a joke. Now...please go, I officially have no more patience to deal with your company."

"I-...okay." The boy left.

It was only a few minutes later he thought it was as good of time as any to head home himself.


	61. Uninvited

Eileen had the mop, and she was not going to use it for its intended purpose.

"OUT!" She screeched at the man who interrupted her evening. "I'll have no beasts running amok in my house!"

This only seemed to confuse him.

"Mum?" Came Severus' voice from the stairs. "What's going on?"

The stranger relaxed from her son's presence. 

"Severus!" She hissed at him. "A boggart is one thing, but I'd appreciate you not inviting a  _ werewolf  _ to our home!"

"Mum…Mr. Schultz isn't a werewolf." He glared at the man. "And I didn't  _ invite _ him."

She paused at that. "He just said you helped him during the full moon!"

"Yes, our...mutual friend...suffers from the condition."

She hesitantly lowered the mop from the man's chest.

"I'll see why Mr. Schultz is here." Severus gently guided her from the doorway. "Would you mind making some tea?"

  
  


XXXXXXXX

  
  


He ushered the man out the door. Harvey stood awkwardly on the edge of the walkway and Severus stayed with his back to the door, arms crossed.

"What's a boggart?" He tried.

"What are you doing here?" Severus demanded.

"I-I've been trying to find you for a couple of days…"

"Why?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were going to come back next month. We hadn't heard from you, and after the way you left…"

"I've been busy. Is there a reason you need me  _ right now _ ?"

Mr. Schults looked as though Severus was wearing on his patience but then realized the position he was in. He took a calming breath. "...I apologize for whatever happened with Haley. She won't tell me what she did or said but she has that guilty look about her...I just wanted you to know we are all very...grateful."

"Yes, I got that message last weekend. You can't just show up here...I will be in contact before the next full moon."

"Could you maybe stop by before then?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What, like tomorrow?"

"Yes...please."

"Expect me at nine."

The man looked relieved. 

He waited until Mr. Shultz was in his truck before re-entering his home. 

His mother was now sitting on the couch, with a cup of tea for both of them, awaiting an explanation.

"He was apparently worried that I would not be around next month." Severus said as he settled next to her.

"And why wouldn't you be?"

"He didn't know, that's why he felt the urge to ask. His timing and location just happen to be inappropriate. He has been made aware of his mistake."

"And this  _ friend _ of yours?"

"I will ensure they are not a danger to themself or others during the next full moon. Mr. Schultz and I will then come up with a plan for the future."

"Mr. Schultz is a decent wizard then?"

"He's an alright bloke..."

His mother narrowed her eyes. "Severus Snape, is that man a  _ muggle _ ?"

"His daughter is the werewolf, Mum. He has a right to know...The ministry will likely take her away from the family if they ever discover her."

"And for good reason! Werewolves are dangerous!"

"Only once a month for a few hours, and I am very aware of how dangerous they are. You should know, you saw my memories."

Eileen scoffed and sipped her tea. "I assume you want me to keep this secret for you as well?"

"It would be appreciated…" He nodded. "And don't make knowing my past sound like such a burden, you're the one who wanted me to tell you everything."

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"You should feel honoured." He teased. "I haven't even told Lily."

Eileen smirked. She wouldn't say it, but clearly enjoyed the fact that she was privy to said information.


	62. Questions and Concerns

Amun woke Severus earlier than he would have liked. It was only seven...but still.

He wasted about an hour just laying there, trying to convince himself he was still asleep, but did eventually get up and ready for his 'meeting' with Mr. Schultz. He snatched a scone from the kitchen his mother had made last night on his way out the door.

He arrived at the farm just before nine. If Severus was consistently anything, it was on-time.

Harvey greeted him out by the barn.

Upon entering the house, Severus' legs were nearly taken out from under him by a child shaped boulder. She did not keep going to topple him, but latched on tightly.

"Severus!" Megan squealed. "Teacup isn't eating! What am I supposed to do?"

He did his best not to scowl at the small girl. "...Teacup isn't a real hamster, he doesn't need to eat."

She looked up at him in bewilderment. "Oh..."

Mr. Schultz cleared his throat. "How about we not block the doorway and head over to the sitting room?"

"Okay Papa." Said the girl as she grabbed Severus' hand and tugged. He had barely removed his trainers before she all but dragged him through the house. When he sat down on the sofa the child decided his lap was an acceptable chair…he certainly couldn't be very comfortable as such with how rigid he'd become.

Severus was considering  _ gently _ shoving the girl off when Mr. Schultz came to his rescue. 

"Megan, honey, maybe you should give him some space."

"But we are going to watch the  _ Wizard of Oz _ !"

"I don't think it's even playing today, love."

"No…" She pouted. "Can I show him my room? I rearranged."

The man smirked. "Hm, maybe after I have a chat with him...I think you best tidy it first."

A look of mild panic crossed the little girl's face with a gasp and she darted in the direction of what he could only assume to be her bedroom.

"Sorry about that, Megan can be a bit of a handful when she gets excited."

"I suppose I should warn you, I'm not very good with kids."

He chuckled. "Could have fooled us the other night."

"Yes, well, the circumstances were somewhat unique." Severus countered.

"Indeed...Anyway, I wished to speak with you."

"Yes."

"I-I apologize for the intrusion last night, I had no idea how else to get into contact."

"Yes, well, my home is not good to just show up at. Why do you need to 'contact' me anyway?"

"We just- You weren't very clear, are you still willing to help us with our...monthly problem?"

Did they think he was only going to help the once then leave them to fend for themselves? Actually, that sounded like something he might do...to someone who should be capable of helping themself, though. The Schultz family were a bit out of their depth. "I would not be here otherwise."

Harvey exhaled the breath he had apparently been holding. "Oh thank god. How can- how can we repay you?"

Severus' pride had a retort…however. "Actually, a ride to London for ingredients would be appreciated."

The gears turning in the man's head could almost be seen. "For the potion?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Whenever it suits you."

"How about today?"

Did he have a master plan for today? Just the usual try to hang out with Lily. That could wait a few hours or a day at worst. But then there was the issue of having a muggle in Diagon Alley…It should be fine. "Sure."

"Is there- Do we need to do anything else before the next full moon to help Megan?"

"There's nothing to do. She can live a relatively normal life, aside from the monthly change."

"Oh, well, that's rather...okay then...and you're not cross with us?"

"Mildly annoyed. Was that all?"

He fidgeted nervously.

Severus studied the man. "You were concerned about the rodent…weren't you."

Harvey looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, yes we were all quite worried there for a bit. It still looked healthy, but…"

"It will remain as it is unless I change it or someone decides to kill me."

Mr. Schultz blinked.

Must he explain  _ that _ ? "...And succeed."

"Sorry that's- I'm trying to...you're telling me we have an immortal hamster?"

"More like a mobile teacup."

Megan burst into the room. "DONE!"

Harvey sighed. "...I suppose it's time for the grand tour."

Megan, once again, took Severus' hand as a hostage and pulled him along with her. "Friends have to know each other's favorite colour, it's a rule. Mine is turquoise, what's yours?"

Oh they were friends now? Didn't he have any say on this?...Furthermore, did he even have a favorite? 

Red was rather nice to look at, like the blood of one's enemies being spilled, but it also belonged to Gryffindor. Green was alright...Thinking of a certain set of eyes, there was a particular shade he favored. "Emerald."

She gasped. "Like the Emerald City?"

He'd never heard of it. "If you say…"

"Are you sure you haven't seen  _ The Wizard of Oz _ ?"

Ah, so it was a place of fiction. "Certain."

She showed him the space she made for Teacup and his new cage from the feed store, her favorite books, her favorite games, her favorite toys…

"Can you fix my dollhouse?"

He stared at the girl for a moment before he realized she had asked him a question. "What?"

She pointed to the odd cage...the one he transfigured... "My dollhouse, can you make it the way it was before?"

"Oh, right... _ Repifarge _ ."

She made a delighted sound that stabbed at Severus' nerves.

He listened to the little girl talk, and nodded at intervals he hoped were appropriate, as she dragged him through the rest of the house for the, so called, 'tour.' Thankfully Mr. Schultz was never too far behind them to keep her on track

Once they circled back to the sitting room, the man finally spoke. "You should go change love, we are going to London with Severus soon."

"We should get ice cream!" The girl loudly suggested on her way down the hall.

Severus couldn't help the scowl. "I had thought it would just be the two of us…"

Harvey shrugged. "Is there a reason to leave them behind?"

Them? They were all going? This was going to be...interesting. "Muggles don't exactly go where we're going."

Mr. Schultz made a face. "What do you mean?"

"Diagon Alley is the wizarding market in London. Muggles normally can't get in unless they have a magical child to get school supplies and such for."

"Oh…"

Mrs. Schultz joined them then. "Haley has grumpily agreed to join us."

"Oh good." Mr. Schultz acknowledged.

"We should be alright," Severus said while devising a plan for any possible scenario. "but if anyone asks for any reason, you have never even heard of a werewolf and your family's surname is Evans. We'll have let your girls know as well."

Lenore looked to her husband questioningly. "Evans? Like the family with the girls that used to come over?"

Severus answered for the shrugging man. "Yes, Lily, the youngest of the two, is a witch. If someone starts questioning why there are muggles about in Diagon Alley, you will tell them your  _ other _ daughter is Lily Evans."

"...But why would you be with Lily's family without her?"

"She is my friend. Her family may not actually want to spend any more time with me than absolutely necessary, but anyone harassing you would be none the wiser to that detail, or the fact that you are neither Penelope or Curtis Evans. The relevant information would be that you are related to a witch, and therefore  _ allowed _ to know about magic."

Mrs. Schultz's brow furrowed. "Why don't we just invite Lily to come along?"

At this rate, they should just bring the whole town...

"She might not be alright with our situation, Lenny." Mr. Schultz theorized.

"Lily knows...she was with me the night I discovered evidence of a werewolf in the woods. She even wants to help me brew potions for Megan." 

Mrs. Schultz smiled. "She's such a dear."

"I won't stop you from collecting her, but you'll have to sell it as something else...she's a terrible liar."

Two brows furrowed at that. "...Why would she have to lie?"

"Well…" Severus shifted uncomfortably. "I'm currently not allowed to see her. Her father is apparently 'going mad' about anyone male associating with his daughters. The night I mentioned before, we stayed out pretty late for the search. He's really cross with me for that, but if  _ you _ ring her and say you needed a babysitter for Megan, I'm sure she'd be right over without raising suspicion."

The two exchanged a concerned look. "Would Lily be okay with this?"

"She will certainly be surprised...she loves going to the bookstore."

Mrs. Schultz's eyes narrowed. "How often do you lie, Severus?"

He felt his face get warm. "Not often…"

After a look from the woman that could rival one from his own mother, he continued.

"I might strategically leave out information...regularly…"


	63. Wand Lore

Lily Evans skidded to a stop on her bicycle (one of the few muggle contraptions Severus had wanted in his youth) at the edge of the driveway.

When she noticed him she smiled. "Sev?...Are you babysitting too?"

"Not exactly."

She parked her transportation device on the lawn next to a rusted metal contraption. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, the babysitting was a ruse to get you here without your father knowing the real reason why."

She looked worried. "Is something wrong with Megan?"

"No no, nothing like that…" a smile creeped onto his face. "Fancy a trip to London?"

"I'm not dressed for London!"

"You look fine! Dare I say 'lovely' without you taking it wrong?"

She glowered at him. "...I don't like surprises, Sev."

"I am well aware, but I couldn't exactly warn you, you would give yourself away to your parents."

Her expression turned into more of a pout. "...You're not wrong."

After a very huggy reunion between Lily and Lenore, they all crammed into the Schultz' van.

Megan and Lily had apparently called dibs on each other and sat in the middle. Harvey was going to drive and his wife (who also gets a bit carsick and Severus was amused to discover he wasn't the only one) sat up front with him. That left Severus in the back with Haley...This seemed to amplify both of their already somewhat dour moods.

And then they were off.

The two girls in the middle were excitedly talking about an array of things, including but not limited to:  _ The Wizard of Oz _ , favorite colors (He knew Lily's was blue. Perhaps there was something to the 'favorite color rule' after all…) Teacup, magic, and (much to his dismay) Severus.

"Sev's really clever, if anyone can find a cure for Megan, it's him." This caught the attention of the entire family.

"Cure?" Asked Lenore who then eyed Severus in the mirror.

He glared out the window. "I wasn't going to get their hopes up, Lily. I have no idea how long it will take to get right...or if it will work at all." 

"Says the boy who created the only pain reducing potion to work for a werewolf." He could feel her smile radiating at him. "I have faith."

"You  _ invented _ that potion for Megan?" Mr. Schultz asked.

He scoffed. "No, it's purpose was to relieve the lingering effects of the cruciatus...It just happens to work for more than one purpose."

"That's still impressive, young man. When did you first make it?"

"A while back…" About three years from now out of necessity.

Something seemed to occur to Lenore. "How old are you, Severus?"

He did not know how to answer that, so he didn't.

"He's sixteen like me. We're the same year at school." Lily supplied during his silence.

"You go to Severus' school?" Megan diverted the conversation.

"Sure do." She said proudly.

"Are  _ you _ a Gryffin?"

The two youngest girls prattled on about other nonsense for a while before his seating partner decided to speak to him.

"I'm sorry for reading your book without asking first…" Haley grumbled quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

Severus was honestly a bit surprised at the sincerity in her voice. He let her words linger in the air between them for a while before responding. "Apology accepted."

Her mood appeared to lighten.

They made good time to London. Harvey parked the van on Thirteenth and Charing Cross Road as instructed.

"That building is abandoned…" He said.

Lily and Severus exchanged a knowing look. "Is it?"

They all piled out of the car and the two friends directed the family to the 'abandoned building.'

"Welcome to  _ The Leaky Cauldron _ ." He opened the door for them.

Lily went in first and they filed in after her. Severus entered last behind them. He and Lily waved at Tom when he looked over at them.

"It looks like a pub…" Harvey whispered to him as Lily led them to the back door.

"Probably because it is a pub." He whispered back.

In the alleyway, they all stopped in front of the brick wall and Lily pulled out her wand.

"What's that?" Megan asked, curiously examining the willow wood in her hand.

"My wand." Lily said with a smile. "Every witch and wizard has a wand."

"Do you have a wand, Severus?"

"I do."

She inhaled in excitement. "Can I see it?"

Severus frowned. "It's actually considered rude to ask to see someone's wand." He pulled his 13 ¾" elm out for her to see. "However, I shall forgive your ignorance on the matter."

The little girl took in the sight of it in awe. "It looks so different than Lily's."

"Every wand is different, just like every witch and wizard is different." Lily lectured. "And they tend to be picky about their masters."

"How can a piece of wood be  _ picky _ ?" Asked Harvey.

"Wands have personalities, sort of…we don't choose them, they choose us."

He frowned. "That's...unusual."

Lenore patted his arm. "It's magic, dear, try not to think too much about it."

"Why don't you ever use your wand, Severus?" Megan asked as he put said item away.

"I do use it."

"I've never seen you use it."

Lily had an explanation ready to go: "Technically, Sev and I aren't supposed to use magic outside of school until next year. They've put a trace on everyone underage, especially wand use. Sev can kind of get away with wandless magic because his mum's a witch."

The little girl whispered to Lily, "Is Severus bad?"

Lily laughed and began tapping the pattern on the brick wall. "No, that just means he's very powerful. It takes a lot of skill to do wandless magic."

"Can you do wandless magic, Lily?"

"A bit. Though, I'm not nearly as good as Sev."

The bricks began to shift and all of them stopped to watch  _ Diagon Alley _ be revealed.

Severus addressed the family. "Do try not to gawk, you'll draw attention to yourselves." 


	64. D-Dia-gon Alley

Severus led them as Lily played 'tourguide.' He thought she was enjoying it far too much, but there was no harm in her having some fun.

"This is the bank, Gringotts." She explained as Severus climbed the steps. "You should probably wait here with me while Sev gets some money exchanged."

"Exchanged for what?" Mr. Schultz asked.

"Galleons. The wizarding world has a different currency."

"Then I'll need to join him." He said and followed Severus through the doors before Lily could stop him.

The man froze at the sight before him and grabbed Severus' arm uncomfortably tight.

"Do not, under any circumstances, panic." He said through gritted teeth.

Harvey looked at him, eyes opened wide and definitely close to panic.

"Everything you see is perfectly normal." He said in a bored tone to further convey the point. "Remember what I said about gawking?"

He managed a small nod.

"Don't stare and stay close to me, you'll be fine."

Harvey let go of his arm and followed him, though a bit too closely, for when he stopped in front of a teller, the man bumped into him. He did his best to not react to the accidental contact.

"Hello, Gornuk."

The goblin looked up from his paperwork. "Young Mister Snape...returning again so soon?"

"I hope to be at least somewhat frequent during the summer."

"Indeed." The creature said in a tone that suggested he didn't care either way. "Will, Mister Snape be making another exchange today?"

"And deposit, please." He handed over the majority of his pay from the week. "Five Galleons to my account."

"Very well." Gornuk nodded and began counting the different currencies.

Once finished, Severus thanked him for his assistance and in return the creature thanked him for his business.

The goblin then turned his attention to the barely calm man. "Name please?" 

He looked worriedly at Severus.

"Harvey Schultz." Severus supplied.

"And what is your business, Mister Schultz?"

"E-exchange..to Galleons?...p-pease?" The man stammered out.

The creature stared at him blankly. 

Watching Mr. Schultz try to talk to a goblin was amusing. Though he should probably help things along, lest the teller lose his patience.

"Give him what you want exchanged." Severus hissed in his ear.

"Oh, right..." He fumbled with his wallet until he produced a handful of notes to give the creature.

Gornuk, seeing how uncomfortable the man was, took his time with the exchange. He eventually gave Mr. Schultz his bag of coins.

Severus elbowed him.

"T-thank you." He managed before turning and walking briskly towards the door.

"Good day, Gornuk." Severus said with a small bow.

The goblin looked mildly amused. "And you, Mister Snape."

Once outside, Mr. Schultz grabbed him by the shoulders. "What was that-that thing?"

Severus scowled and shoved the man backwards a couple paces. "I'd appreciate you not grabbing me, unless perhaps you  _ want _ to be hexed. "

He was stunned by Severus' reaction. "Sorry...I-"

"Gringotts is run by goblins. They care not about what or who you are so long as they get what is theirs. They are clever and generally ill tempered, and you couldn't pay any one of them enough gold to assist the ministry of magic in any way."

"...A warning would have been nice."

"You weren't supposed to charge in after me."

The man sucked in a breath and let it out audibly. "Are there any other surprises I should be prepared for?"

"Very likely." Severus walked past him and down the stairs towards the girls. "Expect the unexpected, Mr.  _ Evans _ ."

Now reunited with their little group, Lily looked over at the obviously shaken Mr. Schultz. "Are you okay?"

"I believe so..."

"Oh, good." She smiled then turned to Severus. "Slug and Jiggers?"

The muggles, in their confusion, looked to Severus too.

He nodded in agreement with Lily. "Always a good place to start."

Lily distracted most of the family by talking about the history of the different buildings and stores as they walked. She was currently pointing out  _ Ollivander's _ . He caught sight of Megan ogling Fortescue's as he slipped over to the apothecary.

Unfortunately, Mr. Schultz saw him and followed with Haley right on his heels.

When Severus entered the shop, the woman behind the counter greeted him. "Ah! If it isn't the young potions master."

He managed a half smile at her. Severus couldn't help but feel a sense of mild delight from being called by his old title, even if it was just in recognition of his potential and not his actual credential in this life...yet.

Haley browsed aimlessly as he plucked the ingredients needed from the shelves and baskets. Thankfully it would be much cheaper this time without the dittany.

Harvey stopped him on the way to the counter. "I'll pay for it."

"No."

"It's for Megan, right?"

"Some of it."

"Then I insist. I have no intention of accumulating a debt." He quietly argued.

"It's not a debt. It's my potion and my experiments, and I am perfectly capable of buying them myself."

"But I already am indebted to you, you see? You're helping my daughter, my entire family really. We haven't been able to give you anything in return, and we owe you so much already...let me buy the damn plants."

Severus glared at the man. 

He stared back with determination. 

Harvey had intended to buy them from the beginning, he realized, that's why he followed him into the bank...and he made a rather good argument. He didn't like it, but he understood.

Severus sighed in exasperation. "Fine."

He headed to the register, Harvey in tow.

"How did your seemingly random ingredient potion go?" The woman asked him.

He lay out his selection on the counter for her to weigh. "Haven't had the chance to start it yet...just here to resupply for another."

"Oh," she frowned at his selection, "this is for one potion?"

He shrugged.

"And what would that be? Some sort of pain relief?"

She knew her stuff. He was starting to like this Cadogan woman.

"Actually, yes."

She smiled then turned to Harvey. "Your son is quite the potioneer, I look forward to reading about him someday."

A hand dropped onto Severus' shoulder and he tried not to scowl.

"Yes, we are quite proud." Mr. Schultz said to the smiling woman, playing the role she cast him as. "And what's our total today?"

Haley appeared at his side and slid a jar of bruise paste onto the counter.

  
  
  


XXXXXXXX

  
  
  


Haley seemed much happier with her potion goop souvenir.

Harvey thought it was quite clever to shrink the purchase and stuff it into a pocket. This magic nonsense was certainly useful, if difficult to understand.

He also didn't understand Severus.

The boy was obviously extremely bloody proud. Might even think it insulting to be offered anything beyond common courtesy. He was truly difficult in more than one way. How was he expected to repay the boy's help?

They headed back over to the other half of their group, who were clustered in front of the window to a shop called  _ Quality Quidditch Supplies, _ whatever that was supposed to be.

"What's Quidditch?" He asked.

He heard the boy next to him sigh before answering. "Wizard's football."

"Does the ball fly or something?" He humored a guess.

"Three of them do."

_ Three? _ Of how many? Perhaps he should stick around for one of Lily's speeches. Severus was just creating more questions and seemed more irritated than usual...since he convinced him to let him pay. 

Despite being helpful in his own way, he conveyed it as self interest with a bad temperament. Did the boy want people to hate him? Maybe he simply was grumpy...about everything. 

That Evans girl though, he definitely liked her. His whole demeanor changed when she was near.

"-worth a hundred and fifty points and ends the game." Lily finished an explanation he would have probably liked to hear. He could ask Lenny later.

"Wow." Said Megan. "What if he never finds the snitch?"

"Then they keep playing. The longest quidditch match on record lasted for three months."

"Must have been some dreadful seekers." Severus said off handedly.

"Sev! We were discussing lunch and maybe ice cream afterwards if you three are agreeable?"

"Don't ask me, I've got what I came for." The boy patted the pocket of his jacket.

She turned to Harvey "I was also hoping to squeeze in a trip to Flourish and Blotts at some point?"

"I have no idea what that is."

"It's a bookstore."

"I don't see the harm, then." He concluded. "What's a good place to eat around here?"


	65. Crush

A/N: We are officially busier than peak (christmas) Records are being broken! I don't even know what 'normal' is! Just thought I'd share :p

Kawisdom, you did indeed jinx them. Now your prophecy comes to light:

  
  


After much debate about the cafe's, they ended up eating at  _ The Leaky Cauldron  _ for lunch. Then they all made their way to  _ Fortescue's _ for the insisted on ice cream.

Mr. Schultz had spotted a junk shop,  _ Bitts and Bobs _ , while they were walking about and wanted to poke around inside. He had even attempted to convince Severus to exchange more Pounds for him, to which he responded with something like 'you can do that yourself.' 

_ Gambol and Japes _ caught Megan's eye and her mother promised her a visit with a mischievous look of her own. Haley didn't say anything, but she kept looking at something back by the entrance.

"Evans!" Rang a voice that he had hoped not to hear for at least another two and a half months. 

He and Lily both groaned at the intrusion on their outing. Unfortunately, where there was a Marauder, there was generally at least one more.

James Potter invited himself to sit at their table next to Lily, oblivious to the rest of its occupants.

"What brings you to the alleys, Evans?" The boy said with a cocky smirk.

"What's it to you, Potter?" She snapped back. 

"Why so cold? I just wanted to say hello..." He glanced around the new faces, his eyes stopping on Severus across the table. "Is this your family? Besides Sni-er-Snape of course."

"We  _ were _ having a nice afternoon out." Lily said evasively with a frown. Severus was impressed with her not-lie. "You've said your 'hello,' was there something else, or can we eat in peace?"

Just then, Sirius Black appeared at Potter's side. "Taking Sniv for a walk, Evans? Merlin knows he could use the sunlight. Maybe it'll even burn off some of the grease."

Potter tried to cover his laugh with a cough. Then, in an attempt to brush off Black, he held out his hand to Mr. Schultz. "James Potter. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Evans."

The man studied the boy with a frown then glanced toward Black.

"Aren't you a sullen bunch." Black said after he realized he would not be getting the reactions he wanted. "I suppose that's just the company Snivellus likes to keep."

The Schultz family's collective lack of response made the young purebloods uncomfortable.

"Are they mute?" Black asked in the now awkward silence.

"Getting your Slytherin colors for the next quidditch season, Black?" Severus changed the subject. 

He scoffed. "In your dreams, Snivellus."

"How disappointing. I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be honourable...I suppose there are always exceptions." 

The boy was starting to turn red with his poorly contained fury. "You're one to talk about 'honourable,' Death Eater snake! I know you cheated somehow!"

The nearby patrons now looked over from the ruckus Black was making. Concern and annoyance ranging on their faces.

Lily stood to face him and so did Potter. "You can't just go around throwing accusations like that! He's no more a Death Eater than you are!"

"I wouldn't trust a Slytherin's word, Evans."

"You have more than a few trust issues, Black. I'd like a second opinion." She replied.

Severus sighed. "Could we not do this? Just once perhaps?" He drawled quietly, mostly to himself.

Black drew his wand but kept it pointed down. "What was that, Snivelly? Did I hear a petty comeback? A threat perhaps?"

He sneered at the foolish boy while rising to his feet.

"Back off Sirius." Potter said.

Black was stunned by his friend's words. "You're siding with him?  _ Again _ ?"

"I've never 'sided' with him, but you're being a berk and it's upsetting Evans. I told you I just wanted to see how her summer was going!"

"All you think about anymore is Lily bloody Evans, and now you 'play nice' to that bloody git for her!"

"We have a truce! He has yet to break it and I certainly won't be the one to do so!"

Severus noticed Mr. Fortescue heading their way with an irritated stride. "Could you girls bicker elsewhere? You're disturbing the general public."

"No one asked your thoughts on the matter, Snivelly!" Black retorted.

"I simply thought it prudent to warn-"

"Oi!" The proprietor bellowed at them, now just a few paces away. He eyed the drawn wand. "I'll have no fighting around here, verbal or otherwise! Either cool off and buy something or move along!"

"You should be careful with whom you conduct business, Sir," Black said in reference to Severus. "That one's bad news."

"You're the one making a scene!" Lily defended. "Please have him leave us alone, Mr. Fortescue, we were just trying to enjoy your wonderful ice cream."

Black pointed to Severus' lack of a treat. "It looked to me like Snivelly was just making a grease stain."

That was apparently the remainder of the man's patience. He pointed to each of the four standing teenagers. "You four, clear off. Now. Before I ban you from the premises for the foreseeable future."

Severus stalked away in no particular direction, more upset that he was lumped in with the two marauders for their disturbance than anything else.

"Thanks a lot, Potter." Lily said as she stomped after him, leaving the speechless (and possibly offended) muggles alone at the parlour.

"What did  _ I  _ do?" Potter asked bewilderedly as Black dragged him off in another direction.

Severus' feet carried him back to the Apothecary, but he didn't want to go in there again, so he went into the next door. 

It was a barber's shop.

"Need a good cut, Lad?" Asked the man inside trimming the beard of an older wizard.

He was fairly sure the bearded wizard was Fleamont Potter, James Potter's father, but he had only ever seen the man at Kings Cross from a distance. Severus did not want a haircut, nor did he want to be anywhere near  _ another _ Potter, so he walked right back out and across the street to the quill shop.

He browsed the merchandise aimlessly while his temper cooled and he waited for the muggles to vacate the parlour.

The red ink reminded him of his old life and he grabbed a bottle to buy...he wouldn't mind a poorly spelled essay to take out his frustration on.

It was a few minutes later that Lily found Severus by the quick-quills. He was just deciding which one had the nicest pre-charmed handwriting.

"I thought I saw you go into the apothecary."

"No I- I decided I didn't want to go in there."

"Yes, well...despite the outcome, you handled the situation really well back there. You didn't even raise your voice. Are you sure you're  _ my  _ Sev?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, he certainly wasn't anybody else's… 

"I guess I hadn't realized how much you grew up before. I noticed, sure, but I hadn't really seen it properly. You really don't react the same to Black at all. Even I lost my cool once he started insulting you."

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "They're not worth the effort to dwell on."

"Well, I'm proud of you regardless."

He couldn't help the small smirk that found his lips.

"That James Potter is a menace, and he doesn't even know it! His timing couldn't have been more awful, did he think he was being charming? I can't imagine how my actual father would react, especially right now...and did he think his tagalong drama queen would not interfere?"

"Perhaps he will grow from the experience."

Lily scoffed. 

"If you need any help shaking him off your leg, I'd be more than happy to set his pants on fire. Truce be damned if my best friend needs me."

"I'm sure you would enjoy that."

"I definitely would, yes."

She giggled. "Well, I'm sure my 'family' is wondering where we ran off to..."

"Indeed...I am going to buy these, meet you out there in a moment?"

"We aren't allowed quick-quills in school..."

"It's not for school."

She smiled at him in that way only she ever did. "Well, alright then. See you shortly."

She left the shop and he grabbed the nearest quill to take up to the counter with his red ink.

Severus exited with his small purchase sized to fit in his pocket. He placed it in the opposite one, so if the ink somehow spilled, it wouldn't be all over his ingredients. It was charmed not to, but Merlin forbid the spell failed.

Lily and the muggles were clustered a bit further down the alley.

"-anyway, I really am sorry about all of that."

"And who were those  _ charming _ young men?" Mrs. Schultz asked with obvious sarcasm.

"Just a couple of bullies from school." Lily said with a scrunched nose as if the thought of them was odorous. "There's usually four of them, and they like to antagonize anyone they don't like."

"Or  _ really _ like." Severus added upon his approach. "James Potter fancies Lily."

"Shut up, Sev."


	66. Odd-Thing-Soup

"I am simply baffled." Lenore said. "Those boys were incredibly rude."

Severus sighed. "I am disappointed to say that is somewhat commonplace among purebloods. Not all, mind, but many. You just met the spoiled only son of an only son and the disowned black sheep of one of the most 'ancient and noble' families."

"Well, I for one am not impressed." Harvey said.

"Perhaps you should say you are, their inflated egos might carry them off quicker next time."

Lily laughed.

Severus followed Megan and Lenore to  _ Gambol and Japes _ . Harvey, Haley and Lily went to  _ Bitts and Bobs _ with the decision to divide and conquer in order to go everywhere that everyone wanted. A bad experience during the ice cream break would not be allowed to spoil their day. They would all meet up at  _ Flourish and Blotts _ later and hopefully have no more run-ins with the dynamic duo.

His two charges were engrossed in the humorous items around the shop and reading the packaging in order to find the perfect prank for their other family members. Megan tried to get Severus' opinion on a few of the practical jokes and games, to which he informed her he had no preference for the foolish things. He did, however, mention that his mother was a champion gobstone player when she was in school, though he did not inherit the skill.

Severus happened to look up in time to see Haley, unaccompanied, walk past the storefront.

Curious, he left the shop and followed her. 

She was almost to _The Leaky_ _Cauldron_ when she stopped in front of _Potage's_. 

Severus watched her browse the cauldrons for a while and then she paused to admire a nice copper one. 

He smirked, she had good taste...for a muggle.

Creeping up behind her, he said. "I hope you know," she nearly jumped into a cauldron from the sound of his voice, "you can't actually brew potions if you're not a witch."

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" He asked innocently.

"Sneaking up on me."

"...No promises."

She scowled at him.

"You like this one?" He asked her.

Haley nodded.

He examined it more closely. "It is quite nice, and a copper is rather handy to have around...I don't believe I have one."

She looked at the cauldron. "I really can't make one?"

"I suppose you could try...it wouldn't be a potion though, more like odd-thing-soup. I wouldn't recommend drinking that. Not that potions taste much better but they at least serve a purpose."

Her fingers curled into fists. "It wouldn't work...because I'm not magic. I'm not a witch."

"Precisely."

"Megan can't either though, right?"

"She has a magical disease, not a magic core. So no, she couldn't."

Haley traced the edge of the cauldron with a finger.

"They're fairly expensive, so unless you find about twenty Galleons laying around, you won't be getting that today."

"Twenty!?"

Severus nodded.

He escorted her back to  _ Bitts and Bobs _ where her father was still prowling about the rubbish. Lily was trying to look politely amused at whatever the shopkeeper was attempting to sell her.

He then returned to the joke shop. The two mischief conspirators were only an aisle over from where he left them and didn't even appear to have noticed his absence. 

After wandering around for what felt like an eternity to Severus, they eventually decided on belch powder and were giddy the entire walk to  _ Flourish and Blotts _ .

They had beat the other group there, except Haley who had obviously strayed again. She was, unsurprisingly, in the potions section flipping through one of the volumes.

He cleared his throat, as to not 'sneak.'

She still jumped and then glared at him.

"I did try." He defended. "You're awfully persistent for someone who knows she can't make a potion."

"I still want to know how they work."

"Fair enough…" He wandered back to Megan who was reading through the titles on a shelf of choppily with her mother. He assisted with the pronunciation of some of the Latin titles.

Harvey and Lily did eventually catch up, only to be flanked by Haley who asked her father for a stack of potion books she had chosen.

"That's quite a bit, love."

"I'll pay you back in pounds when we get home." The girl insisted.

"I don't know if I exchanged enough for all of that, we'll see."

Haley made a face and stormed back over to the shelves.

Severus suppressed a chuckle. 

"They remind me of how we were all those years ago." Lily said from beside him, referring to the family. "Do you remember how excited we were?"

"...Indeed."

The two of them poked around the alchemy books, for a minute, but gave up on the idea for now since the only decent text was about fifteen galleons out of their price range.

Lily began to skim through a novel on Pukwudgie culture and Severus thought he'd better check on everyone. They had been left unattended for a while now...

Harvey was in the beast section, looking at a book that was basically horror stories about werewolves.

"That might make sleeping difficult."

He turned to Severus, a haunted look in his eyes. "I am inclined to agree."

"Have a go at  _ Silver Lining _ by  _ Bernard Balverine _ . Unpopular because of the controversiality, but it's more along the lines of what you might be looking for."

Haley was brooding over by the potion books, furiously reading one as fast as she was capable.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

The girl frowned. "How can 'tusks' be a side effect? Do they just...suddenly grow?"

"In essence."

"How charming." She said with a grimace. "Do any of these books elaborate more on why specific ingredients do what they do?"

"Sounds like you're looking for  _ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  _ by _ Phyllida Spore _ ...at least to start with." 

She snapped the text closed and whirled around to re-examine the shelf.

"That one would be in the 'Herbology' section, actually." Severus informed her.

Megan and Lenore were nose deep in  _ Quidditch through the Ages. _

Severus fetched a copy of  _ The Tales of Beedle and the Bard _ and returned to them. "How do you like fairytale stories, Megan?"

She looked up at him. "Like  _ The Princess and the Frog? _ "

"More like  _ The Wizard and the Hopping Pot _ ."

She blinked. "Wizards have  _ different _ fairytales?"

"They do indeed." He held the children's literature out to her.

Megan accepted the small book.

"There's also an interesting one called  _ Fantastic Beasts and where to find them _ ...If you tire of fiction." He said to Lenore more than Megan.

The little girl looked to her mother excitedly at the prospect of 'Fantastic Beasts.'

Everyone ended up getting Severus' recommendations for them. Even the previously pouting Haley proudly clutched her new herbology text. He even bought Lily a book she fell in love with about a young Wizard from Chicago and his misadventures.

How foolish of the Cokeworth bookstore to not hire him for the summer, at least Mr. Courtney appreciated his skills.

The ride home in the van was terribly noisy with chatter about all the wonders of the wizarding world and a few lingering questions that Lily answered. 

However, Severus couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied. Things could have gone much worse. Overall, it was a rather good day.


	67. Supper with the Schultz

A/N: We started working Saturdays again...so I worked today...so you get a chapter of questionable quality! :p

  
  
  


It was late when they finally returned to the farm in Cokeworth. Harvey told Lily and Severus he would be driving them back to town after they ate. Apparently, Lenore had started a brisket before they had left for London.

The woman ushered him and Lily in and sat them down at the table with her family for supper in the most 'Molly Weasley' fashion he had yet to encounter anywhere else...ever...except there was only one ginger and no stray Order members.

"I'm really not that hungry…" Severus tried, but he was scolded by Lenore.

"Nonsense! Eat up, or I'll ring your mother about what a terrible houseguest you are."

Molly indeed. Though that was a first experience as far as threats went, and it was unusually effective. 

After a couple of bites he deemed it rather delicious. Severus wasn't starving, but he could eat...he did have a bit more growing to do after all.

The table conversation was continued from in the van with equal enthusiasm. Megan had to be reminded only a few times to swallow her food before speaking. She was very interested in Quidditch, which Harvey asked about in more detail since he had missed Lily's initial explanation of the sport.

Perhaps he could smuggle the family to a match someday...

Megan and Lenore then spoke of the 'fantastic beast' they had read about in a certain book. 

Severus had never been particularly fond of Acromantula, but he couldn't claim to hate them either. Harvey turned a bit pale when they described the giant spider.

Haley actually talked, managing to distract her father from his discomfort by spouting off information about potions and describing in perfect detail some ingredients in Severus' pain potion, 'Moonlightener' Lily informed them was its name.

The young woman was, without a doubt, very interested in potions. He almost felt bad that she could never make one herself, she'd likely do well.

Harvey then told them all about his whizzing trinket from the junk shop he left on the table in the entryway. Megan immediately asked to be excused to see it. He told her to finish her supper first.

Lenore asked Severus about how such devices worked. He redirected her quizzing to Lily, their local charms expert.

Supper was eventually finished and the two guests thanked the family, especially Lenore, for the wonderful meal. The Schultz' said their farewells, and Megan refused to let them go without a hug from both Lily and a reluctant Severus.

Harvey led them back to the van while the rest of the family investigated the device by the door. He loaded Lily's bike into the back.

"Thank you, both of you, for sharing a bit of your world with us." He said once they were on the road.

"Of course." Lily said. "You're sort of a part of it now, whether you wanted to be or not."

The man chuckled. "True, but it was still very kind of you to educate us, and I appreciate your patience while we try to understand."

"You are all handling it rather well, actually." Severus noted.

Lily giggled. "I know my parents were very confused when I first told them."

Harvey frowned. "How did you know? That you could do magic, I mean."

"Sev told me I was a witch when we were little. I thought he was being a prat at first, but then he explained that it wasn't an insult, and I could actually do magic like him,  _ real _ magic, and that's what all the strange things I could do were. My sister was very jealous, she still is…"

"And how did you know that you were a wizard?" He asked Seveus.

"My mum told me after I started doing accidental magic. Muggleborns don't usually know what's going on until they get their Hogwarts letter, but my mum is a witch so she knew immediately."

"I was lucky," Lily added, "I had Sev to tell me why I was different than everyone else."

Harvey was hung up on a detail. "...You can  _ accidentally _ do magic?"

"Little kids do, before they know how to control it. It's usually manifested as floating things and the occasional burst lightbulb. That's why we go to school, to tame the raw power. Rarely, a really powerful witch or wizard can get upset enough to do accidental magic." She explained.

"Ah…" Harvey said.

"I've seen the headmaster angry once...can't say it was a pleasant experience." Severus added.

"What was he upset about?" Lily asked with a frown.

"Couldn't say, he was upset before I arrived in his office. He calmed down right quick, but I definitely felt power radiating off of him. There's a reason the Dark Lord fears him."

"Don't call him that, Sev."

"Okay: There's a reason  _ Tom Riddle _ fears him."

She looked at him. "...He has a name?"

He frowned. How many people knew the Dark Lord's identity at this time? It certainly wasn't many...He could always claim 'research' as an excuse if confronted about knowing so much about him. "Don't be daft, Lily, everyone has a name."

"I know, but that's so... _ normal _ . Are you sure it's not more wizardy sounding?"

"What, like 'Severus?'"

She blushed at that. "You know what I mean."

"I refuse to call him 'You-Know-Who' and I don't fear his self imposed name, but I know it's cursed and would rather not deal with actual Death Eaters if I can help it. So if I'm not to call him 'the Dark Lord,' Tom will have to do, his mother gave it to him after all."

Lily snickered at that.

"What exactly are we speaking of?" Harvey inquired over Lily's giggles.

"The wizard who leads those with the ideology that purebloods are superior, is a half-blood with a muggle name."

Lily began laughing uncontrollably.

Harvey barked a laugh. "Is that a joke?"

"No, but the irony is somewhat humorous." Severus agreed.


	68. Ultimatum

Severus and Lily were dropped off (bicycle included) at the playground as they requested, for it was about halfway between their homes. They waved to Harvey as he drove away, promising to 'not be strangers' and visit more than once a month. 

"Today was really great, Sev. I'm glad you had them ask me to 'babysit' Megan." She said as she gave him a quick hug.

"It was actually Mrs. Schultz' idea to invite you, but I'll take the credit, sure."

Lily gasped. "You didn't want to invite me?"

"N-no! It wasn't like that at all!" He said, a bit flustered. "I did not think it appropriate for me to suggest-"

"Just messing with you, Sev." She giggled and mounted her bicycle. "See you tomorrow?"

He made a face at her. "...Very likely."

"I look forward to it." Lily sped off towards her house. "Goodnight!" She hollered.

"Goodnight, Lily." He replied, though she was too far away to hear him.

He walked to his home, fully expecting at least a small amount of wrath from his mother since he did not tell her he would miss supper. She would understand once he explained, and shouldn't be too cross with him...

He entered the house, catching a glimpse of Tobias in his chair on his way to the kitchen.

Wait.

He backpedaled for another look.

Sure enough, his father was sitting in the living room, telly on and no whiskey in sight.

He must have felt Severus' gaze, for he turned toward him. 

They just stared at each other for a while, neither quite sure what to make of the other's presence.

"Do you hate me, Severus?" He finally asked.

His father calling him by name and not 'boy' sounded alien.

Did he, though? He thought he did for a long time, then his father was dead for a long time...Then death had thrown him back in time instead of letting him move on. Then the man was his same self, then he left for a week...and now he was back. 

Severus had yet to evaluate his feelings on trivial things such as whether or not he truly hated a parent he hadn't spared much thought for.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

Tobias nodded and went back to his program without a word.

Severus entered the kitchen to find Eileen at the table, staring at the wall like she could see her husband through it.

"Evening, Mum, I did not intend to miss supper."

She looked over to him. "He came back to us."

"Yes, I noticed…"

"That means he loves us, right?" She said with a hitch in her breath. "He's going to stay?"

Severus humored the idea, then decided a repeat of his mother's emotional distress was unacceptable. 

He walked back to his father and blocked the telly from view. "Do you love Mum?"

He blinked him into focus. "What?"

"Do you, Tobias Snape, care at all about your wife?"

He made an odd face. "I-I did…"

"But, do you now?"

He did not have an immediate response and scowled while he found the words for a reply.

"I think- I think I would like to try again." He finally said.

Severus nodded once, his decision made. "Then you may stay."

Tobias scoffed. "You would kick me out of my own home, boy?"

There was the tyrant he knew, if only a glimpse, but much less loud and overbearing and easier to understand.

"If you meant my mother harm or misery? Definitely."

He scoffed. "And how would you 'remove' me?"

"By whatever means necessary." Severus said darkly. 

He wouldn't kill the man...probably, and Tobias could come up with his own unpleasant scenario to think about. 

Though, whether he actually took the threat seriously or not, Severus didn't care. What would happen would happen, and he had no problems with the idea of forcing the man out.

As it was, he seemed willing to try to make things work with Eileen, but if he went back to his old ways, he might wake up one day to find himself in a country that doesn't speak english. Possibly missing a few digits or any other unessential body parts Severus thought he no longer needed, depending on his crimes against her. 

If she asked, he would simply tell her that they were better off without him, and that would be that.

He'd even be willing to spend time in Azkaban to make sure Tobias never hurt her again.

"I'll give you a chance to do right by her." Severus continued. "You don't have to like me, but you will cherish her if you want to stay here. She spent years looking after both of us, and never stopped loving you no matter how horrible you were."

Tobias had the decency to look guilty. "Whatever…"

Severus waited for him to say something else, but he never did. 

With the lack of dialogue to work with, he thought now as good of a time as any. "By the way, I'm having a classmate stay over next weekend. I hope that's alright."


	69. Belated Communication

Sundays would always be his favorite day in Cokeworth, for the sheer amusement factor at approximately eleven in the morning. Maybe he should invest in a pentagram necklace, get a few piercings and take up smoking again. Perhaps even get a tattoo.

The ghost of an image appeared on his left forearm in his mind. Severus scratched at the memory.

He could go without a tattoo...

Mrs. Cambry urged her youngsters to move along quicker to get past him and his hethanistic ways.

Tobias was sulky that morning, but compliant so far to his 'rule.' To be fair, it had barely been twelve hours. 

The man had tried to talk with the overwhelmed Eileen during breakfast, though he might have to give her a while to readjust to his presence and lack of mental absence along with it. She had her husband back, fully, and was having a bit of trouble reacquainting herself with the idea.

A boy wandered over to him from the collection of cleanly dressed hypocrites. "Snape."

"Bauers."

"Did uh...did Tobias make it home to you guys?"

"He did."

"He seemed less upset last I saw him. I think he and my dad finally talked. Like  _ really _ talked...How is he?"

"Sober."

"That's...good?"

"As good as it gets." He looked over to the boy. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"N-no I just...are  _ you _ okay?"

"Peachy." He said in the most droll tone he had adopted since teaching.

"Snape!" Called another voice he would have been alright with never hearing again.

Jethro Park hurried up to them. "Snape, you go to church?"

"No. Though, loitering just outside dressed like a vampire makes people uncomfortable, and therefore makes me happy."

"You don't look happy." Bauers observed.

"Then it's working."

"...Are you a vampire?" Park asked.

He wouldn't dignify that with an answer.

The boy kept talking when he got no response. "Anyway, I've been practicing another magic trick, want to see?"

"No. And no one is paying me to be near you until tomorrow."

He looked like Severus gutted him with his words. "...I thought-..."

"Thought what? That I would care?" Severus continued for him when he stopped. "Get a better hobby, Park. Preferably something you're actually skilled with, and maybe  _ don't  _ tell me about it."

The watery eyed boy recovered from the verbal blow enough to march off towards 'Mummy' or whomever teenage boys cried life's disappointments to.

"That was...really harsh, Snape."

"Life is harsh, Bauers."

"I mean...yeah, but still."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, or shall I make you cry too?"

He raised his hands up and backed away. "Point taken, you're not in the mood for company." Bauers returned to the slowly dispersing crowd.

Severus exhaled loudly once he was alone again. 

Perhaps that was rather excessive...but the boy had become nearly intolerable. And Bauers would do well to mind his own business.

The head of the religious establishment followed one of his patrons outside, likely due to their concerns of the 'creepy boy in black.' The white haired man glared at Severus, who was technically not on the property.

He 'the disturbance' smirked menacingly back at him.

Sunday in Cokeworth, at approximately eleven in the morning, was still his favorite. And  _ no one _ could take that away from him.

Lily caught him loitering in town, after the church-goers had gone about their day, and they walked to Firewood together.

"Mary, Marlene and Alice finally wrote me back, thanks again for sending those by the way."

"No problem. I think Amun enjoyed the exercise."

"Oh good. Alice said he's quite charming, though a bit scraggly...How are his feathers doing?"

"They are improving by the day."

"That's wonderful, Sev, I'll have to see how handsome he is once they grow in all the way." She said with a smile.

"Indeed."

"Anyway, Mary wants me, Alice and Marlene to come over next month for two weeks so we can watch the broadcast of the Olympics together, especially since Marlene and Alice both don't have a telly."

"That's that multi-sporting event the muggles have every few years, correct?"

"Yes, and it's much more interesting than the quidditch world cup if you ask me. It's in Montreal this year."

"You don't want to see it in Montreal?"

"I don't like crowds  _ that _ much. Besides, I think being around that many muggles would overwhelm Alice and Marlene."

"Right, of course. How foolish of me to think otherwise."

"Do you want to come?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Mary said her invitation extended to you as well, if you wanted...Would you like to go with me?"

That was...surprising? Odd? Suspicious even? He had no desire to be away from her that long, but under those circumstances… "I don't think that would be appropriate."

"I know you'd be a gentleman about it, and if any of the girls try anything funny with you they'll have me to answer to and they know it. So? What do you say?"

His brow furrowed at the idea. "I would have to ask for the time off of work, and two weeks is quite a lot...and I honestly don't think I'd be able to sleep surrounded by people I don't trust."

She gasped and made a dramatic gesture. "You don't trust me?"

Severus frowned. "It's not you I'm worried about…"

"I understand, they're my friends, not yours..." Lily looked upset at the possibility he might not go. "Just, think about it? I don't have to reply today."

He could do that for her, though he doubted he'd change his mind. "Alright. I'll think about it."

She smiled broadly.

Speaking of 'friends' visiting others, he had some 'bad' news: "I invited Avery over to my house next weekend."

Lily looked a bit offended. "...Why would you invite him here?"

"He was curious about muggles." 

She arched a brow at him. 

"Not in a bad way! Mulciber isn't talking to him after what we did to him at the end of the year, and he needs a friend. If I'm that friend instead of Mulciber...He's got the potential to be alright, Lily. He's only a git when Mulciber masterminds their 'fun.' If I can show him that muggles are people too and that Muggleborns like you are brilliant, without the outside pressure of his family and classmates, he'll second guess what he's been told. He's already started to, or he wouldn't have asked to visit."

She was starting to look agreeable, before her face fell again. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?"

"I invited Mary over Saturday. She  _ hates _ Avery, almost as much as Mulciber."

"Well, Avery will be here Friday afternoon. Perhaps a warning note is in order?"

"I'll write one for her at Firewood...Would you mind sending it off tonight?"

"Not at all."

"...How long have you been planning this Avery manipulation?"

"I was beginning to steal him away from Mulciber before school ended, the invite was just a few days into the summer. He wrote to me first, before we had Amun, and asked to visit. It was a split second decision and I was going to tell you sooner, but I forgot until yesterday when I finally had the chance to 'ask' my father…"

"Whoa, hold up. He's back?"

"As of last night, and he's still sober. I think the potion has worn off, but I'm not about to ask him to taste test some whiskey."

"Are you okay with him returning?"

"I talked with him...so long as he doesn't go back to the way he was, we should be alright. I threatened to make him leave otherwise…"

"Way to take charge, Sev! Good for you."

"Yes, well, I hope for Mum's sake he is good to her. She's happier with him around, even when he's a drunken lout...but if he hurts her again, he's got to go, no matter how much it breaks her heart."

She nodded her agreement. "Sometimes the best decision is the hardest one."

"Such wisdom from the hot-headed Gryffindor." He teased.

Lily picked a leaf from a bush and threw it at him.

"Don't waste potion ingredients." He scolded lightly. "There are precious few in these woods."

She repeated the gesture and then stuck her tongue out at him in continued defiance.


	70. I Mustache You A Question

A/N: I wish to thank you all yet again for your continued interest and support and catching of my weird mistakes because I get lazy with research...I only hope I can keep up with my posting schedule for you all, but the times make me uncertain. My long distance love belongs to you.

Anyway, here ye be:

  
  
  


Lily wrote her letter to Macdonald and then they practiced more occlumency. She was still struggling with scattered thoughts, but showing much promise in pushing him out or away. Not very subtle, but could be effective nonetheless.

They paused for a moment when Lily's nose began to bleed.

"Don't strain yourself so much. I'm not going to dig that deep, especially without a wand, it could actually harm you." 

She was overcompensating for the intrusion and was apparently prone to bursting capillaries. He'd seen it before, but Potter-Who-Lived never had that problem, so he did not expect her to.

"I know, I'm just excited I guess…"

He wiped the minute amount of blood from her face with his sleeve. "I see you've been keeping up on your practice at least."

"I 'magic meditate,' as my mum calls it, every night before bed."

"That's very good. I'd wager you could keep the headmaster's mild intrusions at bay, or at the very least confuse the old man long enough to break eye contact."

She picked at a splinter on the wood floor. "Can I try on you sometime?"

Severus frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Can I try to read your mind? And you show me how you keep people out?"

He didn't so much keep people out as keep them where he wanted them. "I suppose...but my technique is different than yours. We probably should wait until we are back to school, though. Legillemency is weird...it's not a normal spell as far as casting goes and I wouldn't recommend wandless for your first try, moreso since you don't really have an aptitude for it. Even I am much better at it with a wand."

A look of disappointment fell over her features.

"Don't take that the wrong way, Lily. You're brilliant, and doing very well, and you will continue to do well. All I'm saying is it doesn't come as naturally to you, so you have to work harder than someone who is as good at it as you are with charms."

"Maybe I'm better at Legillimency than Occlumency and we just don't know it yet."

"Perhaps...though they are the same, in that they are perfect opposites."

"Allright," She growled in mild frustration. "I can wait."

They practiced until lunchtime and Lily had to return home, lest her father panic about her whereabouts and restrict her more.

Severus made sure she was blood free and dosed with a migraine draught before he walked her to the end of her street.

On his way back to the woods, the Sheriff pulled his cruiser up next to him and rolled down his window. 

"You're Severus Snape, correct?"

He stopped to address the man. "Yes, sir."

"I hear you know something about what happened in the woods?"

Not this again… "...Which time?"

He pulled down his sunglasses. "Are you getting cheeky with me, boy?"

Severus may dress like a delinquent, or at least he did in his younger days (and he was limited to his sixteen year old self's clothes until he bothered to correct the mild inconvenience) but he knew better than to sass unpredictable authority figures. 

"No, sir. I spend quite a lot of time out there, and it has been a bit more active than usual since I've been home. I was simply wondering to which instance you were referring?"

The man appeared to be assessing Severus. He produced a notepad and pen from the chaos on his passenger's seat. "Where were you on the thirteenth of May? It was a Thursday."

"Scotland."

He paused. "What?"

"I attend a boarding school in Scotland."

"...The same school as," He flipped through a couple pages of his notepad. "Lily Evans?"

"Yes, sir."

He wrote a few more notes between his questions. "...And on the twelfth of this month? Last Saturday, where were you then?"

"Here, in Cokeworth."

"Did you go into the woods that day?"

Severus shoved his hands into his pockets to avoid tapping his foot with impatience. "It's very likely, sir."

"Did you go with a group?"

"I did go with a group a couple weeks ago, but not since."

"So you were alone in the woods last Saturday?" The man pressed.

"Probably."

The Sheriff looked frustrated. "Yes or No."

"I don't keep a diary, sir. I couldn't tell you which exact day I did what most of the time."

"Okay...what did you do this past week?"

"Work, wandered around town, wandered around in the woods...hung out with Lily when she returned from Frankfurt, we went to the Library the other day, and London yesterday."

He scribbled a few more notes. "Who do you work for?"

"Mr. Courtney, the butcher."

The sheriff looked up at him. "Do you like cutting up animals?"

"I wouldn't say 'like.' It's a bit messy for a hobby, can't say I'd do it if I wasn't getting paid."

He frowned at his notes. "Do you remember what you did last Sunday?"

"Well, my father left..."

Pity took over the man's features.

Severus fought back a sneer. He would use it to his advantage under the circumstances.

The Sheriff cleared his throat. "And before that?"

He shrugged. "The usual." Which was anything but as mundane as the statement implied.

"...What do you generally do in the woods?"

"I walk a lot, or study. Sometimes I catch a few snacks for my owl. Anything to not go home until I have to…"

"An owl...as a pet?"

"Yes, sir."

He looked as though he had an opinion on the matter, but dropped it in favor of his continued interrogation. "I heard you made some 'illusions' in the woods?"

"I was getting annoyed with all of the company...I figured a few harmless pranks would get them to go away or even scare off whoever was terrorizing the small animal population. Unfortunately all did not go as planned."

The Sheriff's brow furrowed. "Have you found anything odd while in the woods?"

"Just the extra people stomping about...and some police tape."

He nodded. "Any animals?"

"Small rodents and reptiles, birds, bugs, a cat or two..."

"How about a dog?"

"No, sir. No dogs." Just a werewolf and a boggart, nothing to worry about. "Though that chihuahua on Hawthorne is a nasty piece of work."

"Hm…yes." He scratched the edge of his mustache with his pen. "Thank you for your time...do you need a ride?"

"No thank you, I like to walk...Have a good afternoon, Sheriff Griffith." He said with a short bow.

"Y-yes. You as well…" He replied then began flipping through his notepad with a frown.

Severus spent the rest of his day in the woods. Staring up at the trees, since there were no potions to make yet. He didn't want to exhaust himself by continuing to go over his notes. Then he might start doubting things and cock the whole thing up.

The Moody quote ringing in his subconscious needed to calm down. No vigilance, just patience.

He could write a letter of his own...but to whom?

He could confuse the old auror. He wasn't that old yet...but likely just as paranoid as he remembered. Though, that was not exactly a radar he wanted to be on.

Avery would be arriving in a few days, so there was no point in writing him. Lucius wouldn't want to be 'pen pals' with a sixteen year old, though little did he know they shared a love for word games and riddles. He'd get his interest at the party, no need to draw attention to himself before then.

Albus was out of the question, for he might find an excuse to  _ pop _ by. Same problem with good ol' Sluggy. He could write Minerva. She might actually be decent...but she talks to Albus.

Black and Potter weren't worth the ink, and Pertigrew wasn't worth the thought.

Lupin might be amusing to prod, but he wanted him to be compliant, so nevermind…actually he needed to write the boy formally and propose his experiment. That was why he bought the quick-quill in the first place...but that wasn't the entertainment he sought at the moment.

He could write to Lily. She might get a kick out of it, but if her father intercepted it would be significantly less humorous…

It would be odd for him to write any of Lily's friends. They might think he liked them and anything he did to toy with them would get back to Lily.

Harassing Mulciber could be fun...No, that was bad form. Not to mention it probably would get pitched instead of read. Ultimately a waste of effort and good stationery.

Poking fun at the other soon-to-be death eaters was just asking for trouble.

Crushing the soul of firstie Lockhart could be a good pastime, but he'd rather do that in person. And the future pain-in-many-a-wizard's-arse wasn't a 'firstie' since the school year ended...was there a derogatory term for a second year?

He sighed in exasperation. Did he even know anyone else?

Well...there was Derrick Frost. 

And he already had hooks in the boy.

Severus smirked to himself. He would write to mouldable little Frost.

When he finally went home, Amun was given Lily's letter to deliver to Macdonald and his cure for boredom to Frost.

Supper was awkward, which was probably going to become 'the norm' again. Tobias did not speak, Severus did not speak, Eileen only said when it was ready. 

He could hear his parents whispering to each other downstairs after he went up to his room for bed, though it was hard to tell whether or not they were arguing. A pissed Tobias was much easier to read...and hear. Not that he wanted his father to start drinking whiskey again, but the differences in his behaviour were startling.


	71. Delivery

A/N: I have created a poll (regarding the issue of romance with this story) that can be found on my profile on Fanfiction. I have no real opinion on the topic, but I knew I would eventually have to make a decision one way or the other. I want to know what you guys think. If you wish to share your opinion:

https://www.fanfiction.net/u/12914509/PaintedRoman

  
  


Monday went off without a hitch. Park did not speak a word to him, or even look at him for that matter. Bauers was not actively bothering him. Tobias had not created havoc in their home and Eileen was back to a somewhat normal state, perhaps even a bit more light footed. Lily was improving in her occlumency at a steady pace. 

He received a reply from Frost via a handsome snowy owl named Heimdall. He was doing well and looking forward to attending his annual football match with his father to honour his dead muggleborn mother. He figured as much, at least the 'dead' part, but Avery had interrupted the boy before. 

Severus wrote a polite reply and asked if he was planning on attending the Malfoy party.

Tuesday was about the same. Frost sent another letter saying he and his uncle would both be attending the Malfoy party. Severus told him he would be there and asked why his father would not be.

Frost's Wednesday letter explained that his father was very busy with work for the ministry, he also asked what was wrong with Amun's feathers. Severus shared the little owl's treatment, then inquired after his apparently 'less busy' uncle.

Thursday disrupted this pattern before Avery's impending visit. Lily was busy 'preparing her room for company,' which meant she hadn't cleaned it in a while and didn't want Macdonald to see the state it was in. He couldn't exactly help with Mr. Evans looming about.

"Severus?"

He looked up from his work (in the cold room...where customers weren't supposed to be) to find a confused Harvey half inside the backdoor.

"Hello, Mr. Schultz...you cannot make a purchase from back here…"

"No no, I- er, I'm making a delivery. A bit late, I'm afraid...Is Rus about?"

"He's out for lunch at the moment."

"Ah, figures…I didn't know you worked here."

"It's only for the summer, and possibly next." He finished tying up the cut of lamb he was working on. "Mr. Courtney should be returning soon."

"May I wait for him here? With you, I mean."

"If you like."

The man shuffled the rest of the way inside. "How long have you been working here?"

"Nearly a month."

"And Rus trusts you in the back without him?"

Severus shrugged. "I just do as he tells me."

"Do you...like this sort of work?"

"It's a job."

The man made a face.

"Mr. Courtney has been good to me. He was the only one to even consider me, and I am grateful for the opportunity."

"That's surprising...I've seen 'help wanted' signs all over."

"Yes well, no one wants to hire 'that Snape boy' from the bad side of town."

Harvey flushed in embarrassment. "I didn't mean…-"

"I've concluded that most people can't see past their own judgement of others. However, there are always exceptions..."

Severus continued with his task and Harvey wandered, careful not to touch anything.

Mr. Courtney loudly returned after a short while. "Severus, who-? Harvey! You bought a new truck?"

"It's a loan from my neighbor, mine's a bit hazardous to drive at the moment. It's the reason I'm late actually."

"And here I was, thinking you had forgotten about us."

"Not yet." He chuckled. "Give me a few more years and I'll be as senile as you."

The older man guffawed. "I see you've met my newest employee, Severus. He's more precise than even I, and quite the natural with a blade. Perhaps you could convince him to apprentice for me, I've had no luck."

"As I said, sir, my ambitions lie elsewhere." Severus reminded him.

"A scholar this one is!" He slapped Harvey on the arm. "He'll likely be a doctor one day. A surgeon even!"

Harvey smiled. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"Never forget your humble beginnings, young man." Mr. Courtney lectured with a finger pointed his way.

How could he? He was officially living his 'beginnings' twice. "Wouldn't dream of it, sir." Severus agreed.

Mr. Courtney returned his attention to Harvey. "Did you know you have a stow away?"

"That's my daughter, Rus."

"I had thought she was older."

"You're thinking of the other one."

The two men went on to discuss their business and Severus made a hasty escape to clock out for the end of his shift.

He slid out the side door unnoticed, or so he thought.

"Severus!" Megan hollered from a dusty pickup truck parked next to the shop.

He reluctantly approached the girl who was leaning out the window. 

"Papa and I are selling a cow to Mr. Rus."

"I gathered."

"Why are you here? Do you need a cow?"

"No, I don't need a cow."

"...You have cows too?"

"My yard is not suitable for one cow, let alone a herd." If one counted the small square of dying grass next to the driveway a yard.

"Then what does your papa do?" She asked curiously.

"He works at the mill."

"Oh." The little girl frowned. "How about cats? We have lots of cats in the barn, they keep the mice away."

"No I don't have any cats...I have an owl."

"Neat!" She was nearly halfway out the window again. "Does she eat mice?"

"He does, among other small things."

"The cats eat other things too, like bugs, but I think they like mice best...Have you named him?"

"Amun, after the ancient egyptian god of air."

She blinked.

"You haven't studied them yet, have you? The ancient gods?"

She shook her head.

He smirked and leaned in cliser to her to whisper. "They were actually witches and wizards."

She grinned as big as her face would allow. "Can I meet Amun?"

"Perhaps I'll have him deliver a letter to you."

She sucked in a breath loudly. "That's right! Lily said your owls were special. They are co-cu-cor-"

"Couriers?"

"Yes. That...Isn't that a job? Do they get paid?"

Severus nodded. "Usually in treats."

"Thats super neat! If I get a job, I want to get paid in treats."

"But if you were paid in pounds, you could buy your own treats. Then they'd always be ones you like."

She pondered the information. "Yes, I think I'd like to choose."

"Are you planning on getting a job?"

"No! Chores are like a job, Papa says so. I don't much like them. And Mumma makes the best treats anyway."

"I see."

"Do you have a job?"

"I do."

"...Do you live close?" She prodded.

Severus nodded in the general direction of his home. "That way a bit."

She rested her head on one of her arms, the other continued to dangle out of the vehicle along with most of her hair. "What color is your house?"

"Brick…"

"Can I come over?"

She was quite invasive, wasn't she? 

"Er...I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't have any games or toys to play with, it would be incredibly boring."

"But we have  _ loads _ to talk about."

"Do we?"

She nodded vigorously. "I've been reading with Mumma."


	72. Civil

A/N: Sorry for the delay...my average of writing 3ish chapters per weekend has dropped to maybe 2 if I'm lucky and my cushion has been depleted. So, this is what I have for you: a chapter I have re-written 3 times, because who needs 3 half-chapters when I can write 3 versions of 1 and they all suck! X.x just kill me now.

  
  


Severus managed to wrap up his conversation with the little girl before Mr. Courtney and Harvey came outside for the cow.

Feeling the urge to do some last minute 'preparations for company' of his own, he headed home.

"Afternoon, Mum." He said upon entering.

She stopped him in the entryway. "Severus...can we talk?"

The way she said 'talk' gave him a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "About?"

She shifted her weight uneasily. "Well, Toby...he doesn't- He doesn't know you. He barely remembers you after…-while you grew up...and he doesn't know what to even say to you."

Ah, yes, the joys of excess alcohol… "He could start with an apology."

She frowned. "He's a bit too proud for that I think, similar to another Snape male I know."

Severus scoffed. He just  _ loved  _ to be compared to his father.

"Would you just talk to him? During supper will do. Perhaps try and avoid the topic of magic, at least for now."

He sighed. "Very well. I suppose it couldn't do any more harm than he or I have already done…"

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He grunted in response and went up to his room to make adequate room for his guest. And definitely not use magic, not even once.

Suppertime rolled around, as did Tobias' return from work, and Severus found himself with his usual role of setting the table while staying out of Eileen's way.

Once they were all seated, he broke the decidedly awkward silence they had maintained during supper thus far. "How was work?"

The man looked up at him in mild confusion, then to his wife. 

Eileen was looking at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat. "Fine…"

Severus nodded once and went about his meal.

Eileen frowned at the brief exchange between them, then arched an eyebrow at her husband.

His discomfort was obvious, but he gave in to her glare. "I-er...Fitzpatrick might be looking for a new financial manager soon. Vaughn is moving to the United States in about six months or so...I've applied for the position."

"Do you think you'll get it?" Severus asked.

The man bristled. "You think me incompetent?"

Defensive much?

"I've never seen you work, nor do I know what you are capable of...But, what I think doesn't matter. The real question is: do you doubt yourself?"

Tobias glared at his barely touched plate for a while before looking back to Severus. "No, I believe expanding my responsibilities is past due. I should have pursued something sooner." The unspoken 'except I was too busy being a miserable sod' coloured his words.

"Then I hope you get the position."

He seemed surprised at Severus' support on the matter. He contemplated something and continued. "Your mother tells me you have a job now?"

"Yes."

"How do you like it?"

"It's something to do, and having a bit of money doesn't hurt."

"Yes…" He frowned. "Do you plan on becoming a butcher or is it just for the summer?"

"Just for the summer."

He made a non-committal sound. "Do you know what you would like to pursue?"

Severus looked to his mother who just gave him a slight shrug. Well...if Tobias wanted to poke the elephant in the room, so be it.

"I want to be a licensed potions master. After that I haven't decided, though being a healer sounds...promising."

Tobias sat stock still for a long moment, realizing his mistake. Instead of making an issue, he rolled with it. "Is that like a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Is being a  _ healer _ prestigious among…-"

Severus thought about letting him struggle to find a word besides 'wizards,' but this was probably the first civil conversation he'd had with his father and he wanted to know how long it would last. "It is, and with being a potions master, which I would say is also quite prestigious, I would never be lacking for work. Also, being at a hospital would give me access to better equipment to do more advanced research for improving and inventing potions."

The man looked to his wife. 

Eileen patted his arm. "Our son is very clever, Toby. He would be a wonderful healer  _ or _ doctor, whichever he decided to choose. And he may as well already be a potions master." She winked at Severus. "We haven't yet received his test scores from the end of the year, but I'm positive he has top marks across the board."

"I'm a bit worried about history." Severus admitted around a mouthful of food he hastily swallowed.

"I'm sure you did excellent." She countered then turned to her husband. "If I recall, your mother said you always did quite well in school."

"I was always rubbish at writing..." He turned a bit red.

Severus latched onto the tangent to get the subject off of school. "How  _ is  _ Grandma Snape anyway?" 

"I haven't spoken to her since my father died…" He said quietly.

Oh right. Cancer, wasn't it? It was a year or so after he started school he heard them talking about the untimely death of his grandfather.

Severus never learned of his grandmother's demise in his previous life. She likely outlived his parents...and possibly even himself.

"Perhaps we should ring her? I'm sure she would appreciate a visit." Eileen suggested.

Tobias nodded.

Severus sighed inwardly. What had he just gotten himself into?

Sleep eluded him, then it was Avery day.

He did the usual: shower, dress, eat, work. 

And then it was noon.

His paycheck was stuffed into a pocket when he saw the boy in bright orange trousers loitering in the middle of town with a bag hung over his shoulder.

"If your aim was to blind people, it's working."

"Nice to see you too, Snape...Why is there blood all over your shirt?"

"I work for the butcher, I've been elbow deep in cow guts all morning." The one Harvey delivered, if he was not mistaken.

"Gross." Avery said with disgust.

"It's usually not so bad."

"Are these all...muggles?" He whispered, gesturing to the people milling about.

"Yes." Severus hissed back. "But you probably shouldn't call them that to their faces...or where they might overhear."

"Right." He spotted Emily Norton trailing behind her little brother charging towards the library. "How do I talk to one?"

"Most people say 'hi' but those  _ pureblood _ folk make it seem more complicated."

Avery snorted a laugh and shoved him off balance.

Severus started walking towards home. "Come along, Cassanova, you should at least settle in before you go on any conquests. Besides, I am in need of another shower."


	73. First Contact

On the walk to his house, Severus listed off the quick version of his parent's rules and how he should avoid the topic of magic.

After an introduction to Eileen, he led him upstairs to his room.

"Whoa...you have two beds stacked on top of each other?"

"Not usually."

"But that's...kind of cool! Who'd have thought- did you come up with that?"

Of course the only child of a well-off bigoted pureblood family hadn't seen one before.

"No. It's actually a muggle invention, though I know a few wizard families have adopted the idea. With the limited space we have to share for the next couple of days I thought it appropriate. The bottom one will be yours."

Avery tossed his bag onto the duplicate of Severus' bed he had stacked 'bunk bed style' under the original with a few slight tweaks to keep them stable.

He suddenly turned to Severus. "You used magic."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

Avery frowned and looked at the perch on top of his bookshelf. "You have an owl?"

"Amun is a recent addition, though his absence at this time of day is unusual."

"Maybe one of your parents had a letter to send? Or he could have woken and been hungry?"

His mum was the only one who would use Amun for a letter, but who would she even write to? "Perhaps…"

Avery was left to his own devices as Severus took a quick shower to remove the cow blood from his person.

When finished, the two of them mosied back to town for Avery to get his fill of muggle gawking. The little library was their chosen venue, since the rain was enough of a nuisance to keep most indoors.

Avery had grabbed an encyclopedia and pretended to read while keeping a running whisper commentary about some of the 'odd muggle things' he had spotted in town or the text thus far. Severus attempted to explain them patiently.

"When should I talk to one?"

Severus shrugged. "Whenever you like, I suppose."

Andrew Cambry chose that moment to stop by their table. "Hey, Snape. Who's your friend? Can't say I've seen him before."

Avery went stiff from the unexpected intrusion.

"Bugger off, Cambry. I wouldn't want my guest to get a bad impression of Cokeworth from your inflated ego taking up all of the breathable air."

"Perhaps if you didn't live so close to the mill, your air would be just fine?" He smirked and turned to Avery. "You go to school with goth boy, don't you?"

Avery glanced at Severus then nodded hesitantly.

"Tell me," Cambry continued, "is he just as weird there as he is here?"

Severus scowled. "Don't you have someone else to antagonize? You have enough siblings to keep you entertained for a few hours at the very least. If you tire of them, I believe Park is feeling a bit neglected."

Gary Bauers appeared from somewhere and flung an arm around Cambry's neck. "Andy! I was wondering where you ran off to. Did I tell you about that weird thing I found in the river yet?"

He gritted his teeth. "Only once or twice."

Bauers began dragging the mean boy away. "Not that one, the other one…"

Thank the gods for Bauers' ability to distract his bully of a friend. His timing was impeccable.

Once the two muggles were thoroughly elsewhere in the library, Avery leaned in close. "Who was that?" He whispered more quietly than necessary without Madam Pince looming about.

"Andrew Cambry? No one to concern yourself with. He just thinks he's the coolest thing since sliced bread, though he is quite mistaken."

Avery shook his head. "No, the other one."

"Gary Bauers? He's alright I suppose...A bit invasive."

"Holy Merlin, Snape," Avery grabbed him by the arms without warning. "I did it!"

"Did what?"

"I talked to a muggle…"

Severus blinked. "I don't believe you actually spoke-"

"I'm going to do it again." The boy closed the encyclopedia with a soft thump and stood with a determined look. 

He knew his shock was visible, but couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. "Uh…"

Before he could find the words to discourage the Gryffindor-like behaviour of his fellow Slytherin, the boy had taken off across the library. He had apparently chosen his muggle to experiment on.

Not good.

Severus trailed after him.

Avery stopped in front of Bauers, thankfully Cambry was nowhere in sight, and opened his mouth to speak. No words came out and he was slowly becoming more pale.

Severus eventually took pity on him. "Thank you for the distraction, Bauers."

The boy smiled. "Anytime, Snape. I know Andy can get a bit- er...excited at the prospect of new people to conform to his ways..."

"Indeed...Where has that particular menace gone anyway?"

"He saw Karen Williams walking past the window and took off with a commandeered umbrella."

"Ah."

"Hi!" Avery blurted.

"Hi…" Bauers replied with mild concern from the outburst. "Nice trousers."

The young wizard smiled.

Severus nudged Avery with a shoulder in an attempt to break the (mostly) silent trance.

He sighed at the effort. "Gary Bauers, this is my dorm-mate Leland Avery. For some reason he has forgotten his manners, but I assure you he does, on the rare occasion, possess them."

Bauers appraised the gawking boy. "Nice to meet you."

Avery tried to speak again with no success.

Severus started tugging the socially inept boy away. "I think he's had his head in a book for too long. Maybe some rain will do him good…"

Bauers nodded his agreement. "Alright. See ya 'round."

Outside the library, Avery was on the verge of a panic attack. "He seemed so-so...so normal!"

"He's just a person, Avery. They all are, no need to get so worked up."

"But they can't do anything! They're helpless! They're…-"

"Muggles. They are just muggles. People, like us, but they can't do regular magic. They have their own magic."

That gave the boy pause. "They do?"

"It's called: electricity."


	74. Electricity

A/N: Some adorable fanart from BlindayEverlien

Tobias returned home to find not one, but two boys in the living room watching the telly. His son did not look amused but the brown haired boy seemed taken with whatever they were watching.

Severus had said something about having a friend over…

His wife nearly toppled him on his way into the kitchen.

"Toby? You're early."

"Only a half-hour or so. Fitzpatrick sent us home for the weekend since we are ahead."

She smiled. "That's wonderful. I was just about to have the boys set the table and mash the potatoes."

He glanced towards the living room then back to her. "They seemed a bit busy...perhaps I could lend a hand?"

Her smile grew. "Would you?"

Tobias washed his hands then set about mashing, all the while Eileen kept stealing glances at him while cutting up the pork.

"Is something the matter?"

"No."

He frowned. "Then what is it?"

She blushed. "It's just- it's really nice to have you back. More like the way you were before, I mean."

He looked away from her. "Yes, I suppose it's nice to have some semblance of my life back… I'm-I'm trying to be okay with- well...all of this." He gestured non-specifically.

"Oh, Toby…What's bothering you?"

He glanced towards the living room. "N-nothing in particular."

She followed his gaze. "Is it Severus? Did he do or say something-?"

"No, nothing like that. Though he does seem a bit...off? Has he always been like that?"

She looked like she was about to share an opinion but shrugged instead. "Teenagers are entirely different creatures."

"Anyway, that's not really what- How am I supposed to be okay with this? Any of it? There are things I can't do...an entire world I'm not allowed to talk about to my mates, and it's  _ dangerous. _ How could I even protect you? Or him? I'm not-I'm not…-Why did I drink so much?"

"You wanted to forget." She stated.

Choking on his response, he nodded.

She stopped mid-cut. "You still want to."

"It's…-" He couldn't seem to find the correct words.

"If-if you're really that unhappy...if you don't want to  _ know _ anymore, there's a spell-"

"No." He stooped what he was doing and looked into her eyes. "I won't take an easy way out. Severus was right in that I made a vow to you, I will not break it. I know we keep having different versions of this same conversation, but I-I want to be able to handle this, even if it's a bit more than I bargained for. It's just...hard."

She nodded and stepped closer to him, but hesitated to touch him. "I'm here for you, if you ever need an ear or...anything really. Severus as well. He may be prickly, but he does care."

How long had it been since he had held his wife? 

Too long. 

He pulled her into his chest and her small arms wrapped around him.

"I love you." She said, though it was muffled by his shirt.

"I know."

He tipped up her chin and leaned down slowly.

Severus cleared his throat from the doorway and drew both of their attentions. "If you two are going to start getting all  _ friendly _ again, might I ask you please refrain from snogging in the kitchen? Lest my innocent eyes bleed…"

Eileen pulled away from him and frowned at their son. "Knock it off, Severus. And collect Avery, supper is ready."

He arched an eyebrow. "Yes, Mum."

Tobias watched him retreat. "Am I that sarcastic, or did he get that from you?"

"We have our moments, but I think he has turned it into an art."

"I might have to agree."

They set the table and arranged supper on it, finishing right as Severus and the brown haired boy entered.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Snape." The boy jutted his hand out at him. "Leland Avery."

Tobias accepted the handshake. "Likewise."

"I am impressed with your picture box and I would like to have one of my own. Sn-Severus says it needs to be 'plugged in.' How difficult is it to 'wire' one's home with electricity?" 

Severus facepalmed.

Tobias frowned at the boy. "...What?"

  
  


XXXXXXXX

  
  


After the rocky introduction, the table conversation was comfortable, though mostly between Avery and Tobias. The young Slytherin was almost as persistent as Arthur Weasley once he got going on a topic of muggle artefacts. 

Severus' father seemed amused about the boy's ignorance of such simple things.

"You boys should see a film at the cinema, perhaps tomorrow since it's supposed to rain all day. I think you would enjoy it very much, Avery, since you are so fond of the telly." Eileen suggested.

"That is an excellent idea, Mum." Severus agreed.

"What's a cinema?" Avery had asked.

Tobias shared with him the wonders of the film theater.

"Can we invite Bauers? He seems cool."

The question was directed at Severus, but Tobias answered. "You met Gary?"

He turned to his father. "We ran into him and Andrew Cambry at the library earlier. He was the first muggle Avery talked to. Or rather yelled a greeting at then forgot how to speak."

Tobias' eyebrows shot up. "Before today...never?"

Avery nodded. "So far, I'd say you're the easiest muggle to talk to, Mr. Snape. You're smart and you know about magic and I don't feel as nervous around you."

The man blinked. "...I'm not entirely sure how to take that."

"I believe it was a compliment, dear." Said Eileen.

Many topics and roundabout tangents later, Avery and Tobias had made plans to go fishing Sunday morning. Severus was to go with them, having no say in the matter.

If it sated Avery's curiosity, so be it…

After supper, Eileen shooed him and Avery away, presumably to continue her snogging session with Tobias.

Ew. 

Good for her.

But ew.

The two of them went upstairs and Avery finally got to meet Amun.

"He's so small, and his feathers look...uneven."

"He's still fairly young, and has a skin condition. He was missing patches of feathers when we first got him but now I have him on a potion."

"Neat...What sort of film do you think will be showing?"

Severus shrugged. "I don't know much about films...we could ask Lily what it's about."

"Oh right, she lives near you...do you think she'd like to join us as well? I mean, it's better to do things with a group right?"

"I suppose…although, Mary Macdonald is supposed to be spending this weekend with Lily, they might have other plans."

"We could still ask."

"...Yes, we could."

"Do you think inviting Bauers is a good idea?"

Severus sighed. "I've never really hung out with him. It shouldn't be a problem, so long as he doesn't talk the whole time."


	75. Still Raining

Severus and Avery ended up playing cards on the bottom 'bunk' for the rest of the evening.

He taught the boy the simple muggle poker game. He had learned it at the pub in town one of the nights during the summer between the wars he had nothing better to do. Tim Cambry actually had taught him the game, though at the time he was married with brats of his own, not a brat himself. The currently small boy probably hadn't even touched a deck of cards yet…

Avery interrupted his reminiscing while shuffling. "Are we-...are we friends now? Like actual friends?"

"Slytherins don't have 'actual' friends."

The boy flushed. "Oh, I just thought...nevermind."

"Tell me."

"What?"

"Tell me what you thought."

He gripped at his sleeve nervously. "Well, I mean, you  _ say _ you're friends with Lily Evans...And you dont ever call her by her surname. I just thought maybe since you invited me to your home and-... I dunno."

Severus arched an eyebrow at the boy. "Are you more than  _ just _ a Slytherin?"

The boy's brow furrowed. "I-...I think so?"

He started dealing the cards. "Well, think some more and let me know. You don't have to figure it out tonight."

They played a hand before Avery spoke again.

"W-what does it mean to be more than a Slytherin?"

"It means that you are not just someone who is cunning and ambitious. Excellent traits mind, but I wouldn't want to be mates with someone who conforms to a label put on him by a bloody  _ hat _ and the assumptions of others."

Avery nodded with a frown. 

They played cards and chatted amicably until they were both drowsy enough to constantly drop the cards in their hands.

_

  
  


The following day the rain still hadn't let up as Eileen predicted. It wasn't a terrible downpour, but hanging around outside would get uncomfortable rather fast.

Severus lured a groggy Avery downstairs with promises of breakfast. 

Oddly, the ground level of the house was empty. Usually his father was still asleep in the living room somewhere when he got up...Merlin's pants, were they sleeping together now? He certainly wasn't about to ask.

Severus put on a pot of tea and coffee, then cooked the sausage and eggs to perfection. Avery burnt the toast a bit, but it was still edible. They made enough to share with his parents once they roused. It would likely need reheated, though it was their own fault for waking up late.

The pair of Slytherins had their fill of food and tea then left for town. The cinema board advertised a film starring David Bowie.

Severus was impressed with himself for having remembered who the muggle singer and film star was, though Avery hadn't ever heard of him. 

There were showings at noon, four and eight.

On their hunt for companions, they found Gary Bauers with his 'not girlfriend' Kim Gibbons. They were under the overhang by the elementary school skipping rocks over the pavement.

Avery steeled himself as they approached.

"Hey Snape and...Avery wasn't it?" Bauers greeted.

Severus nodded and nudged the boy next to him.

"H-hey, Bauers."

Gibbons waved at Severus (who attempted a smile) then was introduced to Avery.

The boy shook her offered hand and then without Severus' urging, kept talking. "W-we were going to go see a film today since the weather's rubbish...do you two wanna come?"

"Sure." Said Gibbons, exchanging a glance with Bauers. "Which showing?"

"Noon was the earliest."

"Sounds good." Said Bauers with a nod. "See ya there."

Lily was a bit more difficult to find. Severus was convinced she was home until they escaped the rain in the convenience store before the trek to the library.

"Sev!...and Avery…"

"Evans." He replied indifferently.

"Hello Lily. No Macdonald?" Severus inquired.

"She's in the loo."

"Ah, any plans for today?"

"We are going to get candy bars and camp out in the living room since our picnic was rained out."

"I see...care for an alternative?"

She glanced warily at Avery. "Depends I suppose…"

"What's that?" Avery asked her, pointing at the orange wrapped sweet in her hand.

"Chocolate."

"Filled with peanut butter." Added Severus.

The boy looked surprised. "Is that any good?"

"I think so, but Sev doesnt like them."

"Where can I get one to try?"

Lily showed him the aisle. He ended up with a small assortment he thought sounded either tasty or odd enough to be worth a try.

"What are you guys doing then?" Lily picked up their earlier conversation.

"We were actually heading to the library to kill some time before-"

"Not to hex kids I hope…" Lily interrupted.

"Sounds like something Mulciber would like." Avery said off handedly as he wandered to another aisle.

Severus frowned at the almost accusation from his friend. "Indeed...Actually, Avery and I are going to the cinema at noon with Bauers and Gibbons. You and Macdonald are welcome to join us."

Lily blinked. "To see a film…?"

"Yes. Specifically the one with David Bowie."

"What about David Bowie?" Mary appeared next to Lily as if summoned.

"A film. Want to go to the cinema with Sev and a few others at noon?"

"Will Avery be there?" Her excitement died with the question. 

"Oi, I'm the one who wanted to see it in the first place!" The boy said from the next aisle over.

Macdonald groaned.

"Well, I just wanted to invite you two, it's your decision whether or not to actually go." He started walking away to collect his companion before he decided he needed to try  _ everything _ the shop had to offer. "Hope to see you at noon, Lily, Macdonald."

"Later, Sev."

Severus managed to convince Avery to leave the crisp trials for another day. Then the boy proceeded to have an argument about pence with the clerk that Severus had to settle. T hey did eventually make it to the library, pockets stuffed inconspicuously with sweets, to waste just over an hour.


	76. Burnt Water

Bauers and Gibbons beat Severus and Avery to the cinema. They were loitering just inside waiting, tickets already purchased.

"Oh, I had planned on buying for you guys, I invited you after all…" Avery said in disappointment.

"It's cool, Avery." Gibbons said. "We were planning on seeing it anyway. You just pushed up the day, that's all."

"Still…" Avery pouted. "Are you two dating?"

They both laughed. 

"No, we've been best friends since we were about six." Bauers said.

"Dating would be too weird I think." Gibbons added. "We're more like brother and sister."

"Oh…" Avery said with a frown.

"Don't you have any siblings, Avery?" Bauers asked.

He shook his head.

"How about a best friend?"

Avery looked down at his shoes.

"I'm sure he'll come around." Severus reassured.

Lily and Macdonald met up with them.

Avery insisted on buying their seats since he didn't get to purchase the ones for Bauers and Gibbons. Lily was hesitantly grateful, but Macdonald was offended and refused. 

Severus, for the sake of civility in the public space, purchased his own and hers. 

Apparently the idea of him buying her ticket was acceptable but not Avery. 

Gods, teenagers were unnecessarily difficult.

_*

  
  


Severus did not care for the film. He thought that particular take on aliens a bit silly, though Avery was fascinated by it. As the six of them walked outside into the light rain, he wouldn't shut up about it as the girls gushed about the many talents of the star.

"Everyone is welcome to my place, if we are to continue chatting and not get soaked in this hot and humid mess." Bauers offered.

"That would be brilliant." Avery said.

Severus did not particularly want to go, but he couldn't abandon his guest.

Lily frowned. "Actually, Mary and I still have a lot of catching up to do. But I live in the same direction so we can at least walk with you."

Bauers expressed his understanding and they all followed him towards his home. 

"David Bowie is _sooo_ handsome, I could watch him all day." Macdonald said along the way.

The other two girls agreed enthusiastically.

"He _is_ a rather 'pretty' bloke." Avery observed.

"A bit goofy looking, if you ask me." Severus countered.

Everyone then looked to Bauers for his opinion on the matter.

The boy flushed. "I er…- I guess he's got a nice enough face..."

Gibbons made an expression that Severus couldn't decipher. "So, tell me about yourself, Macdonald, where do you live?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Birmingham."

"Oh? That must be neat!"

"It's okay I guess..."

_*

  
  


He waved his goodbye to Lily, and Macdonald by proxy, then followed the others inside.

Severus had never actually been in the Bauers' residence before. It's structure was similar to the Evans' house, but everything was flipped.

They all made themselves comfortable in the living room. 

Severus, for the briefest of moments, wondered how many times Tobias had made a bed of the very couch he was sitting...It faintly smelled of the man.

"How about you, Avery?" Gibbons re-started her interrogation previously directed at Macdonald. "Where do you live?"

"Rutland." Avery answered as he unloaded his pockets of the remainder of his sweets to share. The fast melting chocolate was devoured at the cinema, but the other candies survived the afternoon.

Severus still preferred cake over a chocolate bar, though the one he was forced to try with nuts wasn't terrible.

"Oh, I've never been...is it nice?" Gibbons pressed.

"I think so."

"What do you plan to do once you graduate?"

Avery looked to Severus nervously.

He threw him a line. "You mentioned something about politics, didn't you?" 

"Yes." Avery latched on but did not elaborate.

After too long of silence, Bauers urged him on. "Just politics?"

"I mean...I plan to be Minister, but one can't just step into office. There's loads of things that I'd like to change, like...-"

Severus watched the boy carefully.

"Like?" Bauers asked.

Avery started turning red. "Can we talk about something else?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

Gibbons gave up on the interrogation after Avery told her he had no intentions of moving to the city, despite her insistence that a politician should at least have a flat near Westminster.

He couldn't really tell her apparition would be his method of travel and therefore the distance mattered little.

Bauers and Avery continued talking about the film and the concept of aliens, then naturally moved on to music once David Bowie became the main topic yet again. Severus had some input on the man's work, and even Avery developed an opinion on him as they listened to one of his records Bauers put on while they were chatting.

Gibbons ended up prodding Severus quietly while the other boys talked. "Are you and Evans _just_ friends?"

"Yes." He confirmed in mild annoyance.

"It's just...she's the only person I've ever heard you refer to by first name. Isn't Avery your friend?"

"Avery is my dorm-mate. I have never known him outside of a school setting...until now."

She frowned. "How well do you know him? If you're not friends but invited him to your home?"

"Well enough."

"Right…Do you know if he is seeing anyone?"

Severus felt the corner of his lips tug as he watched the two in front of him bicker about _AC/DC_. "Time will tell."

She gaped at him like a fish, picking up on his implications, but in what way he wasn't sure. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

The outburst temporarily caught the attention of the other boys, but with her refusal to share they continued their discussion of rock bands.

Severus smirked knowingly while the girl occasionally glanced worriedly at him.

Overall, the late afternoon was enjoyable. Avery did slip a magical term here and there, though nothing of concern. The muggles might just think his vocabulary choices a bit odd. 

Most thought Severus was fairly odd anyway, so why wouldn't his 'friends' be as well?

He did eventually pry Avery away from the muggles, reminding him that his mother would be cross if they didn't make it home before supper.

"Do you think they'd ever show a film at school? For educational purposes of course." Avery asked on the walk to Spinner's End.

"Perhaps you should bring it up to the headmaster?"

"I think I will." He smiled. "Could we hang out with Bauers again tomorrow? He seems really cool...for a muggle." 

Severus arched an eyebrow. "We'll see."

The house was empty.

Severus cautiously checked upstairs, just to be sure, but neither of his parents were home. 

Amun lazily opened an eye just enough to see who was disturbing his sleep when he peeked in his own bedroom door. There were two letters next to his perch that Severus really should reply to...later.

At least the house wasn't eradicated of all life. Perhaps his parents went on a 'date' or some such nonsense.

"Well, I guess we're making supper." He said to Avery on his way back down.

"What!? I can't even toast bread properly!" He said in alarm. "I think I even managed to burn water once!"

"Lucky for us, I am an adequate cook. You _can_ follow instructions, can't you?"


	77. Leland

Eileen could smell something cooking when she entered the house.

She exchanged a look with Tobias.

In the kitchen she found her son removing a casserole of some kind out of the oven and Avery setting the table for four.

"Hello, Mum, Da. Did you have fun with-...wherever you went?" He set the dish down on a folded towel in the middle of the table.

"Yes, we lost track of time..." She said cautiously. "You're in quite the mood, Severus, first breakfast and now this?"

He shrugged. "You two are much later than I anticipated and we were actually beginning to worry. Usually you have supper in the works by the time I get home, but you weren't even here so I thought I'd get it started...and finish. Avery helped."

"I cut the vegetables and didn't even accidentally set anything on fire." He said proudly while removing a covered bowl from the refrigerator.

Severus glanced at the boy. "Yes, to ensure the survival of the kitchen, Avery was not allowed anywhere near the oven. Merlin only knows what might have happened otherwise...Thus, he was put in charge of the salad."

Eileen covered her amused smile with a hand.

"It smells promising." Tobias said.

"And it even looks edible." She continued.

Severus gestured to the table. "Shall we eat, or just discuss the theory?"

They all sat down at the table and took a portion of each dish in turn.

Avery was not shy about tucking in.

Eileen dared a bite and was thoroughly impressed. "This is delicious...but where did you get the tomatoes? I used the last one yesterday."

"Mrs. Beckett was kind enough to lend us a couple as well as a few spices. I promised her a favor in return, if she remembers, since she did not want to join us or have me bring her any. I believe she thought the result might be questionable."

"Her loss…" Tobias stated before eating another forkful.

"We are officially out of breadcrumbs, by the way." Severus noted aloud.

_*

  
  


It was late, but he wasn't tired. Severus was laying in bed, staring at the closer than normal ceiling, when Avery spoke.

"I'm excited for tomorrow."

"Oh?" He urged him on.

"I've eaten fish, but I've never caught one...I wonder how the elves do it? I can't say I've ever seen one shopping. Do you suppose they have their own market?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Could ask one if you're that curious."

"I-...Yeah. I never thought to just ask one how they do stuff… You're different, Snape. I mean, you see things differently than everybody else. I like that about you."

Severus frowned. "...Communication is simple enough."

"No really...It's nice to talk to someone who has a different perspective. Not just anyone would think to talk to a house elf. Not anyone else I know anyway...I think that's why I like talking to your dad and Bauers too, they're not like anyone else I know either. I probably never would have even tried to talk to a muggle if you hadn't invited me here. You're right in that they're just people…they just do some things differently. Like elves do things differently or goblins...or anything really. We're all different, and yet the same."

"...Have you thought about it more? What we discussed last night?"

"Yeah. I think I'm more than just a Slytherin. I don't want to be what everyone else thinks I am. I could be anything I want, why limit myself?"

Severus smiled at the boy's conclusion. "Indeed."

"I just don't know what I'm going to tell my parents. They weren't very keen on the idea of me coming here in the first place. I could just see their faces if I told them I  _ like _ muggles."

"You could be brave, and tell them how you feel and possibly get disowned like Sirius Black. Or you could be cunning, and play the part of the good little brainwashed son, while keeping your true feelings hidden until you feel the consequences of revealing them not so potentially detrimental to your life."

"Yeah, probably the second one...A snake must have many skins to survive among dragons-"

"-Until they become a dragon among snakes." Severus finished.

"I always thought that was an interesting phrase about growing up. In this sense it takes a whole new meaning."

"Kelva Blaue had an interesting view of the world." Severus agreed.

"A proper Slytherin, through and through."

"Madly brilliantly woman. Tragic the way she died."

"Ironic even." The boy shifted. "I also think Salazar Slytherin was wrong to hate muggles and muggleborns. They're not lesser, they're just different."

"I don't think he hated them."

The boy paused for a moment. "What?"

"I think he was scared of them."

He could hear the boy's jaw drop. "Really? Why?"

"Well, if you think about it, one muggle is, in theory, weaker than a wizard if they were to get into a fight. But one wizard could be overwhelmed by say ten or twenty or a hundred muggles. And despite our magic, they have inventions and weapons like nothing we have ever thought of. There have always been more of them than us, and people, whether they have magic or not, generally fear things they don't understand. I think something happened to make Salazar fear muggles, and he wanted to cut off contact between our worlds. 

Our current laws discourage interaction with each other, which creates a lack of understanding, and therefore fear. It is not the greatest idea, but it's the best they could come up with without exposing our entire world to all of them and risking yet another war."

The boy chewed on the information for a while. "Do you fear muggles?"

"I have what I would consider a healthy respect for them. I know most of what they  _ could _ do and have no desire to run about killing them, but their fear might lead them to believe otherwise. It's a two way conflict, in that I definitely don't want to get caught by scared or angry muggles who think magic is evil. 

I believe I know enough to avoid the situation to begin with, so it's not really an active worry. But if I did somehow find myself in such a situation, I'd like to think I could get out of it, one way or another, or just have to accept they'd kill me. It all depends on the situation. 

Although, if you think about it like that, no matter how prepared you are, you could get yourself caught up in something you never expected to happen and die. It's not muggles we should blame, life is just unpredictable and it's rubbish sometimes."

So rubbish, in fact, one could be killed by a madman's pet snake because his usefulness expired.

The boy was silent for a long time. "That's deep, Snape."

"Is it?"

"Well, yeah...I just- I don't want to be someone else's puppet. I've been told what I thought was the truth my whole life, and now I don't know what to believe anymore...I don't want someone else to tell me what to believe, because recently I've been thinking they're wrong. I want to find out for myself."

"I'm glad you've decided not to follow others blindly, Leland. You can rely on yourself and your own judgement. It's still good to hear what others have to say, but it's ultimately up to you what you do with that information."

The boy didn't respond so he assumed they were done talking.

It was a good while later, Severus thought he had fallen asleep and was nearly there himself, when the boy started back up again.

"I'm worried about school. Mostly Mulciber, but the others as well. I can pretend at home, but it's so much more...intense there…"

"I wouldn't worry too much about school." He slurred, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I literally can't sleep because of it."

"I have a plan for the serpent's den that will leave no room for such selfish ideals."

He heard the boy sit up. "H-how? What are you going to do?"

"Go to sleep, Leland."

"But-"

"Tomorrow. Sleep."

"...Sure. Goodnight, Severus."

He grunted into his pillow in response.


	78. Minnows

A/N: I know the 'monday' chapter is late...my bad. And the Poll is closed! 

1- The landslide winner is 'A Lady For Him Later' with a total of  18 votes (including pm's and comments on Ao3) so Sev's not going to pursue a relationship just yet but he'll find a few girls attractive and consider a relationship with them. When he decides they (and he) are ready, he will pursue further.

2- Second place went to 'Let them mature' with 10 votes + 1 extra which everyone knows equals  101 .

3a- Had a lot of Sev x Lily requests but that is just something I will not do, as I've mentioned a few times before, so I counted those as 'Never Gets over Lily' but they still didn't outnumber first place, and didn't quite take second with the 4 votes on the poll and 5 by other means for  9.

3b- Tied for third is 'older woman' also with 5 external votes and 4 poll votes for  9.

4- 'A lady for him now' got 5 votes plus I think another 2? I admit to bad communication. O.o Hesitant  7

5- And last place goes to 'a man' with  4 and no extra that I could find.

Anyway! My people have spoken! (Or chose not to…)

This chapter awaits your eyeball consumption:

  
  


Tobias burst into Severus' bedroom with more enthusiasm than he thought the man capable. He then paused, taking in the bunkbed, the owl perched by the window, and his son frowning from his intrusion. 

Severus, already up and dressed, no longer found it necessary to rouse his previously sleeping friend. Leland was now very awake and alert since the bedroom door collided with the wall.

His father obviously had a purpose before entering the room, perhaps not anticipating what he was currently seeing, and had forgotten why he rushed in.

"Morning, Da...We'll be down shortly." He said in an attempt to shoo the man away.

"B-bunkbed?" Stuttered the failed attempt.

"Don't ask, and I won't lie to you."

This gave the man pause. 

Leland pulled a blanket up over his face.

"Owl?" Tobias continued, pointing at Amun.

"Mum got him for when I'm at school."

His eyes darted around the room. "...Tidy."

"Yes, I prefer a 'clean' bedroom, which I hear is unusual among my peers." Severus guided his father out and closed the door behind them. "You can gawk at my room later."

Severus gestured to the stairs, since the large man made it impossible for him to get there without difficulty. "Shall we give Leland some privacy?"

"Y-yes." Said the minimally functioning man who then made a slow retreat down the stairs.

Severus sat on the couch to face his father in the chair.

"...You used magic in the house."

"I was a bit limited on options. I have no intention of sleeping on the floor, nor would I ask that of a guest."

"It's against-...Eileen said you're not old enough yet. That you have to be seventeen-"

"I didn't use my wand."

The man looked a bit frightened. "You didn't-...you don't need a wand to do magic?"

"It's much more difficult without one, but yes, it's possible."

Tobias sank into his chair ever so slightly.

"Why is that upsetting?" Severus asked.

"It-it's...I thought…-" He trailed off.

"It does no good to have a false idea about how magic actually works. It's something you should know, especially with the current political climate."

"Wh-what?"

"You expressed concern about being powerless against a wizard?"

He looked a bit nervous then. "Well, yeah…"

"Since you can't use magic, it's true you are at a disadvantage against someone who can. What can you do to overcome this?"

"...What?"

Severus sighed heavily. "...Does Mum still have her wand?"

The man flinched. "N-no. I m-made her-"

Severus raised a hand to silence him. "Nevermind. She should have one, but that's not the point. Say a magic user means to do you harm, you should be able to defend yourself. If a hostile wizard were to break into the house right now, what would you do?"

"I- er...knock him out?"

"But he sees you sitting there when he comes through the door and casts a spell at you."

Tobias blinked.

"You should dodge. Get out of his line of sight and stay out of it. He is less likely to be able to hit something he can't see."

"Makes sense..." He said unconvincingly.

"Look at it this way: there is an intruder, he has a weapon. He also knows you're around, so now what?"

"I-er...take his weapon away."

"Very good. He underestimates you because you're a muggle. You manage to knock him over the head and take his wand. Next?

Tobias blinked.

"You now know that wandless magic is a possibility. You don't know this wizard or how skilled he is. How do you ensure he can't hurt you?"

He thought for a moment. "Cut off his hands."

Severus did not expect that answer. "Gruesome...I mean, that would work, though it would be rather messy. He'd likely wake before you're done, unless you got both hands in one good swing. You could also just bind him. Easier I think, no blood or screaming. If he can't move his fingers, he won't be able to perform a spell wandlessly."

"Then he can't magic me…"

Severus nodded. He took a peek into the man's mind to make sure he wasn't concocting some plot against Eileen. 

No. He was just imagining a victory over a Dumbledore-ish looking fellow with sharp teeth.

"This would give you an opportunity to contact someone to remove him. You could call the police, but I doubt Sheriff Griffith would be able to keep a wizard under control. I recommend the Aurors."

"Aurors?"

"Wizard police."

"H-how? How would I contact them? Do they have a telephone?" He asked skeptically.

"You could write them a quick note of the situation and address, since you can't exactly cast a patronus. Amun could deliver it. Owls are a very common method of communication in the wizarding world. It's why mum got him, you just tell him who to deliver it to, he's very smart."

Tobias furrowed his brow.

"Do you understand why I told you this?"

He shook his head slightly.

Severus pointed at the man's chest. "You are afraid to not be in control, but what you fail to understand is you never had control to begin with. None of us have control over anything beyond our actions. I gave you tools to use to maintain that control of yourself, because someone taking that from another is  _ wrong _ ."

Severus took a moment to let his mild accusation sink in.

"You don't have to be the most powerful man in the room if you're the smartest, and taking advantage of your environment can always give you an upper hand. You don't have to be a wizard to overpower a wizard, though it does help. But if you are smarter than your bad wizard, or even just have an advantage over him, you can still come out on top. If you have none of these things, your fate is no longer your own, and you should pray luck is on your side...You could increase your chances by having Mum get a new wand."

Tobias studied his son. "Where did all of this come from?"

Severus leaned back to cross his legs and steepled his fingers in his lap. "You choosing to stay here telks me you want a chance to improve, and I will give you as much rope as you like to hang yourself with."

He frowned at that. "Which are you?"

"...Which what?"

Tobias smirked with a bit of malice. "Do you fancy yourself the smartest or the strongest?"

He shrugged, dismissing the attempted jab. "I like to be both the smartest and most powerful in any given room, but I'm an overachieving swot."

"I second the 'swot' part." Leland said on his way down the stairs. 

Upon entering the living room, he took in the two Snape's staring at him. He then smiled awkwardly to cover up his uncomfortable interruption. "What'd I miss?"

_*

  
  


Severus regretted the black jacket almost immediately. 

They were under the shade of a tree, in 'Sigmund Snape's favorite spot' as Tobias told them no less than four times. And sure it was still early and not as hot as it was going to get later...but it was  _ humid _ and the jacket was just too much.

He removed the offending article of clothing and stuffed it under his bum.

"Crikey Sev, have you ever been in sunlight before today?" Leland said while dramatically covering his eyes.

"I prefer dark corners or dungeons when possible."

"Well, you're working on blinding us."

"Someone has to compete with your obnoxious orange trousers."

"Bauers liked them."

"Bauers was being  _ polite _ ."

"Hush." Tobias cut them off. "You'll scare away supper."

Leland continued in a whisper. "You're right, they won't be able to see anything so they'll have to rely on sound." 

"Perhaps we should have brought the car. Then they'd be deaf and blind and we could just pluck them from the water." Severus added just as quietly.

Tobias sighed in exasperation.

It was almost an hour before there was any activity.

"Ooh!" Leland exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Something's tugging!"

Tobias hopped up alongside him. "Reel it in, Lad!"

Leland seemed to struggle a bit at first but with a little coaching from Tobias successfully brought the fish to shore. 

It couldn't have been more than six inches long, if even that.

Tobias tried to hide his disappointment at the size of the catch, but Leland was too excited to notice.

Severus suddenly had a tiny fish, line still attached, thrusted very close to his face. 

"Ha! There  _ is _ something I'm better at than you, Severus! Who'd have thought it was a muggle thing?"

The little fish spasmed and the boy dropped it with a yelp...onto Severus' lap.

"Indeed…" He said with a scowl then proceeded to pick up the slimey flailing creature and removed the hook from its mouth. He then looked to his father. "Perhaps the late Snape patriarch's 'spot' should be retired, if this is all it has to offer?"

Between Leland's excitement and Tobias' insistence it was still a good spot, they stayed until the early afternoon when it was simply too hot to justify staying out.

Leland ended up catching another fish that Severus dubbed a 'minnow' but he and his father had no success.

Tobias grumbled to himself about 'beginner's luck' and how he probably  _ should _ find a new spot as they walked up the bank to Mrs. Beckett's car.

"What could we make with two tiny fish?" Leland asked Severus.

He frowned in thought. "Maybe pair them with a light pasta. They're hardly a meal on their own at that size."

"Are we making dinner tonight, then?" He inquired excitedly.

"Should see if Mum's already made a plan first..."

"Right."

Tobias looked at them with what Severus could only describe as disbelief.


	79. Sundae

Eileen was not amused with the boy's idea for supper. 

She had a plan for the possibility of using whatever they may or may not have caught, but was not prepared to 'get creative' with a couple of tiny fish. Since Avery was the one to catch the blasted things and it was his last night at their home…She resigned herself to the idea and hoped beyond hope that Severus knew what he was talking about when it came to cooking. He seemed to be fairly knowledgeable on the topic...

Eileen offered each of them a sandwich for lunch and sent them on their way until supper.

She was just considering the best way to go about it all when the sound of her husband's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Eileen?"

She looked to him.

"What on earth are they teaching our son at that school?"

Was that a trick question? "...Magic?"

Tobias scowled.

"Is there something specific concerning you?"

"I had a very...interesting...conversation with our son this morning."

Her eyebrows raised at this. "Oh?"

_*

  
  


Much to his frustration, Severus was dismissed from the kitchen while his mother brooded about what to do for supper. He and Leland retreated upstairs for a few minutes after finishing their lunch before deeming it too hot and escaping outdoors.

They decided to walk out in the woods where there was at least a decent amount of shade.

"Isn't there some sort of cooling device the muggles have invented?"

"The fan only works so well...We don't have an air conditioner."

"Air conditioner?"

Severus sighed. "I don't know how it works, only that it somehow uses evaporation to make the air in an enclosed space cooler."

"Oh...that's cool...heh."

He frowned at the boy's pun.

"Muggles are rather clever, aren't they?"

"Some of them."

Severus didn't want to share the existence of Firewood, so they ended up settling under a decent sized tree.

"I can't wait until next year...Then I can use magic whenever I want and not have the ministry breathing down my neck."

"Agreed."

Leland flopped onto the ground. "Do you think we are powerful wizards? Like...strong enough to do whatever we want?"

Severus thought for a moment before answering. "I believe we will be once we learn and practice a bit more."

"Do you think we'll at least have a decent defense teacher next year?"

Severus thought of Kennewick and shrugged. "Time will tell."

"Have you ever wanted to eat supper twice, but only have to technically eat it once?"

"That's a bit off topic." He looked down towards the boy. "Worried about your figure, Leland?"

"I mean...not just me. I was just thinking about how good supper was yesterday, and how much I wanted thirds, but I have to work hard to keep this body sexy." He gestured vaguely to himself.

Severus scoffed. "If you say so. A potion might be more efficient."

"Either way, I think it would help a lot of people with weight issues, if I could invent something, you know. Have you seen some of those ministry officials? It's like they've never heard of exercise. Even ol' Sluggy's a bit...round."

"Your ambitions are showing, Minister Avery."

The boy sighed and adjusted his sprawl in the shade. "Do muggles have ice cream?"

"Yes...why?"

He sat up suddenly. "Can we get some?"

_*

  
  


Severus spotted Haley Schultz immediately once they were inside the ice cream shop. He did a quick sweep of the surrounding area, but there were no other Schultz to be found, just Haley and a boy Severus could not recognize from behind. Likely her 'boyfriend' that Megan mentioned.

Leland tugged at his sleeve. "C'mon, Sev. We're blocking the door."

"Perhaps we should come back later…"

"I mean, there's a bit of a line, but I'm willing to wait if you are."

He resigned himself to the inevitable and agreed to stay. 

If only they could go somewhere that didn't have a Cambry infestation...but at least there was air conditioning.

They waited, all the while Leland was basking in the muggle activity around him with obvious amusement.

It was eventually their turn. The boy chose a sherbert with every topping available and Severus picked the strawberry with whipped cream and a chocolate drizzle and absolutely no sprinkles.

He nearly collided with someone when he turned round to examine their table options.

"Finally realize no one wants to be your friend, Snape? Where's this poor sod from? Does he know you're piss poor and freaky?"

Here we go…

Severus scowled at his accuser. "Vaughn..."

Haley Schultz and her 'date' took in the colorful sight of Leland Avery. "Or is he perhaps supposed to be your  _ boyfriend _ ?"

Severus barked a laugh.

"So what if  _ he _ is?" Leland said nonchalantly.

Vaughn looked offended and Haley scowled at Severus. "I didn't know you were queer,  _ Snape _ ."

"I didn't know you were foolish enough to assume,  _ Schultz _ ."

Leland made a show of thinking about it. "I couldn't date a guy taller than me, it's just a rule I have."

Haley blinked. "Wait...you're actually…?"

"Hey, Sev, look!" The boy pointed to a recently vacated table. "We should sit by the window and watch for any birds taking something off from the heat!"

Haley bristled.

Severus smacked his friend.

"Ow! What'd I do?"

"You're obnoxious." He informed him.

Leland shrugged. "Hey, if you're good at something…"

They left the muggles without introductions and sat by the window for 'bird watching.'

"Who the hell were they?"

"Stephen Vaughn and Haley Schultz."

"They sound boring."

Severus smirked at the observation.

"Gryffindor alert." Leland said halfway through their treat when he spotted two girls heading their way.

"They must have had the same idea." Severus concluded.

"So much for not having to deal with Macdonald again until September…"


	80. Tension

A/N: ...I love you guys. Like...you don't even understand how much. 0.o I'm trying to keep up with my schedule, but it's been difficult. I'm trying to at least maintain the 'monday' chapter for you (yes I am aware of the lateness…) and I know they're short, especially with just one a week but I hope they are better than nothing...next week we'll see if I can catch up.

The gryffindor girls didn't appear to notice them when they walked in. They just giggled and whispered while waiting in line. 

He almost called to Lily, but Leland stopped him, so they watched them order. Severus tried to hear what they were saying, but the ambient noise as well as distance proved an issue.

The lionesses purchased their treats and were peering around at the tables for a vacancy when Leland wolf whistled.

Lily and Macdonald both turned to glare in their direction.

Severus, in a mild panic of the situation, waved awkwardly.

The girls exchanged a look and headed towards their table.

He and Leland stood to greet them. "Afternoon, Lily. Macdonald."

"Hey, Sev." Lily glanced sideways at Leland. "and Avery."

"Hello, Evans...Macdonald." Leland replied politely.

Macdonald made an unpleasant face at the smiling boy.

"Care to join us?" Severus offered.

"Not if I have to sit next to  _ him _ ." Macdonald protested.

"Well,  _ he _ doesn't necessarily want to sit next to you." Leland returned with equal venom.

Lily let out a sigh of exasperation. "Would it be acceptable if I was next to you, Avery?"

Macdonald looked surprised by the suggestion and started turning a shade of pink. Whether she was blushing or upset, Severus was unsure. 

He also wasn't thrilled about not sitting next to his best friend, but at least would have a nice view of her.

Leland looked at Lily suspiciously, then nodded once. "Quite."

"Excellent." She said and settled next to him when he guided the chair for her.

Macdonald studied Severus.

He gestured to the space next to him. "If it pleases you…"

Her pink cheeks deepened to red and she scowled. She did, however, take a seat next to him.

"What do you think of Cokeworth, Avery?" Lily started casually.

"I find it rather charming, actually. I dare say my experience this weekend has been enlightening."

"Oh? I-er… I expected someone like you to be dissapointed, I guess." Lily said with obvious discomfort.

"Really?" The boy said in surprise.

"Well...what do you like about it?"

"Honestly, it's not like anywhere I've ever been. I'd never met a muggle before, let alone caught a fish! The ice cream is quite good...though not as good as Fortescue's, but he's always been the best. And Mr. Snape knows a lot about electricity and automobiles."

Lily glanced at Severus from that last statement. He hadn't really told her much about Tobias' new behavior, just that he stopped drinking, so he shrugged.

"So what, you're going to tell all of your Death Eater buddies what good fun 'Muggleville' is?" Macdonald retorted.

Leland frowned and Severus shot a glare in her direction.

"Mary!" Lily scolded.

"What? I don't trust him! He's a  _ snake _ !"

She frowned. "So is Sev."

"Snape isn't a liar and he doesn't torment defenseless classmates!"

Leland looked distinctly uncomfortable then.

"I have lied and I have tormented many...not exactly my proudest moments, but I've done it." Severus informed the girl.

She looked scandalized. "No...you- you protected me from Mulciber. You're not like them..."

Should he push the issue? Well...it needed doing. "Is 'them' referring to Death Eaters or the rest of the Slytherins?"

Macdonald scoffed. "Same thing."

"Is it? And here I thought they were separate." Severus turned to his new friend. "You're a Death Eater?"

"How could I be!?" The boy defended, obviously feeling targeted.

"Well...either Macdonald knows more than she's letting on, or she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I know only Slytherins become Death Eaters." Macdonald hissed.

"That is false." Stated Severus.

"You _ did  _ attack Marlene and I just the last week of school." Lily added quietly to the boy beside her.

"So he's a prick. Everyone's guilty of it, Lily, even you on occasion. I don't see anyone accusing you of being a Death Eater for it though." Severus explained.

His best friend's face coloured to match her hair. "Why though? Why did you attack us?"

"I guess I was bored and it sounded like fun... You were the first Gryffindors to walk past us. Yeah I'd like to get you and McKinnon back for the sake of house honour, but that's just school, it doesn't really matter. All of the houses mess with each other, especially rivals."

Lily seemed to understand where he was coming from and nodded. 

"I won't be picking a fight with you again anytime soon though, Evans. I prefer my pants to remain on the inside of my trousers."

"And what about me?" Macdonald accused. "When Mulciber  _ imperio'd _ me in the corridor, you were there. You did  _ nothing _ to help me or even stop him! You just stood there and  _ laughed _ !"

And here it is...

"Why should I have to protect you? You should be able to defend yourself!"

The girl was on the verge of tears. "But I couldn't!"

"Alright! Before you make a scene…" Severus interrupted once voices were raised. "We can discuss this civilly."

Macdonald crossed her arms and sank in the chair.

He addressed Leland first. "...Do you believe what Mulciber did to Macdonald was wrong?"

He looked surprised by the question. "I mean, he was just having fun...albeit at Macdonald's expense."

The girl made an indignant sound but Severus put up a hand to silence her. "Not yet." He returned his attention to Leland. "But do you agree with what he did?"

"It seemed wrong...but that's half of the thrill, you know?"

"Did it ever occur to you that you were hurting her?"

He looked at Macdonald with an odd expression. "No, we were just- no..." 

"Did you intend to hurt her?"

"No! It was a laugh…" Leland turned to her. "What- We  _ hurt _ you?"

"I was- There was nothing I could do to stop you! I felt helpless and humiliated...How would you feel if someone made you strip in the corridor for their amusement?"

The boy blushed. "I suppose I'd be pretty embarrassed…"

Severus turned to her. "And you hurt him as well."

The girl bristled. "W-what?"

"If someone accused you of being a Death Eater just because of where you were sorted, wouldn't that be unfair? And no matter what you did, good or bad, you're always told that you're a monster."

"But he does nothing but bully others!"

"Perhaps from your perspective...I know for a fact he's taken curses to protect younger students. Tell me: what about his actions makes him a Death Eater?"

Macdonald looked put upon. "He attacks muggleborns!"

"Gryffindors! I pick on  _ Gryffindors _ ." Leland clarified.

The girl frowned.

"What is your definition of a Death Eater, Macdonald?"

"Well...I guess basically a Slytherin bully when he grows up." She said with finality.

He nodded once. "How about your definition, Leland?" 

"Someone who believes in the Dark Lord's cause. Someone who would die for him, or even murder for him..."

"Comradere within a bigoted ideal and the promise of prestige and power. Often for someone who has nowhere else to turn." Severus added.

Macdonald and Lily didn't seem to have anything to add.

Severus locked eyes with his best friend. "It takes a lot of courage to be friends with someone who everyone says is evil."

Lily nodded. "You're not like what anyone says. They don't know you, they just assume..."

"By that logic, shouldn't Leland be given a chance as well?"

Lily studied Severus and then the boy next to her. "If Sev thinks you are alright...I trust his judgement."

Macdonald looked guilty while poking at the remainder of her treat.


	81. Departure

A/N: Now...I have been chatting and brainstorming and been gifted with some exceptionally good ideas and inspirations from  **Jaune Black Smudge** on fanfic. This chapter barely touches one of the topics we have discussed and there are many,  _ many _ , more to come. I will do my best to mention his additions once we dive more into the madness you have subjected yourself to, and at this point I consider him a co-creator for huge chunks of the story to come. But enough of my gushing for now, your chapter awaits:

  
  
  


Severus and Leland joined the girls on their expedition to the edge of town.

They were walking along one of the dirt roads when Lily suddenly stopped. "Isn't that Mr. Fitzpatrick's house?" She asked Severus, gesturing to the very nice house on the corner.

"I do believe so."

"His car isn't there…" She swivelled her head around the other way. "Do you think the Cambry's would mind if we borrowed a few of their chickens?"

"Lily, you're as bad as the boys sometimes." Macdonald said with a laugh.

None of them had to guess at which 'boys' she was referring.

Severus narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Why…?"

"I was just thinking he might like some company when he returns, you know? Since Mrs. Fitzpatrick left him...again. Don't you think a few hens might be a good replacement?"

Macdonald burst out laughing and Leland tried to suppress a chuckle.

He crossed his arms. "I think that's a terrible idea."

"Oh come on Sev, it'll be fun! And it'll kill just enough time before we all have to be back to our respective homes."

"Is this 'Fitzpatrick' fellow an arse?" Leland asked.

"The tyrant of the town!" Lily confirmed.

The boy developed a mischievous grin. "I'm in."

"Me too!" Macdonald chirped with enthusiasm.

Severus sighed. "I suppose someone has to make sure you dunderheads don't get caught…"

Five minutes later found them all in the Cambry's yard catching chickens. The dog seemed suspicious of them but, after Lily and Macdonald gave it belly rubs, it paid them no mind.

Severus refused to 'chase' anything and simply watched the road. When a chicken pursued by Leland ran by, he snatched it up with his jacket. He did  _ not _ fancy a scar from a bloody bird.

"Hey, that one was mine!" The boy protested.

Severus shrugged and continued to keep an eye out for Mr. Fitzpatrick's shiny silver car. The squawking and flailing bundle tucked firmly under his arm.

Macdonald caught one not long after, getting lucky and outmaneuvering it by a fence. Lily cornered one by the house. Leland was the only one who couldn't seem to grab one.

"This is not at all like catching fish…" He huffed in defeat.

"No, though easier than catching a cat." Severus agreed.

"D'you think the ministry would notice a quick  _ accio _ ?"

"I wouldn't risk it." He held out the wrapped chicken to the boy. "Carry this for me, will you?"

"Sure…"

They trudged back to the corner house.

Severus tried the front door and it was locked. "Damnation. Looks like we'll have to return the clucking beasts."

Lily scoffed. "Very funny, Sev. I'm sure there's another way in."

He poked at all of the windows while circling the house. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, the one next to the back door leading to the kitchen wasn't closed all the way.

Severus opened it with surgical precision. "Voilà." He said in a bored tone to his audience.

The three teenagers whooped in victory.

Lily was first to set hers inside the house. It made an indignant squak from being dropped before strutting out of view. Macdonald and Leland followed suit with the chickens they had. One of the birds decided the sink was an excellent place to sit while the other two could be heard exploring the house in search of a snack. 

Fitzpatrick was definitely going to  _ love _ his new guests.

"We should have numbered them." Mused Lily. "One, three and four. Let him worry about the missing one Avery never caught."

Severus closed the window and the four of them scurried away just as the sound of an engine could be heard off in the distance.

_*

  
  


They walked the girls back to Lily's street.

Petunia was pulling weeds out in front of the house and spotted them. She marched inside and her shrill hollering could be heard from where they stood at the corner. "Dad! Lily's back and that awful boy is with her!"

Severus and Lily both sighed.

"We best go before he decides to storm out of the house."

Lily nodded her agreement. "See you guys tomorrow?"

Leland shook his head. "I'm heading home this evening, so Sev will have to be cunning enough for the both of us. After today, I think I understand why he likes to hang out with Gryffindor girls."

She smiled at the quazi-compliment and Macdonald made a huffing sound. Lily smacked her friend lightly for the rude reaction. "Well, have a nice last evening with the Snapes, Avery."

"You can call me Leland, if you like."

"Okay, Leland. Then I insist you call me Lily."

"Whatever pleases you, my lady fair."

"You are a shameless flirt." Severus accused.

"Yes." The boy agreed. "Farewell, Lily, Macdonald. See you at school, if not before."

"Bye, Leland." Lily said while tugging her friend towards her house.

Macdonald gave them a sort of half wave.

Severus returned it with a short bow directed more at Lily. He and Leland then departed for Spinners End.

"So...what's this plan of yours? For Slytherin, I mean."

"Oh, that...well, I haven't really thought it all out yet, but something needs to be done about the hierarchy and outside pressure. It's a bloody school, a place of education, not a Death Eater camp. I have every intention of starting some sort of in-house revolution."

The boy looked at him in awe. "Wicked...how? When?"

"As soon as possible, preferably during the first week. I can't  _ start _ it, per-se, but I will make my beliefs known and whoever decides they need to oppose me is in for an unpleasant experience."

"You know, if anyone else said that I'd probably laugh, but I think you actually might be able to pull it off."

Severus couldn't help but smile in a rather smug manner. "I suppose I should thank you for the moral support, then."

They returned to Severus' home only to be immediately ushered to the table by his mother for supper. He barely managed to toss his filthy jacket into the wash before Eileen tracked him down and dragged him back to the kitchen. 

"I think you all are going to like it." Said the woman who had obviously sampled her labors.

Now, seated at the head of the table was a manhandled Tobias who was noticeably trying to recover from the unwarranted assault.

"Am I to expect my suggestion turned out well?" Severus asked, pointing to the dish in the center.

Eileen ignored him. 

Severely lacking in patience, she filled their plates for them all followed by her own and sat. 

"Eat." She commanded.

They ate.

It was, in a word: delicious.

Leland, of course, claimed partial credit for the 'quality' fish he had caught.

  
  


XXXXXXXX

  
  


Leland was almost winning a game of muggle chess when his father arrived to retrieve him. He sneered at the Snape's home and then at Mr. Snape who had answered the door. 

Mrs. Snape appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "Good evening, Michael."

"Eileen." His father said shortly.

"You must be Mr. Avery." Mr. Snape stated.

He looked the man up and down. "And you're the  _ muggle _ ."

Mr. Snape frowned. "So I'm told…"

Leland felt guilty, all weekend Mr. Snape taught him about muggles and he didn't tell him a single thing about how to act around a wizard.

His father dismissed the man, likely thinking him rude, and beckoned his son. "Come, Leland."

Leland stood to straighten his clothes and grab his bag. 

Severus stood with him and gave his father a shallow bow. "Thank you for lending me your son for the weekend, Mr. Avery. He was a pleasant guest to entertain."

The man seemed surprised by his friend's etiquette, then returned the gesture. "Thank you, for your-" his eyes wandered in search of something, "-humble...hospitality."

Eileen looked unamused by the ill concealed jab at their home.

Leland smiled awkwardly and held his hand out to Severus, since he had taken the role as head of the household when Mr. Snape failed to do so. "Thanks for having me."

"My pleasure." His friend replied, shaking the offered hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Snape." He said on his way out.

"And you, young Avery." The lady of the house said.

Mr. Snape only nodded to him, perhaps unsure of what to say.

He followed his father to the spot in town that was good to apparate from.

"Did you have an 'educational' visit?" He asked.

Now was as good of a time as any to test the waters.

Leland nodded as he kept up with the man's stride. "Quite. I found out a bit about automobiles and electricity. Do you think we could get a muggle invention called a 'telly?' It has different programs on it that you can switch between."

His father looked offended. "I think not."

Icy. So much for that idea.

"It was only somewhat neat anyway...I just hadn't ever seen one before and thought it might be novel to have." He exaggerated a sigh. "Why can't muggles make something worth having?"

He glanced at him sideways. "This muggle obsession is just a phase, I hope?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how much I like you hanging around a half-blood, Leland. He seemed to have manners, but-..."

"Sev's alright, Father. He's got the best marks in our year, if not the whole school. And he's a proper wizard, respectful and powerful, despite his parentage. Worth associating with, he's going places."

His father shot him a sceptical look. 

"We should invite him over, as is courteous, then you could see for yourself. Besides, I think we'd have much more fun at the manor than in a muggle infested town. He shouldn't have to put up with them all summer, it's not right."

The man visibly relaxed. "Perhaps…"

"He'll be at Lucius Malfoy's party. We could talk to him then if you like?"

He stopped suddenly in an alleyway, pointing his wand. "Drop the bag."

He did and his father banished it and its contents.

"You won't be needing those again." He said with finality.

"I didn't figure, though Mother could have transfigured them into something useful."

"She doesn't need to repurpose muggle clothes. We are hardly Weasleys."

"I know...it just seems wasteful is all, since we went to all the trouble of getting them."

"It is of no consequence." He waved a hand dismissively.

Leland just nodded as his father studied him. He flourished his wand a bit and transfigured his current clothes into robes. "There, now you look like my son again."

He rolled his eyes at the man.

"Don't even start." He stuck out his elbow. "Your mother is expecting to hear all about your 'dreadfully boring' weekend. I suggest you not sound too interested in muggle inventions, lest you worry her unnecessarily."

"Yes, sir." He said and grabbed on to his father's offered arm for side-along.


	82. Want

Eileen and Tobias were just staring at him after Leland left with his father.

"Well...I'm going upstairs, I have letters to reply to." Severus announced. "Good evening."

When they didn't respond, Severus made his way upstairs. 

He was midway through a letter to confirm his attendance to the Malfoy party when he heard a soft rapping on his door.

"Enter."

His mother quietly joined him in his room.

She looked hesitant.

He set down his stationary to give her his full attention. "Yes…?" He prompted.

She blew a nervous breath from her lips. "Toby has expressed concern for you…He has before, but this time was a bit different."

He blinked. "Okay?"

"He informed me of the rather odd conversation you two had this morning. He is convinced that you have been attacked by fellow classmates in some manner, or even a teacher."

"What!?" He said louder than he intended.

She held up a hand to stall his outburst. "I told him that was not the case. Now, I wanted to run it by you first, but I think it would be beneficial if we told him of your...experience."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Absolutely not!"

"Severus, really-"

"He can barely tolerate the idea of magic. Informing him of  _ that _ would be a bit much, don't you think?  _ I'm _ still struggling with the concept."

She considered his words. "I see what you mean, though from what I can tell, it's causing him more distress not being able to understand his only son."

"Then by all means, have another. You two have seemed friendly enough lately."

"Severus…"

"I won't be around here for much longer anyway. By the time I graduate I plan to have an apprenticeship and my own living arrangements."

Eileen looked wounded. "Won't you visit?"

"...I suppose."

She pondered a thought. "Would you be okay with having a younger sibling?"

He paused at that. "I don't know."

"...He's trying- _ we're _ trying to understand each other better. Neither of us want to go back to the way it was before, and we both care about what you want as well. He simply has a hard time conveying his feelings. I just think it would be easier for  _ all _ of us if we were on the same page...Won't you consider telling him?"

He felt his jaw clench, thinking of Lily, of Hogwarts, of everything he never had control over in his life. "It doesn't matter what I think, it never has…"

"Oh, Severus," She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course it matters."

"You misunderstand. Either I have to ensure things go the way I desire or cease to care when I can't make it so. There is no simple 'want' that leads to anything but disappointment."

"Tell me then: What do you want?"

He sighed. "I want to be powerful and respected. I want to be free to make my own decisions, including career choices and people to associate with. And more than anything I want Lily Evans to fall in love with me...or at the very least  _ not _ with James bloody Potter."

Her expression became unreadable. "Severus, you can't force someone to-"

"I didn't say I'd force her, did I?" He retorted angrily. "I just  _ wish _ she would choose me over him..."

She raised her hands in mock surrender. "I apologize, Severus, I wasn't trying to accuse you of anything. You've changed so much since- the way you were talking just pulled the lecture out of me." A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I know you're not that sort of man."

His scowl deepened and he refused to respond.

"I appreciate the insight on your desires," Eileen continued, "but I was actually curious of your opinion on having a little brother or sister someday?"

Severus was taken aback by the question. He took a moment to compose himself and spoke calmly. "It's your second chance, you may do as you please."

She frowned at his not-answer. "But would you be alright with that, having someone to share us with?"

"I never really had you to myself, not really, especially not after…- Let's just say my expectations are nonexistent, and any time you do choose to spend with me is appreciated. I do like having you as someone I can confide in besides Lily, but I wouldn't expect you to be exclusively mine. You have your own life to live, Mother. Honestly, at this point, you having another child would affect me little...just don't expect me to babysit."

She laughed and he gave her a small smile.

She sobered quickly. "And telling Toby about your situation is not an option?"

He groaned at the idea. "I'd rather not."

"Okay, it's your decision, but know that he's noticed  _ something _ is off about you."

"He and everyone else...let him wonder." Severus dismissed. "I appreciate your discretion on the matter."

She nodded and left him to his letters.

He finished the reply to Lucius then wrote a response to Derrick Frost. He checked them over once to make sure they were alright then passed them to his owl. 

Amun was determined to finish primping his (still a bit uneven) feathers before taking off for the evening with his task. They weren't exactly urgent so he let the behavior slide. 

The little owl had an attitude for sure…

_*

  
  


Eileen found Tobias where she left him on the couch and settled next to him.

"So?" He asked.

She shook her head. "He would rather me not say."

"But you're my wife, you can tell me anyway." He argued.

"And he's our son. As I said, he told me what's...bothering him...in confidence. I don't want to isolate him by betraying his trust. You understand, don't you?"

He frowned. "I suppose…"

"When he's ready, he'll tell you himself."

"What if he doesn't?"

"That is a possibility… I suppose you'd just have to let him keep his own secrets. Everyone has things they don't share, yourself included."

"I know." Tobias sighed and sank against her. "You shouldn't have to keep the peace between us. I want to be able to talk to him with ease...like I could talk to the Avery boy. Why is just talking to my own son so difficult?"

"You have a lot of history. I know you don't remember most of it, but he does, and it's hard for him to accept the change." She patted his arm gently. "Severus requires patience."

He nodded and proceeded to brood.

"Toby?"

"Hm."

"Have you phoned your mother?"

Tobias suddenly found his shoes very interesting. "No…"


	83. Shorts

A/N: Poor Sev, I think I just like torturing him… And another shoutout to  **Jaune Black Smudge** for his invention of the potions mistress  _ Selene _ .

  
  


After work on Monday, he found both Lily and Macdonald at the park.

"So you  _ are _ still here." He said to the dark haired girl.

"My parents are flying home from Indonesia tomorrow, so I'm stranded in your little mill town for at least two more days."

"I feel like that was an insult."

"Yes." Lily agreed. "It certainly did sound like one."

Macdonald scoffed. "Hey, I've seen worse. At least yours has ice cream and a swimming pool."

"Did they finally fix the blasted filter?" He asked Lily.

She nodded. "Just opened it back up today...which is too bad, I think Leland would have enjoyed the experience of it. Mary and I were actually waiting around to invite you."

He made a face. "Tempting, but I like to maintain my pale and sickly look. Uncomfortable peely red patches would just ruin my efforts."

Lily laughed. "I suppose you could guard the towels for us in the shade Mr. Vampire, but you should bring some trunks just in case you change your mind."

"How about I bring a book instead?"

"Whatever pleases you...race you there? We need to head to my house and change."

He nodded. "If you insist. I suppose I should pick out some reading material and appropriate poolside attire."

He waved as they trotted away towards Lily's house.

...What had he gotten himself into this time?

He scurried home to pick out a book to waterproof and find out if he owned any trunks.

_*

  
  


Severus 'borrowed' a blue muscle shirt from the clean laundry that was likely his father's and transfigured a pair of shorts to what he deemed an acceptable length. He grabbed an old potions magazine with the undeniably beautiful Potions Mistress  _ Selene Fehér _ featured on the cover and took off for the swimming pool.

He had already picked a good spot to read, far enough away from the water to avoid getting wet, when Lily and Macdonald arrived. 

Merlin, she was gorgeous in green.

The girls made their way over to him, towels tucked under their arms and loose clothes over their bathers.

"Glad you could make it, Sev." Lily greeted. "It's nice to see you in something besides black."

"I believe it's my father's. I only hope he doesn't mind me borrowing it."

Macdonald pointed to his choice of literature. "A tit magazine, really?"

He scowled. "It's a  _ potions _ magazine, actually. Mistress Fehér  _ is _ quite beautiful, so I can understand your confusion."

"Perv." She breathed and Lily smacked her arm.

"Mistress Fehér is a woman who loudly and proudly makes her opinion known in an almost exclusively male field. She's someone to be admired, not compared to a cheap tart."

Severus smirked at his friend's defense of one of his favorite potioneers. "Her work is admirable indeed, especially her discoveries with marmoset parts. Unfortunately all of those senile old fools are afraid to recognize a woman as their equal or, Merlin forbid, a bit smarter than them. They like to cast aside her otherwise revolutionary ideas."

"I think she's brilliant, and those idiots wouldn't know a good thing if it hexed them." She turned back to Macdonald. "We talked about her briefly in fourth year potions, don't you remember?"

She shook her head.

The wind for his continued rant died when Lily dropped the clothes she had been wearing over the green swimsuit. His eyes mapped the freckles on her legs, arms and shoulders...and chest. His face was undoubtedly crimson from just the amount of skin he could see. It was improper of him to even look at her in such a manner. 

She didn't want him like that, he reminded himself, they were just friends. 

He looked elsewhere. Shade be damned, at this rate he'd burn his cheeks from underneath, despite his efforts.

Who thought this pool thing was a good idea? It certainly wasn't him.

A glance at Macdonald's judgy face cured him of the 'Lily effect.'

"What?" He retorted.

"You're really just going to read the whole time?"

"That was the idea."

Lily tugged Macdonald towards the water. "Feel free to join us, Sev. I promise not to let Mary bite if you do."

"Was that a concern?" He called after her.

He couldn't help but smile when she screamed as Macdonald pushed her in.

Occasionally he would observe the girls splashing each other or innocent passers by when he dared a glance in their direction. Last he checked they appeared to be conspiring against the older boys with Emily Norton and Desiree Hoover.

He was on his second re-read of the magazine when a voice squeaked. "Severus!"

He looked up just in time to be mauled by a wet child.

"Hello, Megan."

She released her death grip. "I haven't seen you in  _ forever _ ."

"It's been maybe five days." He countered.

She sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, it  _ felt _ like forever. When are you coming over next?"

"I don't know…"

"You can't just run off like that, Megan." Said a woman who had obviously chased after the little girl from the other side of the pool.

"But Severus is my friend!"

"Hello, Mrs. Sorenson." He greeted.

"You're-..." She frowned at him. "Don't you work at the butcher's shop?"

"Yes."

"Won't you come play with us?" Megan interrupted.

"I don't really like swimming." He explained.

The little girl frowned. "Oh...then why are you at the swimming pool?"

"Lily invited me, so I told her I'd make sure her belongings stayed dry while I read."

"Lily's here!?"

"Indeed. I'm surprised you haven't seen her, she's right over there. Why don't you splash her for me, since I have to stay put?"

"Okay!" She darted back towards the pool.

Mrs. Sorenson studied him. "Are you a friend of Haley's?"

"No, I help Mr. Schultz on occasion." He explained vaguely.

"What could you possibly do for Harvey?"

He shrugged and went back to his reading.

Realizing she wouldn't get any more out of him, the woman returned to her charges.

When it was time to go, he waved goodbye to the enthusiastic farewells of Megan. Two of the other little girls also waved shyly and then they proceeded to giggle. This amused Lily and Macdonald greatly.

The girls were due back at the Evans house so Severus ended up wandering out to Firewood for a bit of brewing. Suppertime inevitably came and he dragged himself away from his little project.

He set the table for his mother just in time for his father to plop into a chair. Tobias looked like he had endured a particularly bad day.

Eileen noticed as well. "Rough day?" She asked, setting the roast on the table.

The man sighed and sank further into his chair. "Fitzpatrick was convinced one of us knew something of the havoc in his home yesterday. He was insufferable the entire shift."

"What sort of 'havoc' could outclass Mrs. Fitzpatrick?" Severus quipped, filling his plate with meat, potatoes and vegetables.

"Three of the Cambry's chickens were loose in his house. They made a mess of the kitchen, pantry and entryway."

"...How unfortunate."

Tobias eyed him suspiciously. "Is that my shirt?"

Severus looked down as if noticing the article in question for the first time. "I do believe it is...My mistake."


	84. July 3rd, 1976

A/N: Just a fun little short one since the 4th is tomorrow. Because the timing is (accidentally, on purpose, but mostly accidentally) perfect.

  
  


The following day was rather uneventful. Lily tried to convince him to join them at the pool again, and to actually  _ swim _ this time, which he politely refused in favor of finishing his experiment from the day before. Yes he would normally opt for time with Lily, but having Macdonald around to share her with was annoying. 

Nevermind the girl was acting unpredictably around him lately. She seemed more disappointed about him not joining them than his friend, then proceeded to call him boring.

Wednesday brought back the usual routine. Work, brewing/practicing occlumency with Lily, awkward attempts at conversation with his father over supper, writing to Frost and/or Leland depending on who's letter(s) were waiting in his room, sleep-rinse-repeat.

A strange grinding sound lured him outside late Saturday morning. His curiosity found Tobias ducked under the hood of the car fiddling with something.

The man groaned following a loud  _ clunk _ and emerged with a hunk of mangled metal in hand. "Well, that needs replaced…"

"What is that?"

Tobias startled, previously unaware of his audience. "I-it's the...alternator." He managed.

Severus supposed he could at least pretend to be interested in the rusty machene. Eileen wanted him to try to talk to him and supper was obviously not working well. "What's it do?"

He seemed surprised by the question, and a little unsure of himself for some reason. "It's...sort of like a generator."

"Doesn't the car already have a battery? Why would it need a generator?"

Tobias did his best to describe the bits and functions of the parts, growing in enthusiasm as he went. He did join his father, listening and watching him tear pieces out. A couple hours and just about a hundred explanations later, Severus had more questions than he thought could be asked about the muggle contraption.

He was saved from being bothered to seek the answers by Eileen rounding them up for lunch.

Tobias wouldn't shut up about automobiles through the whole meal. He was talking about some American made car he had always fancied when he stopped suddenly. "Tomorrow's the fourth."

He and Eileen both stared at him. 

"Yes, that's usually what comes after the third…" She said sarcastically.

"No, it's- Tomorrow is the fourth of July. Independence Day in the United States."

"Is there a point to telling us this?"

"Just some trivia..."

"It was 1776 when the Yanks decided they did not want to be influenced from across the pond...exactly two hundred years ago. Seems a bit 'old news' to me." Severus said.

Tobias just stared at him with an unreadable expression. Eileen just arched an eyebrow.

He managed to escape after lunch, having killed more than enough time that morning for Lily to emerge from her home. They met up and brewed an odd concoction of mostly tree leaves that tasted suspiciously woodsy but had no apparent effect.

When suppertime approached, he walked her home as he usually did. On the way to his house, he developed an odd  _ need _ to be submerged in water. If Lily had asked him to go swimming at that very moment, he would have likely said yes.

A bath after supper would have to do.

He retired to his room after a good soak to find  _ two _ letters from Leland, one addressed to Gary Bauers.

Good to know the boy took his advice on not asking after someone Severus rarely saw and just write to him. Unfortunately now he had to deliver the thing...hopefully Leland's muggle crush would lose its novelty soon.


	85. Confrontations

Severus stood at the door to the Evans' house, daring himself to knock. At one point Albus had mentioned he would have made a good lion from his bravery. He had insisted the statement false; brave was much different than brash, which he certainly was not. Perhaps brash helped brave along in many cases...

Just as he raised a fist for perhaps the fifth time, the door was wrenched open to reveal a scowling Curtis Evans.

He dropped his hand back to his side. "Good morning, Mr. Evans."

"What is it you misunderstood in the words: Stay away from my home and daughter?"

"Not the exact words, if I recall. Although, that was approximately the message I received."

At his intake of breath, likely to begin a lecture or shouting, Severus interrupted. "I am not here to pick a fight with you, but simply to talk with the father of my best friend."

That statement gave the man enough pause for him to continue.

"I understand your reasoning in being upset that night, but I find the endurance of this animosity a bit excessive. Lily has been my friend for years, and while I am aware of your disapproval, I have never acted or spoken inappropriately towards her. I harbor no ill will toward yourself or your family, though Tuney does wear on the nerves at times, and would like to once again be welcome to call on Lily. I find it annoying to sneak about just to spend time with her. Whether you like it or not, sir, Lily does enjoy my company in a platonic capacity. Any father would be a fool not to at least worry of his daughters pursuers, but not her long standing friends." He was doing his best to stress the  _ friend _ aspect.

During his speech the man's eyes had become increasingly narrow. "So you openly admit to sneaking around with my daughter?"

"I admit to studying and hanging out with her when the opportunities arose. You may have told me to stay away from here and her, but I chose to ignore one of those demands..."

Mr. Evans made a face that was far too many expressions to distinguish which applied to his inevitable retort.

Severus beat him to the punch. "And don't waste your breath to lecture me on respect. I certainly don't have yours, nor have you earned mine. Although, Lily has. My respect for her is what brings me to your doorstep asking for a truce or-...or even forgiveness, if that's what it takes."

The man studied him, standing in the doorway for what seemed like forever but was likely mere seconds. "And what makes you think your rehearsed words will convince me of anything?"

"If you are referring to my delay, that was simply to…acquire the nerve. Originally, I had no intention of coming here, but now I have realized how utterly ridiculous this all is. I had hoped that if perhaps I approached you on the matter, we could come to some sort of understanding."

The man crossed his arms.

Severus waited this time.

"I don't trust you." Mr. Evans stated. "I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth. You are a bad influence on her and now she even  _ lies _ to me!"

He laughed. "Lily couldn't lie to save her own life." Which was unfortunately true...

"She insisted you weren't up to something that night, and not days later that investigator came knocking on our door. If whatever you were doing involved the police it must be bad!"

"Perhaps you should stop accusing and just ask her directly?"

"Sev?" Came Lily's voice from inside. From what he could see, she was still dressed for bed as she took in the sight of him and her father in the doorway. "What-...what are you doing here?"

"Attempting to make peace."

The man scoffed. "And now you can leave."

Severus sighed. "So, are we doomed to this charade for the next couple of summers?"

His answer was the door being closed in his face.

So much for that idea. He probably just got Lily in some trouble as well...hopefully she wouldn't be too cross with him.

His next stop was the Bauers residence.

Carl answered the door.

The man blinked a few times. "Not the Snape I'm used to entertaining…and before church?"

"My apologies for disturbing your morning, Mr. Bauers. I have a letter for your son from an acquaintance and wanted to deliver it here instead of attempting to find him later."

"Oh, uh...well, in that case come on in." He ushered him inside.

Severus gave him a short bow in thanks.

"Gary, you have a visitor!" He called while retreating to wherever he came from to finish readying for the day.

Gary Bauers descended the stairs halfway before stopping. When his eyes locked with Severus his body ceased to move and his face turned red.

Interesting...

The boy cleared his throat suddenly. "Are- were you perhaps wanting to join us for the service?"

"No, I'm afraid that would be against my religion." He produced the letter from Leland Avery from his coat. "I merely have a delivery for you."

The boy frowned and approached cautiously. "W-who from?"

"Leland Avery." Severus held it out to him.

He accepted it gingerly. "Oh, er...thanks?"

"I would suggest opening it without an audience." Severus stated before he abruptly left.

He went for a walk to clear his head and accidentally missed the release of the majority of the town's prudes. He supposed if he was skulking out there every Sunday they would get too used to his presence. Best to be unpredictable.

He spent the rest of the day in the forest. Not at Firewood, for he didn't really feel like brewing, though he did grab a textbook from his trunk. Then he found a nice spot in the trees to decipher runes.

_*

The following day after work, he was raiding the kitchen for something to satisfy his unending hunger. Eileen and Tobias were, predictably, elsewhere. His sandwich assembly was interrupted by someone knocking on the front door. 

With a heavy sigh he abandoned his snack to greet his visitor. On the other side was an angry Kim Gibbons and an unsure Gary Bauers. 

The girl thrust a parchment towards Severus' face. "Is this some kind of joke!?"

He swatted it away. "Perhaps. Though I don't know what 'this' is."

She waved the blasted thing in emphasis. "Your stupid friend, if he even wrote this...I suspected you  _ knew _ , but why be cruel?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow..." He held out a hand. "May I?"

She hesitated then glanced back at Bauers. He nodded and she smacked the letter into his offered palm.

  
  


_ Gary Bauers, _

_ I hope my letter finds you well. I didn't know how to get into contact with you so I asked Severus to deliver this for me. _

_ Anyway, I really wanted to say what a fun time I had while spending the weekend in Cokeworth, especially when you were with us. I really liked talking with you and, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to know you further. _

_ I look forward to your reply. _

_ Leland B. Avery _

  
  


"Hm,  _ very  _ suspicious indeed." Severus looked up from the letter to the two frowning teenagers. He gestured for them to come inside. "I don't think this is appropriate doorstep conversation."

He handed the letter to Bauers, for he seemed less likely to abuse him with it, as they shuffled inside. Severus then led them to the kitchen where he continued piling things on a slice of bread. 

"Are either of you hungry?" He asked as any good host would.

They both shook their heads, eyeing his choices skeptically.

"Very well." He gestured to the table. "You may sit if you like, or stand there awkwardly, I care not."

The intruders shared a glance but didn't move otherwise.

"Alright. What makes you believe Leland's letter is cause for alarm?" He asked them.

Gibbons crossed her arms. "He wants to 'get to know' Gary? I find that a bit forward for someone who only met him a few times. The implications are rather...indecent."

"Perhaps their encounters, though few, were impressionable?"

She scoffed.

Severus pointed at Bauers. "You are gay, correct?" He stated more than asked.

Bauers' face began turning red again and he looked away. So, yes.

"Well, aren't  _ you _ ?" Kim gibbons accused Severus.

"I have yet to find a man attractive." He countered. "But we're not talking about me."

"Then-" Gibbons paused. "Then, Avery is your…?"

"My friend, nothing more."

"Oh…" Bauers said quietly. He sounded almost disappointed.

So, his suspicions were correct. Merlin knew why the boy found him so bloody interesting...he wasn't traditionally good-looking by any stretch of the imagination. Or charming.

Severus squished a slice of bread on top of the haphazard pile of edible things to complete it as a sandwich. 

"Leland Avery, on the other hand, is  _ very _ gay. He obviously developed a bit of a crush during his visit. He kept asking after you in our correspondence afterward and I finally told him to just write to you himself, since you and I hardly speak." Severus punctuated with a bite of his experiment...He'd eaten worse, it would be sufficient.

"So he...he  _ likes _ ...me?" Bauers stuttered.

He nodded sagely due to his mouth being full.

The blushing boy was nearly gryffindor red. "I- I don't…I hardly know him!"

"Merlin's beard, it's a bloody letter! Leland found you interesting, for some unfathomable reason, and now he wants to get to know you. He likely hopes for a future romance, but your options are fairly simple: write a reply or don't. A pen-pal is not a boyfriend. If you're not even remotely interested, I can inform him in my next letter and save you the trouble. Either way, I don't care."

Bauers clutched the parchment tightly.

Gibbons glared at him. "And where would he address a reply?"

"I suppose I could share such information. Or just send it with mine to ensure its arrival."

"Don't you have his phone number?"

"He doesn't have a telephone."

"Convenient. "She crossed her arms. "How do we know you would actually send it and it's not you just messing with him?"

He frowned. "I doubt I could forge his scrawl without considerable effort. Besides, I have better things to do than play cupid."

"Forgive me for not being convinced."

He sighed, setting down his questionable sandwich and collecting a pad and pen. Scowling at the muggle writing utensil, he wrote out his friend's address. Severus tore off the note and offered it to Gibbons since she was closer. "Satisfied?"

She snatched the paper and read it. "I believe so…"

"Excellent. I trust you remember where the front door is?"


	86. Beedle and Grimm

A/N: I recommend a read of the short stories in  _ Beedle and the Bard _ , if you have not already. They can be easily downloaded after a quick google search. I found them quite enjoyable and the 'notes' from Dumbledore are amusing. Enjoy!

  
  


Severus sighed once he was left to his own devices yet again. His sandwich was starting to grow on him and he took the remainder to finish off on his way to Firewood.

Today would be the day to start the wolfsbane brew, If he had such ingredients. They were  _ so _ expensive...nevermind the silver cauldron. He could probably afford them now, if not soon, and then he'd just have to acquire transport to London. 

The knight bus was looking more appealing for the simple fact of not having to convince his mother, or entertain a family of muggles, but by the gods if it wasn't worse than any car ride he'd ever endured.

Six more months and he would no longer have to worry about the trace.

Despite currently being unequipped for the traditional wolfsbane, Severus was excited to start the process for his experiment. His potion would probably do better in a silver cauldron, but he made the recipe with the assumption most werewolves couldn't get their hands on one. The silver flakes would suffice...in theory. If it looked at all unstable or deadly, he simply wouldn't send it to Lupin and he'd start over from the beginning for the following month. And he'd get his hands on a silver cauldron, he'd wanted one anyway.

And write Damocles Belby.

He should probably write Belby no matter the outcome, knowing his life's work and all...Severus thought about just sending in the original recipe himself, but he simply couldn't do that to his fellow Potioneer.

Once in Firewood, the sandwich just a fond memory and his hunger sated for the moment, he started the base for the modified wolfsbane. Lily never showed up, not that he was expecting her to, but he had hoped she'd make it out there. She was likely grounded...and it was entirely his fault. 

The evening eventually rolled around and he put the beginnings of the potion under a stasis charm. He was just in time for supper and suffered through his father's attempts at small talk and his mother's prodding.

Upon retiring to his room, he found another letter from Derrick Frost to which he wrote a reply. None from Leland Avery...yet. He'd probably have to remind him to check the muggle post if he inquires after a letter from Bauers.

Severus then put together a draft, of something that hopefully sounded believable, for Damocles Belby.

_*

  
  


He arrived at the Schultz residence after work on Friday. He wanted to check on Megan, as well as make sure the rest of them were prepared, mentally or otherwise, for the full moon in two days.

"Severus, how wonderful to see you!" Lenore greeted him at the door.

She lured him into the living room with biscuits and tea. He did not resist.

"Megan's been looking worse as the week goes on."

"I'm afraid that's common, it's part of the cycle." He explained.

"My poor baby…" She said sadly.

"I have written to a Potioneer who has been working on relief for werewolves. It's not a cure, not yet anyway, but the version he created allows a werewolf to keep their human mind during the change." The letter hasn't been sent yet...but no need to dwell on the details.

She blinked. "Oh, that's wonderful!...But I thought Lily said there wasn't anything for Megan's condition?"

"Lily doesn't know everything. To be fair the potion isn't exactly common knowledge yet."

"Is-...is it safe?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. I will be prepared to make it next month and thereafter until another solution is available."

Just then, someone began descending the stairs. "Muma? Who's here?" Asked a groggy sounding Megan.

"It's Severus, honey, we were just having some tea."

"Sev'rus!" The little girl exclaimed, she stumbled the rest of the way downstairs and hobbled over to him. She plopped next to him and leaned into his side.

"Hello, Megan."

"Hi, Severus."

"You look a bit ill."

She sighed. "Yeah, I've been feeling pretty wolfy."

" _ Wolfy _ ?" He asked, looking at Lenore who just shrugged.

"Well, it feels different than normal sick, and now I know it's just the wolf...so I'm feeling wolfy."

"Fair enough."

"Why'd you take so long to come over?"

He frowned. "I've been busy…"

"Busy...not swimming?"

He nodded. "Among other things."

She hummed doubtfully. "Well, now that you're  _ finally _ here, we can talk."

"About?"

"The  _ stories  _ of course.  _ Babbity Rabbity _ is probably my favorite. She tricked the charlitain  _ and _ the foolish king!" Megan said as she sat up straighter. "But I also really like  _ The Wizard and the Hopping Pot _ . It reminds me of you."

"Oh?"

"We are muggles, but you made me potions...Did you have a magic pot that followed you around until you helped me?"

He laughed once but had to stop for it made him nauseous. "Those stories don't exactly follow the rules of magic."

"How should I know!" She huffed.

"I told you, they are wizard's fairy tales. Is  _ Cinderella _ real?"

The little girl pouted. "No...I guess not..."

"A cauldron doesn't follow a wizard around unless he transfigured it into a cat. Even then it wouldn't pester him, though it might wander off…which would be terribly inconvenient."

"I think the wizard would have liked the pot to wander off. At least at first."

"Indeed, he would have. But then he wouldn't have learned to care about other people. The point of a fairytale is to teach lessons without making them overly complicated...What lesson does  _ Cinderella _ learn?"

Megan's face scrunched in disgust. "That she doesn't have to serve her awful step-sisters and her step-mother."

"True, but in that she also learns that it's okay to ask for help. She was in a terrible situation she had no control over and couldn't fix it herself. She asked for help and received it, then was able to live a better life."

Her eyes widened. "That's right! I hadn't realized..."

"You like muggle fairy tales?" Lenore asked.

"I like to read."

"You are familiar with the works of the brothers Grimm, then?"

Severus nodded. "Jakob and Wilhelm Grimm. They were wizards, actually. It was very unusual that their muggle parents had  _ two _ magical children. It's almost unheard of...however they were not very popular in their time within magic nor muggle communities. Their collection of stories became popular later, though you will only find them in a muggle library."

This caused the woman's eyebrows to shoot up. "How very interesting."

"What does the foolish king in  _ Babbity Rabbity _ learn?" Megan interrupted excitedly.

Severus frowned in thought. "Well, he realized that his fear of magic was not necessarily ill placed, but learned how to respect something he could never have or control. He could then nurture his strengths instead of a false promise and perhaps be less foolish as a king."

"I didn't much like the  _ Hairy Wizard _ ."

"Ah yes,  _ The Warlock's Hairy Heart _ . Not the most pleasant of tales."

"...What did he learn?" She asked cautiously.

"That perhaps he shouldn't have resorted to magic, dark or no, to solve his problems, but he learned it too late."

"And the fountain witches and the knight?"

"Teamwork. They already had the potential for what they wanted, but going on their little adventure together and helping each other instead of being selfish granted them all what they truly desired, despite the fountain not actually being magic."

"What about the  _ Three Brothers _ ?"

"The eldest was a fool, the middle one hopelessly heartbroken, and the youngest was rather clever...they say that that story is actually about the Peverell brothers."

She gasped. "The brothers were  _ real _ ?"

"The story with death is fiction, but the Peverell brothers were real wizards. They lived a long time ago and it is believed they created the hallows."

"Wow! They're real too?"

"They are. The headmaster at my school, Albus Dumbledore, currently has possession of the elder wand. A powerful wizard in his own right, if a bit mad."

"Did he kill the oldest brother?" She whispered.

"No. He may be old, but not that old. I believe he won it from Grindlewald, a very powerful, very bad wizard who started a war before any of us were born. He's locked up in prison now, since Dumbledore defeated him."

"Mr. Dumbledore sounds like a fairytale."

"He probably will be one day…" Severus mused aloud.

"What about the stone and cloak?"

"The cloak is a Potter family heirloom, and I believe the stone is lost among the ruins that once belonged to the Gaunt family."

"Potter...like the boy who interrupted our ice cream in London?" Lenore inquired.

"One and the same. If memory serves, the Potter's descend from the Peverell's, as do the Gaunts. I have been told the Prince family has a few Peverell roots as well, though that could just be some pureblood pride and not actual lineage."

"Are there more wizard fairy tales?" Megan asked eagerly.

"Sort of...most are rather hard to come by."

"Oh…" She said in disappointment.

He thought about his previous life and the thrilling stories he could twist it into. Especially once Potter-Who-Lived invited more chaos upon it. "There are some passed through families...I know of one that's about an Old Phoenix, an Evil Snake, a Spy and  _ The-Boy-Who-Lived _ ."

Megan grabbed his arm and bounced in her seat from excitement. "Would you tell me?"

"They have a lot of adventures...but I suppose I could tell you some."

Megan beamed at him. "You know lots of cool stuff, Severus."

He grinned back at the little girl. "Yes, I suppose I do."


	87. Idiot

Severus told Megan (and Lenore) a very fiction-inspired version of events from his previous life.

"Will you be staying for supper, Severus?" The woman asked after he concluded one of his tales.

"N-no. Actually, I should have probably left for home a while ago, lest my mother worry." He said as he stood.

"Nooo!" Megan protested with a frown. "You should stay and tell us more. Your mum will understand."

He raised an eyebrow. "Will she, now?"

"Megan, don't be rude, you should thank him for taking time out of his busy day." Lenore winked at him.

"Thank you, Severus." The little girl latched onto him in what was likely supposed to be a hug. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"I suppose..." He had to be back the eleventh anyway for the full moon.

"Neat! See you tomorrow, Severus!"

"Y-yes." He conceded.

Before heading home, he checked on his experiment which was coming along very well.

_*

  
  


The following day, as he was leaving for Firewood to finish the brew to test on Lupin, his father was just outside the front door and they startled each other.

"Do you know what happened to my fishing net?" Tobias asked urgently when they recovered.

"No, perhaps you left it in Mrs. Beckett's car?"

The man rubbed his face in frustration. "I already checked…"

Severus had a strange feeling he was going to regret asking: "Why?"

"There's an owl loose in Carl's house."

"I see…Might the owl have a letter?"

"I-I wasn't paying that close attention to what it had!" After the outburst something occurred to Tobias. "...You have an owl."

"Yes, we, the Snape's, do."

"N-it's... _ wizards _ use owls..."

"Yes."

"That means…-" He inhaled sharply.

"I agree, Leland Avery is an idiot. Do you require my assistance with the matter?"

The look on his father's face was desperate. "Please."

He sighed. "Very well."

Severus pocketed a few of Amun's treats then walked across town with his nervous father.

"How are we going to explain a magic bird?" Tobias asked.

"It's just an owl."

"But owls don't deliver letters!"

"A well trained owl, then."

"I just...what if he suspects somethings off?"

"He won't if you stop acting weird. Keep the answers to questions short and simple. There's nothing to explain other than Leland has an owl that delivers letters because he taught it to."

The Bauers residence was in disarray. Carl Bauers had a haggard Tenebra semi-cornered with a broom and she was squawking at him indignantly.

"Did you get the net?" The man asked over his shoulder. When he saw Severus with Tobias he stopped what he was doing and turned to them. "Reinforcements?"

"Severus has a pet owl." Tobias explained.

"Yes,  _ we _ do." He hissed at his father.

Approaching the offended owl, Severus offered her a treat and she cautiously approached him. When she recognized him she allowed Severus to pet her a bit as she gobbled the treat.

"How come it likes you?!" Carl Bauers sounded distressed.

"I haven't chased her with a broom." Severus said and the man had the decency to look a bit guilty. "Her name is Tenebra and she belongs to my friend Leland. He's trained her quite well, but if you're going to attack her…She is obviously quite upset now, thanks to you two."

"W-why did she fly in here, though?" Mr. Bauers asked.

Severus looked around and spotted what he was looking for on the table. "To deliver that, I would assume." He also guessed she had been told to wait for a reply, since she was still hanging around.

_ Idiot _ .

The owl cooed at him and he scratched her affectionately. "You can go home, I'll make sure Amun is at Gary's disposal if necessary." He whispered to the bird.

With a parting hoot, she flew out the still open front door.

Tobias and Carl were dumbstruck.   
  



	88. Gossip

Lily was waiting for him in Firewood.

She had such an intense look, Severus wasn't sure if he should greet her or perhaps leave before she decided to hex him.

"Are you here to scold me or brew?" He asked cautiously.

"Probably both."

"Ah…"

"I'm not sure if I should be angry with you or applauding your clever little scheme!"

"So it worked?" He asked, trying not to sound too excited. 

"Of course it did! Im 'allowed' to be your friend again, but at the expense of a thorough interrogation from my father and one week of freedom!"

"Yes...However, my decision achieved the desired result."

She scoffed. "You owe me a week."

He frowned. "Hm...shall I steal you a time-turner from the ministry?"

"That won't work, I've already served my sentence. No, you'll be coming with me to Mary's for the week of the olympics, you no longer have a choice in the matter."

His jaw dropped from the sheer absurdity. "Absolutely not."

He could see the fire of determination burning in her eyes. "Sev, I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this, just come with me!"

"No, I thought we already had this discussion." He countered.

"Not really! You said it would make you uncomfortable. I think you need to step out of your comfort zone and do something for once!"

He'd experienced  _ plenty  _ outside of his 'comfort zone,' thank you very much. "It's more than that, Lily."

She frowned. "Is this a pride thing?"

"What? No-I don't know, so what if it is? I don't want to."

"Why not? They're my friends too, is it so much to ask you all to get along?"

"That's not…-" He sighed. "We get along as well as we can, and I doubt they'd enjoy my presence for that long any more than I would theirs."

She giggled at that. "You'd be surprised. Come on, Sev, just go with me?"

He looked at her suspiciously. First, Gary Bauers half-confessed to him, now Lily was suggesting at least one of her other friends, likely Mary Macdonald, desired his affections. What the hell was wrong with these kids? ...And why hadn't Lily caught it? Yes she was still a bit young for him, but he was a patient man... _ if _ she suddenly decided he was boyfriend material. Severus cringed inwardly at the term, he did not consider himself 'boyfriend' material in general. 

"No...don't make me say it again, please. It'll have to be something else, I will not subject myself to that particular form of torture."

She pouted. "But, you're my best friend..."

"And I shall remain so, as long as you'll have me."

"Fine…" She huffed. "I suppose you will be subject to supper at the Evans' residence for a week."

"That's just cruel…" He grumbled.

"They're not that bad!"

"Not at all, your father simply wants to skin me and your sister would then happily turn my hide into a rug. Then I really would be a walking skeleton and you'd have a terribly pale rug."

She laughed and he smirked at his inevitable victory.

"Okay, one guaranteed supper under my father's scrutiny, and then I demand the occasional picnic out of your 'busy' schedule. You will be the test subject for my potato salad."

"Mercy, foul witch!"

She smacked him. He definitely deserved worse.

"Well, now that that's settled, what is that dreadful concoction?" She asked curiously.

He looked over at his week's efforts under a stasis charm. "An experiment."

"For Megan?"

"Definitely not. I'll be sending it to my anonymous werewolf. His situation is much less fragile."

"That's fair...how can I help?"

"Actually, I believe you're ready to try a brew of  _ Moonlightener _ ...under supervision of course."

"Of course." She sassed.

_*

  
  


It was late afternoon when he finally finished the nearly black sludge that he would send to Lupin. It looked and smelled about as he predicted, hopefully it would work as intended. He couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't going to be quite that simple…

"Does this look right?" Lily asked from behind her assignment.

He leaned over just enough to see the contents of her cauldron. "Yes, had I not watched you, I would assume I brewed it myself."

"You did instruct me the whole time." She accused while beaming at him. The expression withered when she caught a whiff of his latest creation. "Your experiment looks to have gone to crap."

"No, it's just that unappetizing."

She grimaced. "I wouldn't drink that if you paid me. I doubt your guy will even try it."

"He'd better...anyway, the last test to any new potion is to make sure it's not actually poison." He sent her to his trunk to retrieve the neutralizer he made. "If I look at all likely to keel over, make me drink that by whatever means necessary."

"Yes, boss." She said with a mock salute.

This was going to be unpleasant.

Severus steeled himself and swallowed a mouthful of the potion. He fought a grimace and shuddered. 

He sat there on the verge of meditation, waiting for any possible effect. Lily looked as though she was ready to leap over to him, convinced he had just poisoned himself. After an acceptable amount of time, he exhaled loudly and she sagged with relief.

"That did, in fact, taste dreadful." He concluded.

"So...it'll work?"

"No idea, but it won't kill him, unless he manages to choke on it." Severus bottled a dose for Lupin and stuffed it in a pocket.

"Your hair is  _ really _ greasy..." Lily observed.

He scowled. "Gee, I wonder why. My head was just in a cauldron for how long?"

"That's exactly my point, Sev."

He self-consciously ran his fingers through his lank hair. "There's nothing for it, other than a shower. I can't exactly prevent it from happening." 

Even a shower only helped so much.

"Why not? You're inventing all these potions for other people, why not make one for yourself to do just that?"

"Because it's unnecessary. In what context would my hair matter?"

"I mean...girls like guys who look well groomed." 

He realized there was a connection to this odd turn in conversation. "...Did Mary Macdonald say something about my hair?"

A blush tinted her cheeks. "No!"

So, yes. 

"Spare me the gossiping of teenage girls."

"It's just something to think about..." She said dismissively.

He helped her vial four doses of  _ Moonlightener _ , two joined the bottle of not-tar in his pocket, and they packed everything else back into his trunk.

"Would you like to get your Evans' family supper out of the way tonight?" She asked during the walk to town.

"I promised Megan I would visit again today."

"Oh, well...next week perhaps?"

"If you like. Will you be joining us tomorrow evening for the full moon?"

She lit up like he told her it was Christmas tomorrow. "Can I?"

"Of course. You're her friend too."

"I'll have to ask my father. I'd rather not stay out too late again and get re-grounded."

"It will be all night, so bring anything you think you might need. You can tell him the truth if you must, just don't tell him  _ who _ ."

"I know, Sev, I wouldn't do that to the Schultz's. Besides, I already sort of told him most of what happened."

"Perhaps that's for the best."


	89. Amun-Ra

Severus walked Lily home then dropped by his house to unload his pockets onto his desk. A much needed shower and a quick shave later, he trotted down the stairs only to be stopped at the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?"

He sneered at his father. "None of your business."

The man planted himself firmly in front of the door. "Try again."

Did he actually think he was an obstacle? "Why do you care? Since when are my comings and goings of note?"

"Since I don't actually know anything about you or what you do when you aren't home."

"...Right." Eileen wouldn't put him up to this, she knew he was busy this time of the month, which meant he was actually talking to him of his own accord. "Your timing is dreadful, try again in three days."

Tobias frowned. "Why three days?"

"Because then I'll have the time."

"Why don't you have the time now?"

"It would take far too long to explain." Severus growled.

"Where are you going? That's simple enough for you, isn't it?"

He scowled at his father. "I'm going to the Schultz's house."

The confusion was visible on his face. "Why?"

"That is the part that takes too long. Your point has been made, we can discuss it later, let me through." Then as an afterthought he added: "...Please."

After making a show of an internal debate, Tobias finally moved out of his way.

"I expect an explanation in three days!" His father called after him.

Gods, that man was becoming more of a nuisance than he already was.

_*

  
  


The tiny werewolf was bundled up on the sofa looking sickly and miserable.

"Megan, Severus is here." Lenore called softly as they approached.

"Severus?" Her unwillingness to run to him was telling of her declining condition.

"How are you?" He inquired for her sake. It was obvious she wasn't feeling well.

"Icky, and sore...and grumpy."

"Not 'wolfy?'"

" _ Very _ wolfy." She affirmed.

He nodded. "Would you like to hear more of the story from last time?"

She smiled. "Yes, but not today." Before he could respond she pointed to the telly. It featured a young woman running about in a storm. "It's just started."

He studied the screen for a moment, noticing the girl was accompanied by a small dog, and then it clicked. " _ The Wizard of Oz _ ?"

She smiled shyly, covering her mouth with a blanket. "Will you watch it with me?"

By the time the show was over, Megan was curled up against him somewhere between awake and asleep. He could now claim to be thoroughly educated about Dorothy and her friends in the fictional land of Oz, but was left to wonder about the mental stability of the residents of Kansas.

"Will you be staying for supper, Severus?" Lenore asked, drawing him from his trance.

"I don't believe that necessary..." 

"Please?" Megan mumbled from the cocoon of blankets.

He stayed, not that Lenore would have let him escape unfed in some capacity if the brief look she gave him was anything to go by. Harvey and Haley staggered in from wherever they were. 

The patriarch of the small family was happy to see him, the eldest girl seemed indifferent.

He survived the meal and did his best not to come across nearly as uncomfortable as he felt without having Lily there to suffer with him. He must have failed, for his eagerness to leave was apparent, at least to Lenore. She sent him home before desert, on the condition that he get to bed early for she claimed he looked as haggard as Megan, and wrapped up a generous slice of the pie for him to take.

When he finally made it home, he stored the treat in the refrigerator and retired to his room. Before crawling beneath his abused blanket, he re-read his quick-quilled letter to Lupin to make sure it still sounded acceptable to his day-worn eyes.

_ Remus, _

_ Last month you expressed your inclination to 'repay' me. For this I have a solution, or rather a request: Along with 2 doses of the painkiller 'Moonlightener,' I have included an experiment of mine for you to take this very day. It is intended to suppress if not completely prevent the change. Know that you cannot eat or drink anything but water in the hour leading up to you taking it as well as the hour after or it will neutralize the potential effects. I recommend an hour after lunch and plenty of water to wash it down, for it is absolutely horrid in taste. In the case of the potion failing in any measure, take one of the doses of Moonlightener right before you would normally change. Do not leave your 'safe place' for the duration of the full moon, regardless of the potion's effects, be it successful or otherwise. The variable outcomes are unpredictable. _

_ Ra has been instructed to await your reply on how the night goes. Please use as much detail as you are able. _

Severus thought it sounded professional. He put quite a bit of thought into the wording to maintain a 'friendly' distance with his test subject.

"Are you ready for your disguise, Amun?"

The little owl looked at him curiously.

He transfigured the bird's smooth and even feathers black, and charmed his eyes the same deep red as the ink of the letter. He then put a protective layer to keep it intact from any stray  _ finite _ s.

Severus shrunk the parcel and secured it onto the newly coloured courier.

"Until you return, you are 'Ra.' This is for Remus Lupin and I ask that you wait for a reply. You likely won't be home until the day after next, so feel free to indulge upon the population of small creatures near his home."

He chittered excitedly at the prospect of a new menu.

After a parting stroke to the owl's cheek, Amun took off into the darkening sky.


	90. Sun and Moon

Severus went straight to the woods as soon as he ate a quick simple breakfast, if for no other reason than to avoid his father's potential attempt at an early interrogation. He thought it semi-productive to brew a paralysis potion for the night to come. There were some local plants that could be used for paralysis so a leisurely walk to collect ingredients was in order. It probably wouldn't affect the wolf, but he could hope.

Lily joined him at Firewood in the late afternoon, sporting a large bag that looked about to burst and a basket strapped to the back of her bicycle.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"Camping gear, my father insisted." She said off handedly. "He nearly insisted he come along as well."

"Oh?"

"I convinced him he'd frighten the little girl who was already scared because of her condition and having new people around was not a good idea. Aside from that, I brought an assortment of sandwiches my favorite sister inspected for quality, a kettle for tea, and crisps that Tuney decided to sample for us."

"Hm...I think I'll pass."

"They're not poisoned, Sev, she didn't even touch anything except the crisps, and she only stole a few."

"I'll weigh the risks and get back to you."

She scoffed.

He observed the sun hanging low in the sky. "It's about time to retrieve our soon to be hairy friend. Care to join me?"

Lily looked down at her assortment of half-unpacked things. "I'll finish setting up camp if you don't mind."

He smirked, amused with her 'all business' attitude. She did take things seriously when she felt so inclined. "See you soon, then."

Severus walked the distance to the Schultz house with his mind on a different werewolf. More specifically how well (or not) his potion was going to work.

Harvey Schultz answered the door. "We were starting to wonder if you had forgotten about us."

"How could I forget you? You have domesticated the only real monster this side of Manchester. It's impressive really."

The man huffed a sound of amusement and invited him in.

Megan was curled up on the couch feigning sleep.

"Is there anything we need to bring besides a change of clothes for her?" The man asked.

"Not unless you want to bring a book. Lily was kind enough to bring snacks and tea, and seats are easy enough to transfigure out of just about anything."

Megan's eyes popped open in surprise. "Lily will be there?"

"Yes. I hope it's alright that I invited her, she helped brew the potions."

"Yes!"

Harvey looked more concerned than surprised. "I thought she was in trouble with her father…?"

"That matter is resolved, for now at least. Mr. Evans is aware of her whereabouts."

He nodded. "Alright, then I suppose we are ready."

Harvey carried his sleepy daughter and Severus took it upon himself to relieve the man of the spare clothes.

"Are the others staying behind?" He asked the man.

"Haley is at a friend's house. My lovely wife wasn't feeling well so I convinced her to stay home and rest. You don't need all of us anyway, just someone to lug this little beast there and worry over her for the evening." He said in light humor.

"Hey!" Exclaimed the aforementioned beast.

Harvey smiled and kissed the little girl on her forehead.

"I would like to try something different next month." Severus added.

"Yes, Lenny mentioned something about that."

When they arrived at Firewood, Lily had a fire set up and warming the kettle, as well as plenty of places to sit with a few blankets strewn about. His trunk was being used as a table for the contents of her basket.

Harvey sighed after they stepped inside the wards. "I thought the mosquitos might have finished us off before we made it here."

"Anybody hungry?" Lily offered.

"Me!" The little girl said with unexpected enthusiasm.

"Turkey or ham?"

"Ham, please."

"How are you still hungry after supper?" Harvey asked.

The little girl shrugged.

"I suspect the moon might have something to do with it." Severus mumbled.

Megan chomped through her sandwich and crisps like she had been starved. Lily helped with some of the crisps while they waited for the sky to darken. Tea was distributed and they all chatted amicably. He always admired that social interaction came so easily to Lily.

Lily walked Megan hand in hand to the shack when the time came. She gave the little girl her dose of  _ Moonlightener _ and Severus followed with the paralysis potion.

"That's a new one…" Megan said with a grimace when she caught a whiff.

"Yes, and it might not work, though I hope it does. It's supposed to paralyze you so you don't hurt yourself."

"I hope it works too…"

"If not I still have  _ dittany _ for you."

She nodded and took the potion.

They left Harvey to comfort her for the last few minutes before the change. At the first wail of the little girl, Harvey was out of the shack and Severus flicked his wand to activate the 'silence-and-secure-werewolf-inside' wards.

The man took a seat by the fire and accepted the cup of tea Lily offered him without a word.

Lily 'meditated' until she nearly lulled herself to sleep. Slumping into him woke her up enough to find a blanket and settle somewhere more comfortable than his bony shoulder.

Harvey developed an appetite after Severus conceded to his own stomach's demands and they put a noticeable dent in the provided food. The night dragged on and nothing really happened except the coddling of the fire and making  _ a lot _ of tea.

_*

  
  


Severus would never admit to being excited to receive a letter from  _ any _ marauder, but he couldn't shake the feeling of anticipation for Lupin's reply. Unfortunately he would have to wait, for when he went home to get ready for work Amun had not yet returned. He wasn't fool enough to expect such a quick reply, but that didn't stop him from wanting one.

The day was determined to go slowly, and he knew it was because he was tired and also expecting results. He did his best to just focus on his work to urge the time along.

After work, Mrs. Beckett caught him in town and asked him to carry the bag of cat food she meant to purchase. A guilt trip had him agreeing in no time. Yes, he owed the woman a favor or two but when did he become such a pushover? He blamed it on sleep deprivation and gave up on the idea of returning home early. He ended up following the elderly woman as she poked around town. Perhaps she was more cunning than anticipated and he simply didn't see it coming from his senile muggle neighbor.

Mrs. Beckett periodically asked him the same (ten or so) questions about himself: whether or not he had a girlfriend, interests at school, his grades, what he planned to do after...and still thought his name was Stephen...She concluded her outing by trying to get Severus to stay for tea. He didn't think himself capable of that level of patience, so he politely declined and headed home.

"Severus." His mother said in a firm tone when he entered the house. "Could you please refrain from sassing your father so much?"

He blinked. "I thought I was being polite, all things considered."

"He feels antagonized as it is."

"I was busy, I'm busy during the full moon. I told him I'd explain tomorrow."

She looked sceptical then something caught her attention outside. "Also, would you take that ridiculous charm off of Amun? He's been eyeing me through the window like I can do something about it."

His blood surged with a fresh dose of anticipation and he went upstairs to his room.

Amun greeted him with a delighted chitter.

Severus cancelled the charms and offered the owl a couple of the mice he had under stasis. Amun eagerly gobbled them up and settled comfortably on his perch to watch his master open the delivered letter.

  
  


_ My Friend,  _

_ I know not what to call you, inventor of miracle potions. 'Friend' implies more and yet anything else is lacking. I am in awe of your kindness, that you have chosen me as a test subject to  _ ** _cure lycanthropy_ ** _ is such an honour. I do hope to meet you someday, if only to express my gratitude. _

_ The dark potion, the one that tasted horrible, was quirky but amazingly effective! I retained my mind throughout the entire night! My body still transformed, though not fully, and I could tell that if I hadn't taken the Moonlightener it would have been a very painful night. The pain peaked about an hour before I turned back, and the second dose was much appreciated afterwards. Also, the covering of fur/hair that normally sheds off when the sun comes up has remained and shaving/banishing it has proven ineffective. It is incredibly itchy and I wonder if I should go looking for a solution to this side effect? _

_ Graciously, _

_ Remus _

_ P.S. Ra and Fengári seem to get on well. If she has a clutch I wonder if they will be black? _

  
  


"Found a lady friend, did you?" Severus teased his tawny feathered companion. "That certainly explains your eagerness to go there."

Amun expressed his denial with a squawk.

"How unfortunate, then, that you must return with a reply."

The little owl perked up and he pulled out his quick-quill and red ink.

  
  


_ Remus, _

_I will be adjusting the potion for next month according to your feedback. As far as your lingering side effects go, _**Church & Dwight's Serum for Unwanted Hair** _should get you through the next couple of days. I will send Ra to check if the condition persists._

  
  


Severus blew on the letter to dry the ink then charmed Amun back into 'Ra' for the delivery.


	91. What to do

A/N: Another shout out the genius that is  **Diogenes Camus** , the mastermind of Sev's financial plan.

  
  


After work on Tuesday, Severus came home to his mother at the kitchen table with her head in her hands. Scattered across the surface were papers looking to be of the 'unpleasant bills' nature.

She looked up at him suddenly, her eyes sunken and dark. "Severus! I didn't hear you come in."

"I wasn't trying to sneak."

"Is it noon already?" Eileen began pushing the mess into a jagged pile, muttering to herself.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing new." She dismissed.

He frowned and went upstairs to write up his results for Belby.

The letter was straight to the point, quick-quilled in his red ink:

  
  


_ Damocles Belby, _

_ You do not know me, but I am an enthusiast of your work. Included in the envelope is the result of my recent experiment of the same idea you've been working on. My hope is that one of us will perfect a completed cure in the near future. I have no desire to publish an incomplete work, but if you think a half-cure is worth the effort until that time comes, do not hesitate on my behalf. _

_ See you at the finish line. _

  
  


He left it unsigned.

If the man was as clever as he thought, he could take apart Severus' recipe and discover the underlying half cure he had originally created (in a few years time…) or possibly even an improved version of it. The sooner he published the blasted thing, the less guilty Severus would feel about using it before its time.

"Just drop it if you can, try not to hang around." Severus said to his owl, giving him a scratch. "Are you going as Amun or Ra?"

The owl chittered and looked at the red inkpot.

"Probably for the best anyway." Severus agreed, casting the disguise charms on Amun.

Perhaps hours later, a soft rapping at his door startled him from his thoughts. "Enter." He said.

Eileen stepped inside looking speculative. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Manage, well, life. You seemed to have done fairly well before, all things considered. And you're setting yourself up to be quite successful once you're of age this time around...what's your secret?"

"...I did not acquire an angry alcoholic husband." He said blandly.

She frowned. "Now, Severus, he hasn't touched a bottle since that day-"

"I am well aware. And yet, how is our situation?"

She looked to her shoes. "...Understand that this is an uncomfortable thing to ask my son. Especially since he is supposed to be sixteen."

He eyed her warily. "Decided to charge me rent, have you?"

"What? N-no! No...You've helped with groceries more than once, nevermind the benefits of what you bring home that the butcher can't sell. You've been a wonderful help. But-" She trailed off.

"But?" He encouraged.

"We can't depend on your help forever, you'll have your own life to live. What more can we do?" She asked quietly.

Severus leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms in thought. "Father said something about a promotion, did he not?"

"He's supposed to find out if he's got it by the end of this week, actually..."

"You can get a job as well." He stated.

"I've already spoken to him about that, he says it's not a woman's place to provide-"

"Well he needs to get over himself and accept that his wife is just as capable of acquiring income."

Eileen frowned. "Well, we don't have a working car, I don't have a wand, I am a rubbish secretary...and who will cook and clean and-?" She sighed in exasperation.

"I need to go to  _ Diagon Alley _ soon and we can get you a wand then. As far as cooking goes, we can all take turns. Upkeeping the house can be all of our responsibility as well." He paused, thinking of the broken machine in the driveway. "Wasn't father fixing the car?"

"It takes longer than the day he spent to fix whatever is wrong with it. He also needs a few parts, which we can't exactly afford right now."

Severus hummed. "I do have a somewhat mad idea, but I'll need your help. Aside from that, you should still look into work, be it muggle or magical. It doesn't have to be flashy, just something to do besides keep the house. I think it'll be good for you to get out regularly and for father to try his hand in the kitchen."

"And Toby and I must do these things...or else?" She smirked.

"Not at all, but as you said, I am forging myself a better future than the one I had. It's only logical you two should do the same."

She crossed her arms, a look of amusement on her face. "And what's this 'mad idea' of yours?"

He looked away from her. "It involves father and whether or not my memory is dependable."

"Where is Amun?" She asked suddenly, her gaze having wandered to the bookshelf.

"Out for delivery."

"Have loads of people to write, now, do you?"

"Yes, my victims of written sarcasm and abuse seem to be growing by the week.

She laughed and departed, leaving him to his frustrating potion theories.

Suppertime rolled around, and before Tobias could start questioning him, Severus set on the topic to get it out of the way.

"Father, have you ever heard of a  _ werewolf _ ?"

All color drained from the man's face.

The conversation went about as well as it could have. Tobias didn't say much of anything until he was finished, then asked him why he was risking helping the family.

"I don't want anyone I know to be its chew-toy. If it were to somehow get loose during the full moon it would kill any and everyone who crossed its path. Preventing the change, or even altering it, will keep everyone safe, including the host."

"Why not just put the beast down!?" He had argued in obvious fear.

Severus stood abruptly. "Ending a life shouldn't be considered until every possible alternative is exhausted. Besides, her case is by no means hopeless. It wouldn't even cross my mind to  _ kill a child _ unless there was no other option." He left his half-eaten supper without being excused and retreated up to his room.

He could hear Eileen whispering back and forth with her husband well into the evening.

_*

  
  


Severus' relationship with his father went back to more strained than the familiar awkward. His mother's silence on the matter was perhaps more unsettling. 

Wednesday after work he opted to make some nice scented candles, at Lily's suggestion, for his inevitable supper at the Evans' home. There was likely no pleasing Mr. Evans anyway, but Penelope never truly hated him and had a fondness for floral scents and lighting wicks. On the topic of his own parents, Lily thought they might be fighting, but Severus suspected they mostly agreed but Eileen had told Tobias to back off the topic.

Thursday night he joined the Evans family, spending the entire day dreading the punishment for getting Lily grounded. He also dreaded that it would be the last time he would see her until she returned. He brought along the three candles that turned out best to offer the lady of the house.

Severus was not surprised to be greeted by a sour faced Petunia at the door. He could hear Lily's voice coming from the kitchen, but she sounded too distracted to have noticed his arrival.

"Brown nosed your way back into father's tolerance,  _ Sevvy _ ?" Petunia snipped.

"Think what you will,  _ Tuney _ ."

The horse faced girl stood firmly in the doorway with a scowl.

"May I come in?" He asked politely with a forced smile.

Her eyes narrowed at his peace offering. "What are those?"

He managed to wiggle past her with aid of the Lavender scented candle. Lily was found in the kitchen with her mother, arguing about bringing something to Mary Macdonald's house that Penelope Evans insisted she did not need.

"Sev!" Lily cut herself off. "Did you just let yourself in?"

He blushed at the insinuation. "I bribed your gargoyle."

The predicted "Hey!" was hollered in protest from the next room.

"It's not an insult, stupid, they just guard doors!" Lily shouted back.

"I brought these for you, Mrs. Evans, though I had to sacrifice one to gain entry." He said a bit loudly, effectively drowning out Petunia's nasty reply.

The woman gave him a cautious smile but accepted the two remaining candles with grace. "I'm sure Petunia will take good care of the other for me."

The meal was tense, but Severus maintained an extremely polite façade, even when Tuney prodded him and her sister with underhanded insults whilst gushing about her  _ boyfriend _ . Lily became increasingly frustrated by this and Severus gave her foot a nudge with his own under the table to remind her to behave as well. Mrs. Evans caught a rather obvious beration to the pair of them and scolded Tuney for it, much to Lily's delight. To top it all off, Mr. Evans couldn't find any faults in Severus' behavior, much to the man's poorly concealed annoyance.

Severus helped the girls with the dishes, and even went so far as to compliment Petunia on her efficiency at washing and 'obvious' help with the delicious meal whilst they put everything away. The older girl seemed unable to reply at first, but after a while settled on a haughty "Thank you."

He concluded the evening with well-wishes to Lily for a good time away with her friends. She promised she would tell him all about it with a friendly peck on the cheek before he left.

  
  


_*

Eileen was awake far too early on Friday morning for it to be unintentional. She pushed a cup of freshly brewed tea into his hands when he reached the bottom of the stairs. "How about we go to London today when you return?"

Severus frowned at the (unexpected yet welcome) cup forced upon him. "Why?"

"I was thinking we could go to muggle London tomorrow with Toby to celebrate. I wouldn't want to exclude him for part of the day, he already said he doesn't want to go to  _ Diagon Alley _ ."

Severus blinked. "He got the promotion?"

"Today he'll know, I've got a good feeling about it." She said with a big grin.

"And if he doesn't get it?"

"Then we shall have a day out as a family to cheer him up."

After work his mother all but stuffed him into Mrs. Beckett's car. He barely managed to convince her he needed his stash of paycheques before they left for London.

"We're getting you a wand. No excuses." 

"Is that an order?" She teased.

"It is." He said with finality.

Gringotts was, obviously, the first stop. He took care of his personal finances then gestured to his mother he insisted come over with him.

"She would like a thousand galleon loan and have it converted to pounds." Severus said to Gornuk.

"What!?" Eileen said in alarm at the same moment the goblin asked her name.

"You said you would help. I am not old enough to get a loan."

"Severus, you have to pay a loan back!"

"That's usually how they work, yes. It will be paid in full...in approximately two weeks."

She looked to him like he had grown a spare head. "How?"

"Don't you trust me?"

Eileen went through an array of expressions while she thought about what he had just asked her to do. Gornuk looked as though his patience depleted as the seconds ticked by. 

"Yes." She finally said then looked up to the teller. "I would like a thousand galleon loan...converted to pounds."

"Name, please?" Gornuk asked again in annoyance.

"Eileen Snape."

The goblin's eyes narrowed. "Formerly...Prince?"

She nodded. "Yes."


	92. Silver Lime-ing

"The family Prince has denied you as an heir and your account was closed eighteen years ago." Gornuk peered at her down his long pointed nose. "I cannot grant a loan to someone without an account."

"Then I'd like to open a new one." Eileen said with a frown.

"You must be an account holder for at least a year before being granted a loan."

Her jaw clenched.

"Isn't she on my account?" Severus interrupted.

Gornuk looked to him with his beady eyes.

"I am unable to get a loan for another five months or so, but I need it now for an opportunity I simply can't pass up. Would it be possible for her to get one through my account, or perhaps for her to give me the necessary permission to get it myself? I've had my account for well over a year and have no debts."

The goblin took a moment to ponder the idea. "Follow me."

Gornuk led them to the head goblin, preceding his greeting with a bow. "Apologies for the disturbance, Norshik, Mr. Snape wishes for a loan."

The old creature turned to them with what looked like disdain. When he spoke it sounded more like a growl. "And you're bothering me with this because…?"

"Mr. Snape is not of age."

Norshik's eyes flicked to Severus. "And how does Mr. Snape plan to pay off a loan if he is underage?"

"I am employed, sir, and I will be of age at the beginning of next year. This information is irrelevant, though, the loan is for a one time investment. I shall be back to pay it off in a couple of weeks, with appropriate interest of course."

The two goblins exchanged a look then set their greedy gazes on his mother.

"You are his guardian?"

"He is my son." Eileen corrected.

"And you will take the responsibility of payment if Mr. Snape fails to do so?" 

She hesitated, casting a warning look at Severus, then returned her attention to the goblins. "Yes."

"You may proceed." The head goblin told Gornuk.

_*

"Do I get to know your master plan?"

"Absolutely not." Severus said, touching the pocket containing the obscene amount of pounds. "You would not approve, but I'm going to do it anyway and I prefer you not being an obstacle."

She reluctantly dropped it, for now, and they made their way to Ollivander's. It was empty...or so it seemed. The proprietor popped out from behind a shelf that was definitely unoccupied a moment before. 

"Eileen Prince: willow, brittle, 10 ¼ inches, unicorn hair. And Severus Snape: elm, rigid, 13 ¾ inches, dragon heartstring."

"It's Snape now." Eileen corrected.

"Ah, that explains it." Ollivander said with a small smile. "So, which of your wands need replacing?" His eyes landed on Severus.

"I am in need of a new wand." His mother said shortly.

"Right. Very well...Dare I ask your wand's fate?"

"No."

A handful of willows, a few elms and an assortment of other wands later, Eileen was getting frustrated. 

"Perhaps I'm not meant to have one anymore." She said quietly, almost pleading, to Severus.

"I went through many more than that when I had to get a new one. Just let the wandmaker do his job." He whispered back.

Ollivander reappeared and presented Eileen with another wand. 

She accepted it with a grimace. A shower of sparks burst from the end, startling Eileen so much she nearly dropped it.

"Silver lime, unyielding, 11 ½ inches, unicorn hair." He said with a smirk. "18 Galleons."

Severus counted the gold coins from his pouch and set them on the counter. He bid the old wizard a good day and the two of them left the shop.

On their way down the alley, his mother cast a few subtle jinxes on unsuspecting passers by. Apparently she was unable to resist playing with her new toy. 

"Where to next?" She wondered aloud, noting they had passed Slug and Jiggers.

"Home." He replied blandly.

"Skipping the apothecary?" She asked in surprise.

"I haven't the time today to be thorough and get all of the ingredients I may or may not need, nor to get fitted for robes for school or the formal party I must attend."

Eileen twirled her new wand across her fingers, then a wicked grin spread across her face. 

She disapparated. 

He sighed and waited for her to get the giddiness out of her system. His thoughts were that she had better pop back shortly, for he didn't fancy driving the muggle-mobile back to Cokeworth.

Eileen did eventually 'pop' back to him, though by then his patience were wearing thin. She was oblivious to this and simply couldn't wipe the grin from her face nearly the entire trip home. Severus concluded that, no matter the claims otherwise, a witch with a wand was a happy one.

Tobias wasn't home, which Eileen felt was a good thing. She fluttered around the kitchen, testing a few household spells in the absence of her husband and tending to whatever she had planned for supper. Severus retreated to his room, lest he get scourgified by proximity.

Suppertime came and went with no sign of Tobias. Severus eventually wandered back downstairs to investigate. Eileen was in the kitchen, worrying over the food on the table that was cooling.

"Stasis charms do wonders." He said offhandedly.

"He should be back by now…"

"Perhaps he's celebrating with some coworkers and they lost track of time?"

"He knows he isn't to be drinking." She said sourly.

"Celebrating doesn't necessarily mean drinking."

She gave him a dubious look.

Her concern was not misplaced. The chances of him staying sober under the scrutiny of all of his peers was slim. "I think I fancy a walk past the pub. Would you mind staying here, since he'll likely show up now that I've decided to go looking for him?"

She nodded her agreement. He grabbed the sobering potion he kept on hand in case he needed to force his father back into compliance, then left for town.

The pub was in high spirits. Severus managed to slide in unnoticed to observe the occupants. He recognized a few of his father's coworkers, as well as many of the regulars who would be stumbling home near every night for years to come, but no Tobias.

Someone suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and spun him to face them. It was Mr. Courtney.

"Wha' do ya' thin' yer doin' 'ere?" The man slurred.

"Have you seen my father around tonight?" He asked innocently.

His employer blinked at him. "No, can' say I 'ave…" He turned to the men he was sharing a table with. They shook their heads in response to the previously asked question.

"I haven' seen Toby in weeks." One of them said.

Severus frowned. That really only left one other place he could be. "Thanks, I'll be off then." He managed to pry himself from the man's grasp before he could be questioned further.

He made his way down towards Lily's house, stopping a street short to head down to the Bauers' residence. Hushed voices could be heard inside, but Severus couldn't tell who they belonged to. He knocked and they fell silent.

Moments later Gary Bauers opened the door. "S-Snape?"

He wasted no time with formalities. "Have you seen my father this evening?"

"Y-yeah, he's- uh...he's here."

Severus stared at the boy expectantly.

Bauers, unsure of what exactly to do with an extra Snape, eventually stepped aside. "Won't you come in?"

Tobias was in the kitchen with Carl, a collection of beer bottles and a nearly empty bottle of whiskey between them on the table.

"You." Tobias snarled. "You're the one who started this whole mess!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Pray tell, what have I done this time?"

"You- you ruined my whiskey, then I was-was-I was sober. Then she kissed me...like everything would be okay again." His glare darkened. "But nothing is okay."

"You didn't get the promotion." Severus stated bluntly.

His father sneered at him. "Why would I? I'm just a grunt, don't know nothin' about anything. Working my arse off for my ungrateful son and deceitful wife, and it's never enough!" He threw his head onto the table with a thump. "It's never enough…"

He continued mumbling unkind things, though they were mostly self deprecating. Severus never heard the man berate himself this much, but Bauers one and two didn't seem surprised at all.

Severus let out a heavy sigh, willing himself to be forgiving of the circumstances for Eileen's sake. "Come along, father, mother has been awaiting your news all day. Perhaps even all week."

"She'll only be disappointed." He grumbled into the table.

"You'll have to make it up to her then."

Tobias sat back up, assessing his son with an ugly expression to match the red mark from where his head hit the table.

"Or you can stay here and wallow, like the waste of skin you just confessed to being. Either way, I'm going home. Good evening, Bauers, Mr. Bauers." He left.

Severus convinced himself to wait at the end of the street, though only for a couple of minutes. He was rewarded with the appearance of his father staggering out of the house not long after him.

"Here." Severus offered him the sobering potion once he caught up.

"Going to poison me after all?"

"Perhaps later. That will only metabolize the alcohol in your system...make you sober."

"I'm not that far into my cups." Tobias argued.

"You can barely pick your feet up and I'm certainly not carrying you across town."

He uncorked the vial and swallowed its contents with a grimace. "Tastes how socks smell."

Severus enlarged the vial with a wave of his hand and Tobias nearly dropped it in his surprise. "M-magic? Was that magic?"

"Yes." He said then cast a scourgify on the glass.

Tobias stared at the enlarged and now clean vial with something between wonder and horror. "Wow, I'm thirsty…"

"You would be after that. Aguamenti."

Eileen nearly tackled them just inside the door. "Where have you been? We were worried you might have…" She trailed off, unsure if she should finish that thought.

Tobias gave Severus a pleading look.

"He was busy moping about Carl's. Didn't want to come home and tell us." Severus said, intentionally leaving out the details. He would have to tell her eventually, but it didn't have to be that evening.

"You-...you didn't get it?" She released them.

Tobias looked down in shame. "No, I-...I didn't."

"Well, supper is waiting." She said more cheerily than she looked.

Toby claimed he wasn't hungry and sat in the living room, ignoring his wife's insistence that he eat, staring unfocused at the telly. Severus went to the table to fix himself a plate.

"It's his favorite and he wont even have a bite." Eileen pouted quietly once she returned to the kitchen.

"His loss." Severus said around a mouthful.


	93. Disappointment

Hi! I apologize for going MIA. I still love you all, and always wish you the best. I simply haven't had the energy to put towards this...I have had every intention of getting back in the groove of writing this but something is off. I also have to go back and fix a few minor details that I cocked up (Thank you for noticing and telling me Dio) like the fact that severus his his encounter with werewolf remus  _ before _ the events of 'snape's worst memory.' 

Anyhow, I realize I'm not making the progress I should and will grumpily be taking a break for a while. I refuse to not finish this, there is much more to come, but I can't force it. I'm not entirely sure how long I'll be, so sorry in advance. :/ I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Unfortunately you've all just caught a bad case of 'loved.' It has no cure and is more contagious than any virus. 

Until next time!

-Roman


End file.
